SFSS 2011 2
by UnseenFury
Summary: abcd
1. dolphins

Story's fetishes: **zoophilia, ****bestiality****, ****dolphin sex**.

Each day the woman would walk by the pool. Once in the morning and again in the evening on her way to and from her office. She had been working at the aquarium for the past six months and enjoyed the perks that her job offered. The environment was so exciting, so many interesting people, and so many interesting things to see and do.

Each day she would stop and admire the grace and beauty of the Dolphins as they swam in their tank. On some days these graceful creatures would spontaneously display their mastery over the water in the form of playful leaps and rolls.

That is, all but one.

The big male would always remain at a distance. Lounging on his side, intently watching the woman. At first she paid little attention to the lone Dolphin at the end of the pool. But day after day he would be there. Separated from the group, waiting for her to pass. It was not until several weeks had gone by before she would finally notice him.

Rarely did she put in overtime at work, and even rarer still did she work alone in the complex. This particular weekend was different.

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon and she had decided to go to work and finish a few tasks before the start of the busy week. She rode her bicycle that day. Enjoying the sunshine of a sparkling spring morning. She was young. In her early twenties with long flowing blond hair that she only wore loose when she was sure she would be working alone. Her pretty yellow sundress fluttered in the wind, turning more then one head as she whisked by the early morning joggers.

Arriving at the complex she locked her bike and tested the service doors.

Locked.

"Good," she thought to herself. She would be alone today.

Unlocking the big steel door she was greeted with the familiar smells of the aquaria, salt water, a light hint of chlorine. Inside the complex she could hear the Dolphins trilling in anticipation of someone's arrival. Hoping that whoever it was, would take a little time to play and break up their boredom.

She fumbled for the hallway lights, found them and switched them on. She locked the door behind her and headed down the hallway toward her office. As always, she took the trouble to pass by the Dolphin's pool to say "hello" to her friends. Just to play with them for a few moments.

They were incredibly beautiful creatures. Their glistening skin was soft, supple, and oh so very sensuous. They moved through the water with such dignity and power. It made her envious of their environment...and their bodies.

She took off her shoes and sat at the edge of the pool with her feet dangling in the salt water. Her Dolphin friends were all trying to get her attention, longing for her touch and stroke. She would greet each in turn by name and speak gently to them; stroking their long chins and rubbing their tongues... a caress they especially enjoyed. Two would rest their heads on each of her legs while a third would elicit her favours while resting his rostrum on her lap.

For the longest time she did not notice the one Dolphin that always stayed separate from the group. But after satisfying the group that had gathered around her, she spotted him in the far corner. She had tried many times before to get him to come over and say hello, but he always choose not to get too close.

This day would be different. As she watched, she noticed that he was ever so slowly easing his way over to her...never taking his eyes off of her. He moved in a strange way. Swimming on his side using a slow crawling like movement. She could not decide whether he was acting this way because he was injured, sick, or just plain afraid of her.

She coaxed him on, shooing away the other Dolphins and gently calling him to the side of the pool. Splashing the top of the water with her hand.

Slowly, cautiously, he moved closer. At first, just touching her outstretched hand with his rostrum. His touch surprised her. It was unlike the touch of the other Dolphins. It was...strange. She stroked him softly, letting him relax and grow confident in her presence.

Eventually, he calmed and drifted along the side of the pool so she could stroke his long finely muscled body. He even grew so bold as to allow her to rub his enormous tongue. By this time the others had gone off and were playing on their own. Only the male remained with her, lounging in her gentle caresses and pleasant petting. She studied him intently, trying to understand the strange nature of this creature. Trying to fathom the strange feeling that she had.

It was then that she noticed that he had slowly rolled over on his side, exposing the evidence of his overtures. Immediately, she realized what her feelings meant.

At first it startled her. She had never considered this possible. And yet, there was the proof. For peeking through his genital slit was his deep pink, Dolphin shaped, cock. Quivering, pulsating, and obviously very ready.

It was at this point that she realized that she was aroused. Her heart beating fast and heavy, her skin tingling in anxious anticipation, her mouth long ago gone dry, and her crotch afire. Her mind raced. Why was she so titillated by this creature? What was it about his touch that so excited her? She searched for answers, questioned her feelings. In the end, she would give in to the powerful forces that had taken over.

As she continued to stroke the supple skin of the Dolphin, she soundlessly held a debate in her mind, and quickly came to a conclusion. First, she would have to get him into the shallow pool. Would he come? The place they associated with unpleasant experiences, the Dolphins avoided that pool. (It was the pool used to treat them when they were sick.)

She would have to try. This pool was too deep, with too many other Dolphins in the way.

She got up from the edge of the tank and walked to the small room where the shallow pool was. She opened the gate that lead to the bigger pool and called the male Dolphin. To her astonishment he willingly swam into the shallow water, turned around and watched as she closed the gate behind him. She closed the door to the room and turned around to face him.

He was quietly floating in the shallow water, turned on his side, his pink tool just showing. She paused a moment, second thoughts racing through her mind. But just as quickly she reaffirmed her desire to experience the euphoria of joining with such a magnificent, gentle creature.

She reached around and unfastened the button on the back of her dress and slipped it off, draping it carefully over the back of the chair. She sat down facing the Dolphin and without taking her eyes off of him unsnapped her bra and removed it; liberating her firm breasts and erect nipples. As the Dolphin watched in obvious nervous anticipation she took off her panties and laid them with the rest of her clothes.

Without hesitation the woman stepped into the shallow water and sat down in front of the Dolphin. From this perspective she was a little frightened by the size of this creature, and for an instant... second thoughts. But his calm movements and slow advances reassured her of his gentleness.

The Dolphin swam close to her, rubbing his long body along hers. She stroked his side, feeling his body quiver at her feminine touch. He opened his mouth wide at the intense pleasure that the petting gave him.

Slowly, she slid her hand underneath his belly, along the underside in search of his genital slit. She could feel the folds of his skin form the opening of his love cavity, guiding her hand deeper into his private place. Her fingers cautiously probed the split until they met the tip of his pulsating cock, laying in wait just inside his body. She curled her finger around the tip, and to her astonishment the tip of his penis curled around her fingers! Like her hands, the Dolphins cock displayed exquisite dexterity.

She slid her hand up and down the shaft, feeling it pulsate in anticipation of what was to happen.

Guided by her soft hand, the Dolphin slowly erected his tool. She held him tightly, and affectionately licked his body with her tongue, tasting the salt of his briny environment. He arched his body, pressing his against hers.

Deliberately, but carefully the Dolphin rolled on to his side, exposing his extended penis. Shaped after his graceful body, this trembling staff of pleasure enchanted the woman. Tenderly, she stroked its' length, tickled the tip and messaged the base. Leisurely she guided her tongue over the side of the big male toward his belly...his most sensitive erogenous zone.

As the Dolphin gasped and shuddered her tongue approached the first folds of his slit. She paused to lick the folds and ever so slowly eased her way toward the deeper recesses of the crack. Eventually encountering the protruding organ, she wrapped her tongue around it.

The Dolphin had long since relinquished control of his body to the pleasurable creature, and was barely conscious of his environment. His rapture was evident by his gaping jaws, closed eyes, and quickened heartbeat.

Occasionally his tail would slap the surface of the water in an unconscious reaction to the intense pleasure that the woman bestowed on his most sensitive organ.

The woman was working her way up and down the long curved shaft of the Dolphin's dick with her tongue, stoking it's full length. Each time she reached the tip, the Dolphin would curl his cock around her tongue in a genital embrace unmatched by anything Human or Cetacean.

Eventually, the woman guided his love tool into her mouth and started to suck. Her hand squeezing the base of the trembling shaft. Sliding her lips up and down the length of the rod, she could feel the Dolphin's body tense and relax with each orgasmic spasm created by the rhythmic sucking.

At first she gently suckled, but as the encounter progressed, she quickened her pace and sucked harder and harder, causing the Dolphin to breath erratically and whistle at higher and higher pitches. He had never experienced oral lovemaking before and was in a state of pure rhapsody.

For the woman, the feeling of the Dolphins dexterous cock deep in her throat provided a pleasure that previous fellatiotic encounters never gave. It was a sensuous feeling that aroused her whole body to a new level of sexual awareness.

After several minutes of oral enjoyment the Dolphin felt himself ready to cum. Not being part of his plan he withdrew his tool from the woman's mouth and back into his genital folds. It was now his turn to bring pleasure.

The woman sat back, curious as to what the big male was up to. He swam out toward the middle of the shallow pool. The woman eased her way toward the shallower water and leaned back on her elbows and watched as the Dolphin leisurely swam back and forth, their mutual stares locked in a visual embrace.

Approaching her again, he forcing his rostrum between her legs, pushing them apart and wriggling his way toward her cunt. She bit her lip in response to the feeling of his head against her inner thighs. As he pushed forward she obliged him and open her legs to his advances, exposing her bright pink, shaved vagina.

Having struggled his way up to the woman's heaving pleasure zone the Dolphin managed, with the woman's help, to rest his flippers on top of each of her legs. Settling in a comfortable position, he extended that magnificent tongue and with the very tip nuzzled the woman's crack. Her head snapped back and she gasped at his touch, her reaction telling the Dolphin that he had found the spot he was looking for.

He began his search for the one place common to all intelligent female creatures. The one spot that would elicit the most powerful pleasures that a male can give.

Unlike female Dolphins, this creature was so relaxed, so docile. And unlike the females of his own species, she had given him a new dimension in penile pleasure...the intensity of having his cocked sucked. He wanted to return that delight of oral stimulation before he proceeded to the next level of sexual ecstasy.

He probed the length and depth of the woman's vaginal slit, searching for the spot, watching her reactions, looking for a sign that he had found it.

The woman had long since given over to the Dolphin's maneuvers and was entering a state of mental rhapsody. As the muscular tongue of the creature swept the length and breadth of her cunt she whimpered quietly. Each time that he lightly passed over her clit she wished that he would pause and allow her to enjoy the bliss. After several passes, she could not stand it any longer and she reached out and grabbed the Dolphin's tongue and gently stroked her clitoris with it. Understanding that the woman wanted him to lick this particular spot, he obliged.

The ferocity of her pleasure made her forget her environment and she let go of all feelings and emotions. She was nearing the precipice, preparing herself to fall over the edge of ecstasy into the abyss of rhapsody. She was breathing heavily, her head thrown back, both her hands holding the Dolphin's rostrum tightly, when suddenly and abruptly...he stopped. Leaving her hanging on the very edge.

She yelled out, "NO! No! Don't stop now!...pllleeeasse!" but her cries went unheeded, and the Dolphin swam away. Nearly crying at not being allowed to experience the ultimate pleasure, she thought to herself, "Why!..Why did he stop!"

The Dolphin had planned his actions well. He knew that for them to achieve a common plain of love, they must join and climax together. He swam about the pool, preparing himself for the next step. The woman watched him, unable to understand why he stopped. She fingered her clit trying to bring back the level of ecstasy that he had taken her to. But with no satisfaction. Only he could provide that service.

Anxiously, she waited for him to return, taking the opportunity to splash water over her hot body. She messaged her erect, hard, nipples trying to ease the soreness of the sustained arousal.

Finally the Dolphin approached her again. This time turned on his side as he wriggled his way into the shallow water. The woman helped him move up beside her, stroking and admiring his fluid body, caressing his sensuous skin.

She fondled his body by sliding her hands over its full length, one hand on top, and the other hand underneath. Starting from the tip of his beak she slowly eased her way to the tip of his tail. Pausing ever so briefly to probe his crack.

She had positioned herself to maneuver the tip of his pectoral fin between her vulva. Gyrating ever so slightly she tried to regain some of the pleasure of the their earlier encounter.

The Dolphin had other plans though, and after only a few moments, he withdrew his fin and erected his cock to its full length. The woman was surprised at its size. It was long. ...about 14 inches, somewhat knife shaped, and was a pretty shade of pink. She knew now what he had in mind, and obligingly positioned herself along side of him.

She grasped the erect penis and slowly eased her cunt over the top of it. It slid in easily. Carefully, she came down on him, positioning her body so she was comfortable. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace, signalling that she was ready.

The Dolphin started to probe the woman's vagina with his love making tool. It's flexibility giving him the ability to explore the cavity in fine detail. Their tight embrace providing the means for them to communicate their mutual pleasure as the Dolphin probed her. He began searching for the precise locations that would trigger the most intense reactions. Each time he found a particularly sensitive spot she would squeeze him gently to signal her elation.

Several minutes passed as he identified at least three places in the woman's love tunnel that caused her to react. Each time he touched one of these zones, her cunt would tighten and pulsate in the most exquisite way. Providing him with the powerful pleasure that he was seeking.

It was time to begin.

With his flexible cock he would tickle each pleasure spot. Starting with her clit, he would rotate the tip of his sex organ around each spot. The stimulation caused her body to shudder at the potent feeling that he provided. He would then go on to the next spot and repeat the procedure, stimulating each zone in rotation.

She was in absolute heaven, each time his genitalia would kiss a vaginal erotic zone she would whimper. At first quietly, but as his stimulations continued, her whimpers would become near screams.

Slowly and deliberately he stimulated her, bring her to the edge of that abyss, allowing her to look over the brink but always bringing her back to safe ground. He knew that to go over the edge would signal the end of their orgasmic encounter. And he...like her, wanted to stretch out the pleasure to its absolute limits.

She had never experienced love making like this in her life. The flexibility of his genitals gave her such extreme pleasure that her eyes rolled back deep in her head and her teeth chattered with each sub orgasm. She never wanted this to end. The Dolphin was also experiencing the most satisfying fucking his life. Unlike other females he had experienced, this one was content to let him lead the way.

She had wrapped her legs around his tail, and each time that she approached the edge, she would squeeze. With her breasts fitting neatly on either side of his body, she could feel his heart pounding, each breath that he took, and the low pitched sounds of his moans. His body was like a living collection of jello. Each muscle quivering with the rapture of the coupling.

For what seemed like hours they the danced on the brink, eventually forcing her to beg him to let her go over...but he refused. Holding her tightly with his fins, he continued stimulating her in such a way that she had entered a higher plain of sexual pleasure. Over and over again he ticked each pubic zone, flexing his cock, at time twittering it in such a way so as to resemble a vibrating dildo. His staying power was extraordinary.

Her screams were now reaching a crescendo. She had to climax or she felt that she would explode. The Dolphin sensed this, and with some reluctance, decided to let her go. For a final time he tickled each erogenous zone until he reached her clit. Thrusting the tip of his penis deep into her genital canal, his body tensed, and with a shrill whistle he pumped his load deep into her and allowed them to climax together.

The woman screamed with each pulse of the Dolphin's ejaculation. Her whole body shuddered violently. Her vagina tightened as her soul reacted to the spasms of the most potent climax she, or probably any other human female had ever experienced.

The climax would last for nearly two minutes, with both creatures shrieking in their own way. The Dolphin whistling...the woman crying at the top of her voice.

Sadly, it was over.

The Dolphin withdrew his cock back into his body, and the woman rolled onto her back and almost immediately fell into a deep sleep. The Dolphin had rolled back onto his stomach, and gently placed his flipper over the woman's breasts, holding her tenderly as she slept.

After several hours, the woman awoke to find herself held by her Dolphin partner. She smiled, and reached over to pet him. Stroking his glistening skin she spoke to him softly. Embracing him tightly, she kissed his cheek. She could feel a warm glow as the two of them snuggled. Never again would she be able to have sex with a man and be able to enjoy it.

After several minutes she finally got up and got out of the pool. She showered in the stall used by the trainers and dressed. All the while the Dolphin watched her, lounging on his side. He, too, would never again be able to have sex with his own kind. It would not be the same.

After dressing she opened the gate to the shallow pool and he swam out to join the others. It was late in the day and time for her to go home. Her work would have to wait until tomorrow. The Dolphin and the woman looked at each other one last time as she left. They both knew that this would not be their last encounter.

**EPILOG**

_While many may consider this story to be pure fantasy, it is in fact based on some reality. The descriptions given of the Dolphins genitals are quite accurate. To keep their body streamlined, male Dolphins retract their penis into their body. A slit similar to a vaginal slit, located toward the tail houses the retracted penis._

_The finger-like dexterity of the Dolphin's penis is also documented. Made of mostly muscle, it is under conscious control and can be used like a finger._

_Like Humans, Dolphins enjoy love making at any time. There are no 'sexuality cycles' like most other non-human mammals. Although like human females, there is a fertility cycle in female Dolphins._

_The only known erogenous zone of a Dolphin is the belly. Touching or stroking this area almost always immediately elicits a sexual response. People who swim with Dolphins avoid touching this area at all costs...unless they are willing to deal with an amorous Dolphin!_

_Sexual contact between Humans and Dolphins is not unknown. The best description of such contacts can be found in the book "The Mind of the Dolphin" by Dr. John Lilly_

**Tit For Tat****Women with animals stories**

Story's fetishes: **zoophilia, ****bestiality****, ****monkey sex**.

It was really bad weather. Thunder storm was destroying everything. The time was only 5pm. It was mid July but dark grey clouds made it really dark. Sue was sitting next to fire and getting angry with herself. The decision she made to come here was really not a good idea. She could easily wait for few more days. But now it was too late.

Sue was a very pretty and beautiful girl. She has such a soft and smart body. With her hands full breasts and long legs she could easily be a main attraction to anyone. Her mum and dad died last year and she was living in one bed room apartment. She was working as a sales lady in very famous company, so her salary was wonderful. Her dad was left so much for her that she even could live porch live without working. Her mother and father had very beautiful house across the country right in the middle of the forest. Sue used to go with her parents to spend holidays there. She loved that house and woods around it.

Her parents told her to be careful of wild animals. She still remembered that day when she was playing in woods. She was trying to catch a butterfly and gone deep into the woods. She heard some strange noise. That time sue was only 13. So she got scared. She was about to scream when she saw a big black gorilla standing right in front of her and straining at her left. Then within a moment gorilla jumped towards her.

She closed her eyes and screamed. When she opened her eyes she saw a big brown wolf was laying on the grass with no motion and gorilla was standing next to it and looking at her. Then gorilla moved forward towards her. She was looking right in his eyes, but all she could see in his eyes was kindness for her. Gorilla quietly tapped on her head, turned around and disappeared in woods. She could easily see a big scar on his left shoulder. She came back home and told everything to her parents. She was really scared after that incident.

**

Sue was now 21. But she still remembered that day and thinking if that gorilla was not there God knows what would happened to her.

One day she came back from work and getting ready for shower when she had a phone call from her family solicitor. He wanted to meet her. She asked him to come over and have meal with her. While they were having dinner he told her that her father has a land in South cost which she wasn't aware off. Sue told him that she doesn't know anything about it and if she can sell that land because it was useless for her. James (solicitor) told her that there is a problem. The documents for the land were not with James but her father kept them in his country house. So she has to go there and get them.

Sue thought it is good because she hasn't been there for last two years and she needs vacations too. First she thought that she will ask her friend Kelly to go with her but then she decided to go there by herself. She wasn't sure that what condition the house would be so rather then getting embarrassed in front of her friend, she should go by herself and if house needs any attention she can fix it without getting worried to come back quick.

She took two weeks off from work in case if she needs to stay there longer. Sue packed her bags and got everything ready which she could think off can be handy in her forest house. She left her apartment at 2am. It was long drive. When she was about 50 miles away, the weather got really bad. It was raining and thundering. The time was 3pm. Sue was very tired off driving but she wanted to get home before it starts thunder storm. By the time she got there, it was really dark and puddles were everywhere because of heavy rain. Sue got into the house and took her luggage inside. She was completely wet and soaking. She quickly checked whole house and luckily it was still in good condition and everything was working. She put her silky gown on after shower. Made cup of tea for her and then sat next to fire.

Here she was sitting next to the fire and getting angry with herself. But after a while she was ok and enjoying her cup of tea and thinking of her old days which she spent here. And then she thought of that gorilla which saved her life. And from nowhere she kissed in the air for that gorilla to say thanks and then she smiled for her foolishness. Thunder was really bad and she was getting scared that how she is going to spend night here alone. She wished that even if she had a cat with her, it would make big difference.

Suddenly she heard some funny noises from outside and she got really scared. She quickly checked main door and windows to make sure they are fully locked. She heard it again but this time it was more clear. Then again. The noise was very close to door. She listened very carefully. It was animal noise and it was in pain. That gave Sue some courage. She went to the window which was next to the main door and tried to look outside. Because there were dark grey clouds which made dark everywhere, so she couldn't see anything.

After a while when her eyes got used to of the dark a bit, all she could see something big black next to the door and moving very slowly. She was still scared. Didn't know what it could be. And then lightning solved her problem. She could easily see that it was big black giant gorilla sitting right in front of the door and trying to avoid the rain. She took a deep breath. Now she was feeling sorry for him but still there was no way that she was going to take any risk.

It was dark again and she was waiting for lightning again. But from deep inside she was happy that at least there is some one around her although it is wild animal. And then it was lightning again. This time it was really bright and what she saw in that bright light, she couldn't believe it and she was so so happy and excited. She could easily see that big black giant gorilla and a big scar on his left shoulder. She thought for a moment that this big beast could be harmful for her but next moment she decided to let him in. Even if this beast going to hurt her, it doesn't matter because the life she is enjoying is given by this gorilla anyway.

Without thinking of any danger, she opened the door. Lightening again, she looked in his eyes and he looked in her eyes. Then she moved a side to give gorilla access to come in. First gorilla hesitated but when he felt warmth coming from inside the room, he slowly moved and entered in the room. So many leaves and rain came in the room with him. Sue closed the door. Gorilla was in bad condition. He was bleeding from his left front paw. Sue was standing only a meter away from him.

She looked at him. He was the same gorilla who saved her life but he was grown. He was almost double the size now. Gorilla was looking in her eyes, like he had recognized her. She went inside the house and brought two big towels. She spread one towel next to the fire on the floor. She wanted gorilla to come forward and sit on the towel. Still she didn't want to make any silly move. Slowly she moved closed to him. She was looking small doll next this giant beast. Then she touched his black fur very carefully.

Gorilla didn't mind. She moved her hand on his fur. By doing this she had very strange feeling somewhere inside her. She looked in his eyes, it seemed that he is no harm to her. Then she started drying him off with other towel. Then she hold his paw and tried to move him forward toward the other towel. He obeyed her and followed her. When he sat on the towel, she went inside again and brought her first aid bag. Now she wasn't scared at all. She hold his injured paw in her small hands, cleaned the blood and put bandage on it. Sue stood up and cleaned all the floor and came back and sat next to beast. All she could see in his eyes kindness for her. She looked at him and said, "Thank you so very much for saving my life."

She knew that he couldn't understand what she was saying but she carried on. "I was so happy when I saw you at my door. I didn't care about any danger you could do to me. But I was pretty sure that you wouldn't hurt me because if you wanted you could hurt me few years ago. I am so glad that now I can help you."

Beast was looking at her and when she finished he raised his arm and touched her silky hair. It looked like that he understood what she said. He put his hand back of her head and pressed her towards him. She didn't resist and moved closer to him. Gorilla was now in good condition. Fire made him warm and gave him energy. She was so closed to him even she could feel his hot breathing.

Gorilla raised his other arm and she couldn't control herself and got very closed to him and then climbed on his lags and put her arms around him tried to give him a hug. But he was too big for her to put her arms around his back. She looked in his eyes again, laughed and hided her face in his black hairy chest. She didn't noticed that by doing that her silky gown's front had opened. Now her white big breasts with pink nipples were pressed to his hairy chest too.

Sue could smell his soft hairy chest. The smell was so nice that she couldn't control herself and started kissing on his hairy chest. She could feel her shaved tight pussy was getting wet. She was getting so aroused that she took her gown off. Now she was all naked sitting in giant black gorilla's lap, kissing his hairy chest. Gorilla really liked it and he started moving his hands on her back. Then suddenly she felt some thing hard and hot on her bum.

She looked down and smiled. It was his black dick who was getting hard. She looked at him again and kissed his chest and moved downwards. She was still kissing his chest and then belly and then down and then she was a inch away from his huge black dick. The smell was so strong that she could feel it even from a inch distance.

She touched it with her hand. It was about two inches round and a foot long. Sue started rubbing her hand up and down on his shaft. Then without thinking, she kissed the top. It tasted bit salty but she liked it. Same time her hand was on his huge balls. She could feel the heavy weight of his balls in her hand. They were huge and full of his cum. That made her even wetter.

She started kissing his huge shaft from top to bottom. It was hot and hard. With other hand she started rubbing her wet clit. Sue got up and put arm around his neck and with other hand she pulled him back softly. It seemed that gorilla knew what she wanted. So he just lay on his back.

Sue again started kissing him on his neck and all the way down to his belly. Now her legs were wide opened around his neck and her wet and hot pussy was right in front of his eyes. He sniffed in the air and he rubbed his hands on her naked bum. Then he felt her wet pussy and started rubbing it and put his finger in it. Sue sighed with joy. His huge dick was now fully erected. She put her hand around it and went forward to kiss it again.

Meanwhile gorilla took his finger out and smell it and then when she was about to kiss his dick, gorilla pulled her over to his face with his massive hands. He sniffed her juicy pussy and then licked it with his long rough tongue. His hot, long and rough tongue made her even wetter. She opened her legs as wide as she could to give him easy access to his hot pussy.

Gorilla started to lick her and put his long tongue deep inside her. It was too hard for her to take and she screamed with joy and started Cumming. While she was Cumming, she pulled his belly hair but gorilla didn't mind. He really liked the taste of her juices and swallowed every single drop of her juice. Gorilla wanted to continue but she wasn't able to take it any more. So she pushed herself forward and dropped herself on his big hairy belly.

After couple of minutes she managed to get some energy and then her hand was once again on his big shaft. Her one hand was going up and down on his fully erected dick and other hand was massaging his big balls. She started kissing and licking his dick all over.

After kissing it she opened her waited mouth and sucked it and tried to take it in her mouth as much as she could. She was rubbing it on all over her face. And then there was a time she was waiting for. The gorilla made very funny noise and his dick stiffened. She quickly opened her mouth and sucked it deep. Gorilla sprayed his sperm in her mouth. Something very hot hit back of her throat. She tried to drink all of his sperm but it was too much to drink.

Gorilla cum was none stop. His cum was running down from the sides of her mouth and dripping on his balls and hairy legs. Taste of his sperm was awesome. Once gorilla finished Cumming, Sue started licking his cum from his balls and from his hairy legs. When she dried him off completely, she just put her head one of his leg. She was still holding his dick in her hand and watching it going down slowly. She kissed it again closed her eyes Sue couldn't believe her luck that she had best time of her life with black giant gorilla.

***

It seemed like five minutes when she felt something hot and sticky on her hand which was on gorilla's dick. She opened her eyes. Gorilla was pissing and his piss was all over his balls, legs and on her hand. Sue wasn't a dirty girl at all so she didn't like it especially the strong smell of his piss. She quickly got up and went to bathroom to wash her hands and got some wet clothes to clean up the floor.

When she came back, she saw the ape was standing on his fours. Sue sat down on her knees next to his legs and put one hand on his buttock to push him a bit forward. His buttocks were dark black and free of any hair. When she touched them, they felt like leather. She bent forward to have a close look. Suddenly she realised that his ass hole is getting bigger and popping out. She quickly moved and ape was shitting.

Sue just hold her head with both hands and looked at ape. When he finished she moved him forward and cleaned his mess with one hand holding her nose because the smell of his piss and shit was very strong. Weather was much better now and time was almost midnight. But still she was not going to take risk to spend whole night alone in this big house. He was the best company she could have ever wished for, so she wasn't going to lose this company in any case.

After cleaning up she went back to big beast, sat next to him and put arms around his neck and looked in his eyes. He was looking very innocent. Sue kissed on his big nose and said, "Look my dear lover what you have done? Now it's time for you to have a shower, so come with me. Mummy'll clean you up and give you nice shower."

She knew that he wasn't understood what she had said to him. Then she stood up and held his hand and slowly walked towards bathroom. Surprisingly beast followed her. She took him to the bathroom. First she forwarded herself and sat into the tub and then pushed him slowly. She didn't want to scare this big beast. If he got scared he could be very dangerous for her. The beast was too big for tub so she had to come out.

When she opened the shower and rinsed water on his feet, the beast got bit scared but then he calmed down. She rinsed warm water on his legs then on his belly and then on his whole body. She shampooed him and gave him shower. When she had done it, she held his hand and indicated that he should step out. She tried to dry him off with towel but that towel wasn't big enough for his huge body. She went to the bedroom to get something else to dry him off completely.

Gorilla quietly followed her.

Because she wasn't living there she didn't have any more towels. She took out one of the bed sheet and started to dry him off. Gorilla seemed to like it and he was again on his fours. She reached to his back to dry his buttocks. They looked very shiny and cleaned. She took long time to clean them. And then not knowing why, she started rubbing her hands on them. His buttocks were not as soft as his other hairy body but they were hot.

She touched his ass hole and started rubbing her fingers on it. Somehow by doing that she was getting horny again. She thought that his whole body was cleaned now after shower so kiss on his buttocks wouldn't harm. She put her legs in between his back legs. Now his ass cheeks were inches away from her face. Nice fresh smell was making her mad. She bent forward and put her lips one of his ass cheek and then on other.

It seemed that her lips got glued to his ass cheeks. They were hot and she didn't want to remove her lips from there. Then her tongue started working on them. She was now kissing and licking them passionately. Gorilla didn't move at all. He was enjoying with this new experience. And then forgetting that it was very nasty she kissed on his ass hole. It was even hotter than ass cheeks. Again her tongue came out and she was licking it and putting her tongue inside it. Her erected tits were rubbing against his large black hot shiny balls and she was getting wetter.

When she realised that she was not getting enough, her right hand moved from one of his buttock to in between his legs. She grabbed his large balls and started stroking them. Other hand moved to his big hard iron shaft which was getting even bigger. Her hand was now going up and down on his big dick. She crossed her legs and was about to cum. His long shaft tip was now rubbing on her upper thigh. She moved forward and pressed his dick towards her hard tits and belly.

Now his big balls were resting on top of her tits and his huge dick was pressing on her belly. The movements of her hands were now getting faster and faster. She was madly kissing and licking his bottom of his balls, his ass cheeks and ass hole and rubbing her whole face on them. Same time when she managed to put her full tongue inside his ass hole, gorilla growled loudly and she felt hot sticky white sperm sprayed all over her tummy and on her inner legs. It was like that someone has opened hot tab on her.

His cum was never ending. And then her climax made her to cum as well. She rubbed his cum all over her tummy and on her boobs and then sucked her soaked hands. Then she bent down and put his dropping dick in her mouth and whatever was left over she swallowed it. She was still holding his dick which was still hard but she didn't have courage to move it up and down.

She moved her hands and crossed her arms around his back and rested her face on his beautiful buttocks and closed her eyes again. After few minutes she got up, had quick shower. Gorilla was now sitting on the floor with closed eyes. After long drive in terrible weather and hard exercise with beast she was feeling too tired and sleepy now. Her king size bed was waiting for her but she didn't want to sleep alone on it. She went to ape and kissed on his big rubbery cheek. Ape opened his tired eyes.

Once again she held his hand and somehow managed to bring him on her big bed which was certainly big enough for both of them. It was completely new experience for beast. He sat down on soft bed. She laughed at him lazily and again she put her arm around his neck and with other hand she pushed him on the bed. Now gorilla was lying on the soft bed. She squeezed herself towards him and her face was buried once again in his hairy chest.

Gorilla put his hairy arms around her which gave Sue more comfort. She never felt so safe and comfortable in her life after her parent's death. She covered them with blanket. Sue got scared for the moment or two that she was in the bed with a beast that can harm her any time but then her tired mind could think anything else and her tired eyes closed and after few moments she was sleeping in beast cozy soft and warm arms.

_To be continued?_

**Awoken and Used in the Dark****Women with animals stories**

Story's fetishes: **zoophilia, ****monster sex****, ****teens**.

Amy awoke with a start. She stared frantically into the pitch darkness of her bedroom but could see nothing; it must have still been the middle of the night. Something had touched her and made her jump. A few moments passed, sitting up in the blackness... nothing. She listened nervously to the sound of waves crashing calmly in the distance; she had left her window slightly open to let in some cool air. She slowly lay back down on her pillow, stretching her pale legs under the blanket once again, assuming she had been dreaming, but no sooner had she closed her eyes did something touch her again, something slimy. Amy didn't move a muscle, paralyzed with curious fear. Something slimy and sticky was making its way up her inner thigh towards her panties. It was warm and wet. Amy was only a young girl and was afraid of spiders and other bugs and so was about to prop herself up on her elbows, in order to drag herself away from the creeping entity when she felt something much larger sweep up her body and cover her with a suffocating grip. Struggling to free herself, Amy felt her arms constricted at her sides and the weight of something sopping and wet on her stomach, spreading over her writhing body but still, she could see nothing. What felt like slippery snakes or eels were making their way up her chest, sliding over her small tits and as they slithered upwards, brushing against her nipples, she could feel that they had little suckers of some sort. A strong smell of saltwater stung Amy's flaring nostrils as she wriggled in the creatures grasp, whining helplessly. She dared not cry out yet, not while she still had any chance of untangling herself from the situation on her own; the shame of having her daddy burst into her room when she was wearing nothing but her panties would have destroyed her.

Just as the many tentacles were finding their way over her little shoulders and around her fragile neck, Amy pulled her right arm free momentarily and in her panic grabbed at anything she could, now kicking and flailing her legs about. Fear and frustration rose within her as the feeling of suffocation increased; Amy was claustrophobic. The kicking of her legs seemed only to further entangle them in her blanket, now soaked in sweat and slime and the tentacles of the creature which were rapidly engulfing her, coiling stickily around her angles and thighs. In her state of panic, she gripped cloth in her right hand and tugged as hard as she could, grunting, and trying to roll herself off the bed, but she had hold of the curtain just beside her bed and as she pulled, a sliver of moonlight filtered through, illuminating her slimy naked chest and several dark emerald tentacles, slithering over it. Eyes wide in terror, Amy saw peering through the darkness at her hips the pulsating head and huge, deep black eyes of some gigantic octopus whose disgustingly coiling appendages were ravelling themselves about her young body. Only it was something far more monstrous than an octopus, but Amy had no chance to consider anything as the tentacles around her neck and shoulders tightened their grips and just as she was about to force a scream, they choked her and hoisted the body of the creature up onto her torso and she gasped in horror as she felt her entire head sucked into one of its vile cavities and her air supply cut off.

She was beyond escape now, her feebly thrashing limbs were clamped by the sopping tentacles of the beast, while she was enveloped in complete darkness, struggling to breathe. The wet, clammy internal skin of the creatures orifice was pressed against her face and head on all sides, smothering her, but then she could feel something descend and pressure her lips. As she gasped for air, the strange, dripping appendage entered her wet mouth and she tried to scream again but was gagged by the appendage forcing its way into her, flattening her wriggling tongue against the bottom of her mouth. Her whole body writhed anew and she fought desperately to shake her head, anything to prevent the sickening phallic object from probing her throat any further but it continued to extend mercilessly down her gullet, forcing her to gag and want to throw up as it filled her oesophagus and rubbed against her tonsils. Just as her eyes were rolling in her head and she knew she must be about to pass out, the descent of the monstrous appendage down her throat opened a pocket of air around her nose and could manage to breathe again, although in such an awkward and painful way that she could barely think. The oxygen flooding into her brain was such a relief that she felt a surge of gratitude toward the creature for forcing its oily member down her throat and allowing her to breathe. All her concentration was bent on not suffocating and her prayers for help were abandoned.

Her bare chest rose and fell steadily, now with the weight of the hideous creature on top of her. There was a moment of calm as the tentacles adjusted themselves slowly around Amy's quivering body but soon the moment passed and she was startled by new movement at her legs. Suddenly the grip on her ankles was tightened and her legs were forced upwards so her delicate calves were pressed against her buttocks. The original feeling returned and Amy sensed a sticky, oozing tentacle slide up her inner thigh and her legs were driven further apart. She could feel that this tentacle was different; it was smooth and had no suckers. The sensation of wetness and utter fear caused Amy to pee a little in her underwear and she became overwhelmed with shame. The threat of embarrassment if her daddy overheard her squirming and he came in and saw her with her legs spread wide and a tentacle rubbing at her crotch was preying upon her addled mind as much as the fear of what was going to happen. He would see the outline of her pussy lips through her thin cotton panties as the ooze of the tentacles mixed with her own urine which was now dribbling down her sweating ass crack and further dampening her groin.

As the strain of fear overcame her and breathing became harder, the tentacle which was stroking the crease in her sopping panties lunged forward; sliding into Amy's lubricated pussy, dragging her panties in with it. Again she instinctively tried to scream but the member in her throat pulsated and caused her to gag instead. With mounting terror and revulsion she realized at last that the creature's intent was not to eat her. It's going to fuck me! she thought, and she knew that it would; there was no way for her to escape from its slimy clasp and thrusting tentacles. It drove its way deep into her little pussy and she writhed in pain, but the creature forced her legs even further apart and shoved its tentacle in again, harder than before.

Amy was utterly helpless, she was compelled to lie on her back with her legs pulled up and apart, panting and choking, whilst the brutal creature fucked her relentlessly. But soon she was distracted from the pain deep inside her and the bulge in her stomach as the tentacle worked its way further into her and pressed against her cervix; the member in her mouth had begun to move. Slowly at first, but gradually picking up speed, it slid back and forth, penetrating deep into her oily throat. Each time the appendage withdrew slightly, Amy found it easier to breathe and in between thrusts she found herself groaning 'Ohhhhh'. Again, she felt gratitude towards the creature and caught herself thinking oh thank you for fucking my throat. It was then that she noticed the warmth spreading from between her legs; the tentacle plunging in and out of her pussy was making her feel so dirty and excited. She began to massage the creatures member with her throat and suck on it and the speed of its thrusting increased, causing her to choke violently. The creature didn't care; it had raped other young girls to death before and the eggs still hatched in their dead bodies. Breathing was no longer a priority of Amy's either, she continued to fellate the creature's slimy member, paying no attention to her involuntary gagging. Her hips were now thrusting outward, to meet with the tentacles' drive into her sucking pussy. 'Ohhhh' she groaned again, around the phallus twitching in her throat; she no longer cared if she choked to death on it, she deserved no more, so long as she could pleasure the creature until it ejaculated down her throat and forced her to swallow its cum. Oh thank you, she thought, Fuck me harder, oh God, let it cum inside me, let it flood my womb with its sticky cum. She bucked and urged the tentacle deeper inside her. Impregnate me! she begged, oh God, make me pregnant...

She felt so dirty, pleading with the creature, begging it to spew its cum inside her and fertilize her eggs. She writhed around, covered in slime and sweat and juices from her own pussy, letting the creature fuck her as hard as it liked while she sucked on its inner cock, yearning for it to release its fluids into her open mouth for her to drink down like a filthy slut. The shame of it turned her on; please... please let daddy walk in and see his little daughter, his baby girl, being raped by this thing, oh please... she prayed to God for it to happen. Her body was dripping with sweat as yet another tentacle manoeuvred itself between her shaking legs and pressed its tip against her asshole. She felt it immediately. Oh God... please... yes... do it, I am your slut, your slave... she wriggled a hand free from the slippery tentacles around her wrists and grabbed hold of the one at her ass. Gripping it tightly, she uttered, with the cock in her mouth 'I'm begging you, baby, rape my ass, ' and she forced the tentacle inside her asshole and squealed. The phallic tentacle began fucking her ass instantly, going all the way in on the first stroke and continued, thrusting faster and faster, to match the tentacle in her pussy. They fucked her so hard she could feel them meet at the thin wall of her rectum. 'Ohhhh God! Do me! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me Daddy! Fuck me Daddy!' she cried out, rocking back and forth.

The monstrous creature fucked Amy cruelly in all three of her holes until she was crying; she didn't know how long the beast had been using her before she felt its tentacles go taught and vibrate in her ass, her mouth and her pussy. Suddenly she felt cum being forced into every part of her. Her throat was filled with sticky juice from the creatures cock and she swallowed it as fast as she could, allowing only a little to spill over her lips, locked tight around the hard cock, and run down her chin. The salty taste was bitter and Amy loved it backing up and running all over her tongue so she could taste it as she was drinking it down for her beloved rapist. At the same time she knew her belly was swelling from the cum being fed into her womb, impregnating her and that her ass was filled and leaking.

Finally, the creature was finished with her and released her. She fell back and collapsed on the bed, cum dripping from her mouth and her soaking hair clinging to her head and pillow. The creature slithered away from its slut and into the darkness and out of sight. Amy closed her eyes and groaned, one hand between her legs, holding the cum inside her pussy, the other rubbing her engorged belly, knowing that soon the eggs in her womb would come alive and she would have little babies growing inside of her, babies that would grow to rape other lucky girls, as the creature had allowed Amy the privilege of being raped. She was tired and grew sleepy. She hoped vaguely that her daddy would come in that morning and see her naked body, spread out on the bed, with cum and slime crusting on her skin. Just as her eyelids were growing heavy and she was drifting off to sleep, she heard the sounds of the creature leaving the room and she remembered hoping too, that it would find its way to her sister's room...

**Julie and the Beast****Women with animals stories**

Story's fetishes: **zoophilia, ****bestiality****, ****monster sex****, ****fantasy**.

_October 23rd, Year of Our Lord 1653_

The darkness leered at her and the forest closed around her; Julie clung to the horse's back, bending forward and clutching his thick mane with both hands. His hair was soaked with sweat; through the horse-blanket and her thin cotton undergarments, the strong weary planes of his muscles moved between her thighs. When Pierre, the faithful black stallion, had come home without saddle or rider, her alarm had been great. She had mounted him without hesitation, and whispered in his ear, "Take me to him, dear Pierre; show me what has become of Papa!"

The tired mount took her to within sight of the huge old castle, dark and vine-covered, deep in the most desolate part of the Forest Ducharne. He would go no further; when she tried to press him, his eyes showed their whites, and he whinnied most pitifully. The girl slipped off his back, and went through the gates alone.

"Papa, Papa!" Her calls echoed off the ancient walls, the great door askew on its hinges. She passed into the inner courtyard; had the night been brighter, or the girl less intent on her goal, she might have noticed the garden that spread about her, the carefully-tended shrubs in fantastic shapes, the beds of roses large and fire-red in the darkness. "Papa!" And then, an answer.

Into the castle through the arched stone doorway. Up stairs, along dark passages peopled by shadows and whispers. Her father's answering shout becoming clearer. "No, Julie! Do not seek me! Go home, girl, run away!" But she followed his voice, through air like thick syrup, rooms smelling of time and decay.

Her father's face on the other side of a barred door. His eyes on hers for a moment, and then staring with horror past her, over her shoulder. She turned.

The Beast. Made huge by the darkness, tall and wide, impossibly present; a strong animal smell, strength and maleness filling her head. One huge hand, thick brown fur, claws held away from her skin, solid muscular fingers on her shoulder. His eyes, huge and deep and overpowering, looked into hers, and she was helpless. But not completely. "Let my Papa go!" It came out as a whisper, but the sound of her own voice gave her strength. "Let him go!" Louder this time. A sound in the darkness of the Beast, a laugh or a growl or a rumble. Another hand, rough and large and shaggy, the back of it running over her white dress, pressing against her breasts and her stomach. The sound of his breathing.

"He has stolen from me. The price must be paid." The Beast's voice was a low growl, a snarl, an animal sound that somehow formed words in the stifling air of the passage. Her father reached through the bars, but could touch neither of them.

"A single rose," he groaned, "a single bloom for my daughter. I did not know!" The Beast's growl rose and snarled and filled the space with terror, silencing her father.

The Beast's eyes on her in the darkness. "But he may go free." The rumble again, "I will accept you as his ransom."

Her father screamed and shook the bars of his prison, but she was buried in the Beast's fur, one of his great arms pinning her to him easily. Swooning from his scent and from fright, she managed to raise her head and gasp, "Go, Papa, go! Save yourself!" Metal rattling, a blow, a laugh, a curse. There seemed to be others with them in the passage, then the Beast was moving, her body still crushed against him, her mind reeling. The sounds of her father faded quickly around the mazy corners of the castle.

The smothering grip released her, and she swayed, almost falling, saved only by a damp stone wall. The Beast, still nearly invisible in the oppressive dark, only his eyes and his scent, the memory of his body on her skin. His gaze was deep and insistent, and she felt eaten alive. "He was not worth the sacrifice, little rose. And how dangerous are you to me?"

She trembled, feeling the heat of his breath as he loomed over her, feeling, or only imagining, his hands, his matted paws on her body, touching her most intimate parts as though she were naked before him. "My servants will show you your room." And he was gone. The room cold and empty.

The Beast's servants were shadows and whispers, low voices from nowhere, lighter places in the gloom that flowed like ripples through the thick silent air. But she followed them to a room, a deeper darkness within the dark, and a bed, and collapsed and slept.

She awoke, and cried to find that it had not been a nightmare. No sunbeams penetrated the inwardness of the castle, but a grey and diffuse light hinted it was day. A voice from the empty corridor terrified her with its ordinary words. "The Master sends greetings. He will be in the West Wing all day; you may make the rest of the castle your own."

But she did not leave her room all that day, limply huddling in a fitful half-doze under the blankets in the huge bed, drawing in on herself when an airy nothingness brought wood and laid a fire, screaming and swooning when a tray of food slid quietly out of the wall. By the return of the darkness, her terror had exhausted itself, and she sat up, and she ate. The food was fresh and rich, bread and cheese and savory meat. Moving her legs within the covers, she noticed for the first time their richness, and the finery in which she had been cowering. The dark did not come as a friend, but the youthful sanity of her body bore up her mind.

A strange wind blew down the corridor, and the door to her room creaked open. Something entered, a smell of love and madness, a deep green smell, bright with blood and hot with desire. She shivered, her skin cold and hot, her breath catching in her throat. Under her dress, the nipples on her small breasts stiffened, and she felt warmth between her thighs.

"So! He has caught a dainty indeed!" The voice was high and lovely, a silver flute played by a mad Pan. Light, the first and brightest light she had seen in the castle, struck at her eyes. The light curled and congealed, and there naked before the bed, naked and lovely and pale, moonstones woven into her writhing hair, stood Madness and Lust herself, and Julie's body cried out for her.

"Oh," she whispered, "have you come to help me? Has Father sent you?"

Loveliness smiled, showing her small sharp teeth. "No, my poor lost dear, your father has not sent me; even now, he tries to convince the drunken villagers that the Beast and the castle are not his own lunacy." Her laughter bites at Julie like silver needles, as she comes closer. She takes Julie's small hands and places them on her own breasts. The spirit's skin is cool and smooth; Julie squeezes the soft domes of her breasts gently, and takes one in her mouth. The nipple is rough and alive, and it stiffens under Julie's tongue.

"Who are you, spirit?" the girl asks, as the silver hands neatly slice the fabric of her dress away from her body, and the cool naked thighs slide over her skin. Madness's tongue plays over her neck, her breasts, her stomach, and Madness's fingers gently open the flower between her legs. Her head falls back, and she sighs as pleasure enters her.

"Who am I? Why, I suppose I am Whimsey, child, or a night breeze, or an innocent traveler. The Master of this castle once did me a wrong, and I take some interest in his affairs." How can Whimsey speak? Her tongue, long and agile, is buried deep in the femaleness of Julie, her fingers expertly working labia and clitoris, the girl's body moving in slow gasping spasms on the slope up to orgasm. "But do not hope that I will rescue you, sweet helpless thing; that is not part of the bargain." And again the silver laughter, and Julie's muscles tense and clench around the tongue and fingers of the spirit, waves of pleasure washing over and through her young naked body, over her heaving breasts, up from the wet penetrated ecstasy of her vulva. She screams quietly, the soft blossom of her mouth open to the night.

Then the beautiful silver body stretches out on top of her, the agile tongue is in her mouth. She groans and bucks against the perfect cool softness. She takes the glowing breasts again in her hands and sucks, drinking madness and lust into herself. The spirit cries out, her perfect thighs spread, and then she rises up, and her thighs are by Julie's cheeks, and Julie's tongue is in the slick silver vagina, and Julie's head is filled with the musk of mad female magic, and the night crashes down on her in ecstasy and pain.

She slept dreamlessly. The next morning, the light seemed brighter. Her nose caught a last lingering whiff of ardent green scent, and she felt a vague warmth low in her body, but she squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, and breathed deeply. The stale deadness of the air seemed Sanity itself. When the doorknob announced again that the Master would be in the West Wing, and she might have the run of the rest of the house, she rose, the tatters of her dress falling from her body to the floor. When a flicker and a dustmote opened the wardrobe, to show her a dozen fine dresses perfectly fitted to her size, she felt no terror.

The smell of food drew her out into the corridors. In a fine dress of pale yellow silk, she walked a tapestried hall, and guided by the suggestions of the walls, found a table in a nook that was almost warm, and breakfast set for one. She ate, and then curiosity drew her onward.

The library was huge and lovely. Shelves lined the walls, ladders ascended the shelves, and above were galleries and stairs, more shelves. Glass doors led onto a balcony that overlooked the garden; the graceful symmetry of the roses, the wild trim fantasy of the shrubs reached up and touched her. But when she went to the edge of the balcony, thinking of escape and the long path home, the servants were there, sharp stones pointing at her, something moving in the bushes, and from the West Wing a hint of a roar, the teeth of the Beast and his heavy footfalls. She went back inside.

She sat curled on the long chaise in the library, gazing up at the portrait over the hearth. Gold-framed, done in rich old oils, a man stands before a castle, this castle. He is tall and noble, black-bearded, flashing eyes, a strong mouth. This, she decided, was the true Master of the castle, and she wept to imagine him driven out by the Beast, wounded or killed, driven into the wild forest. She sat reading his books and looking into his painted eyes until twilight; dining on fruit and meat brought by whom? Brought, she was sure, by the captive shadows of his servants, sorcelled to toil for the Beast.

Those shadows guided her back to her room, and the night closed around her. She nursed the image of the man in the portrait, held tight to her hatred of the murderous Beast, and tried not to think of the spirit's tongue between her thighs. The night plodded on without sleep. She wept for loneliness and pity. Her nose betrayed her, finding the sweet feverish scent of hot naked Loveliness in the empty air. But no one came, and in the dead middle of the night, Julie's fear of the spirit's return was overcome by despair at her absence. Julie's hands crept down her body, and she gave herself release, laughing and gasping and crying as she came, naked under the sheets, and finally collided softly with numbness and sleep.

The next day, her body ached and groaned, but her mind was sharp and eager. She mapped out the castle in her mind, climbed the towers, looked out over the garden, and over the lurking indrawn darkness of the West Wing, imagining her enemy's lumbering there, the male animal smell of his body, his rough destructive hands crushing the delicate artifacts of her bearded dream-lover. For now she loved the man in the portrait, seeing the home he had made; loved him with the quick deep innocent love of a young woman. She asked the unseen servants to tell her of him, but the shadows only groaned and creaked. She read, and ate, and walked, and plotted revenge and freedom. When darkness fell, she slipped into a cool cotton nightdress from the wardrobe and threw herself into bed, tired, sane, and determined to resist fever and hopelessness.

But Fever came again, this time as a gentle golden glow at the edges of her vision. The air seemed warm, her skin sweaty as she lay under the light sheet. She threw off the sheet, twisted and turned in the heat, unbuttoned the nightgown. The air was delicious and fiery on her breasts. She slid the damp fabric down her shoulders, over her breasts, her fingers lingering there, squeezing her nipples. Over her stomach, down her thighs, the fabric crumpled and discarded, Julie lying naked on the damp sheets, eyes closed, mouth open, thighs spread, her hands ardent lovers on her own soft arching body. One hand squeezes her breasts and tugs her nipples, the other strokes and presses in between her legs, and she writhes and moans and licks her lips.

The golden glow strengthens and coalesces, and the spirit stands, tonight clad in fire, her eyes like coals, her breasts round and hot, her hair flames, her thighs sweet curves. She licks her lips, her eyes on Julie, her smile hungry, and she lowers herself over the girl, and her mouth caresses the smooth young body.

"Ah! Ah, spirit! Ah, I had despaired of you. OOOOooooo!" And she presses herself against the hot lustful fingers, the sharp aggressive tongue. The long bare body of Ecstasy stretches out on her back on the bed, and she lifts Julie effortlessly onto her, holds Julie's head in her burning hands, presses Julie's face into the delicious softness of her breasts. Julie moans in delight as again she takes the spirit's nipples in her mouth, and the spirit's perfect body arches beneath her, skin to skin, lust to lust, madness to madness.

"Tell me of the Beast, spirit," says Julie, raising her pink mouth from the hard sensitive golden nipple, "and tell me of the noble lord of the castle, whose portrait is in the library. Does he live? Did you know him? Will you open your thighs, that I may drink the sweetness between your legs, and give pleasure to your perfect burning body?"

The spirit laughs, high and warm and poisonous. She spreads her knees, and the air is full of delirium, and Julie's mouth kisses a line between her breasts and down over her stomach. As Julie's tongue enters her vagina, the spirit laughs again, and moans. "Ah, child, ah sweet child, I cannot keep it from you! The world is not so simple. The noble lord of the castle IS the Beast, and the Beast is the noble lord." Julie's mind reels, but her tongue and hands belong to the spirit, and her mouth tastes the spirit, and she is honey and desire and ashes. Her lips close on the hot pulsing clitoris, her tongue ravages it, her fingers slip in between the moist golden thighs.

Ecstasy groans and thrusts against Julie's open mouth, and Ecstasy speaks. "Once that noble lord denied me a thing, and what I could not have, I changed. I hope his new form is pleasing to you, my flower, my innocent, my lovely." And Ecstasy's golden body tenses and arches and devours, and Ecstasy cries out and comes and comes and wraps her thighs in a burning circle around Julie's head.

Now Julie is on her stomach, her legs spread. Fire has flared and abated, and the spirit is a single glowing coal. She holds in her hand a thick black rod with a sultry red at its heart. She smiles down at Julie, and opens her, and thrusts the rod deep into her, and Julie cries out. The rod is hot and rough and perfect, and it slides slowly in and out of her, and it swells and pulses between her legs and her soft violated inner walls, and the spirit's face is calm and alien as Julie gasps and screams and comes, and as she comes the coal goes out, and the spirit is gone, and Julie's orgasm slides quickly down into sleep.

The next day, the castle was different, filled with the Beast's living presence. Expressions of his will, his servants did not frighten her. "Ask your Master," she said, "if he would sup with me."

Sitting at the other end of the long oak table, his breath was loud and his voice still a growl, but his manners were perfect, his consideration for her absolute. He sat himself as far from her as the table allowed, talked just loudly enough to be heard, just often enough to be comfortable. His eyes were deep and magnificent. In the diffuse light of day, his fur shone clean and combed, his clothing elegant, claws discreet. They ate. The food was strong and excellent.

Over dessert, she looked across at him, breathing his scent. "My lord," she said, "the castle frightens me at night. I would have one of your servants sleep in my room, if it pleases you." He looked up suddenly, frowning. Their eyes met, and she felt herself falling into his depths.

"Have you been disturbed?" he asked, his growl dangerous but protective. Her skin prickled, her nipples erect. "Have you had an unseely visitor?" She nodded, lowering her gaze. His growl filled the room. "My servants would be of no help to you. But you shall not be disturbed tonight."

That night she lay stretched out under the sheets in white lace, and the Beast himself sat guard across the room in an armchair. "You honor me," she whispered. He sat silent through the night, and she slept deep and warm and dreamless. Somewhere in the night, outside the castle, something screamed in frustration. At dawn, he slipped from the room.

She woke and stretched and bathed and dressed. Ignoring the whispers and rattles of the servants, she walked west, and stood at the edge of the Beast's domain. With her first step over the threshold, he was there, and she stepped forward, pressing herself against him, her face in the thick fur of his chest, breathing his scent, his arms enfolding her, their bodies together, his breath warm and even, his huge hands on her. A long moment of silence, and then he gently pulled her away, and they went to breakfast.

She did not let him leave her side that day. They walked in the gardens, sat in the library, ate by the windows. His voice smoothed with practice, and their natures eased together. In the late afternoon it rained, and captor and captive sat by the fire in the library and read and watched the rain. Music played softly from nowhere, and thunder rolled in the distance. It was raining as she got into bed, warmly conscious of the Beast in his chair, the cotton against her skin, the taste of lemon in her mouth, the flickering of the candles on the wall.

Near midnight, she came softly awake, and lay listening to the night. She opened her eyes lazily, and found herself looking again into his eyes. She smiled. His breath caught, and he looked away. Her heart ached.

Julie rises from the bed and crosses the room in the dimness, to stand before his chair. She puts her hands on his shoulders, his wide furry shoulders, and feels the muscles beneath the skin. She sits on his lap, one knee on either side of him, her body tiny against him, her head on his chest, her arms around his shoulders. She nuzzles into him, breathing with her nose in his fur, quiet, relaxed, on the edge of sleep.

His body is tense at first, hard, restrained, unmoving. But the weight of the girl on his lap is sweet and warm, quiet and trusting, and slowly his muscles relax. She stirs, her lips on his body. She smiles and purrs and inhales the maleness of him. She raises her face to his and kisses him; he groans, keeps himself immobile for a moment, but then her tongue moves over his lips, and he wraps her in his arms, kisses her mouth, pulls her tight and smothering against him. She is overwhelmed with delight, and her eyes fill with tears, cocooned in his arms, eyes closed, her body softening and opening to him.

He lifts her easily, lowers her backward onto the bed, and stands undecided, looking down at her. She unbuttons the gown, sane and happy, and slips it down her body. Her breasts and her shoulders are soft and lovely in the light, her thighs and the neat triangle of hair sweet and welcoming. Slowly, he slides out of his finery, his body large and wide and powerful in the darkess. She sees the struggle on his face, the war within him, and loves him for it, and kicks the gown aside, and naked she reaches her arms up to him.

He takes her, there on the bed, in the candlelight, naked in his fur, his loneliness, his need. He tries to be gentle at first, but she opens so completely to him, urges him on, urges him in, gasps and moans so compellingly as he moves over her, that soon his body is pounding against her soft nakedness, penetrating her deeply and completely, and she cries out and laughs with the joy of it, the pain of his thick animal staff thrusting into her, the bliss of his beloved body on hers, his breath heavy, his arms holding his weight off of her, his hips lifting and lowering, pushing into her, and she grips the long coarse fur of his back with her long pale fingers and urges him to do it faster and harder, and they come together in long loud waves of joy. The thunder rolls again as she curls up beside him, and they fall asleep.

The next morning, Julie woke suddenly, to a cold empty bed, and shouts in the distance. Throwing on a shift, she ran through the corridors, through the garden, to the outer courtyard. The air rang with shouts, and the Beast her lover stood atop the wall, snarling down at something beyond it, dodging flying rocks, spears, arrows, tossing down stones which rang against metal and thudded against flesh. With horror, she recognized the voice of her father in the din, and without thinking she climbed the wall, the morning air cool on her thighs, just as a brick crashed into the Beast's forehead and spun him around. She went to his side as he surged back to his feet. Below at the edge of the wood stood a dozen village bravos, and her father, armed with stones and boar-spears and one longbow. The bow came up, an arrow nocked, and she rose up tall and shouted out at them. "No! I love him!".

Silence but for the whirr of the arrow through the air, the solid thunk as it embeds itself deeply in the chest of the distracted Beast, then another silence as he falls, and a crash as his dear heavy solid form strikes the earth. Then her wails, her screams, the shouts of the villagers, and all dissolves into hysteria.

Even as she went to him, he seemed to be smoothing out, his body changing. As they carried him to her bedroom, led by servants who now had visible forms, almost physical substance, his eyes never left her, nor hers him. As the hours passed, his fur receded, his heart continued to beat, her fingers lay entwined with his, and somewhere far off in the woods a mad pipe seemed to play an angry dirge.

Deep in the night, she still kneels by his bed. She has had the servants show her father a room, and send the villagers home. She sleeps, but is awakened by his fingers gentle on her forehead. Her eyes meet his, questioning, wondering. He shows her his chest. The arrow has fallen out, the skin clean and unwounded as though it had never been broken. There is no fur, only a mat of thick black human hair. His fingers have no claws. Her face is radiant as she pulls his head down to hers, and they kiss, and his arms, strong but now only human, pull her up and on to him, and this time they make love slowly and gently. Her tongue circles his mouth, he caresses her rear. She spreads herself and gradually engulfs him as they kiss long and deeply, and he strokes her smooth lovely skin as she moves her body up and down, and they purr and laugh and gasp in wonder, and all is good, and clean, and as it should be.

In the kitchen, the head cook lights a candle and stands, looking with wonder at the solid opaque knuckles of her hand.

**Goldie and the Bears****Women with animals stories**

Story's fetishes: **zoophilia, ****bestiality****, ****teens****, ****sci-fi**.

Not many people know about it, but there's actually an area in our western states that's mainly devoted to parkland. Not because of it's desirability as parkland, but due to the rather strange inhabitants. It was discovered during the late 40's that fallout from the Los Alamos A-Bomb test had, due to freak weather conditions, concentrated in this area and caused strange mutations among the animal life therein. The mutations being in the form of anthropomorphic wildlife, yes; intelligent animals that behave like humans.

Although most people don't realized it, there is evidence of these creatures out in public. What I'm speaking is everyone's favorite fire safety bear; Smokey. Although only portrayed in drawings, Smokey actually exists.

But we're not here to discuss Smokey. The purpose of this narrative is to examine the curious case of a young college student named Goldie, and her adventures with some of the inhabitants of this mysterious area. But first a little background.

Not much is known about what actually goes on in this area, what little information had been obtained seems to suggest that these intelligent animals have progressed greatly in so short a time, easily adapting to modern technology. Communities have developed and each species seems to be better able to coexist with other species than their human counterparts.

The specific focus of this is a small community of bears. The bears seem to have progressed well socially, even deeming it only proper to wear clothing, but not technologically. The principal actors from this community is a family appropriately name Bear. The head of household is (oddly enough a cousin of Smokey) named Buzz Bear. Buzz is not as nearly successful as his famous relative ( in fact he's best described as a loud mouthed, slob), being some what of a "regular bear" Buzz was not very interested in any constructive activity, but in how much card playing and drinking he can get away with. Buzz is married to Ursula, a fine, upstanding, but very plain she-bear; who's matronly figure is quite well known around the community. A stranger pair never existed, but unfortunately she was the only wife Buzz could find. Their union is "blessed" with Buzz's namesake, a post puberty deliquent affectionately called Junior. The apple not falling far from the tree, Junior is as big a Jerk as his dad.

One morning Buzz awoke feeling hungry and horny. He normally felt this way when he got up, especially since Ursula was somewhat frigid. Dressing, Buzz lumbered downstairs in search of his usual breakfast of salmon. Imagine his surprise when Ursula, who always got up at the crack of dawn, handed him a steaming bowl of oatmeal.

"What th' hell's this", he mumbled; toying with the bowl.

"Oatmeal", replied Ursula sharply, "You've been putting on weight lately and it's time you went on a diet"

"Aw, no salmon?", he whined.

"No!"

"Can I have some honey to put in it?" he asked cautiously.

"NO!"

About this time the regularly scheduled morning argument was interrupted in the form of Junior. Junior had bounded halfway down the staircase and leapt over the railing, landing with a crash on the living room floor.

"Damnit you twerp!", Buzz roared.

"Sorry pops", Junior shot back.

"Why you little...", Buzz threatened.

"Now, Now,";pleaded Ursula, "let's not fight. Let's go for an early morning walk, besides the oatmeal's too hot to eat any way."

And so the Bear family left on their stroll. Little did they know what was in store for them upon their return.

Goldie had been wandering through the woods for the past two days. Why she had talked her self into going on this stupid trip in the first place she would never know. Goldie was a 19 year old college student. At 5',1"; she was slim, with firm, medium sized breasts, and shapely hips. Her real name was Rhonda, but her friends had always called her Goldie since she had golden colored hair that fell in natural curly ringlets down around her shoulders. She'd always had a happy life and had been popular with the boys, until she met Ted.

Ted and Goldie had been engaged, but at the last minute he had called the whole thing off, and taken up with another girl. Brokenhearted and pissed off, she had moped around for a month or so before Kristi, her best friend, had hinted that she needed to get away for a while. When she had seen the survival holiday she had thought it would be just the thing; the solace of the forest, the chance to study nature, the chance to meet some cute woodsman.

Unfortunately things had not gone as planed. At first she had been pleased to find a couple nice guys were going along, but as time went by it became clear that Wayne and Chad weren't hot for anyone but each other. The only men left in the group were either too old or too married, even though some of them would've gladly obliged her with a little cock. Then to top it all off she had become separated from the rest of the group, including the food. Hungry and tired she had tried to orient herself in the direction she knew the group was going in. She was feeling at her wits end when she happened on the small house in the woods.

"Probably, a ranger lodge" she murmured to herself, "Thank goodness".

Goldie wandered into the house, it was rundown, but quaint and homey. She was surprised at how clean it was. But the ranger who lived there was weird to say the least, he had pictures of bears dressed in clothes hanging on his walls. Goldie hoped that he had some food at any rate. Wandering into the kitchen she found the table laid out for breakfast, with three bowls of oatmeal evident. Obviously there was more than one inhabitant and they must have had to leave in a hurry.

"Must've had to go out on a call", she said to her self.

Walking over to the table she picked up a spoon and dipped it into the first bowl. The aroma of the oatmeal made her feel ravenous. She popped the spoon in her mouth only to spit it out a second later. It was so hot it felt as if she had eaten boiling lead. Fanning her mouth she moved over to the next bowl, this time carefully dipping her finger in it. This bowl was cold, too cold to eat. Almost giving up hope she decided to try the last bowl. It was perfect temperature. She greedily gulped the gruel down, it being the first food she had had in days.

After gorging herself on the oatmeal, Goldie felt sleepy. She had not been able to rest very well while traipsing through the woods. She wearily climbed the stairs looking for a bed. Upstairs she found two bedrooms, one containing twin beds. She went in and sat down on one of the beds, it was hard as a rock. She switched to the other and found it was so soft it nearly swallowed her up. Dragging herself up she staggered across the hall to the next room.

What luck! It contained a comfortable looking water bed. Laying down on the bed she relaxed, only to find that her troubles were not over. She felt a terrible burning in her pussy.

Goldie had always been highly sexed and had masturbated several times a day, even when she was balling the socks off Ted. Purely out of habit her hands wandered down between her legs, gently stroking her inner thighs. She pulled her shorts and panties down, moving with the expertise of a master and began to fondle outer lips of her pussy, first stroking them then spreading them apart. Gradually she worked her fingers in and began to slowly caress her inner lips, finally stroking her erect clit. As she stroked her cunt juices began to flow and it was not long before she had three fingers in her slit. Goldie masturbated herself to sleep dreaming about a handsome ranger finding her and screwing her silly.

The Bears had returned from their walk. Buzz was ready to eat, even if it was oatmeal. Junior bounded into the house, ready for his oatmeal too. Buzz and Ursula had stopped outside to looked at Ursula's roses. Upon entering the house they found Junior staring at his empty bowl.

"Well, started without us", Ursula said frostily.

"Yeah and it looks like he was going to stare on ours next", said Buzz; who was eyeing Ursula's oatmeal.

"Well if you're going to be like that you can go to your room", Ursula commanded.

Junior slunk up the stairs. Opening the door to his room he was startled to see the human female lying in his bed. Junior was naive about bear sex to say the least, but he had scrounged some magazines in an old dump that showed naked humans. Remembering the pictures he seemed to recall one of a human male crouching over a female with his legs near her head, and he seemed to be lapping at her cunt. The stirrings in his adolescent loins urged him on. He pulled off his clothes, the man in the picture wasn't wearing any, and straddled Goldie, sticking his head down near cunt. The odor of her body had a strange effect on him. He darted his tongue out, just touching her outer cunt lips. He had enjoyed the smell, but the taste drove him wild. Junior began to lap rapidly at her slit and soon found that the outer lips opened to expose an inner set. He inserted his tongue deeper, glad that his ancestors had had to run theirs around not holes for honey. He was all in all feeling quite strange when he experienced his first hard on.

Goldie awoke into a dream like state to the touch of the bears long, flexible, tongue. She didn't open her eyes, unsure if she was dreaming or if the cute ranger she had fantasized about was making her dreams come true. Afraid that it might be a dream she decided to keep her eyes closed when Junior's pecker dropped down, stiff and throbbing. She knew it wasn't a dream now. Opening her eyes she stared straight into his cock. It was long, at least 8 inches, but thin and oddly shaped. She also noticed that he really had a hairy ass.

Not caring Goldie popped the cock into her mouth. A small drop of semen dripped of the end as she inserted it, savoring the taste she remarked to herself at it's gaminess, she had also noticed that he smelled gamy all over. But, seeing as how she hadn't bathed recently she decided not to worry about it. Goldie began to gently suck his cock, working her tongue up and down his pole. Junior responded by lapping even harder, finally succeeding in working his tongue into Goldie's cunt. She couldn't believe it, she had never fucked anyone who had tongue control like this. She spread her legs wider allowing him to probe deeper into her snatch.

Junior couldn't believe what was happening. He couldn't even talk to the local she-bears his age, and now here was this human female doing things to him he had never even imagined. SHE ACTUALLY HAD HIS COCK IN HER MOUTH. The surging sensation in his balls was an experience he had never had. At a loss to explain, all he knew was that the more he lapped; the harder she sucked. He probed even deeper into her cunt savoring the taste and smell. Goldie had not been idle, she had worked his dork all the way into her mouth, the tip slipping down the back of her throat, his balls hanging on her nose. She let him work his dick back up, the small dribbles of cum made her yearn for more, reaching up she began to knead his ball sack, Junior started at the wave of pleasure that coursed through him. But this was not enough, Goldie wanted his load; she wanted it to splatter on the back of her mouth, she wanted to taste his cum.

She decided to try her favorite trick, it had always worked for Ted. Reaching up with her free hand she slowly inserted her finger into Juniors ass. Junior stopped licking her cunt, Goldie's finger up his ass had sent a pleasurable shock to his system. He had never felt anything so good before. He absent mindedly lapped Goldie's cunt. Goldie felt around his bunghole until she located his prostate. She vigorously stroked it, Junior felt the cum well up in his balls and then explode out of his dick, involuntarily he rammed his tongue into her pussy as far as he could.

Goldie felt the hot stream explode into her mouth, coating her tonsils. She had never tasted cum like this before. The violent explosion of hot jism into her and the powerful thrust of the tongue in her twat triggered her own orgasm, she had never had one this good before; whoever he was she was staying with him for good. During the throes of his orgasm Junior felt the room begin to spin. It was his first and was so unexpected that he felt himself begin to pass out.

Junior rolled off her in a sexual stupor, crashing to the floor with a loud thump. Goldie looking down realized that the best fuck of her life had been a bear. She screamed.

Buzz was in the kitchen when he heard the scream. Ursula had gone down the road to the neighbors for a visit, and he was just digging out the last grains of oatmeal out of his bowl. Upon hearing the crash and then Goldie's scream he hurried upstairs.

Rounding the corner and into Junior's room Buzz was astonished, here was his son lying on the floor with the last vestiges of a hard on and a partially naked human female in his bed.

"What the fuck's goin' on", he roared; then noticing the streaks of semen on Goldie's face he said menacingly "You been blowing my kid!"

Not to be out done by his offspring, Buzz ripped his pants off revealing a huge hard on. He lunged at the bed, Goldie was too stunned to move out of his way. Grasping her shoulders with his forepaws he pinned her down and shoved his massive cock in her already wet cunt. Goldie screamed again, his dick was at least three times as big as Juniors both in length and diameter. Buzz began humping as hard as he could, burying his shaft to the hilt, alternately moaning and yowling by turns. Goldie's first instinct was to resist the bear's onslaught, but finding him too strong she decided it was useless. Ceasing to struggle she hoped he would finish soon. But, strangely enough her fear left her. While at first terrified, she soon felt herself becoming turned on. She couldn't fathom it. His cock was so huge she was afraid it would split her in two, but even though it hurt like a son of a bitch she was beginning to enjoy his fucking.

For his part, Buzz was in his glory. For years now he had endured the prudishness of his wife, and an inability to make time with the local she-bears had left him frustrated. He had seen humans before, and often wondered how their hairless bodies felt to the touch, but he had never dreamed he would be getting human pussy. The wonder of the situation affected both of them, Buzz began to hump even harder; Goldie sensing that she was doing something that would shock most people began to get into it. She spread her legs wider, allowing Buzz's prong in even deeper. She felt her orgasm began to mount, normally she would have resisted, trying to prolong the ecstasy, but not this time; it was too good. Buzz felt a tingling in his balls that signified that he too was about to cum. Just then Goldie let go, thrashing about, moaning.

"Do it to me baby, it hurts so good", she cried.

As the orgasm seized her she felt her pussy tighten, Buzz felt it too. Her tense cunt was slowly sucking the cum down his pole. The bear gave out a satisfied grunt as his hot jizm gushed out, overflowing Goldie's pussy.

Their act of passion over, Buzz remained stock still. He was so bewildered by it all that he couldn't move. Goldie didn't mind, she enjoyed the feel of his big prick in her cunt.

No one knows what happened to Goldie. All that is know is that she returned, sold all her belongins and was last seen in the vicinity of where she had been lost. Rumor has it that either Buzz had done Ursula in and that he and Junior were sharing her favors, or that she had gone down on Ursula after being discoverd with Buzz and was living with the bears, getting the fucking of her life regularly. No one knows. Her case and that of her furry friends remains a mystery.

**Basic Element****Women with animals stories**

Story's fetishes: **zoophilia, ****bestiality****, ****shark**.

_Pardon for my bad English. If there are any errors, try to understand =)_

Water. The basic element of life. Four years had passed since Lauren got her university papers on the subject of marine biology and joined the South Australia Marine Biology Research Organization. SAMBRO has been funded by United States, Australia and the European Union. Only nominally. The organization had funds for only a small scale research facility in south Australia. Most of the organization only did research work on the mainland, but Lauren and two other members kept up the facility. A young lady, Ellen and almost a midde-aged man, Timothy (everyone called him just "Tim" as he disliked his longer name). They had saved a hurt Great White shark from a longline fisher's trap. The fisherman had used overstrong cable as the line, and the shark had cut himself pretty badly while trying to escape. The shark was carried to the research laboratory's fence tank with a helicopter and was taken care for.

When Lauren first attempted to clean the shark's wounds, he just swam away and tried to get away from her as she cleaned his wounds. After the pain from the wounds had gone, he began to act more freely. Lauren had been watching him now for about two weeks, feeding him and sometimes checking his wounds. They had almost healed, leaving just a few scars from the cable cuts. She had to dive into the tank to do this, and at first she was terrified. Nobody else would agree to go into the fence tank with the shark. However, the shark seemed to be just curious and excited as something new broke the daily rhythm of swimming circles in the tank. He was always fed a hour before she dived into the tank, just in case. Lauren took a breath and dived in. She didn't want to take any scuba gear with her, as they might have distracted the shark. She remained almost motionless next to the ladder, and the shark swam up to her with a single whip of his tail. He swam around her, looking at her once in a while. Then she moved around the shark to see if he was well. The shark just remained calm as she swam around him.

She looked into his eyes... They were deep black, staring at her... He looked into her eyes... Her beautiful chestnut brown eyes... Slowly and carefully, as if in fear of breaking her, the shark closed in the last half meters. His nose pushing into her face... Her cheek met his nose. She felt a sudden rush of excitement and warmth as his nose touched hers. She saw as the shark gasped, his jaw dropping slightly... She slowly rose her hand and touched his nose. Again she felt a warm feeling in her hand, as if she had touched a warm cup of tea. She laid her hand on his nose... he smelled her hand with his sense of smell, thousands of years old, which could smell a tuna from two kilometers away... he smelled in her sweet fragrance, smelling her adrenaline and her sweat, her basic smell that separated her from other women... all those wonderful smells rushing into his nose, to his brain. She looked into his eyes, which had a lock-on look into her eyes. He saw the fear in her eyes... the respect in her eyes... the basic instincts... he saw... Attraction.

For an eternity they looked at each other, the seawater around them moving small clouds of mud from her footprints. Her hair waved in the seawater to the rhythm of the waves. Suddenly, to break this situation which could only have been a reunion from thousands of years ago, she felt her body calling her. She needed oxygen. She slowly drew her arm from his nose and gracefully rose to the surface to take a breath. She really needed a breath, least for the need of oxygen, but to amaze her sudden feelings toward an animal. A wild animal. A predatory animal. A shark...

She climbed up the ladder, and the shark swam away as if disappointed. She sat down and took a silent moment drying herself with a towel. She then explained the condition of the shark to Tim and Ellen. They agreed to let him go. She was shocked. The only thing in the world she had ever had such feelings for, was going to be taken away? She could do nothing but just be silent. She knew that they didn't know of her feelings toward the shark. But they wouldn't have understood her. They already had each other... She had seen them making love in Tim's room, peeking through a slit in the doorway after having heard some noise. She just sneaked away to her room and looked at her class picture. Every man she had known was just a jackass, after her beautiful body but for nothing more. She had lost her faith toward men after an incident in the university. The man she met had been nice, having only dump her after a week because of another woman.

She couldn't sleep that night. She walked to the edge of the tank. She laid herself down by the edge of the tank and peered down in the quietly splashing water. She spent that night at the edge of the tank, watching into the water.

Next morning they arranged plans to set him free. Lauren dove into the water, and swam to the fence tank gate. She unlocked the gate and opened it. The shark swam to the gateway in a quick burst. He stopped as he saw her. She looked into his eyes and pointed at the gateway. He did not swim away. He just stared at her, as if thinking if she was crazy. He didn't want to leave. She was here. He didn't want to leave her.

She relaxed and felt happy. She closed the gate, swam past him, feeling his body against hers, and swimming to the ladder. After she climbed up, she explained them in a quick burst of lie that one of his wounds hadn't sealed and she wanted to collect more medical data on him. Ellen frowned, and Tim explained that they had planned to take a week of vacation from that day on. She smiled. She said them that it was okay, and that she could run this show by herself for a week. They agreed her plan and went to pack. She walked to the tank and said, "Are you happy now?" She got a splash of tail for an answer... A week without them... A week with him!

As Tim and Ellen left, she walked to her room and put on her swimsuit. She walked to his tank and dived in. He responded immediately by rushing to her, and knocking her over in his glee. They swam next to each other. She hugged him. He was quite shocked at first, being in close contact with a human, but then calmed down and began exploring her body... Her arms, her head, her back, her legs, her stomach, her... breasts. She felt a rush of heat as her nipples began to harden. She removed slowly the top of her swimsuit and brushed her breasts to his chest. His sandpaper-like skin was working wonders on her breasts. Her nipples became rock hard as she eased him to a more shallow part of the tank. He pushed her breasts with his nose and smelled in deeply. Her left nipple stuck up to his right nostril as he smelled in. She gasped as her nipple was sucked into his nostril. A tiny burst of milk sprayed from the tugged and tortured nipple, right into his nostril. The smell made him wild. He trashed his tail from the water and roughly prodded his nose between her breasts, nibbling her chest playfully with his jaws. She massaged his fins with her hands. The shark was in a state of bliss. His entire four-meter long entity rushed with adrenaline.

She moved her hands to massage his belly, and the shark turned his back down towards the seafloor. She climbed on him, massaging his belly with alternating soft and hard strokes. He gasped his mouth open in joy. She moved her mouth down to his, and pushed her tongue down into his jaws. She found his tongue, and played with it with her tongue between the shark's teeth. She removed the bottom of her swimsuit and felt a gush of water on her pussy lips. She turned around on the shark, that now she was facing the shark's tail and moved her pussy toward his open mouth. Her vagina was rasped by his rough skin. She felt small pulses of ecstasy from her pussy as it rubbed up his skin, which grew into waves of pleasure as she got her cunt to his mouth. He tasted her juices at once and nabbed at her genitalia. He pushed his tongue down her canal of flesh and tasted her again. She tasted sweeter than any food, sweeter than anything in the world. He pushed his tongue deeper and rubbed the top of her cavity. She arched her back in a spasm as his tongue quickly rubbed her clit by accident. She felt as in fire.

She wasn't completely passive either. She had found the shark's claspers (Male sharks of some species have a pair of claspers, which work like a man's penis. That's why shark is better than man ^_^) and grabbed one with her hand. She rubbed its length and felt it pulsate with his heartbeat as he began to harden. He was engrossed with her touching his penis. The skin of the penis was unlike the rest of the shark's skin, slick and smooth. She felt a knob forming in the tip of the penis, as she took the tip of his penis in her mouth.

The shark felt that all right and responded with reflex by tightening his grip of her cunt. She felt a tooth of his pushing at her clit. She screamed in the shark's cock and swallowed more. Up to half the length, as more could not possibly fit in her mouth of the shark's two inch wide tool. His another cock was right next to her face, pushing at her ear. She orgasmed as the tip of the tooth repeatedly poked at her clit as the shark's tongue rapidly flicked up and down in her slit. Her orgasm washed through her body and fuzzed her vision. She screamed in the shark's cock as she withdrew her head and raised to vertical position. She swam in confusion to the ladder and leaned at them to regain her breath. Her breasts pushed against the stainless steel ladder, and suddenly his nose pushed against her butt. The shark moved his nose around her ass, getting a feel of her buttock's firmness. She was amused by his actions but surprised again when the shark swam up her body, to her shoulders.

She turned around in the stainless steel ladder and pushed her breast against his body. He swam up her body, as she felt a sudden prod in her lower belly. She looked and saw his member hard and waiting. His cock pushed at her belly a couple of times, until she reached her soft hand down to his rock hard penis and guided the tip of the shark's staff to the lips of her love tunnel. She looked into his eyes and he looked into hers. They exchanged thoughts. Both wanted it to happen, She begged it to happen, and he was going to force his way with her. With a wild slash of his tail, he rammed the first two inches of his steel-like dick inside her soft little pussy. She screamed in pain, which was overcame by delight as she felt his member penetrating her inner lips. He slashed his tail again, and the penis sunk another half inch inwards. She pressed his head down to her tits, but the wasn't distracted from his mission. He would pierce her with his long, hard cock. Slowly.

She felt another inch penetrate her in a combination of ecstasy and feeling of being stretched to the limits. She felt at his cock with one of her hands, and nibbled at her right nipple with the another. Then again, another push. A inch slipped inwards. Now almost five inches were inside. It felt easier now, as his penis had advanced further into her pussy. She felt an inch and a half penetrate her. She didn't feel anything uncomfortable anymore, just his long thick member stretching her canal wide open. Then the shark stopped pushing, as his pole had met the end of her little pussy. Almost five inches awaited entry to the crowded vagina outside her lips. He started to vigorously shake his tail back and forth, sending spasms through her body. The shark belt his testicles begin to enlarge in his heat. The millions of years old pure instincts began to surface. He would mate with her, mate like an animal, and she would be her female...

The penis rubbed for an inch in and out of her vagina. The walls of her pussy stretched in and out as he violently pushed his rock hard cock in and out of her. He clung to her left breast with his teeth. She felt a small bit of pain from a tooth which had broken her skin and pushed down her nipple. He pushed in to the hilt and she screamed. The rhythm of his merciless pushes had began to accelerate. The member slid in and out of her cunt now for one and a half inch, and she felt like in heaven. The gray body of the shark having his way with her in the sand bottom. She felt her clit being stretched around every time his cock rammed in her pussy. He began to eat her breasts, one at a time, his mouth tugging at her tits, sucking her breasts for her milk.

The shark spasmed once, and he felt the member pull out completely. A rush of seawater sprang forth inside her abused vagina as his member spasmed outside her cunt. Then, she felt her eyes lose sight and her body explode as he rammed his steel cock in... Completely. His rock hard penis had pushed all the way into her womb, and the telephone pole was spasming in his heartbeat. This triggered her orgasm into a incredible climax. She screamed the names of a thousand gods as her body was split into two. Her pussy was filled to the brim. She bit into his nose as he lapped at her breast which laid in a vice grip in his mouth. Her tight little cunt spasmed like the world was coming to an end. His member pulled out for five inches in a whip of his tail, and then trashed back in. He shuddered and began to trash uncontrollably for five minutes as she screamed in ecstasy and his member pistoned in and out ten times a second, spewing his thick, warm shark sperm all over her pussy. Semen flew from the sides of her round-stretched pussy as his cock rammed in for the final time, spewing a final burst of hot sharkie sperm into her pussy.

She fainted for a few minutes and woke up, floating on the surface, having clung to the ladder with the shark lying motionlessly next to her. She had a coat of semen over her, and his mouth stuck to her breast. Milk flowing from between his teeth and mixing with his sperm. He opened his eyes and slowly moved his tail once. His now withered member pulled from her cunt and let a gush of water wash his semen from her pussy. Her hand slid easily inside, but her vagina was numb all over.

She looked into his eyes, and saw Love. As their heartbeat slowed to normal pace, she climbed down to the tank to give him a kiss for good night. She lived him too.

After walking to her room, and writing a new chapter to her diary, she tried to sleep, but she couldn't. She gathered her bedroll and walked to the tank. She fell asleep next to her lover, trying to collect enough strength for the next day... of the week!

**Big Feet, Big...****Women with animals stories**

Story's fetishes: **zoophilia, ****bestiality****, ****fantasy****, ****monster sex****, ****Sasquatch (Bigfoot)**.

Sara was miserable, she was freezing inside of the thin little tent and had to piss like a racehorse. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. Nature was calling big-time, and she had to answer. Sara unzipped the flap of her tent and stepped into the woods. She walked quite a distance from the tent, she thought it would be totally embarrassing if any of her friends saw her squatting right on their camp site.

Sara let out a little moan as her piss flowed freely out of her twat. She had to admit it, she was a little turned-on by the fact that she was taking a piss in the wide-open great outdoors. Sara slowly began rubbing her breasts. She pulled down the top half of her night-gown and let the night's gentle breeze caress her bare bosom. Her pussy was getting wet thinking about the fact that someone might be watching her, right now.

Just then, Sara heard a noise, a rustling in the bushes. Someone was there. Sara thought that it had to be her best friend, Cathy. She went over to the bushes to where she had heard the noise.

"Alright, games over Cathy. Come on out," she demanded. A figure emerged from the bushes, only it wasn't her friend. In fact, it wasn't even human. Sara stood there paralyzed with fear. In front of her stood a creature that looked like a man, only it was covered with long brown hair and was almost seven feet tall. Sara looked down and saw that the thing had two massive feet. As her eyes scanned upwards, she noticed that it had a massive cock as well. A little over a foot long, if her estimation was correct, and it wasn't even fully hard yet.

Sara began to back away slowly, when the creature grabbed her by the shoulders. Its strength was incredible. The creature threw Sara down on her stomach, pinned her there with one hand in the small of her back, then started sniffing her dripping wet pussy. His thick, coarse tongue instinctively commenced to lick and lap at her soft pink treasure. Just as Sara felt the beginning of an amazing climax, the tongue-massage stopped.

Sara tried to get-up slightly so she could see what was going on behind her, but the creature forcefully pushed her back to the ground. All at once, Sara felt the tremendous girth of the creature's cock in the entrance of her pussy. The head alone, barley fit through, but the massive organ just kept pushing itself and pushing itself until three inches of it was in. Sara screamed in pain, but the creature pushed his dick in deeper. Slowly it would come out, the violently back in! Four inches. Her pain manifested itself into ecstasy. Seven inches. Her whole body trembled with an explosive orgasm! She shouted to the heavens and her lithe little body collapsed, but the creature did not cease. Ten Inches! Oh God! Eleven. A second orgasm was building up.

With one final massive thrust, all twelve and a half inches of his member entered Sara's womb. She was sure that she was bleeding internally, but she really didn't give a fuck. It was wonderful. The creature's hot throbbing cock pumped harder and harder, faster and faster! She felt the giant gland tensing-up, and then it happened. The creature came with all the force and intensity of a fire hose. Streams of his cum were shooting against the inner-walls of her body and oozing out of her pussy. This caused her second orgasm to reach maximum intensity. She felt pleasure within every muscle in her body!

The creature pulled out, his cum now shooting all over Sara's ass and her back. She was covered. Large spurts even hit the back of her head, sticking in her hair. She was finally able to turn her head, and the creature's last wad hit her directly in the right eye. It burned, but she liked the feel of it. She got to her knees, leaned forward, and snatched the creature big limp dick. He got scared and wanted to run, but he had expelled all of his energy.

"This is my way of saying thanks!" Sara told the hairy animal as she began to softly lick the head of his dick. The creature let out a groan of pleasure. She ran her right hand up the big black shaft, as her left caressed his loosed hanging balls. She leaned down and took one of his balls in her mouth. It was about the size of a baseball, but Sara managed to wrap her lips around it. The creature obviously liked it, as he let out a few more groans. Sara closed her mouth on the testicle and gently tugged at his scrotum with her mouth. She could feel life coming back into the creature's shaft already. She let his nut fall out of her mouth and enclosed her lips around his monster cock.

Sara was able to take about three-fourths for the creature's dick in her mouth. The head hit the back of her throat, causing tears to form in her eyes, but she did not let that stop her. She still massaged the base of his dick with her right hand and squeezed his balls with her left as her lips ran up and down delicious meat. The balls in her left had tightened, and Sara prepared herself for the explosion.

The creature's hot, sticky cum filled her mouth, dripped out of her cheeks and down her chin. Sara kept her soft velvet mouth around the spewing fountain-head of cum, swallowing as much as she could. What seemed like gallons of cum were coating her tongue, the roof of her mouth and throat. Juices were flowing out of the sides of her mouth. When the behemoth of a cock was finished pumping, Sara greedily licked the creature's cock clean, then proceeded to lick the cum off of her chin. Sara then collapsed on the ground next to the spent creature. She wondered if this was all real, or only just a dream. She was too exhausted to think about it, so she closed her eyes and hoped that when she woke-up it would be in the arms of her beloved creature.

**Shadowed Lands****Women with animals stories**

Story's fetishes: **zoophilia, ****bestiality****, ****tiger sex**.

From the house, the grasslands seemed to go forever. Stretching into the domain of the tigers who inhibited the highlands. Hours would pass in seconds while I looked out with blind eyes, occasionally pulling the real world back into focus when thought seemed to disappear. As the sun rode high in the sky, the world around me would close its eyes, putting life on hold for a mid-afternoon snooze, other than the occasional chatter of the monkeys in the nearest clump of trees, silence ruled.

I had noticed him come last night, as the sun was setting, I could see him moving in and out of the long shadows that made the border of his world and mine. Seeing one, even from that great a distance, and in such poor light is something that warms my heart to think of, one doesn't get many chances like this, seeing a wild tiger in his own habitat. I knew that there was at least one male in the area, I guessed that he must have finally decided to introduce himself.

He must have been young, for he seemed as curious of me as I was of him, showing no fear, but caution, towards something he had never seen before. It made me think how innocent he was, and for a moment the thought crossed my mind that if a farmer came across this curious cat, all hell would break loose. I thought of scaring him off, but he had already moved, and I didn't know where to. As the mosquitoes began to bite, I went inside, thinking of him.

The next day I found him, laying like a cat on a hearth on my veranda. He lay in the morning sun, looking at me from olive eyes. I would have thought that I would not be afraid if this moment ever did happen, my heart pounding was perhaps a sign that I had been wrong, but all I could hear from him was a gentle purr as he exhaled. From seeing a tiger and a hundred meters through binoculars, to having one less than two away, made my mind whir. Logic decided to have a go at me, burying my emotions. Could that warm stare be a cat tasting lunch with his mind? The border that separated our worlds had been a definable line, but the border was now in my head. The look that I got from him made me think he saw no distinction. I wished that I could throw thinking out, and just fuel myself on feelings. I had always loved these big cats. Perhaps the greatest reason why I was here, a wish to meet one. My wish had come true, and delivered itself on my veranda.

I opened the door, and stepped into the sun, not knowing what he would do. He just lay his great head back down. I could see his eyes watching me as I moved towards him, he raised his head. Biological safeguards held me on the spot, and I felt sick looking at the deadly predator that lay in front of me. He now controlled time, I was helpless but to take his lead, whatever it might entitle. He sensed fear, and he parted his thick lips to show fangs which would make anyone's blood freeze. His eyes interlaced in stare with mine, he lifted his head towards me. All my strength I put into my mind, to control what should have set me fleeing. The little that was left over raised my hand.

My senses were consumed by him, the realisation that the wrong move would end my life almost surely blurred the world. Everything I could I put into the effort, my hand trembling even with the conscious effort to steady it. As I crossed the boarder of our two worlds I had to continue, his damp breath lingered on my hand, barely centimetres away from touching him. His stare parted from mine, and fixed itself on my hand, then he rose his head the final distance, connecting our two bodies. His feeling rode up my arm, and filled every part of me: I gently stroked his silk fur. His eyes closed, and a sigh of satisfaction mingled with a purr came from him. A smile grew on my face. For a moment I felt lonely being human, not experiencing the touch of animals in such a passionate way. I sat down behind his head, and continued to scratch and stroke, as I looked him over, I was right in guessing he was young, perhaps 3 years old, but that didn't mean small: he would have weigh about 220kg. He was nearly as long as I was tall. I held his massive head as I buried my face into his deep fur around his neck, sucking in lungfulls of his musk. My blood ran hot with his smell. I smiled as I saw him biting his tongue, and I kissed it to which I received an approving nudge. He rolled onto his back, and clawed the air as I stroked the fine fur on his belly, I lay my head against his chest listening to him. His gentle breath on the back of my neck gave me something I had never felt before. My heart told me that I could love him, and my mind agreed. As he began to lick my hair, as if to tease me, I thought of his body against mine. He lifted me with a paw, and held me leaning into him, looking at me with loving eyes, then he thrust his nose into my face. He rolled us both on our sides, I sucked on tufts of fur around his chin, and he would push hard into me, nearly knocking me down. Chinese astrologers regarded the tiger as passionate and sensual, a cure for impotence, and the tiger within a person was a exiting lover. They knew what they were talking about. I saw more than just sex in Rakhan, I saw something that existed between two lovers, a friendship. Laying there I didn't think he might go wild, I was getting something I had never imagined could exist between two lovers, perhaps I was getting something only a select few do get, but I was not going to let it go.

By this time the back of my head was covered in warm cat saliva, and as I glanced down I saw Rakhan had an erection, which instantly aroused me. As if to tease him, I slowly worked my way down his massive body like a masseur. I could tell his was in complete ecstasy, and so was I. Carefully I worked around his penis. It looked far too delicate to touch, so I wormed my way down his body. Gingerly tasting the tip, and then immersing him inside my mouth, where the warmth, the taste, and the feel bought me close to orgasm. A salty pre-ejaculate filled my mouth in copious quantities, and I savoured the taste. I worked my tongue around his member, which twitched as I sucked and fondled it. His spines occasionally catching to which he would jolt to. He pushed me hard against his body as I worked, vocalising as I did so, a groan interwoven with short tiger meows. I was driving a male tiger to orgasm, something only someone's wildest fantasies might ever be able to create. I wanted as much pleasure for him as possible, drawing every action out as long as possible. I stopped with him still in my mouth, trying to draw it out, but now he was in the motion of things, and was moving with me as I moved up and down his member. The musk from his body now filled the air, heightening the experience, and I longed for his love and affection. His belly writhed beneath me, and he was becoming deafening in his moaning, then he roared in ecstasy as he came, my mouth filled with a salty, but creamy in texture ejaculate. He naturally tired to withdraw, but he had no where to go, so he squirmed as I milked every last drop from him. His penis became limp inside me, and it withdrew. We sat there together, exhausted. I felt as though I had nothing to say, he knew it all. There we were, tiger and man, together. He got excited soon enough, as told by another erection. He still lay on his back, which I thought was a little strange, was he getting lazy? I moved my hands around to his tail, following it back to his anus. Gently touching the button caused Rakhan to tighten his sphincter, but as I massaged the area, he loosened enough for me to fit my finger inside. He moved beneath me, and rolled onto his stomach, so now I concentrated my efforts on his rear. I slowly removed my shorts, and worked behind him. In anticipation, he raised his tail, which I draped over my leg. He was large enough so that entering him in a kneeling position was easy. I worked the head of my sex around his anus, teasing him with gentle pokes. Then I worked him until he relaxed, I fit snugly inside, and trust up to my scrotum the first time. He clamped down, and groaned in ecstasy as I worked in and out, stoking his body, and holding mounds of silky fur in my hand. Each thrust I could feel his velvet against my legs, and sac. Thrusting he began to meet me, pushing hard, and tightening on me. I quickly came and he relaxed some. I tried to stay in, but my sex went limp, and slipped out. Rakhan fell to his side, and bought his head around, cleaning himself. He then cleaned me, the sandpaper that was his tongue made me jump back, and I urged him to concentrate on himself. I was exhausted, the temperature was climbing as midday approached. Rakhan however was pumped. I kissed him passionately, and then presented myself to him. His urges took over, and he stepped over me, aligning me with his thighs, then lowering his penis, he searched with his sex, perhaps getting back at me for what I had done, then, as I made a conscious effort to relax for when he entered, he thrust inside me. It felt better than it had when I came. His organ gyrated inside me, twitching, and his thighs trembled. As he was longer than me, my head was under his chest, and his fur encompassed me as he rode. I orgasmed in my mind, then I came anyway, just before he did. An eruption of tiger cum filled me, and the warmth inside is something indescribable. He pulled out, which shocked me as his spines tore against my insides, but I was in such a state of arousal having just cum for a second time, that it only added to the sensation. I lay crouched for a second, savouring every image, texture, sound, and smell. I turned my head to see him exhausted, about two meters away. I came over, and curled myself into the arch of his body. Tiger and man then slept as the midday sun burnt our naked bodies. As he moved off, I stroked him and said goodbye, knowing that he would return. He looked at me with those brilliant olive eyes, and chuffed, his narrow eyes smiling at me. I let him leave, and remembered the start of a relationship that time would have forgot, breaking the barriers of the species: man and beast as one.

I had all day to think about what had happened. Guilt and worry filled my thoughts. Guilt for using him. I thought I did not show enough friendship towards him, and worried that he might see me only as a dildo with a pulse. So, I told myself that when he returned, it would be time for us to share time with each other.

As the shadows grew long, a padding on my veranda told me he had returned. I thought of what made him come here in the first place, curiosity, or the warm wooden veranda. Either way, it did not matter. I opened the door and saw him on the steps, facing away from the house. For a moment I thought that he might be showing his disapproval towards me, but when I saw his face, I knew that was wrong. As I moved towards him, he stepped down the stairs, leading me away from the house. I followed, feeling safe in the sense that the mighty tiger was on my side. He took me along the grasslands to the river, where we walked up the bank for only a few minutes. Even so, we were deep in the jungle, and probably were on the reserve. As I sat down behind him, he towered over me, and I held him tight. He looked down, and licked my face, letting me know he liked what he was getting. We just sat there, as I held him. As the darkness fell, he bought me home.

He walked me to the edge of my property, I was thankful for once of my remoteness to others, the closest who lived a little over 2 km away by Landrover. He left me there, and I watched him go back into the shadows. I walked back to the house, wondering what phenomenon might be taking place, where a tiger puts off one meal, and goes in search of another.

When he returned, with blood stained chin, he smothered affection over me. I thought he must have had a good feed. I let him into the house, leaving the door open in case he didn't like it. He stood at the doorway, looking lost. But when he saw me sit down, he ran over and play tackled me, and I knew he would be fine. We sat there until about midnight, holding each other, and teasing one another... I reminisced that it had only been three days since I lay eyes on him, now I am holding him, calling him a friend, and a lover. Sharing my emotions with him. My life had changed, the city was no longer a calling to me. I decided I would stay here, not just use it occasionally for a weekend, but to live here, with Rakhan.

**Maya****Women with animals stories**

Story's fetishes: **zoophilia, ****bestiality****, ****leopard sex****, ****rape**.

Maya looked around the village and yawned. The men were gone in their bands on hunting trips and so only the sounds of the other women and the children filled the air. She didn't participate with any of the groups about the village. A tired working face looked up now and again and saw her. Maya would turn her head away because she was above that sort of thing so she never actually saw the sneers sent her way. Common work was for common folk and Maya did not see herself as common.

Days for Maya were spent combing her hair and primping herself. Someday she knew something was destined for her. She was special. She was above all those in the village.

The men, especially the younger ones, all were very aware of all the time Maya spent on herself. Many times she would catch one of them staring at her out of the corner of his vision. She knew what they wanted. She was better than them though and so none of the men of the village had been able to claim her. Her mother and father were growing rather impatient with Maya's attitude. She was a mouth to feed and all she did was preen.

Maya always found ways to get out of chores and today was no different. Some days she would just claim that it was not her duty. Other days, when she didn't want to fight with the other women over what 'they' thought she should be doing, she simply wandered off. Today was to be one of those days.

Her fingers were twining through her long dark tresses as she padded barefoot down the trails made from the constant hunting trips. None of the other women would venture into the woods, that was man's work. She knew no one would bother her. No one ever did.

It was several hours into her stroll when she realized she was hungry. Her stomach was growling and she was looking around for something near. The forest was plentiful with fruit trees so she was never far from something to eat. And so in one of the few times she actually strained to do anything at all, she climbed a nearby tree to find something sweet.

She was several feet off the ground when she heard the sound. It wasn't a sound she was used to hearing but she had heard it before. Her head looked about frantically for the source of the soft growling. Her eyes met with a pair of yellow eyes not 3 feet above her. She hadn't even seen it in the cover of the branches as she climbed and now she was right in front of the leopard.

A black leopard.

Its fangs were obvious with the curling of it's lips at the invader. Long and sleek and far more powerful than Maya, fear took her. The beast's eyes held hers and a chill ran up and down her spine. She'd never been so scared in her life and something deep inside her quivered with the intensity of her fear. No one was within miles to help her and she was no match for this great cat, this great predator of the forest.

Maya's fear mixed with awe and it held her still for only a moment. She knew she had no chance but her mind screamed run. Her fingers let go of the tree and she slid down, far faster than she would have otherwise. The branches grasped at her, tearing her shift. The very jungle seemed to be on the side of the beast. She couldn't move fast enough.

Her eyes finally tore themselves from the golden-eyed stare as she hit the ground. She barely felt the bruises as they formed. Flight was priority, nothing else mattered. Maya's feet flew across the ground, her eyes looking everywhere at once for something, anything.

The ground flew up to meet her as the beast struck. Mighty paws ramming against her back and driving her to the ground. The air left her so no voice came as her mouth opened to scream. She knew she was dead now.

The beast was on top of her and the weight of it was all Maya could feel. Her body quivered in anticipation. Her muscles rippled up and down as they tried to still keep running though she was laying fully on her stomach. Her hair swept down and covered her eyes. She couldn't see, her mind was too frightened to even hear. What was the beast waiting for? Why wasn't she dead yet?

The death blow never came.

A softness barely felt with the tenseness of her body. The whiskers of the beast moved up and down along her skin. Her torn dress open along the sides and back. Her mind reeled as she realized she wasn't dead yet. The soil beneath her was cushioning for the weight on her back.

Her fingers flexed in a brief hope as the cat shifted across her back. She stopped even her thoughts when she heard the growl of warning, laying still as she felt the leopard flex it's claws. It's nose passing over her as it sniffed along her body. Every nerve in her was alive with anticipation.

Claws scratched her skin but only when they shifted with the cat's movements. The blood was hot on her skin and it heated her body. Her body tingled with every brush of fur against her. She knew that she should be dead but all she felt was the mix of weight and softness. The paws pressed further downward along her back. The beast nuzzled downwards with it's nose and muzzle, searchingly.

Every muscle in her body tensed as she felt something rough pass over her. The torn fabric of her dress not covering her in the slightest any longer, the beast's tongue touched her skin, tasted her. Her eyes closed for the merest of moments. A wave of new fear and... what? passed through her.

She could feel its tongue lick down her body, tasting seemingly every part of her until it crept down and over her ass. Maya shivered not knowing what to think anymore. Fearful to move and still fearful to not move. The beast's claws just touching her back enough from it's paws to warn her to be still while it did whatever it was going to do to her.

The great cat lengthened its body as its attentions seemed drawn further down. The rasp of the tongue slithered further down from her ass to her pussy. The nerves on fire almost jumped at the touch and this brought another warning growl as the beast licked its lips and whiskers to fully get at what it was tasting.

Maya wasn't about to move but now a different sort of movement started in her body as she reacted to the rough caress of the tongue sweeping up and down her pussy lips. Touching and tasting, her body reacted and her lips bloomed open. Her eyes jerked open suddenly as she realized what the beast was doing. She wasn't common. She wasn't to be touched by just anyone. She wasn't. The beast lifted its head and roared and her body went still.

She was.

She was at the whim of this cat. This predator would have its meal of sorts. This predator would do whatever it wanted of her and no one would help her. She glanced back and saw what she suddenly feared. This cat was male. Her fingers tightened in the dirt and she bit her lip as a new horror filled her mind.

Weight was upon her again as the cat seemed satisfied with what it found.

He moved up along her body and pressed his paws down to her shoulders. The beast's weight was great and it hurt her body to stay prone to the ground. She lifted her lower body to help relieve the pressure. Only too late did she realize her mistake.

Hot and hard, the leopard's prick tested the waters around her cunt. Flowered open still against her will from the licking of his tongue she tried to move her ass back down to the ground, to deny the cat it's quarry. She was not quick enough as his prick stabbed just into her.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Her high pitched wail filled the air at the sudden invasion. Her cunt was open and wet but the flesh untried as she never let any of the men in the village close enough to even touch her let alone 'be' with her. The cat cared nothing for formalities. He would have her. She was in heat and he would take her. Fuck her. Fill her with his seed.

Her body shifted to accommodate, to do anything to stop the pain of the tearing of flesh. Her legs spread because that's all she could do. He was in. She was his. Thankfully her body was reacting but not quick enough as he assaulted her poor tight cunt. Her head held high as she felt herself filled, taken, invaded, fucked.

He lurched his thighs and drove deeper into her. The cat's claws flexing just enough to keep her still beneath him as he pumped his cock further and further into her cunt. Tail whipping about as a growl sounded from him. Deeper he drove, pumping and pumping until he was all the way inside of her.

Maya's head dropped down as his cock reached bottom and she was filled utterly. Her cunt swollen and stretched to the limit by the great beast. Everything roiled around her. Her breathing came quicker. The pain was dwindling as her legs spread further apart to ease the thrusts into her body. Her nipples hardening as they shifted across the fabric beneath her, pressed against the soft dirt.

He enjoyed this female. This mighty hunter had found his prey and took it. Fucking her deep and hard once he was fully inside. Muscles tensing and relaxing as he rocked over top of her pumping and pushing his cock ever deeper still inside of her. Wanting, needing to put his seed into her. His only thought to fill her to the brim with his cum.

Maya didn't know what to think any longer. This cat was taking her. It was forcing itself on her. Raping her. This cat filling her full of its huge cock here on the floor of the forest. Her hips raised up high to help him get deeper now as she felt every new sensation. The fur brushing over her skin electrifying her nerves. The fullness of it's cock as it pushed and shoved into her. The feel of its claws on her shoulders as they scratched her. The hot breath of the beast on her neck and back as it rasped with each hard, deep, pumping, pounding thrust.

"AH... AH... OH... MMMM... MMMM... AH... HAH... YES...," She wanted this beast suddenly. This fullness. This forcible taking. Everything about this beast was what she craved with every inch of her soul.

The great cat gripped her harder. His hips churning back and forth in a flurry of motion as he stabbed his prick into her body again and again. Pumping his female. This was his female and he would take her and fill her with himself. Thrusting and assaulting her body as he pounded into her.

Stretched and filled she pushed her hips back into him. Her body was tense again as she rocked back and forth beneath him. Her breasts, her cunt, her whole body was on fire. Her pussy filled by this beast. Straining to open as he invaded and clamping down and clinging to him to keep him from coming out. Everything reeling as her body filled with him.

The leopard straining against her body. Thrusting harder, faster, driving himself into her to the hilt each time. His fur covered balls swaying back and forth and tightening. Pumping deeper and deeper as a deep throated growl starts low from him. Spearing into her fully with each press against her body.

Her mind clouding over completely as her body tenses entirely. Clamping down fully on his cock as this new sensation floods her. A hot spurt from the beast's cock as he pumps his seed into her. Filling her utterly as he locks tightly to her. Blasting and coating her cunt with his come. The orgasm racking her and shaking her beneath his body. Entwining with his as they shake and rock together. Their juices combining inside her, coating his cock and filling her to the point of overflow.

Still feeling him deep inside her she comes to her senses. The hot syrup dripping down her thighs as she sighs and groans from the strain. The beast still on her back but his breath not nearly as ragged. Every muscle in her body aching from the brutal fucking of the beast.

Gasping as she feels him withdraw. Feeling empty suddenly without his cock deep inside her cunt as she turns her head to look back to the beast, to this magnificent creature above her. Feeling him move down closer to her she catches her breath not knowing what to expect. Blinking a bit as his tongue rasps along her cheek with a nuzzle. Not knowing what the future will hold but knowing that she belongs to this beast, now, tomorrow, always.

**Saltwater****Women with animals stories**

Story's fetishes: **zoophilia, ****bestiality****, ****sci-fi****, ****sharks**.

Walking through the rainy streets of San Francisco, Jeanna Nolan made her way towards an appointment she had reserved a month in advance. She walked at a slow, determined pace - knowing what she wanted and yet willingly taking just a sweet while longer before reaching it. The rain didn't really matter to her as it ran down her coat and shin-length chigos. Water was an element that came to her naturally. Became her, some might say. It certainly made the genuine cotton garment fit her trim body in a manner which brought the best out of it. A marvel of a lady on the better side of her twentieth year.

A few onlookers whistled at her, probably just for that. Looking over her shoulder and casting a smile that was sweet and icy at the same time, the message "hello boys - already taken" made clear. She didn't have anyone, though, at least no real, breathing lover of flesh and bone. She didn't have to worry for herself either. Although that was a clear wolf-whistle, by a group of bike-riding gangers to boot, she was confident. Her body was in shape with the martial arts training she had been through since her early years. She'd need nothing else to protect herself with, and her confidence and the way with words she had usually settled problems before they even started.

Technology had advanced by a great leap at the start of 22nd century. No true breakthroughs had been made besides medical advances and fusion power, which basically ended the global war to be fought over resources before any actual claims on foreign land had been made by any party. The advances in entertainment had followed rapidly with the niche left by ever increasing personal wealth and welfare throughout the world. To the better part of the society, at least, though some of it bled down onto the other side of the fences which protected the middle and upper class from the Mass.

She had taken up a part-time job to fund her personal interests; this was her hobby and her pastime. Seeking out her dreams. Some of them had actually started out of recurring dreams, like this one, which was clearly her most absorbing challenge. On her way into the nightclub, Mirrorsphere, she bumped into someone she hadn't seen for a while. Her ex-boyfriend. He was nice, but it didn't work out for them - something was always missing, and they broke up nicely after 7 months of an affair, and neither bore hard feelings.

- "Hi." "Hi."  
>- "Heading for the lady's night out, eh?"<br>- "Bet I do. It's been a while, Ron. Are you on duty?"  
>- "Ehh, yeah."<br>- "Shame. Could've popped by for a few drinks."  
>- "Maybe sometime later. You haven't been doing anything suspicious with that Rinaldo guy, have you? They've been keeping an eye on what he does for a good while now, upstairs."<br>- "Mike? He's an angel for all I know, though he spins drinks like the devil himself."  
>- "Okay, just checking. None of my business, really, but I got to keep an eye on things if I want to keep my job. If you catch my drift."<br>- "Heh, sure do. Don't worry, mister officer... I'll be safe at home before my bedtime.

She gave her a kind smile as she slipped into the club, while the bouncer gave a glance to the cop. He shot one back in return with a smirk, lighting a cigarette and leaning against the wall, sheltering from that rain under the front of the club. Inside the Mirrorsphere everything was as usual. It was a constant party everytime she came or left the place, and the place had no windows in order to maintain that kind of atmosphere. In the beating of bass, amidst the feverish dancers and neon lights, she made her way toward the counter, taking a stool and patiently waiting for her turn. She usually came here to dance the night or day away, but this time was different. No alcohol, light eating and a good rest beforehand, she had been instructed.  
>Mike Rinaldo was a barkeeper, and good at it. He was something of an artist, knowing what people wanted even if they couldn't really bring it out into words, and usually taking just a glance to know what kinds of drinks people would order. Sometimes he made a show out of it, entertaining the regulars with this sixth sense he had, bringing out a good laughter everytime he just leant a drink into a patron's hand before they had time to even tell what they were coming for.<p>

She had been one such case, and he had taken time to talk with her at the counter on one less frantic night. He had a flashy smile which was like a cherry on top of his mid-american look, wearing straight black trousers and a shiny club-shirt. They had taken time to discuss what she really might be after when she sought entertainment from places like this, and with a few nights more had come to a conclusion. He had led her a bit, having more to offer than just the fare served at the bar. He could sell dreams.

He had a REMshaper rig at the basement of his club. It was new tech and still under federal supervision to keep it "in control during commercializing", the methods having been perfected a good while ago but the manufacturers' licensing wanting to maximize their profits out of it. Mike had a degree in psychology, and worked with this sort of equipment to gather information for supporting theories. They had used theirs to just record the dreaming process and the subliminal mechanics of the mind. The project had come to a stop just as he graduated, the sponsors lifting their profits out of the deal.

They left the bar together and went into the back room, Mike telling his right-hand Tina to look over the bar while they went about on their business. The basement of the bar was well maintained, not like a basement at all but a private club - and indeed it was one. Mike had put some good time and money into it, and a designer he knew more than personally had done the planning for it. The setup was quite simple, and didn't really need more than just resting somewhere comfortable and attaching a number of small electrode patches onto the subject's forehead.

- "Is everything ready, Mike?"  
>- "Of course, my darling... I've spent a good while doing studies on your subject of interest. To make it as real as possible. That's what you wanted?"<br>- "Yes. I want the whole thing to be as close to real as possible without actually going into water and -"  
>- "But you can, and should go into water. I've had a tub brought here." He smiled. "I even have the salt to go with it. Your very own slice of the pacific."<br>- "Thank you, Mike. You're a darling, too, but you have someone saying that to you already. I don't really have anyone, and honestly don't even feel like I need someone to say that to me. I'm past nice with those dreams, they just keep on - god. The thing I hate most about them is that they're just shadowy feelings about things I should do, and they vanish a mere moment after I wake up..."  
>- "Don't worry. This will be something you'll remember for a long time. And I'm not talking about the experience itself; the way it happens is a simulation of a true experience. It'll be like actually living through it, and then remembering it like just as life. - I was a little frightened at times at this, but I know that this is what you want. I did it just for you, every second and every sensation."<br>- "Muchos gracias, Mike."

She gave his curly hair a kiss, taking a look at the vast amount of material he'd been collecting for this. Videodiscs, books, recordings... It had been quite a job. She'd paid for it in full as an artist should. The thing about REMshaping was that it couldn't be just programmed - if feelings and ideas were to be inserted, they had to be imagined in every vivid detail. It was indeed a work of art.

She stripped herself free of clothing, letting her toes play on the rug of the floor, and then slipped into the briny bath which was so close to human body temperature that it could allow her to stay in the water nearly indefinitely without fear of hypothermia. He helped her lay on the support inside the tub, the scent of saltwater filling her nostrils as he worked the patches accurately onto her forehead. After confirming him that everything was OK, he nodded back to her and started the REMshaping. She drifted off into sleep, feeling like she was sinking underneath the water. Darkness took hold of her vision.

Waves splashed about her as she floated in the sea, seeing the sandy beach of an island not far behind her, and the bright sun brought out the beautiful scene in the bottom of the ocean out into her sight through the crystal clear water. She took a dive, and soon noticed that she could hold her breath indefinitely, even accidentally taking in water which made her expect a sudden gagging fit didn't have an effect. Good thing. Everything else was so live, so real - She'd been freediving earlier and knew what to expect, and this was truly it. If this wasn't real life nothing would be. She also noticed a chain-wrapped armsleeve running from her left wrist up to her shoulder. Excellent, he grinned to herself. Mike had indeed thought of everything.

Back in the basement of the club, Mike heard footsteps from the staircase and the door creaking open.

- "What is it, Tina? If the lemons are out, there's nothing I can do. We're out of them."  
>- "I'm afraid I'm not here for the lemons."<p>

He suddenly shook up from his chair and looked to the door. The cop. He knew him from earlier, having been an acquaintance of both. This could ruin everything, he thought. They had a brief conversation about what was going on, the illegality of such methods of entertainment without a license, and came to the subject of her dreams. He knew that she had certain obsessions about the challenge her dreams seemed to give her... They made a deal. He could stay around and follow her dream through the videoscreen which was used for monitoring the experience, or bring him over for questioning and have her dreams cut off. He chose the former.

She dived forward under the waves, enjoying the soft currents as she drifted with them. Slowly she removed her swimming suit, enjoying the feel of water as it supported her and caressed her with those soft currents, waiting for the other to make an appearance.

At the same time, she felt a current wash against her back, and looked on in shock and awe at the first time she saw and felt such a creature swim past her. A real shark. The magnificent animal slid past her effortlessly with a flick of its crescent tail, and she brushed her hand against its skin. Sleek, hard and so exciting to feel. The creature had a clear tigerstripe pattern along its grey back, breaking its pattern with darker lines. The overall look of it, the feel of it and the knowledge that this was one of the ocean's apex predators made her so excited. She stood up to the challenge and took hold of its tail as the shark flicked past her.

It was a male, which was soon evident to her by the sight of its claspers in her clear sight. She leaned her way further along the creature, who seemed to care little for her advances, until her searching hands ended on one of the penile fins. The shark arched its back and tried to joust her off of him, trashing about with its tail until it succeeded. One of the wild lashes of the beast slid along her thigh and down between them, slicing between the folds of her treasure and eliciting a loud scream of pain and pleasure from her.

She brought her hand to her lower belly which was so violently and so erotically touched, giving it a tender caress with her fingers, feeling the burn of that lash and the flame which burned even more fiercely inside her... Having little time for it before the male came for another pass. This time it seemed intent on attacking her, but she could flick herself with one agile roll out of its reach and underneath him, holding onto his pectoral fins and bringing herself up against his bellyside.

The shark's skin was sleek in one direction and rough in the other, and the firm grasp of her squeeze and the strong, determined flicks of his body as it swam forward made her breasts pin against that hide. She started rocking herself against him, feeling that burning in her pussy that she couldn't contain anymore. There was something so erotic and overwhelming about this whole experience that it nearly drove her unconscious with the rush she was having. The way her body ground to his, the rasping of his skin against her stomach, breasts and thighs was so wonderful, and the feel of that immensely strong tail flicking between her thighs made her moan out... "Ahh, you big fucking beast, I have caught you now, and you'll either f*** me like you mean it or just chomp at my ribs..."

Those seemed to be the alternatives as she held on for dear life. The shark raced in a broad circle, soon slowing down its pace as she kneaded her hips against him, the scent of a female in heat caught in his immensely keen sense of scent... She could feel its erection brush against her thigh now, one of the claspers swollen and pointed forward with a clear trail of creamy juice running from its tip in the water like a wisp of smoke from a cigar. This was the moment she had been dreaming about, this was the thing she had expected. She leant forward along the body of the shark, taking its snout between her hands and giving a kiss on its pointed nose. Not knowing whether it meant anything to it or not, probably the latter, but giving her expression of gratitude that it had chosen to mate with her. He took hold of her presented arm, grasping onto the armorsleeve with its teeth and rushed forth. The shark's body was arched over her and between her thighs, her free hand reaching to take hold of the tip of his clasper as it raced forward.

Story's fetishes: **zoophilia, ****bestiality****, ****sci-fi****, ****sharks**.

The wild grasp of the shark was something she hadn't even imagined, with the armorsleeve taking most of the force and all, but this! She could feel how the beast struggled between her thighs and over her, the magnificent tigershark making use of all of its 15 feet body to copulate with her, the predator of sheer muscle thrusting forward with its lower belly and hitting its mark! She didn't know whether to moan, scream or die at first, the overwhelming feeling of such a wild lover taking her so intense... She bit down into his pectoral fin in return, grasping with her thighs around that thrashing tail which drove the hardened penis-fin into her, suddenly filled with a cool fullness that yet seemed to stretch her so tight!

"Ooooh you striped bastard, don't you dare to hold back one bit! Nnnnrgh... f*** me like the female I am, and like the male you are!" She screamed into his fin, biting on it like he bit down on her sleeved arm, taking all that the shark could give her and getting more in return. She thrust her hips against his body and helped more of his penis slide into her, making new room within her tightness which had for so long been without fulfillment, now feeling like she could finally reach it. The male pounded with feverish thrusts, its entire body arching into her as it took her.

She willingly gave herself into it, tossed herself into the moment of it all, but it didn't seem to end! There was always more and more of him to sink in, his teeth began to push lightly through that sleeve and touch her skin which gave her a huge kick, his wild mating giving her orgasm after another... While that cock pounded into her, driving itself deep home and making her know that this was her home... She needed someone like this, with a feeling of locking together so seamlessly that no more words were needed, her desire to scream out her violent challenges now past and seeming useless in retrospect.

Reaching her arm around his body, she held on and rode this magnificent male. Giving him what he sought for, and receiving what she had been devoid of for so long, it felt so wonderful, the pain of their joining so real and yet fulfilling in a way she never imagined possible. She now knew what her dreams had been about; this was the animal in her, for which she willingly gave over her body, transcending her human consciousness. Returning into the sea... And suddenly brought back from her introspection by the wild, jerking hilts into her as the male gave forth his seed, giving her his breed, the sheer joy of it making her scream her pleasure into the fin which she held onto with her teeth. The mating pair shared their bites of passion, both taking and being taken, giving and being given, her smooth hips dancing against his rhythmically pumping tail as gushes of his sperm burst into her tightness, the excess spurting out in clouds of creamy smoke into the brine surrounding them.

Ron couldn't turn his gaze from the vision in front of him, suddenly realizing how little he had known of her. This might have been the reason why they never could seem to fit together - both trying to balance the fine line of being sensitive or lustful, deep or impulsive. The answer was that her thoughts had been of a completely alien sort to him or any other human being. Mike followed the scene with some interest, mainly just maintaining the experience, smiling to himself as he knew that she was indeed living out her fantasy.

They watched as he floated and swam with the tigershark, spending hours with the creature after copulating before wanderlust took over both of them, but sharing their wordless promises of meeting again. Both knew that it was likely that both female and male would meet others and mate again, but didn't do anything to try and be possessive about the other once their time was past...

She saw the last flicks of her lover's tail, caressing herself with her hands as she rose to the surface and observed the wonderful landscape. This was indeed the land of her dreams, but in living reality! The aching feel of her body, the feel of seawater salt sinking into the slight scratches she had gotten, everything... were bumped aside when she felt something more.

The scents of mating had brought out another shark; this one was approaching her from the front, a sportive-looking, eight-feet Mako displaying its deep ultramarine back and the smoky underbody which were divided in a distinct border between the colours. It was also male as she noticed the telltale look of its claspers aft of its belly, and this male took no time in familiarizing himself with the female but seized the opportunity which she gladly presented.

It approached her on a second pass, and surprised her with its sudden barrel-roll over onto her backside. The male slid along her back with a rough bump against her spine, and before she could protest he had slid his pectoral fins beside her body onto a tight grasp.

She was wracked with another surprise as the male's penis knifed into her anus, something which she had never given out to anyone and had been planning to keep as her private property. The painful entry was lessened by the copious amounts of slick slime the male produced, her vagina still leaking with the previous male's gift... She grasped at his fins and tried to jostle him off her back, but the wild pounding made her squeal in sudden pleasure as she found it. The male was showing her the pleasures of backdoor loving, and the bastard was clearly more than enjoying the lovely creature which it distinctly could notice as being less than a match for his own species, but the scents were such a good match, the mating making the right things click inside its head - no, this was a lovely, tight female!

Deciding to just give into the moment, she squeaked more in her pleasure as her behind bucked up to him, getting his tail slapped against her cheeks with a hilting thrust. The mako pounded into her, stabbing its less sizeable maleness in and out of her, trying to milk itself off as rapidly as possible, in-out, in-out, and off into search of a new female... They were more opportunistic in nature and had more defined mating seasons than those of tigersharks, and it showed up in their behavior. She wasn't complaining, anymore that is, and gave his cock a firm squeeze inside her. That was enough to get the swift hunter to joyfully give up his semen, the shark's tail giving a few rapid bucks into her behind as it made sure it was in there to stay.

She gave the sleek little shark a nice kiss on his chin before it sped up along its way again, going as fast as it came, leaving her with another sore spot but warming her heart... This is where she belongs. She swam back to the shore for a brief moment. Looking onto the sea, she could feel a certain feeling of anxiety, knowing that this could be over so soon again, and like dreams, it would be impossible enjoy a similar experience without some key, some kind of focus, a lasting link...

Back in the club, the cop had decided to enjoy a double scotch on the rocks, while the barkeeper took some sips out of an energizing drink to keep up his attention. Every detail was available to them that existed in visual - it was like watching an immensely detailed computer modeling, because none of this could happen in reality. That's what Ron thought. It couldn't. This couldn't be the same girl he knew. He had always been slightly taken back by their separation, but had concealed his true feelings from her well. A new kind of understanding sparked out in him, not sure whether it was the shock of the material he was now seeing or a new insight above that. He wasn't sure of himself, but he was truly happy for her; through her dreaming her expression displayed her clear contentness.

Leaving the beach for the sea again, she could see numerous splashes in the water, fins cleaving the surface of the crystal clear brine. It was clearly a gathering of sharks this time, and she swam up into the middle of it. She knew that most were too preoccupied with each other to pay attention to her, having fed themselves full beforehand, and she was left by herself to search. She didn't know what she was looking for, and swam with flicks of both feet together like a mermaid as she made her way past the joining sharks... Noticing that there were all kinds of predators locked together in the lustful dance, and she knew then what she was searching for, what the focus and the link she sought was. She knew that she had to find herself a pair.

Very few species of sharks were said to pair up for life, and even fewer were seemingly out looking for any. She suddenly felt very lonely, before her eyes connected with ones across the underwater orgy into deep, black eyes that immediately captivated hers. She swam closer and saw that this one was also searching, looking in frustration, looking for her... They had found each other. This magnificent creature must have been the keeper of her dreamworld, an impressive male with a regal presence, a great white shark.

They swam past each other at first, letting their sides connect, her hand sliding along his sleek side while his fin ran from her chest to her toes. She let out a deep, passionate sigh at this touch, feeling the pent-up search which they both had done for so long, and now -

She arched herself for him, beckoning for him to take her, granting him her body and soul to take and either abandon or make his own. The shark swam with strong, slow flicks of his crescent tail, the swollen displays of maleness swaying along with the heavy mass of muscle... His broad and pointed nose touched to her thighs, running up along them as he drew in her scent and grew more and more excited with every passing whiff of her. The scent of this female was so enticing and beckoning. He took a while searching her, studying her while she reached out with her arms and took his head into them, holding his front to her in a desperate, firm hug... Until it was time.

The male was impressive, and outright frightening unless seen through her passionate eyes, over twenty feet of sheer hunter as it circled her slowly, presenting her with a mating dance as was customary. She returned a similar one, displaying her deep longing for him, her willingness to give herself up into the moment of wild and feral rut, to have his breed inside of her. She did not blush of such thoughts anymore, but let them wash over her like a crashing wave.

Their union was not without problems, at first, and they felt very awkward, the male growing frustrated and grasping more firmly at her arm as it tried to enter her. Its tail bucked and it rammed its white underbelly at her repeatedly, trying to have her, and to the onlookers it did resemble like it had merely attacked her. There was something more, though, and the male soon gave up this method, letting her show him the ways of loving.

His underbelly felt so heavenly against her, and she loved to just knead her breasts against the raspy feel of the skin, the hard nipples so exquisitely tortured under his strong body which waited patiently, swimming along as she held on to him, fingering herself off to orgasm after orgasm while riding with him...

She then eased herself slowly down between his pectoral fins, caressing his smooth underside and sharing the lovely feeling of touching together, but soon just taking a hold of the fins, holding them to her shoulders. He wasn't a creature of gentleness or caring, driven by simple wills and drives to feed and to breed, the first having been fulfilled and now eager to complete the second. His maleness stood forth bravely, again just one of the two as she leaned her thighs up along his sides, locking into an embrace and leaning her hips down toward his tail. He started sliding within her, and she now felt what tightness really meant. It felt like he was going to splice her in two with that maleness, which was meant for females far above her size, but just kept on going down on it. She screamed out in pleasure as his strong tail flicked slightly faster and further while he swam on, and couldn't do much than hold on when he noted the entry.

The white started mating her in a wild, frantic pace, its tail thrashing down between her thighs and going further into her than she dreamed possible. She felt like she was losing herself as that wonderful lover mated her, having arched its entire body over her and pounding wildly... The lashes of his tail made her body grind against his, the teasing on his nipples and the violent penetration making her suddenly peak out in an orgasm, screaming her pleasure into his snowy underside. His preseed flew freely as they swam together in a mating dance, him leading her, her giving out to him, breaking the surface of the water together...

Grasping onto those fins for dear life, she helped him push harder and deeper inside her when he found it too difficult to go further or decided that this must have been the end of it, relighting his flame again and again! The shark mated her, bred her, their pairing feeling like it had been going on for hours and still as they had just touched each other for the first time. This was her pair, and she was his; nothing seemed more natural at the moment than just letting this immense shark ream her, ravage her, love her, caress her in the substitutive hold of his fins instead of his teeth. She kissed his underside when they slowed down their pace, or kicked her knees against his sides at her peaks when his mating was most fierce.

She looked around herself, and noticed that the brightness of the day had past, and they were just by themselves in that sea. The glowing moon bathed them in its rays as they crashed above the surface of the water, dancing together before falling down into the sweet caresses of the waters around them. She was now trying her best to please him, and he was giving her his best... They came together, again and again, her insides being filled with more and more of the male's thick creamy pudding, filled with the promise of breeding. The pair celebrated their finding several more times under the light of the moon, diving back into the deep blue before crashing through the surface again.

The cop had left the club, reporting that he had seen nothing that evening. So did the bartender, withholding the secret of her past lover's visit from her. Upon being brought back into reality, Jeanna cried out for a good long while, not out of sorrow or guilt but out of completion, knowing that now she had met this entity that made up her dreams and fueled her life. In the following days, she was filled with an energy that occasionally made her friends wonder whether she was on chems; she dismissed these doubts with a hearty laughter, and a smirk that she had found something far better.

She would be going back to Mirrorsphere, once she had acquired enough creds again.

**Desert Island****Women with animals stories**

Story's fetishes: **zoophilia, ****bestiality**.

I'm lying naked on a beach on some deserted island. The sun is beating down on me, warming my breasts and stomach. My ass is cradled in the warm sand. Sweat runs down my thighs and into my crotch teasing me, making me think of sex, sex in the abstract.

It seems like forever since I have had a man, I've been on this island by myself for almost a year now. Plenty of food and water, but no companionship. I just want those wonderful sensations, the weight on top of me, a warm tongue slurping up my cunt juices, hands on my breast, a warm cock sliding in and out of me. I need a good simple fuck. Oooh, my fingers must have gotten me too excited because I can feel myself coming again, my ass bucking up and down on the beach, the depths of my cunt pulsing with pleasure!

There's a noise out over the water. It's a dolphin chattering away flipping its nose at me. Dolphins are such sensitive, sensual creatures. They pick up on emotions easily because of their intelligence. Their bodies are warm and just the right width to put your legs around as they swim bumping along. How embarrassing! The animal has probably caught onto my state and knows how much I lust!

Well, there's no harm in playing around with it. Who's to know? No fear of pregnancy, it sure would be good to feel the sperm shooting up inside of me, filling me to overflowing without having to worry about getting knocked up. Oooh, I bet they've got long, beautiful, uncircumcised cocks which they skillfully use on female dolphins, thrashing and cumming in the warm water! Why not give it a try?

I get in the water, it's just below body temperature. The salt buoys me up. I yell at the dolphin, "hey get over here sexy" and he sees me waving. I'm treading water as he swims over, bumps my knees apart with his nose. He playfully bumps up and down as he swims through my legs. My puss slaps against his strong, sleek body. Unnhnh, he's got me hot.

The dolphin swims backwards with powerful strokes that lift his body out of the water. Is that his cute dick peeping its red head out? I sure hope he gets a hard on. I'm going to need it if he keeps on like this. He swims along behind me, bopping me in the ass with his head. I slide over his body, my feet getting caught by his front fins as he swims along. The warm water shoots over my legs and under my cunt as we zip along.

He surfaces and whaddya know, his blow hole is right under my clit! It tickles as he breathes water and air out and then sucks air in. He dips down, takes in some water and shoots it at my clit again. I rub my pussy along his smooth back, I'm sooo horny, his breath on my clit, it's, oh it's making me cummmm! I'm out of control! I'm spasming up and down as he's teasing me!

He ducks under the water and starts lapping my pussy with his big strong tongue, poking at me with his long nose. Oh, he's got me in a state of perpetual cum! My cunt is so wet and swollen, I could take him no problem. He swims backwards away and, as he gets halfway out of the water, his big 8" dick pops, pink above the surface of the water. "Ohhh, I must have it, give it to me!", I yell at him.

He swims upside down under me popping up so he's facing me. The animal is panting and has that big dolphin smiley grin. He must know what's coming next too. I can feel his big cock resting between my ass cheeks and along my cunt. I slide along his smooth cock, my arms around his strong body as he keeps upright with powerful underwater slaps of his tail. I reach down and feel the bulb tip of it, guide it up into me, to fill me up.

He slides strong into me and the feeling of his cock bucking around inside me brings me to the brink of a cum. I hold off as long as I can, sliding up and down his beautiful dick. His eyes bug out, a guttural chattering sound comes from his throat, a high pitched squeal, then I feel his cock throbbing. He shoots gallons of cum into me and the feeling pushes me over the brink, into a thrilling pulsing cum!

The dolphin and I disentangled as his cock shrunk and slipped out of me. He nuzzled his nose into my breasts, rubbed against me for a while (I probably would have sunk from exhaustion if he hadn't held me up), then he swam away. He left me warm and satisfied with his wonderful dolphin cum dribbling out of my cunt. I'll take a dolphin any time I can get one!

**Octopussy****Women with animals stories**

Story's fetishes: **zoophilia, ****bestiality****, ****fishsex****, ****fantasy**.

The sea was unbelievably warm. Having lived in western Washington state all of her life, full of icy ocean currents straight from Alaska and other, even colder places, she felt like she was in a hot tub.

Her long hair trailed out behind her, waving like some exotic sea grass with the gentle currents of the tide pools. Somehow she had the entire beach to herself that morning, and was thoroughly enjoying herself as she explored the crystal clear pools. Some were quite large, twice the size of a bathtub, and some simply opened up at one end toward the sea, which now warmly and gently filled the pools as the tide approached a calm high.

The tropical waters worked their magic on the woman, who felt them teasing and lapping at her as she sat on the edge of a large pool. She stared out to sea, feeling the tiny waves hit her even through the fabric of her bikini, and sighed as she accepted the invitation, slipping deeper into the pool. Her lower body was now immersed completely in the nearly 85 degree waters.

As if in a dream, she took off the bottom of her suit and slowly sat down on a rock covered with fine seaweed, feeling the tiny stems brush her exposed opening with the water's movements. The sea was caressing her sex, and she responded in turn.

This large pool was open to the ocean, and as the tide slowly continued to come in toward her, she spread her legs wide to better feel the warm waters and seaweeds massage her thighs, clitoris, and pussy lips. But she was not alone - other creatures shared the tide pools with her.

It startled her at first when the eel darted beneath her leg and into the "grass" she was sitting on, but the warm waters called her back and she relaxed, again spreading her legs wide. Breathing a little harder, she used her fingers to spread apart her tunnel lips as well, a wild fantasy creeping into and taking over her mind.

It took a few minutes, but the eel reappeared from under her leg. It looked around with its tiny eyes, found a new hiding place, and swam up to investigate. It was certainly dark and protected enough, but was it big enough? The woman gasped with pleasure as the slimy creature decided to find out. It slipped inside her several inches, then wriggled furiously as it forced itself the rest of the way into the moaning woman¹s cunt.

She came almost instantly, feeling the eel struggle to turn its fat body around against her spasming pussy muscles. Its head emerged about an inch, so that she could see the living animal that was inside her, and the image caused her to orgasm a second time. The squeezing was too much for the eel, however, and it decided to find another home, wriggling its way back out for a grand finale to the woman¹s climax.

She threw her head back and panted for a few moments, then looked again into the pool in front of her open legs. She saw a school of small fish, some anenomies, starfish, and some other life in the pool with her, shrugged, and held her tingling flesh open to what the sea would bring once again. After a few minutes of nothing but the caresses of the warm water against her inner lips, she began to feel a bit silly that she expected anything to happen at all. Then the small shark appeared.

Before she could react, the small school that had been nibbling at the plants on the rocks around her panicked at the sight of the 12" shark. The smaller fish were only about 1" long, a perfect meal for the shark, and their only instinct at that moment was to find a place to hide and quickly. The door held open before them, the school forced its way inside the dark, inviting tunnel. She closed her eyes, feeling five, then ten, then twenty little fish throwing themselves into her pussy.

The slim fish wriggled one by one past the tight ring of muscle at her opening to where her cunt stretched freely further within, enabling the whole school to invade her pulsating vagina. Again she orgasmed, her pussy muscles straining to contract against the mass of moving fish within. She had heard about a dog¹s knot swelling inside a bitch's cunt to lock them together, and wondered if this was what it felt like to be swollen with animal flesh.

After a few minutes, she realized that they might not be able to get back out, so she started gently pulling them out of herself one by one. The shark now gone, they went to the other side of the pool and only swam away when the last of the school had thrashed its way out of her tunnel. Satisfied, she leaned back and closed her eyes, enjoying the warm tropical sun.

But the sea was not finished with her. A starfish slowly crept across her clit, massaging her to another small climax, as did a rather large conch. She marvelled at the 8" shell as its owner explored her, its rasping mouthparts tasting her rosebud as she squirmed with delight, its muscular foot grasping her hairy lips.

Noting that the tide would go out soon, and also noting that her toes were becoming distinctly wrinkled, she sighed and took one last look at her pool of wonders. She almost didn't feel the gentle, tentative, suckling touch at her lips.

Looking down, expecting to see another conch, she saw only a small, brown tentacle caressing her. The octopus wasn't a large one, but it was large enough that she was worried about what might happen. She knew that they loved to hide in small, dark spaces, being easily trapped in some areas with baited flowerpots and the like, and recognized that this one was definitely interested in her small, dark space.

She quietly moaned as more and more of the strong, suckered tentacles explored her, first sucking at her inner lips, then carefully extending into her cunt. She marveled that such a large creature would even consider her tunnel, but then remembered that the gelatinous creatures had little or no bone structure, enabling them to conform to almost any shape. She spread herself wide, and waited.

The octopus seemed to understand her invitation, and slowly forced its rubbery body into the panting woman¹s fuck-tunnel. The eel and fish were nothing compared to this wild lover - once it had crammed her pussy full of writhing flesh, several of its tentacles came back out to stimulate her clit.

She let go, threw her head back and closed her eyes, feeling the creature forced up against the very back of her pussy in an amazing, filling way, its tentacles suckling and caressing her clitoris and ass, and its whole body moving and shifting inside her. She came again and again, feeling the fleshy body respond to her muscular contractions by pushing strongly back and squirming even more. She slipped all the way into the water, floating on her back as her lover brought her to orgasm again and again.

After some time, she realized that the tide was going out, and decided to leave her magic beach. But the octopus had other ideas. She stood up, expecting it to slip out in favor of the water, but it didn't budge. She walked around a bit, feeling herself completely stuffed full in a delicious way, but the creature only contracted its tentacles inside her, filling her even more.

She sat down in the pool again, the water receding, and as if to answer her feelings of worry, the fleshy creature slowly, deliberately crawled out. It made sure to please her as much as possible as it did so, grasping her clit, cervix, and innermost cunt with its suckers and moving slowly from between her lips. Seeing it come out of herself and feeling what it was doing, she climaxed a final time and caressed it as it slowly drifted away.

"I have to book my next vacation at this beach," she thought to herself as she walked shakily away from the tide pools, her knees and lack of bathing suit betraying her.


	2. ignxcyn

Ignitus x Cynder:

Well this is a story that I had stuck in my head for a while and so finally today I just decided to finally sit down and write it. Sorry if there are any mistakes, but I didn't really have time to edit it. If you spot any major ones, point it and I'll fix them. Comment if you liked it and would like to see more.

This story contains sexual material and should not be viewed by those under the age of eighteen. All characters are copyright of their respective owners. I do not own any of them.

Sunlight crept over the red dragon's face, causing him to stir from his slumber. His head slowly rose from the mattress, his eyes squinting into the bright light that flooded into his room. Ignitus stepped off of his bed and walked over to the window, yanking the blinds closed. He blinked a few times and let his eyes adjust to his surroundings. Stretching out his wings, he arched his back and clawed at the ground much like a cat. Several pops and cracks echoed through the room. A night off tossing and turning in his sleep left him sore in the mornings. Lately, his restlessness had been getting worse, and the fire dragon could make a guess as to why.

A large bulge between his hind legs gave him an idea of what his dreams had been of the night before. Many seasons had come and gone since the last time he had mated with a female. The last had been killed in the first assault of Malefor's armies against Warfang. After that, there had been little time he could find to court a suitable mate, and once the purple dragon appeared that became even less. Ignitus was determined to make sure that Spyro would be prepared for the day he would face the Dark Master. Already the young dragon had one a great victory against him by freeing Cynder. Until the day came when Malefor was no longer a threat to the dragon realm, Ignitus would have to put his personal needs aside. He shifted his hips to alleviate the pressure in his groin. No matter how inconvenient they were.

Ignitus stepped from his room into the temple corridor, his arousal dwindling enough that no one would notice. Terrador stood in the hallway and wished the fire guardian good morning as he passed. He returned the pleasantry and continued on, walking out onto the nearest balcony. Ignitus took a deep breath. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the skies were clear, and a gentle breeze wafted over his scales. It had been a long time since he had seen such a day as this and actually felt able to enjoy it. The sound of laughter caught his attention and he glanced to see his pupils enjoying the summer afternoon. The four of them ran about playing some game that the guardian was unfamiliar with. He was glad that the others had taken to Cynder so quickly. He was unsure of how she would fit in when Spyro had freed her from the Dark Master's grasp, but the only one still distrusting of her was Sparx. He was more stubborn than anything else, however.

Ember shouted, daring the boys to try and catch her and Cynder. The two of them always stayed just outside of their reach. He chuckled watching them prance about. It reminded much of his own youth before he was assigned to be the next fire guardian. Ignitus found himself transfixed by the young females. His eyes traced their graceful movements, admiring their thinner sleeker figures. The colors of their scales perfectly accentuated the curves of their bodies, glinting in the afternoon sun.

Ignitus shook his head. _What am I doing? _He couldn't think of them that way. These were his students, and they were far younger than him. He tried to force himself to focus on something else, but the more he resisted his thoughts, the more hypnotized he became. The two females were more than attractive. They were among the more beautiful dragons he had seen in their race. Cynder came to a stop in front of Ignitus with her back facing the balcony. She crouched low to the ground, playfully, her tail rose behind her. The guardian did his best to ignore the rather revealing pose, but he couldn't take his eyes off her. They were locked beneath her tail, as her it swayed back and forth tantalizingly. He heard his heart pounding in his ears as he stared longingly at the black dragoness.

He was released from his trance when Cynder bounded away, with the others in tow. Ignitus quickly glanced around him hoping than no one was around to have caught him staring. He shook his head again, trying to shake free his thoughts. Nothing like that had ever come over him before. There was a familiar tightness that had returned to his groin, and he quickly stood to leave. He need to do something to distract himself, and the library would be the best place for him to find such a distraction.

Hours had passed and the fire guardian now sat surround by many piles of books that he had pulled from the shelves. Several lay open and spread out on the desk in front of him. Time was flying by as he lost himself in the words written on the hundreds of pages. All his previous concerns from earlier that day had been completely forgotten. Ignitus hadn't the chance to bury himself in his studies for quite some time. He still read now and again, but this was the first time since before the war that he had devoted any real time to it. Already he had burned through three rather large books, and looked to add another three to the stack. He wished that he could find more time to do this, but with his responsibilities as fire guardian and still needing to train Spyro their never really was an opportunity. For now, he was going to waste what time he had.

The sound of a book dropping onto the stone floor startled him from his trance. He heard a few whispered curses follow and then the book slid back onto the shelf. Someone else must have slipped into the library without him noticing and was searching for a book. Ignitus ignored them and went back to his reading, but frowned when he had trouble concentrating. Whoever it was was going about their search in the loudest way possible. He sighed and stood. He walked through the rows of bookcases, deciding that the faster he could be rid of the intruder the quicker he could return to his studies. He came upon Cynder running her claw along a shelf, skimming the many titles.

"Cynder," he said, getting her attention, "Is there something that I could help you find?" Despite his rush to get back to his books, he was still polite. The black draoness smiled up at him, an apologetic expression on her face.

"I didn't mean to disturb you," she said, "I was just looking for something to read."

Ignitus chuckled at her, that being the most obvious reason why she was there. "Were you perhaps looking for anything in particular?"

She nodded. "Actually, is there anything that has a list of all the crystals and their uses?"

He hummed to himself and scratched his chin. "That wouldn't be in this section." He turned and headed toward the back of the library. "Follow me." Ignitus led Cynder into the deepest part of the library where the more valuable books were stored. After a few minutes of navigating through the shelves he stopped. "Here we are," he said, gesturing to the two larger bookcases. "Let's see what we can find," He began to run his eyes along the one shelf while Cynder did the same behind him. After a few seconds, his attention was caught by a large, black, hard bound book with golden lettering etched into the spine. It read, 'The Elemental Attributes of Crystals.' He pulled it from the shelf and turned to hand it to Cynder. When he looked upon her, though, the fire dragon was frozen. The young dragoness was crouched down, scanning the bottom shelf, with her rear raised into the air. Ignitus tried to speak, but the words wouldn't form in his head. He was memorized by the subtle sway of her hips.

"Find anything?"

He blinked as he was momentarily released from his stupor. He glanced down at the book he still held in his claws. There was a moment of indecision and then he answered. "Not yet," Cynder continued to browse, and Ignitus silently slid the book back into its place on the shelf. _What am I doing? _he thought, his eyes having returned to the black dragoness' upraised rump. Her tail flicked back and forth innocently. So many years had passed since the last time he had been with a female. Felt their delicate touch. But he couldn't, not with Cynder. She was his student. He had sworn to protect and watch over her. Ignitus felt a shiver down his spine as his mind switched tracks. **Why not, though. She was old enough to mate with him and large enough that he wouldn't hurt her. What harm could there be if he were to mate with her.** _No! _Ignitus thought, determined. _I can't._ However, he didn't seem to have a choice in the matter as his head lowered toward her tail.

Cynder was still browsing along the bottom shelf when she felt something nudge against her tail, near the base. She ignored it, figuring she must have bumped into Ignitus. Then she felt a warm breath of air blow against her backside. She paused.

"Ignitus, what are you..." The rest of the sentence was lost as a gasp was forced from her throat. **Something warm and slick worked its way into the slit **beneath her tail. Cynder's head whipped around to see the guardian with his nose pressed under her tail, his eyes closed lightly. She was about to protest, but **a rapid flicking inside her pussy caused her to gasp** again. **She moaned and leaned against the bookcase** as, what she realized was **Ignitus' tongue, worked its way around inside her.** "Ignitus... Stop..." she managed to say between breaths, but there was so little determination in her voice, she wasn't sure she had even meant it. **The fire dragon began to withdraw his tongue from her, making the black dragoness quiver**, but before he completely removed it, he drove even deeper into her folds. Cynder whimpered as he dove farther into her cunny, feeling every twist and turn of its descent. The fire dragon's **tongue was thick**, and **she shuddered in delight from the pleasure of being spread** so.

She knew that what he was doing was wrong, but Ignitus was so good. The dexterous organ coiled and uncoiled inside her passage, running over every part of her sensitive walls. Her breathing was reduced to short huffs as he trailed his tongue over a particularly sensitive spot, sending tremors of pleasure through her spine. Cynder had begun slowly giving into the guardian's ministrations. **Her body pressed back against his muzzle**, begging him not to stop. **Ignitus smiled as the young dragoness became more 'willing' to his actions. **Hopefully it was enough for what he had planned.

Carefully, he slid his tongue from between her red scales. Ignitus almost felt guilty as she looked back at him with pleading eyes, wondering why he had stopped. She was about to beg for him to continue, but before she could, something underneath the red dragon caught her attention.

**His cock hung from between his hind legs, standing erect and bobbing slightly with his pulse. The member was a deep enticing maroon with ridges running along the underside, growing progressively larger toward the base. **

**Cynder's jaw went slack at the sheer size of the monstrous dragonhood dangling below his belly. She had seen other males before, but none came close by comparison. Ignitus was almost double her body size, however, so that was to be expected. Shaking her head to break the trance, she gazed up at the guardian. He smiled down at her softly waiting for her to make up her mind. Cynder was grateful that he wasn't going to force himself upon her, but it didn't help the turmoil in her head. She was having trouble focusing in her lust hazed state, but that had been Ignitus plan from the beginning. **

**She knew that the others would look down on her mating with the fire dragon, but she remembered how good it had felt to have his tongue writhing about in her snatch. She could only imagine what it would feel like to mate with the large male. His dick was nearly three times as thick as his tongue and infinitely longer. Cynder's head swam at the thought of having the enormous pole buried underneath her tail. She glanced down at the thick malehood one last time.**

Ignitus felt his heart flutter as the black dragoness' tail revealed her sex to him. The expression on her face told him that she wanted this as badly as he did. He stepped over the younger female, feeling her tail trail over his belly. He lowered his head and gave a tender lick to the side of her face, showing his appreciation. She purred in response and laid her head on the stone. Ignitus lowered his hips and inched forward until the head of his member pressed firmly against her outer lips. The monstrous cock wasn't even inside her yet and Cynder knew that this was going to push her limits. She shifted her hind legs farther apart, attempting to make as much room for his shaft as possible. He waited for her to finish adjusting herself and gently began to press into the black dragoness. Her hips were pushed forward as the pressure against her backside grew, and the large rod failed to gain entry. For a moment she wondered if he would even fit. Her folds finally gave under the weight and she sank back over his length, taking nearly a fourth of his prick inside her. Cynder bit down on her lip to keep herself from screaming as she was spread wide so suddenly. Her claws dug into the floor, kneading at the stone and leaving deep gouges. Ignitus held his composure as he glanced down at the black dragoness. He smiled as her expression contorted through an array of pain and pleasure. She finally was able to breathe again as she grew accustomed to having him inside her. He gave a moment more to recover and then continued. Cynder felt amazing as his member was working its way deeper into her soaking tunnel. She clamped down around his shaft tighter than any female he had been with before. Of course, he had never been with a dragoness so much younger before. Ignitus couldn't help a heavy groan that escaped his throat as another ridge of his dick sank past her folds. She was in an equal state of bliss as the guardian buried his cock deeper between her thighs. Each ridge that popped inside of her pussy sent tingles down her spine. Her out lips were stretched incredibly wide as she grew closer to his base. A small 'umph' escapes Cynder as the head of his heavy pole bounced against her cervix. The sudden pressure against her most sacred of places caused her to tense. Ignitus grinded his teeth as the smaller female suddenly clamped down around his length. The feeling of her walls massaging his member felt almost surreal. **He looked down at Cynder, seeing her shudder with every throb of his immense dick. **Nearly three fourths of his length was buried into her rear. Taking pity on the dark dragoness, he shifted his hips back ward and relieved some of the pressure. She gasped a ridge slipped from her cunny and she felt herself relax. **Cynder had underestimated just how large the fire dragon was.** Her tunnel felt as though a tree limb had been shoved up inside her. Shifting her hind legs, **she felt the enormous cock grind inside passage**. She wasn't about to stop, however.

Ignitus began to retract from her folds, catching the dark dragoness off guard. The feeling of his shaft pulling free of her pussy and his ridges slipping out sent small tremors through her frame. The thick pole tugged at her walls, almost dragging her back with it. He continued until only his tip remained and then slowly slid back in. Cynder cooed as she felt his dick being reburied beneath her tail. Ignitus came to a sop before he bottomed out again, waiting until she was more loosened up. He built up a steady pace, gently rocking his hips back and forth. With each thrust he angled his spire down so the ridges along its underside grinded against the walls of her tunnel. **Cynder's head lay on the stone floor, her tongue hanging lewdly out the side of her mouth.** Those ridges working their way in and out of her vent felt unbelievably good. Somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered if Spyro would eventually develop those same ridges. She was brought back to the moment when Ignitus sped up, crouching low over the black dragoness. **He groaned and pushed his member a little farther between her folds**. She began to rock in time with his thrusts as his pace increased. She leaned back against him, eager to take as much of his prick into her cunny. Again the head of his shaft bounced against the walls of her cervix, only this time she only felt indescribable pleasure. Cynder's head was swimming as the large male above her, not so gently, began to mate her. Each plunge of his enormous dragonhood pressed her down into the stone. She felt her body began to rise in temperature as she was pushed closer to her climax.

"Ignitus... Don't stop..." she managed to stutter through heavy breaths. The fire dragon didn't plan on it. He could sense that the dark dragoness wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. Her face was twisted in a fantastic array of emotion, and** her snatch worked his pole trying to milk him of his seed. **Ignitus **closed his forelegs over her hips and began to use the extra leverage to pull her back into his humping.**

**Cynder was in pure ecstasy as that heavy rod was driven even harder into her rear. **The thrum of **his dick against her womb** reverberated through her frame, sending small chills along her scales. The young dragoness was pawing madly at the ground trying to hold out just a few seconds longer. The guardian was relentless, though, as he plowed his prick through her tunnel. His rutting forced his member to drag against the walls of her cunny in every way imaginable. Ignitus finally gave Cynder one last good thrust and sent the head of his member up past her cervix.

The young dragoness was doing her best not to scream as she was wracked by her orgasm. Her cry came out in restrained whimpers as her mind was flooded with pleasure and her pussy flooded over the shaft buried within her. Ignitus hind leg twitched involuntarily as his dick was clamped like a vice in between her folds. She was leaning back into his malehood, trying to take as much of the colossal spire into her passage as she could. The fire dragon gently rode through her climax, giving her light, quick thrusts. When she came down from her high, Cynder collapsed onto the floor, her backside only kept up by the cock still lodged deep between her thighs. Ignitus lowered himself over the black dragoness so that he was laying over her, but didn't press his weight upon her. He gave a gentle lick between her horns. She purred and allowed the guardian to roll her onto her back. She made an odd squeal as his prick twisted around inside her still sensitive lips. He slowly rocked above her, working only an inch or so of his member in and out of her folds. Cynder hummed as she felt her cunny stir. She knew that the fire dragon wanted to finish, but she wasn't sure if she had it in her to go again. As if reading her mind, Ignitus wrapped a foreleg under her back and reared onto his hind legs. She felt the bookcase she had been searching through against her spine, and the guardian planted his paws on either side of her. She groaned as gravity sunk her down onto his dragonhood, stretching her lips. Her eyes opened and he was staring down at her, hope in his face that she would continue. Cynder stretched her neck forward and kissed the fire dragon, bouncing her hips on his cock.

Ignitus began to gyrate his hips into hers, letting gravity due the work of pulling her down. Cynder was caught off guard as his dick began to work her pussy in a whole new way. The ridges along the underside of his member unfurled as his spire curved upward to push beneath her tail. They also rubbed the opposite of her tunnel now, renewing the feeling of them grinding into her walls. The black dragoness had to break their kiss to gasp as she sank a little farther over the large malehood. Ignitus was slowly increasing the strength of his thrusts, forcing his phallus deeper, inch by inch, into her snatch. He could feel her growing tighter the closer she came to his base. Cynder's thoughts fogged, only able to focus on the pleasure radiating up her spine. That massive tool felt as though it were pushing its way into her chest. Then she felt it. The rough slap of scale against scale. She glanced down to see her hips bouncing into the guardians groin. Cynder couldn't believe what she saw. Ignitus had managed to plunge his entire length into her cunny. A sizeable lump appeared in her belly each time he sheathed himself inside her.

The guardian reached down a paw and placed it on her hip. His mind was no longer his own as he began to roughly shove the black dragoness down into his thrusts. He was humping madly away at her snatch, losing any rhythm as he fought for the release he so desired. Cynder pushed off of his chest, pressing back into the bookcase for support as the large male fucked her. The thick rod was careening through her tunnel, battering away at her walls in the best way. The young female was on the brink of her second orgasm. Her body was aching for her release, but it was almost as if the pole between her thighs was keeping her just at the edge. Ignitus could feel her pussy twitching and convulsing down his spire. He tries to hold back a moment longer, knowing that the release in the end would be worth it. Plus, he enjoyed hearing the black dragoness begging him to finish. Finally his thrust became sporadic and he could no longer keep from losing himself. With one last titanic thrust, he almost completely withdrew from her folds, and then rammed his dick back in.

Cynder's breath caught as she felt the fire dragon's cock retract from her lips. She knew what was coming. Her head whipped from side to side as he hesitated for a brief moment, keeping her on the edge of her climax. Ignitus sunk his length into her tunnel with enough force to crack the shelves behind her. She screamed as she felt the head of his member bury itself deep into her womb and his knot swelled. Cynder was finally pushed over the edge as she felt her insides stretch around the orb, locking them together at the hips. **The black dragoness clamped down over his shaft as her second orgasm wracked her frame. She could feel the first wave of cum shooting up his length and into her cunny. The white fluid thrummed against her depths as it blasted from his tip in thick ropes. Within seconds her womb had filled with the male's seed and it began to empty into her tunnel. Cynder was groaning as more and more of his spunk poured from the head of his dragonhood. Each new spurt caused the thick rod to throb inside her. **Soon she was filled to the brim and his cum squirted out past his knot and onto the floor of the library. Ignitus climax began to slow and he looked down at the blissful dragoness. He planted a kiss on her nose and she purred in return. Ignitus legs began to wobble, no longer having the strength to hold himself up. He fell onto his back, not wanting to crush Cynder under his weight. She yelped as his knot was jostled inside of her, but was too tired to complain. She collapsed against his chest, reveling in the feeling of the last dregs of his orgasm emptying into her pussy. She felt herself begin to fall asleep, and the constant rhythm of his heart finally lulled her into unconsciousness. Ignitus felt the gentle rise and fall of the young dragoness chest telling him that she had fallen asleep. He closed his eyes as well finding the idea of a nap rather appealing. Slowly the fire dragon drifted to sleep, uncaring who might discover them.

Ignitus sat on the balcony staring into the beautiful afternoon sky. The sound of laughter caused him to look down. Cynder and her three friends pranced about enjoying the day. Ignitus chuckled and watched them run by. They, one by one, disappeared into the forest. Ember looked up at the guardian sitting above them, and waved. Ignitus raised a paw and waved back. She smiled and ran off after her friends. The old dragon smiled to himself as he watched the pink dragoness vanish into the brush. Maybe someday Ember would pay a visit to his library.

Sppyro x Cynder

This is just a quick and simple fanfic of Spyro and Cynder. It does contain adult material not suited for those under the age of eighteen or those offended by such so you know who you are and what to do. This is my first time writing... well anything really so i just went with something familiar. I don't own these characters. They are copy right of their respective owners. Now that that is over with, let's get started.

Spyro sat in the forest staring up into the stars flecking the night sky. He had snuck away from the temple to try and find some peace and quiet. The trees rustled together in the breeze giving everything a low undertone. He closed his eyes and sighed. Things had been getting stressful around the temple lately. The guardians were pushing him to train more, teaching him more from the many books, and increased talk of the impending _doom_ that approached was all beginning to get to him. Spyro sometimes wished he could live like he had used to. Everything was so easy back then.

He was abruptly torn from his revelry as the bushes behind him rustled. He quickly stood and turned to face them, ready for what might step out. "Who's there?" demanded Spyro. When Cynder stepped forward, he relaxed. "You scared me," he said, "What are you..."

"Shh," she hushed, putting a claw to his lips.

Spyro stared at her a little confused as to what she was up to. His eyes went wide, though, as she suddenly leaned forward and kissed him. She held him there, her tongue pushing into his mouth and twining with his. Spyro melted into the kiss. For so long he had wanted to express his emotion to Cynder, but this was the first time that she had approached him in this way. She broke their kiss and smiled at him. The purple dragon was at a loss for words. He kept an eye on her as she stepped to his side, shooting him a devious glance. Cynder lowered her head and began to snake her way under his belly. Her tongue slowly slid from her mouth and gave a quick lick to the slit between his hind legs.

Spyro leapt at the sudden unexpected contact. He couldn't believe that Cynder had just done that. The black dragoness smiled as she felt him involuntarily jerk above her. She pressed a little harder against his slit and her tongue slid into his sensitive sheath. A moan escaped from between his lips at the spike in pleasure. Tightness began to build between his thighs, feeling a little uncomfortable. Cynder swirled her tongue inside of the male's sheath feeling something growing within. She pulled her tongue free when his groin began to bulge. The black tip of his dragonhood poked forth from his sheath. She admired the dark color. Gently, she wrapped her lips around the sensitive head and suckled lightly.

Spyro's legs began to tremble from the ministrations that the dark dragoness was performing underneath him. Slowly his member continued to grow forth as she took more and more of him into her mouth. Soon, half of his length rested on Cynder's tongue. The purple dragon couldn't take it anymore, and he collapsed onto the ground, his dick yanking from in between her lips. Spyro lay on his back, his breathing heavy, and his rod towering between his legs. His impressive length twitched with each beat of his heart, swaying tantalizingly. Cynder straddled the fire dragon's tail and stared down at the spire of flesh underneath her. Spyro was extremely well endowed for his age. The daunting, black, thirteen inch shaft made her second guess herself for a moment. She hadn't expected him to be so large. She glanced up at him, finding him staring at her, wondering what she was going to do. Lowering her head, Cynder planted her tongue at the base and slowly dragged it up his length. Spyro groaned as she slicked the underside of his cock. Pausing at the tip, she smiled at him and gave his head a light kiss, teasing him. The warm pole twitched in her lips, begging. The black dragoness dropped her head down and carefully slid his length into her mouth.

Spyro gasped as she swallowed him. Her warm breath washing over his malehood, made his stomach muscles clench uncontrollably. She kept her tongue pressed against the underside of his shaft as it continued in, the head gliding against the roof of her mouth. There was a pause when she felt him bounce against the back of her throat. She sucked on the spire filling her mouth, staring down the sizable gap still remaining between her nose and his sheath. Gradually, she began to bob her head up and down, spiraling her tongue around the meat and squeezing. Spyro was completely at the will of the female between his legs. His mind blurred with ecstasy as the wet confines of her mouth massaged his member. A spurt of pre spilled from his dick, filling Cynder's mouth even more. She savored his taste, rolling the sticky sweet substance in her mouth before letting it slide down her throat. She sucked firmly on the black rod, attempting summon forth more of his fluid.

"Cynder..." Spyro whined when he felt her double her efforts. His body was wracked with unimaginable pleasure. He reached up and placed a paw upon the back of her head. The black dragoness glanced up at him, seeing the contorted expression on his face. She smiled around his cock and squeezed tighter with her tongue. Spyro began to encourage her with his paw to go faster, guiding her pace. She decided to try something a little different since he was getting so eager. Her tongue unwrapped from his member and flicked over the tip rapidly. The purple dragon's breathing increased and he growled. Cynder knew that it was working, but she wasn't done yet. Her tongue prodded at the slit on the head of his cock, making it spread slightly. With one more push, her slender appendage slowly slid into his urethra. Spyro squirmed from the unbelievable amount of pleasure spiking from his member. The feeling of the dark dragoness' tongue sliding deeper into his prick was unreal. When she had reached her stopping point, almost her entire tongue had disappeared into his length, and she began to pump it in and out in time with the bobbing of her head.

The continued treatment of both the inside and outside of his shaft was becoming rough for Spyro to take. His body was trembling as Cynder repeatedly swallowed his dick. Tightening the grip on the back of her head, Spyro's hips involuntarily bucked, driving the head of his member into her throat. Cynder felt his tip pop into her airway, making her gag and pull back. She knew that the purple dragon was getting close and wanted more, and she was happy to oblige. With a wet slurp her tongue slid out of his dick, much to Spyro's displeasure, but she was sure that he wouldn't mind its replacement. Cynder angled her neck and pushed him to the back of her mouth. Slowly, her throat yawned wide and began to slide the remainder of his phallus down the fleshy tunnel. Her neck distended to make room for the thick rod filling her airway. Spyro moaned loudly as her throat muscles squeezed tightly around his sensitive flesh. Cynder's nose pressed up against his scales, ending the slow descent. She swallowed against the four inches buried in her throat, finding slight difficulty breathing, but she accustomed herself to his size.

Spyro reached forward and took hold of the black dragoness' horns. Carefully, he began to remove himself from her throat. She felt an awkward tug as his dragonhood drug out of her. Bucking his hips forward he drove his entire length back in, tugging her head downward. Spyro growled and grinded himself inside of her mouth. Cynder murred, vibrating her neck muscles, causing the purple dragon to buck enthusiastically. He held a steady rhythm, pumping his shaft in and out of her throat. She swallowed around his length involuntarily, which brought him closer and closer to his peak. His breathing began to increase and his humps were sporadic, causing his cock to twitch wildly inside of her throat. Spyro gave small grunts as he tried to hold back, but he could feel the underside of his prick beginning to tingle. With on last thrust forward, he buried himself as deep as he could. Cynder's breathing was cut off as he went deeper into her throat than before, causing her to swallow in rapid succession. A deafening roar echoed forth from the purple dragon as he was sent over the edge.

Spyro's groin tightened and he began to pump gush after gush of into Cyder's stomach. She yanked back trying to free herself, but he had a death grip on her horns, holding her tight to his sheath. She couldn't believe the sheer force of Spyro's orgasm. With each spurt her neck was stretched to accommodate the flow of cum. The black dragoness' stomach was becoming full quickly as his seed mixed with the liters of pre already there. When Cynder was afraid that she wouldn't be able to take anymore, Spyro released her horns. She slid him from her throat allowing her lungs to fill. The purple dragon's softening member slipped from her lips, but not before filling her mouth and spraying the last few strands across her face and neck. Cynder rolled Spyro's seed around in her mouth. The jizz was thick and had a salty sweet taste that she found she liked very much. A small bulge ran down her neck as she swallowed, disappearing into her chest.

The black dragoness gazed down at the spent dragon underneath her. His eyes were closed and his chest heaved. His dick still oozed a bit of seed, covered both in his cum and her saliva. Cynder leaned down and began to clean him, drawing his half-hard length back into her mouth. Spyro yelped a little as her tongue worked over her still too sensitive cock. Looking down at her, he smiled at the sight of his seed clinging to her scales. Cynder's eyes flicked up to his, smiling around meat in her muzzle. She could feel the limp shaft beginning to harden again, throbbing against the roof of her mouth. With a wet pop she slipped her lips from his dragonhood. He watched as she walked to his side, keeping her back toward him. Crouching low with her front end, she raised her tail and swayed it back and forth, giving the purple dragon a clear view of her swollen sex.

Spyro's eyes were locked onto the slit beneath the dark dragoness' tail, smelling the scent of her arousal. Looking at Cynder, she purred encouragingly for him to come. He rolled onto his feet and slowly approached her. His fully hardened phallus swayed underneath him with each step. He could see the delicate lips quivering with anticipation as he drew closer. Cynder spread her legs a little farther, preparing to support his weight. Spyro thought he should return the favor given to him, but by her eagerness he knew that would have to wait for another time. He reared onto his hind legs and placed his paws gently on her hips, careful not to damage her with his claws. Spyro traced his dick along her underbelly, sliding it over her smooth scales until he felt the pedals of her sex against his head. Cynder moaned as she felt the dull throb of his member against her sensitive vent. Spyro leaned forward and licked her face, cleaning his seed from her scales. His nose crinkled at the odd taste and the thought of having his own cum in his mouth. When he had licked away the last of his crème, he looked down at her awaiting her signal to proceed. With a silent nod, Cynder urged him to begin.

Spyro lined up their hips and gently began to press inside her. At first he encountered some resistance, causing him to press forward a little harder, but his already slickened member and her wet vent helped him to ease inside. Cynder gasped as she felt herself being spread by the purple dragon's thick shaft. Her muscles clenched trying to keep out the intruder, but she forced herself to relax and allow him entry. Once he was halfway inside the black dragoness, Spyro paused and released the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Giving her a moment to adjust to his size, he waited till he felt her relax before pressing his hips forward again. He never imagined that anything could have ever felt this good. The grip she held around his black malehood squeezed him every way. Every bump and tremor through her body could be felt along his sensitive shaft. Cynder was in the same state. Feeling every ridge of his shaft as he pushed deeper and deeper was amazing. Every beat of his heart reverberated through her body. Finally, Spyro's agonizing plunge came to an end as his sheath pressed against her lips. Their breath was heavy as he stayed hilted inside her depths, grinding gently against her hips. Cynder's tongue lolled out the side of her mouth, feeling his spire buried deep within her, dripping a constant flow of pre. She glanced back at the purple dragon mounting her, catching his patient stare. With a quick shift of her stance, she was ready.

Spyro slowly began to extract himself from her tunnel, causing them to moan in unison. Cynder felt empty as more and more of his slick phallus slid from her confines. Only the head remained inside of her when he stopped. Digging his claws into the soil, he hilted himself again with a quick thrust. The black dragoness cried out from being impaled so roughly on the fleshy spear. Spyro smiled and built up a steady rhythm, gliding his length in and out of her soaking tunnel. Her breathing fell in time with his thrusts, moaning whenever his cock glided over a particularly sensitive spot. Her walls clenched and pulled on his hard shaft, attempting to draw him deeper into her cunt. Globs of pre fell from his tip, slickening her passage even further allowing him to pick up speed. She wrapped her tail around his waist, encouraging him to do just that. Spyro smiled as her tail tugged him closer to her.

Hooking his forelegs over her hips, he used the extra leverage to pull her back into his thrusts. Cynder gave out small yelps as the purple dragon bred her. His member pounded her innards, and their hips slapped together rapidly. Her claws gouged the dirt to keep her from sliding forward as each of his thrusts lifted her hind end of the ground. Spyro battered away at her snatch mercilessly, using his enormous tool to dig deep into the black dragoness. Rutting instincts pushed him onward, her walls clutching him tightly as he probed her most sacred of places. Cynder began to feel his cock ramming into her cervix, the barrier only encouraging him to press harder.

A sharp tugging at her insides caused Cynder to come down from her high for a moment. She could feel it growing stronger and stronger. A realization came to her. It was Spyro's knot beginning to swell. In little time the base of his cock no longer could fit inside her. The large orb bounced against her cunny, desperately trying to gain entrance. Her legs began to tremble as her peak neared, and the purple dragon knew it. Her vent spasmed around his shaft, making him draw closer to his own release. With one last bust of speed, Spyro rode into her hard. Cynder squealed as his hips became a blur, forgetting the knot for the moment. His dick pounded through her tunnel, stretching her to the limits. His warm breath fell across her neck as he huffed over her. Spyro knew that he wouldn't be able to hold this pace much longer. With one last thrust, he drove his dragonhood into her, sending a third of his knot with it. His legs shook as he pressed forward as hard as he could, determined to get the rest of the way. Cynder squalled as his knot stretched her beyond her limits. Finally, with a loud pop, he sheathed himself inside her.

The black dragoness felt his member force its way into her cervix. She cried out as the intrusion sent her over the edge. Her walls clamped over him like a vice, holding him there as her juices poured out over his cock. The sudden pressure and the feeling of Cynder's warm fluids spilling over him was enough to trigger his own orgasm. Spyro roared as he emptied himself into the black dragoness for a second time. Jets of his seed flooded her womb with titanic force. She trembled, feeling the hot, thick fluid filling her egg chamber. The flow of cum seem to be unending, and her stomach bulged a little from the sheer volume of seed inside her. Cynder's womb filled to the brim and the excess cum spurted out past his head, coating the inside of her passage with his essence.

She slowly came down from her orgasm as Spyro's flow of seed died down, reveling in the feeling of his spire still lodged between her thighs. She could feel the enormous knot locking them together and keeping in his seed. When he had finally spent the last of his cum, her hind end weighed heavily on her legs. There must have been several liters held inside her by the fleshy cork. Cynder glanced back at the purple dragon that had just mated her and giggled at his expression. His tongue lolled out the side of his mouth as he panted happily on her back. Spyro smirked and gave her a firm buck with his prick, sloshing their combined fluids inside of her. He chuckled as she yelped, still sensitive from his rutting. Lowering to the ground, the two dragons lay side by side, basking in their afterglow. It would be a long while before Spyro softened enough for him to dislodge his cock from her. In the meantime they were content to sleep and regain their energy.

Flame x Ember

Well I thought I would get in one more practice run before I started writing anything serious, and thought it only fair to give our other duo some quality time together. Again just a simple fanfic so don't expect too much out of it.

Contains adult scenes and should not be viewed by those under the age of eighteen or whatever age is legal in your state. I do not own any of the characters portrayed. They are property of their respective owners.

On a side note: I always need more practice, so if there are characters in the Spyro Universe you might like to see let me know. If I like the idea and find the time I'll give it a whirl. Please note that I don't really do a lot of Fetish writing so please don't ask. Comments and Criticism welcome.

Flame walked through the empty corridors of the dragon temple, checking the rooms as he went. "Where is everyone?" he muttered, finding yet another vacant cave. He was so bored and everybody had seemingly vanished into thin air. Frustrated and tired of searching, he headed back to his own room. This always seemed to happen to him. He would turn his back for five seconds and everyone would disappear. Now he would have to find a way to entertain himself, or else catch up on some sleep. Storming into his room and closing the door behind him, the red dragon crawled onto his bed and collapsed onto the mattress. The soft fabric helped to ease his foul mood. The thought of sleep always seemed to make him feel better. Flame took a deep breath and tried to relax, sinking further into the cushion. A haze started to fill his head as he drifted away. Before he could fall completely unconscious, however, thoughts of Ember began to creep into his mind. He could see the pink dragoness' thin, sleek form as clear as day in his head. Every curve and contour of her body was intoxicating and clouded his senses. Flame smiled, half asleep, imagining himself with her. Their scales rubbing against one another, sharing each other's warmth. He purred quietly. Something hard began to work its way between his belly and the mattress, making lying on his stomach become increasingly uncomfortable.

Flame rolled onto his back and glanced down. Between his legs stood his cock. The pink shaft bobbed lightly with his heart beat, bouncing up at him, begging for attention. He sighed, knowing that sleep was going to be impossible with the hard-on he had just inadvertently given himself. It wasn't going away anytime soon. On the other hand, no one was around and right now would be his best chance to feel a little relief. Not being able to think of a reason why not to, he slowly reached down with a paw and took hold of his dragonhood. Flame squeezed himself experimentally, causing a moan to escape his lips and a little pre to dribble from his tip. The liquid slid down his length and onto his paw, adding some lubrication to help him along. He began to slowly stroke his hard member, careful to keep his claws away from his delicate flesh. The red dragon's toes curled as more of his pre leaked from his cock, and slicked his paw. An image of himself standing over Ember as she cried out underneath him, completed the moment. Flame groaned as his paw began to rapidly tug away at his prick. His tongue hung out of the side of his mouth as he panted his pleasure. Spurts of pre splashed against his stomach. His grip tightened around his shaft as he felt his peak getting nearer. It had been too long since the last time he had done this.

"Enjoying yourself."

Flame jolted upright as he was torn from his fantasy. He saw Ember standing next to the open door to his room. _Where did she come from?_ he thought. The red dragon sat on his bed with his forelegs closed tightly in front of him, attempting to hide the raging hard-on between his thighs. One of his paws glistened from his pre, making it more than obvious what he was doing. "E-e-ember?" he stuttered nervously, "W-what are you doing here?"

"Oh, the guardians left with Spyro and Cynder earlier on some _secret_ mission," she explained nonchalantly, "Said they wouldn't be back until sometime tomorrow evening. So, I thought I'd see if you weren't too busy." She smiled at him and the fire dragon laughed awkwardly. He thanked the ancestors that he hadn't done anything to let her know she was who he was thinking about.

"Sorry," he said.

"For what?" Ember asked, pretending to be oblivious to what she just saw.

Flame was suddenly at a loss for words. He had no idea how to apologize for her walking in on him. He was glad his red scales helped to hide his blush. He had never felt so stupid in his life. Things can always get worse, though. Ember began to walk toward him. "Uhh..." He began to panic, seeing as how his fully erect cock was still throbbing behind his forelegs and she was bound to see it if she got any closer. He almost yelped as she hopped onto his bed and sat on the mattress in front of him. He smiled timidly at her, trying to pretend nothing was wrong.

She giggled, enjoying torturing the poor dragon. "You know, we have the whole temple to ourselves for the night," she hinted.

"Uh-huh," Flame whimpered in response.

"We could do anything we want."

The whites of his eyes flashed when he felt something suddenly rub against the underside of his member. His eyes flicked downward and saw that Ember's tail had slipped past his forelegs and was now tickling his shaft. When Flame looked back up, the pink dragoness was staring at him seductively, through half lidded eyes. "You mean you want to..." The red dragon couldn't bring himself to finish.

"Why not?" she giggled, pausing to let him come up with an answer. Realizing he couldn't, Flame just sat there, his leg twitching involuntarily as she continued to play with his malehood. Ember pulled her tail away from his dick and wrapped its end around one of his forelegs. She tugged at it, encouraging him to reveal himself to her. Flame swallowed hard, and reluctantly spread his legs, exposing his length to the dragoness. She purred lustfully as she stared down at the throbbing spire, feeling rather aroused at the sight.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Flame asked. Ember smiled and lowered her head toward his bobbing dragonhood. He gasped as her wet tongue wrapped around his shaft. "I'll take that as a yes," he said, shivering as she squeezed him tightly.

Ember wrapped her lips around his head and began to suckle gently. She was impressed by the length of the slick member in front of her. The thick eleven inch shaft was unusual for a dragon his age. She hummed, knowing she would be bragging to Cynder later. Flame gritted his teeth and his stomach muscles flexed, causing a glob of precum to shoot up his dick. Ember felt the slimy liquid splash into her mouth. She crinkled her nose at the strange taste, but it didn't deter her from continuing. Arching her neck forward, she slid the rest of his length into her mouth. The red dragon moaned loudly as the wet confines of her maw closed over his dick. Her warm breath made his sensitive flesh tingle. Not all of the pink member would fit into her mouth, but she enthusiastically sucked and licked what would. Flame was in heaven as the pink dragon used her tongue to jerk him off in her mouth. The skillful organ felt like velvet gliding over his cock, but gripped like a vice. She worked every inch of his member, finding all of the precise spots along his flesh. His hips bucked forward each time she dragged over one, letting Ember know where to find them. Every so often, she would bob her head to suck firmly at the tip, grinning as he would groan from her ministrations.

"Ember..." Flame gasped, through ragged breaths. "Don't stop..."

She smiled around the thick shaft filling her mouth and purred, vibrating her throat muscles over his head, pushed tightly to the back of her muzzle. The spike in pleasure was enough to make Flame finally lose control. Standing onto all fours, he forced the pink dragoness to crouch underneath his chest and crane her neck upwards. While she continued to suck on his dragonhood, he reached a foreleg back and braced his paw against the back of her head. She paused for a moment wondering what the red dragon was up to. His hips abruptly jerked forward, pushing the tip of his cock into her throat. Ember gagged on the thick rod and yanked her head back, trying to remove the intruder. Flame felt her resistance and backed off allowing his head to pop free. Her nostrils flared as she gasped around his member, regaining control of herself. He waited for her to recover, wondering if she would let him continue. His question was answered when he felt his tip sink to the back of her throat.

Curling his hips forward, Flame began to ease the rest of his malehood into her mouth and down her throat. Her neck muscles relaxed and allowed him to enter easily. Ember's nose pressed into his groin, causing her to breathe in his musk. She swallowed a few time, adjusting herself to having his dick filling her throat. He growled as her throat squeezed and massaged over his head. The red dragon was done waiting for her to accustom herself. His hips began to pump at a rapid pace, groaning as he muzzle-fucked her. A large bulge distorted her neck as his member slid in and out of her throat. Ember had a hard time breathing around the phallus pummeling through her mouth. She swallowed repeatedly as her body instinctively tried to clear her throat. The constant flexing of her tunnel over his shaft was making Flame's peak approach swiftly.

"Ember... I'm close..." he sputtered, increasing his pace. She knew what he meant and prepared herself. Flame's body curled around her head and his paw shoved her deep onto his cock. He forced the pink dragoness to swallow even more of his length, cutting off her breathing at the deepest point. Tugging her head backwards, Ember tried to pull free, but the red dragon's convulsing muscles wouldn't give. With a roar, Flame began to empty himself into the dragoness underneath him. She could feel the waves of cum running up the underside of his cock and then pouring down her throat. Bulges traveled down her neck as she gulped down the copious amounts of seed Flame fed her. Her lungs begged for air as her stomach was being filled with the thick fluid. Ember yanked back harder against his grip, hoping she wouldn't suffocate. Flame felt her push back against his paw this time and quickly released her head from his groin. She freed his prick from her throat with a wet squelch, gasping and coughing to try and regain her breath. As the twitching member fell from her mouth, the last few spurts of seed splattered across her face. Flame collapsed onto the bed next to her, happy to just relax after such an exertion. Smiling contentedly he glanced down at the cum spattered dragoness still trying to recover from the liquid onslaught.

"Sorry," he said, when she looked up at him. She glared at him for a moment, but smiled and stepped over him.

"You'll just have to make it up to me." Ember said, mischievously, standing over the red dragon.

His member lay limp across his belly, still oozing white globs across his yellow underscales. Ember lowered her hind end and set the lips of her sex against his soft length. Shifting her weight, she began to grind herself against him. They moaned in unison as he was quickly becoming hard again. Flame gritted his teeth as the pink dragoness smashed his cock between his stomach and her hips. Satisfied that he'd had enough, Ember raised herself off of him, his prick jumping up to bob against her belly. Reaching a foreleg underneath her, she took hold of his dragonhood and guided his head to meet her eager vent, squeezing a little harder than necessary. The red dragon whimpered as she tortured him. She bounced on the tip experimentally, feeling his stiff pole poke at her entrance. Applying a small amount of pressure, she felt him slip inside of her. A tremor ran through her body as she felt her insides being spread by the hard length slowly sliding into her. The feeling of Ember's tunnel gliding over his dick felt amazing. Her folds clenched around his length harder the farther she sank onto his shaft. The slick walls making him slide deeper with ease. She gasped as Flame bucked his hips pushing the last of his prick inside of her. Her body went ridged from the unexpected impalement.

"Are you... all right?" he asked, hoping he hadn't hurt her.

Ember quivered for a moment above him. "I'm fine," she said between breaths, "Just take it easy, okay?"

He nodded and she shifted her legs for support. She sat in the red dragon's lap a few moments longer, enjoying the dull throb of his heartbeat reverberate inside of her sensitive passage. Knowing that there was more to come, though, she began to stand again, Feeling Flame's malehood slipping from free of her lips. When only his head remained, she let gravity pull her back down onto his cock. Ember gave a small yelp as she bounced against his groin, reburying the length between her folds. She slowly started to build a steady pace, repeating the pattern of lifting herself almost off of his shaft to fall back down it. Flame fought to suppress a whimper as the pink dragoness rode him. Having his cock repeatedly swallowed between her thighs felt absolutely amazing. The slick walls of her cunny clenched and dragged over his member in every way, making him squirm underneath her. Pre was flowing from his tip at a constant rate, mixing with her own juices and causing him to glide through her innards. He didn't think this could get any better, but he was more than willing to try.

Reaching down with his forepaws, Flame took hold of Ember's hips, holding her still. She glanced down at him, confused why he would stop her. With a reassuring look he raised her to his tip and then yanked her back down, meeting her descent with a buck of his hips. Stars danced in her eyes as she felt the head of his cock bounce against her cervix. He paused for a moment to see how she would react, but when no objections were forth coming he continued. The slapping of their hips colliding filled the room as the red dragon rutted his female. He grunted through clenched teeth as he ploughed deeper into Ember. Her breathing was becoming as the pounding against her insides began to loosen the entrance to her womb, bringing her closer and closer to her peak. The pressure around Flame's shaft grew as her vent milked at him begging for his seed. The increased resistance fueled him to go faster. He hardly had to lift her anymore, the strength of his thrusts enough to send her back up his length. A tingling at the base of his cock told him that he wasn't going to last much longer.

Ember began to feel a sharp tugging at her lips each time his dragonhood retracted from her vent. She ignored it at first, but it continued to grow worse. She suddenly realized that the red dragon's knot was beginning to swell at the base of his cock. Within seconds, he had grown to the point that it could no longer fit inside her. Flame growled no longer able to reach as deep into the pink dragoness. He thrust harder into Ember, causing her to yelp as the large orb pounded against her cunny, stretching her folds to their limit. She doubted that he would fit inside her, but Flame was determined to tie with her. The tingling along the underside of his member grew worse signaling the fast approach of his imminent climax. His dick twitched wildly, begging for the release it was so desperately close to. Using what little strength he had left, he raised Ember to the tip of his length and yanked her back down, thrusting his hips upward as hard as he could. With a loud pop, Flame's knot pushed its way into the pink dragoness' snatch.

Ember screamed as she was stretched beyond what should have been possible, and his head forced its way into her cervix. Her back arched and her body convulsed as the impalement sent her over the edge. Her juices flooded into her tunnel, washing over the fleshy spire. The walls of her pussy clamped down around the orb lodged between them. Flame roared as Ember's insides squeezed his dick like a vice, milking him for everything he was worth. The intense pressure triggered his own climax, sending a surge of cum up his length, gushing from the slit in his head. Ember gave a weak gasp as the heavy liquid spilled into her womb, quickly filling what empty space remained. She shivered as Flame's cock pulsed with each fresh wave of cum. Soon her stomach bulged as her body made room for what seed the red dragon still had to give. When the flow from his dick finally slowed, she collapsed on top of him. Ember's heart was pounding and she heaved out heavy breaths. Flame smiled at her and licked her face.

"Well that wasn't what I had planned for today," he said, eliciting a small giggle from the pink dragoness.

"Sometimes it's good to be spontaneous," she replied, struggling to get the words out.

"Hard to argue with that," Ember smiled and shook her head. Flame rolled onto his side so she was lying next to him, twining their tails together. "What should we do tomorrow?"

Ember closed her eyes. "I'm sure I could think of something."

The silent forest:

The night was cold and dark; it would have been pitch black if not for the low glows from the fireflies and exotic plants amidst a low settling fog. The large visage of a dragon closing in on its prey dominated the soon to be no longer quiet scene.

But this is not where this story ends nor is it where it starts. No our story starts at the legendary dragon temple with a small purple dragon and his mate.

"Well its not like it's exactly my fault" protested Spyro.

Spyro was a small purple dragon who worked hard at the dragon temple to try and become a great guardian someday.

"Oh yeah, how did you work that one out" argued Cynder?

Cynder was a dragon the same size as Spyro but a dark, almost black colour. She had the same goal as Spyro but lacked the same passion.

The two had been arguing for hours upon end when after fleeing from a Grublin attack, Spyro had directed Cynder in to a bog puddle causing a smell to linger on both of them which Cynder was not happy about.

"Well maybe if you hadn't decided to run straight towards the nest we wouldn't have had to find cover" Yelled Spyro raising his voice.

"What, that's not what happened at all, you're the one who"-

"That's enough the both of you" commanded Ignitus.

Ignitus was the leader of the dragon temple, it was unofficial but everyone treated him that way. He was much larger than Spyro and Cynder and was a fiery red symbolising his control over the element of fire. Ignitus was wise and always very calm, none of the temples inhabitants had ever heard him shout apart from when issuing battle instructions.

"You two have been arguing for hours now and I must intervene" said Ignitus.

"Sorry Ignitus" said Spyro.

"Now why don't you both tell me what this is about"?

Cynder jumped in before Spyro could make his statement.

"When we were defending Mole village in the Twilight valley, we were attacked by an army of Grublins. We tried to fend them off but we were overpowered and had to flee. Spyro decided to take charge and ran us straight in to a swamp, as you can probably tell from our smell. Cynder fixed a cold glare on Spyro.

"Spyro what is your side to this story" asked Ignitus gesturing towards him?

"Well the first half of Cynder's story is true, but instead of running me leading her to the swamp, she ran us into the nest in the middle of a swamp". Spyro took a quick look at Cynder who was already beginning to protest.

"Now look both of you, I'm sure whoever's fault it truly was, is sorry for it because it was an accident. I think you two need to learn to forgive and forget. Fortunately I don't have the time for this, a new student is arriving at the temple today and I must get things prepared for his welcome.

"A new student, why didn't you say so? I could help Ignitus. Offered Spyro.

"Thank you for your offer Spyro but I feel things would move quicker if I could do it myself. Then without a word Ignitus quikly turned and left the two dragons to themselves in silence.

Finally Cynder broke the silence by saying "I'm going to take another bath and try to get this smell out".

#

Several hours passed and Spyro sat by himself in his room rethinking the events of the day.

Eventually Volteer, the large yellow guardian, passed by his room and stopped to check on him.

"Spyro are you not coming to greet the new student he is downstairs now" asked Volteer?

"What their here now"?

"Yes he just arrived, come on" said Volteer gesturing towards the door. Spyro quickly leapt from his bed and followed Volteer to the main hall.

Ignitus, Cyril and Terrador were already stood by the doors talking to a small dark blue dragon. Spyro ran to meet the temples newest guest.

"Ah here he is now, we were just talking about you Spyro" said Ignitus. "This is our latest addition to our family, his name is Arsarial".

"I'm Spyro, welcome to the temple".

"Thanks" Arsarial said impishly.

Arsarial was slightly larger than Spyro and a similar colour like ink but noticeably darker and had a silver underbelly. His eyes almost shone a bright blue though had long majestic horns.

"So what power will you be training here" pestered Spyro who was all too eager to know more about this new dragon.

"Oh it's nothing special" shrugged Arsarial.

"I think we should show our new student to his room wouldn't you agree Spyro" said Terrador?

"Ok see you later I guess Arsarial" said Spyro with a big grin.

"Bye Spyro" replied Arsarial.

As Spyro walked away he found his head swarming with thoughts about the dark blue dragon and questions he still wanted to ask him but had missed his chance.

#

Later that evening at dinner an extravagant feast was served in honour of the new dragon's arrival. Spyro sat across from Arsarial, and constantly pestered him with even more questions but was unable to make him reveal what his ability was.

At the end of the meal Spyro found himself staring at Arsarial and to his surprise, the darker dragon was already staring back at him.

His dark blue scales were almost shining from an even dim light given of by the fire. Spyro then glanced up to meet his eyes which almost seemed to be pulsing underneath the bright blue colour.

Spyro stared harder and found himself losing his own thought and his mind going blank. He grew drowsy and his head went dizzy and his vision fell fuzzy. He would have nodded off if he hadn't been disturbed.

"Spyro" said someone touching his shoulder, snapping him out of his trance. It was Arsarial standing next to him and Spyro had been staring in to nowhere.

"Are you coming" he continued?

"Yeah sure" Spyro replied to himself.

_"What just happened to me,_Spyro thought to himself. _One minute I was looking at Arsarial and the next he's beside me."_

Arsarial and Spyro walked out of the room to spend sometime in each others company.

#

On the route to Spyro's room Cynder passed by the two dragons giving a snarl at Spyro before walking away.

"What was that about" asked Arsarial?

"Just something that happened earlier today, she thinks its my fault" replied Spyro, walking in to his room, inviting his new friend in.

"I just wish I could forget all about it" complained Spyro sulking on his bed.

"I could, maybe help you with that. If you want" offered Arsarial.

"How"?

"I know pretty good ways of being able to take peoples mind off things that trouble them. A small smile tugged at the side of Arsarial's mouth.

Spyro was reluctant to reply to the offer.

_"I suppose I could give it a try, I mean what's the worst that could happen"._

"Alright, let's start then" agreed Spyro.

"Actually, I'm a little shy about doing it" said Arsarial looking down. "Do you know of the Silent Forest, east of the temple" asked Arsarial?

"Yes, but I hardly ever go there"

Meet me on the west side of the forest at midnight, I'll help you then".

Spyro pondered on this for a moment and then agreed with a nod.

"I'd get some sleep of I were you" Arsarial said with a sly wink and then walked off.

#

Spyro lay in his bed, sleepless. His head swimming with thoughts about Arsarial like, "why I couldn't stop staring at him earlier today" and, "How is he going to make me forget about the accident with Cynder"? Regardless the main thought on Spyro's mind was what is Arsarial's power and why is he keeping is so secret?

Eventually Spyro's mind returned to meeting Arsarial at midnight.

He checked the time and decided to set off to the Silent Forest.

Spyro scanned the temple making sure everyone was asleep and that no one would catch him sneaking out, as it was against strict temple regulations to leave at night.

He checked in on the guardians first, Ignitus; asleep Terrador; asleep Volteer, asleep and Cyril; asleep. The dragon even checked in on Cynder, she was asleep too. After glancing over her he remembered why he agreed to meet Arsarial and left for Silent Forest.

#

It took longer than Spyro had anticipated but he finally reached Silent Forest. "_Where did Arsarial say to meet again, I think it was the west side of the forest". _The purple dragon found a small worn path and followed it in to the forest. Spyro had been in to the Silent Forest before but only in the daytime. At night though, things were completely different. The whole forest came alive to Spyro's movement, every plant, every tree that Spyro walked past glowed, and pulsed with light and colour. The petals on plants were flashing different shades and colours as Spyro walked past, amazed by the forest's show of spectrums. The forest was truly silent though, the only sound that was made came from a slight tap of Spyro' feet as he walked along the forest floor. Every claw print he made left a trail of brightly lit trace of where he had stepped.

It wasn't long before Spyro came to a small clearing where he found Arsarial sitting down playing with fireflies surrounding him.

"Having fun" Spyro asked?

Arsarial darted around scaring off many of the fireflies.

"I thought you weren't going to show up" replied Arsarial sounding slightly relieved.

"Just taking the scenic route, this place is incredible at night"

"You mean you've never been at night"?

"No" replied Spyro playing with the fireflies.

Arsarial just chuckled softly.

"Anyway, you came here for a reason didn't you" stated Arsarial.

"Oh yeah, sorry" apologised Spyro.

"So what do you want to forget" asked Arsarial?

"Oh, earlier today Cynder and I were fighting a Grublin army and when they overpowered us, we looked for cover. She ran us towards the nest in the middle of a swamp, so being the girl she is, she decided to blame it on me".

Arsarial laughed louder than before filling the silent night with laughter echoing around the trees.

"Hey, it wasn't funny in first person" complained Spyro.

"Sorry" said Arsarial.

"Anyway I can make you forget all about that if you like" he continued.

Spyro pondered again for a moment and gave a nod like before and walked closer to the dark blue dragon.

"Good" said Arsarial slyly giving another small smile.

"Spyro, look at me".

"Um, alright" replied Spyro.

He stared at Arsarial like he was told. Spyro felt a cold claw under his chin pulling his gaze upwards to Arsarial's face and then his magnificent bright blue eyes.

"What are you"-.

The words trailed from Spyro as he stared deep once again in to the bright blue pulsating eyes.

Spyro couldn't find any words, or emotions except for amazement.

He stared deeply and almost lovingly in to the dark blue dragons mesmerising eyes growing drowsy and sleepy with his vision falling fuzzy.

Words finally came to him.

"Arsarial what's going on"?

"I'm going to make you forget all about what happened between you and Cynder. But to do that I need to tell

Words finally came to him.

"Arsarial what's going on"?

"I'm going to make you forget all about what happened between you and Cynder. But to do that I need to tell you a secret".

Spyro remained entranced.

"You see Spyro my power is control over minds" said Arsarial still staring at Spyro with his bright eyes now pulsing in front of Spyro's blank face.

"Now listen to me Spyro, you are mine now. You belong to me".

Arsarial whispered the words so softly and subtly sticking in Spyro's head, bouncing around his brain repeating them to him.

"I am your master, your superior, and you are my slave. I command you and you will obey" Arsarial walked around the statue-like Spyro admiring his prey.

"You will do as I say without question and will not speak until you are spoken to. Now do we understand each other"?

Spyro remained motionless and just gave a small nod.

"Good" said Arsarial with a lick of his lips.

"Now, shall we have some fun" said Arsarial positioning himself in front of the paralyzed dragon, who replied with a small frightened whimper.

The large visage of a dragon closing in on its prey dominated the soon to be no longer quiet scene.

"Let's get you warmed up" said Arsarial chuckling to himself again.

The dominant dragon walked around to Spyro's backside. Slowly he slid two claws in to his mouth and sucked on them, moistening them up. He removed them from their warm enclosure and with his free paw held Spyro's tail up high.

"Now hold it there my little bitch".

Spyro, who had now regained slight movement held his tail up to Arsarial's whims.

"Alright Spyro, listen closely. You will not struggle, or break away. You will take this like the little slut you are going to be tonight".

Spyro had fear in his voice as he replied "Yes master, anything to please you".

"Good" mocked Arsarial as he slid his lubed up claws in to the hypnotised dragon's tailhole.

Spyro yelped with pain as his walls were stretched beyond belief.

Arsarial had produced a rock hard erection' unbeknownst to Spyro, as his claws continued to tease Spyro, doing their job, forcing Spyro's cock to expose itself; while still semi-hard.

The hypnotic dragon removed his claws from the purple dragon's anus much to Spyro's relief.

Arsarial leapt on to Spyro's back grabbing his prey's dragonhood.

The dark blue predator slowly started pumping the purple dragon's meat. Moans of pleasure escaped Spyro's mouth as he came close to his release.

"Now who said you get to have all of the fun" said Arsarial who continued stroking Spyro's now solid cock.

Arsarial repositioned himself behind Spyro, dipping his hips and arching his back.

He drove his hips forward and thrust his cock far in to Spyro's slick anus. Spyro screamed in his head in pain leaking pre over his dominator's paw, still obeying his orders from his master.

The dark blue dragon continued his domination over his prey. He pushed farther forward to further violate Spyro, stimulating himself, moaning in sheer ecstasy as he reached closer to his orgasm.

"Don't deny that you like this bitch, you love my domination over you, don't you"?

"Oh yes master" replied Spyro. All fear had disappeared from his voice replaced by pleasure.

Spyro couldn't hold back any longer, the pumping from Arsarial's paw caused Spyro to release his spunk. It sprayed over his master's paw and on to his underbelly, he moaned in joy and even let out a breath of fire before finally accepting the fact that he had been beaten and accepted his pleasurable defeat.

Arsarial wasn't far off either; he became enthralled by his joyful dominance over the purple slut and rammed harder and faster than before. Spyro retaliated by humping back with Arsarial in near perfect synch. Eventually the hypnotic dragon neared his release. His well timed pounds calmly slowed down as his dragon cum quickly filled Spyro's tailhole. Arsarial let out a large roar dominating the forest and filling Spyro's ears.

The spunk filled up Spyro so quickly that it leaked out of his no longer virgin anus.

Arsarial removed his soaked softening cock from the purple dragon's filled anus. Arsarial fell to his knees from the orgasms aftermath. He got up and walked to the panting purple dragon's face again.

"You liked that didn't you Spyro" teased Arsarial?

"Of coarse Master, it was fantastic" replied the dazed Spyro.

"Spyro look in to my eyes again" commanded the darker dragon.

Spyro was reluctant but unwillingly obeyed.

"Spyro you will not remember any of this, you will return to the temple and forget everything of tonight".

Spyro nodded drowsily.

"If, I tell you to meet me here again; you will come here straight away and will remember all of this once you arrive"

"Spyro nodded again while trying to sty awake.

"Now go to the temple, fall asleep and forget this". Arsarial gave a small smile, licked his lips and walked back to the dragon temple satisfied with his domination.

Spyro snapped out of his trance and walked back to the temple with no extra thoughts.

#

Spyro arrived at the massive wooden doors of the temple. With a strong push he managed to get them open and walked to his room.

He climbed in as ordered but was unaware of this, as he ducked under the cover to fall asleep he felt something damp on his chest.

He looked down to find some damp cum stains from his night with Arsarial. It all came back to him, as he recalled the events of abuse from Arsarial.

_I remember what happened; I'm not letting him get away with this_.

Spyro jumped from his bed and head towards Ignitus's room to testify about the night.

But then he remembered how good it had felt, and the future possibilities and reconsidered his actions._Maybe I'll just see what happens_ Spyro considered.

He climbed back into bed and hoped that maybe next time Arsarial took him; he would bring Cynder along as well.


	3. philip

**Philip's Big Adventure****Males with animals stories**

Story's fetishes: **zoophilia, ****bestiality****, ****gay****, ****malebeast****, ****sci-fi****, ****fantasy**.

In the bad lands of some state up north a dig is under way to find the body of a rear raptor as a team has been sent out to find it with a new man to help and get his first set of complete raptor bones. But there is one added set they don't about so it is up the Mike to decide if the new guy gets that one to or not.

The jeep bounces down the dirt road moving at a good speed kicking up a cloud of dust that almost obscures the trailer it is pulling. Slowing down it stops and a man gets out.

Philip soon sees the tents cars and trucks at the site he was to report to as it had taken four years before the young man asked to join his first dig so Philip better not mess up this chance.

Mike calls the young man over to him as the leader of the team gives out their orders to split up into teams of two then has the new guy to come with Mike so they can look for bones themselves.

"Good to see you Mike," Philip says cheerfully. "Where do you want me to look? Any ideas?"

"Well since the team are off looking for bone why don't we two look for bones ourselves and to chat with each other ok Philip?" Said the team leader as they walk off to hunt for dinosaur bones themselves.

"Great! I'd enjoy the company on the long walk." Philip answers.

Mike smiles as the two walk off looking for bones on the surface of the sandy ground as the team leader chats with the new man on the team until Philip catches two things sticking out of the ground from two different dinosaurs one a triceratops horn and the other a raptor claw.

"Looks like we've struck pay dirt! That looks like a raptor claw and a trike horn!" Philip kneels and starts to uncover a small part of the claw.

"Since you are the new member of this team you get both Philip and remember to keep in mind which bone goes to which skeleton or you might end up with a cross between both triceratops and raptor," said Mike as he calls the rest of the team over to help uncover the two sets of bones.

Philip laughs, "Alright, we can't mess up things too badly it would take all the fun out of things."

The team gets to work on uncovering the bones as they help the new guy with them while others put plaster bandages on the ones already taken out of the ground for transport to Philip's home.

"This was a fantastic find," Philip says as he helps with the recovery of the bones. "Two great dinosaurs at once."

Mike smiles at Philip who look like a kid at Christmas as the team members work to get the bones packed and ready for the ride to the young man's home, until all the bones are packed and ready to go.

"The remains look remarkably intact in spite their age," he comments as the last bones are packed.

Mike looks to the sky and sees the sun is going to set soon so he has all the members to return to the camp for a night's rest because they will be leaving in the morning that there is a bad storm coming tomorrow afternoon.

Philip looks up at the sky. "We are in for a long night. Luckily we're done here.

All we need do is head back to the camp and wait out the storm there."

"The storm will be here tomorrow so let's turn in for the night and get up in the morning to leave ok Philip," said the leader of the team.

"Ok. We can get an early start tomorrow on heading home." Philip says as he heads for his tent.

Mike rubs the young man's back as he to heads to his tent then crawls inside to get some sleep for the next day as the bones lay in the box trailer on the back of Philip's jeep as the night covers the camp for a long restful sleep for the team members.

Philip relaxes in his cot and tries to sleep but is kept awake thinking about the bones they've found. Such a find is amazing and he looked forward to examining them in more detail. Finally he drifts off to sleep.

The next morning the members start to wake up and take down their tents getting ready to leave for home, then Mike walks over to Philip's tent and wakes him that the young man needs to get up and pack now that morning is here.

Philip climbs out of bed and stands up. "I'm awake Mike." He answers as he walks outside. "You're up early this morning." He starts to take down his tent and pack it into his vehicle.

After a while the camp is broken and the members head to their cars and trucks then start the engines and are on their way home, Mike tells Philip to call him when the young man has the skeletons completed that the leader would like to see them at Philip's home.

"Alright, I'll do that. But it'll take me some time to get them cleaned and assembled." Philip says. He gets into his jeep and starts the motor.

Mike nods and gets in his truck and starts it to head home himself while Philip gets back on the road headed home for a shower and to start work on cleaning the bones in the trailer.

Philip drives carefully down the road and towards home. He doesn't want anything to happen to the treasure in the trailer. It's a long drive but looks forward to working on the bones.

After a long careful drive the young man soon makes it home with his prizes while the bones wait to be freed from the stone and dirt prison inside the plaster coats in the trailer.

Philip unloads the bones first moving them one bundle at a time into his house and into the work room. Only when they are safely stored away does he unload all of his gear and pack them away in the house.

A while later all the stuff is out of the young man's way then the shower calls to Philip's body that he needs a bath to get all of the dirt and grime off his skin because the house down the road could probably smell him now.

Philip strips out of his dirty clothes and drops them in the washing machine to clean while he takes a nice, hot bath to remove the grime and weariness. The water is hot and he enjoys soaking in it.

"As the young man washes his body in the bath room from three weeks of looking for bones and moving from camp site to camp site until they struck bone gold sticking out of the ground at the last site.

Clean after his bath Philip starts to get dressed but stops. He is going to work on the bones and he'll wind up getting another set of cloths all dirty. He heads to the workshop wearing only an apron and sets to work on the bones.

"Out side the house the storm starts to build as the young man walks back to the work room to cut open the plaster coats and start work on getting them out of the rock and dirt.

Working slowly he strips away the plaster from the bones and starts to remove the rock and dirt. It's a slow process but he works steadily and soon the bones of two dinosaurs start to appear from the rock. He reveals the skull and ribs of both.

As the bones slowly come out of the rock and dirt Philip notices some thing shiny in the dirt he is cleaning off the bone the young man is working while the skull of the raptor soon comes to the light of the work room.

"What's that?" Philip picks up the clod of dirt that the shiny object is in and starts removing the dirt to reveal what's shining.

The shiny stuff is in the dirt in dust form as Philip tries to find out what the dust is but it is to small to see clearly, so the young man might want to save it in a plastic bag for Mike to look at in the lab.

Philip carefully sweeps the shiny dust into a small plastic bag being sure to get all of it that he can see in there. "I wonder what this is? It couldn't be gold. Could it?"

After a very long while the bones start to appear from the dirt as Philip sets them carefully aside for placement in the living room as it has taken the young two long weeks of cleaning and checking to make sure the pieces are free of dirt or rock, the stuff that was in with the dirt and rock is not gold but a strange metal that is unknown to man.

"Odd looking metal," Philip comments as he examines the dirt. "I wonder what it is." He sets it aside and starts to assemble the bones.

It takes Philip a while to put the right bones with the right dinosaurs until the young man has both raptor and triceratops standing were Philip wants them to stand, then a flash of lightening strikes the ground right out side his home at that moment.

Philip lets out a scream as the electricity roars through the house, the dinosaur bones, the strange metal and Philip himself. It lights up everything in a massive flash.

The first bolt of lightening missed its two targets but won't strike again until the young man is asleep in his bed room so Philip might want to get some rest now after he finished putting the bones together.

Surprised that he is unharmed Philip realizes that the bolt struck next to his house. After checking that nothing was damaged or destroyed he heads to bed. It's been a long and exciting two weeks and he needs the rest.

After Philip walks into his bed room still naked from working on the bones in the work room then putting them together in the living room for display, then other

bolt hits the window as it hits the two skeletons there while energy flows over the bones then the bone dinosaurs start to move on their own hunting for the human in his bed room, the bone raptor slowly and creakingly walks in followed by the bone triceratops as the two get into bed with Philip so they can get some of the young man's DNA to regrow new flesh and blood to cover their bones as Philip feels some thing cold rub against his naked body while he sleeps in bed.

Opening his eyes he sees the two dinosaur skeletons walking and moving on their own, they are standing next to his bed. Trying not to panic he starts to back away from the two and climbs off the bed. "This has to be a dream!"

But not after they took some DNA from Philip's body as the young man sees the beginnings of new flesh and blood growing on the bones as the two bone dinos lay down on the bed room floor for the process to complete soon after contact was made with Philip's skin.

Stunned and amazed Philip watches as flesh and muscles start to regrow over bones that have been bare for millions of years. "This CAN'T be real. It just can't be," but Philip doesn't stop watching as two long dead dinosaurs slowly come back to life.

After a while the fully fleshed out raptor opens his slitted eyes as the triceratops still keeps his closed for a little longer with a happy looking muzzle, as the hunter looks at Philip standing by his bed in the room then the raptor walks over to the young man and bare his fangs but in a non-threatening way while looking into Philip's wide eyes.

Amazed and in shock Philip looks at the raptor. "Hello!" He says trying to sound confident. Then he extends his hand to the dinosaur to try and pet it. "This has to be a dream!"

The hunter looks down at the thick human cock standing out from the young man's thighs then the raptor carefully reaches down to rub the shaft sending raw pleasure into Philip's body, then the dinosaur licks the head of the young man's cock as the raptor purrs softly at the taste but won't bite the love rod off to hurt Philip in his bed room.

Philip feels the pleasure flood thru him as the dinosaur licks and caresses his love rod with amazing skill and tenderness. "If this is a dream I hope it never ends."

The raptor has Philip to spread his thighs wider for the best pleasure the young man has ever felt as the hunter carefully puts his lower jaw under Philip's body and gently rests the top part of the head over and on the young man's lower belly, then the dinosaur starts to lick and suck on Philip's cock to give the young man pleasure like he would not believe in the bed room, while they play the triceratop finally wakes from his sleep to see the raptor pleasuring the human so he walks over to the two of them and carefully nuzzles the hunter and Philip as well.

Philip enjoys the strange feeling of the raptor's tongue on his love rod as he feels the razor sharp teeth pressing gently against his flesh. In spite of being completely in the dinosaur's jaws he feels no fear or danger. Just delight and ecstasy as the raptor works his tongue.

The dinosaur lick the sensitive area between Philip's thighs as more pleasure hits the young man's body while the triceratops watches the raptor play with Philip's love rod, and hopes the young man will climax soon.

Philip feels the ecstasy building up in him as the dinosaur works his member skillfully. It builds and builds up to higher and higher levels until he can't hold it in any more. Suddenly the orgasm explodes thru high and he shakes with the power of it sending him into incredible ecstasy.

The raptor pulls back carefully to drink in the young man's passion as the hunter purrs softly to Philip for the taste of his seed, then the dinosaur licks the cock clean and backs up to let the young man rest from his entrance climax with a live raptor.

Philip collapses onto the bed, exhausted. He lifts himself up and caresses the raptors muzzle softly. "I don't know how you came back but I'm happy that you did." He kisses the raptor on the head.

The hunter licks the young man's neck and climbs into bed with Philip as the triceratops is happy the raptor has some one to stay with, then the other dinosaur jumps up onto the bed shaking the other two while the plant eater lies down with the young man and hunter to get some more sleep with his new friends.

Philip wraps his arms around the raptor gently. "I don't know how this came about but it's amazing. But I wonder what will happen to us all tomorrow."

"Well do you live around others of your kind human?" Asked the raptor as he nuzzles Philip's neck and purrs feeling the young man wrap his arms around the hunter's chest and belly in bed together.

"No," Philip answers the reptile. After seeing million year old bones come back to life - a talking dinosaur seems rather mundane. "Who are you?" He asks. "What are you?"

"Well go look in your living room but ware some thing to cover your feet and you will know were we two come from my friend," said the hunter. "We are dinosaurs from the past."

A little confused Philip puts on some slippers. "But how did you get here? Yesterday you were just a pile of bones and now you are alive."

Philip sees the destroyed window as well as the broken glass on the floor as well as the two scorch marks on the floor were the two skeletons had been set up in the living room by the broken window.

"The lightening!" Philip exclaims! "Your bones were struck by a bolt of lightening and that somehow brought you back to life. That shouldn't have been possible."

"I don't think so human I remember back then when that I was hunting in my territory looking for fresh meat to eat and saw him laying on the ground dieing and he tried to warn me that some thing in the ground was killing him, but I was to hungry to listen so I jumped on the triceratops's back and bit into his shoulder to start eating, then after a while I started to feel dizzy and just collapsed beside his half eaten body," said the raptor as the triceratops nods in agreement.

"Something in the ground attacked you both?" Philip says. "In the earth around your bones I found a very strange shiny metal. I'll bet THAT was involved in all this strangeness. I have a small packet of it in my lab. I was going to have it tested."

"Do that because I to want to know what happened to us two as well so do what ever it takes to find out what that strange metal is my friend," said the dinosaur standing beside Philip and the triceratops in the living room.

"I'll contact Mike and have him check the metal immediately." Philip says and goes to the phone. "I'm not sure HOW I'll explain you two to him."

The raptor playfully growls at Philip as the hunter walks around the room to see what the young man owns in his home while the triceratops looks for some thing to eat because he is hungry for green food to fill his stomach.

"Try in the kitchen for some food." He says as he phones Mike.

Philip picks up the phone and calls Mike. "Mike. I've got some news about the 2 skeletons I was working on."

The trike nods and sniffs out the kitchen and soon finds it then sees some thing like a large box with two door but since the three horned dinosaur has no paws he has no idea on how to open the box, then calls the raptor into the kitchen with him but the hunter has to jump back on the trike's back in order to get past him to the fridge as the raptor opens it to let the triceratops pick out his meal as he looks and sees a long orange spike with a burnt end, Mike answers his phone and said hi to Philip then asks about the skeletons he took home a few days ago.

"I found some strange metal in with the bones I need you to have tested ASAP."

Philip pauses unsure how to continue. "As for the bones. Those are doing fine. As a matter of fact they're in my kitchen now."

"What? Are you on some thing Philip bones do not get up and walk around on their own," said Mike as he gets his keys then tells the young man that he will be right over soon.

Philip laughs. "Just come over and everything will be explained. Sort of."

"I am on my way over to your place Philip," said the team leader as Mike hangs up his phone and heads out the door to his truck then starts the engine and backs out of the drive way to get on the road to the young man's house.

Philip goes into the kitchen and tries to help the dinosaurs get some food. "Can I help you two or are you doing good by yourselves?"

"I can't even get my head in the thing to get some food for me because of my long horns won't let me," said the triceratops as he slowly turns his head to look back at the young man standing there naked behind the two dinosaurs in the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?" Philip asks opening the refrigerator door. I have some salad in here somewhere.

He pulls out two heads of lettuce for the dinosaur.

"I would like to try that long orange thing that is laying in there as well as the green ball to if you don't mind getting them for me please," said the triceratops.

"Now I'd better get some clothes on before Mike arrives. He's already going to get a shock seeing you two." He says.

The trike opens his beak to let Philip feed the hungry plant eater as the raptor looks at the packs of meat in the fridge so the hunter gets a pack then hold it out to the young man so Philip can take the plastic off of it for the meat eater to have as food.

Philip drops the food into the trike's mouth. "You want some eat?" Philip asks the Raptor. He takes out several pieces and unwraps them from the plastic.

He extends his hand out with the meat in it. "Enjoy!"

"We will need to get some stones to help us digest our food because with out them we will be in trouble if we can't digest the food we have eaten human," said the raptor as the triceratops nods that he to needs the stones to help digest his food to just like the hunter.

"Stones?" Philip asks. "That's right. I'd forgotten that. We have plenty in the garden." Philip opens the door to the back yard.

The raptor tells the trike to hold his head still so he does not wound the hunter with his horns, then the raptor jumps over the triceratops's head and land on his back only to run past Philip out to get some stones for the two to use inside their stomachs for the meat and green food after the young man had opened the back door for the hunter.

Philip waits for the raptor to come back. "How many stones do you need? A lot or just a few? I still need to put on some clothes." Philip says and runs back to the bedroom and retrieves a pair of shorts to wear.

"A few for each of us human so they should be enough for now," said the raptor as he nods then takes some to the trike in the kitchen and then follows Philip back to the bed room to see if the hunter can help in some way, Mike continues on towards the young man's home to see the bones Philip had set up.

"Unlike you dinosaurs we humans need to wear clothes over our skin to protect our soft skin. Something you don't need with your tough hide." Philip puts the shorts on. "And you'd look silly in a pair of pants."

"I know, do you want to play some more with my body human?" Asked the raptor as he lets his pointed cock slide out side of his body for Philip to see and play if the young man wants to, the hunter growls and nips at Philip's pants in a playful way.

Philip kisses the raptor on the muzzle. Are you two always so hot and full or lusty. With those horns I can see why the triceratops is horny all the time." He laughs. "But what is your excuse?"

The hunter opens his jaws wide and gently takes hold of Philip's neck to lick and chew softly on the young man's neck skin begin careful not to harm Philip in any way inside the bed room.

Philip enjoys the feeling on his neck. He starts to caress and stroke the dinosaur tenderly with both of his hands.

The raptor pulls back carefully without cutting Philip's neck as the hunter purrs and nuzzles the young man's neck, then a knock comes to the front door as the triceratops carefully backs out of the kitchen after eating his stones and food.

"We'll have to continue later," Philip says. "Mike is here. The two of you stay out of sight till I can explain things to him." Philip says as he heads for the front door.

The raptor nods and follows the human but stays at the corner of the hall way going to the front door as the triceratops stays out of sight as well for the door, Mike smiles at seeing Philip open his door then ask can he see the skeletons the young man has.

Philip smiles. "They're around here. As a matter of fact I have an incredible thing to tell you about them."

"I'm not sure how to tell you this but last night there was an immense thunder storm and the house was struck by lightning."

Mike asks to come in that he is still standing out side the front door waiting to be let inside, the raptor only puts his nose to the corner to sniff the new scent. "Are you ok Philip I hope you are not hurt by the storm last night?" Said Mike.

"Ah... I'm fine. The bones took the brunt of the hit from the bolt. It had a very strange effect on them." He paused. Not sure how to continue.

"You said you found some thing in the dirt that surrounded the fossils what did you find Philip?" Asked the leader of the team as Mike walks inside the house then spots some thing odd by the corner at the hall way.

"Yes, an odd shiny metal in the dirt." Philip notices that Mike is staring and follows his gaze to see the raptor's nose.

"You might as well come out." He says to the dinosaur. "I can't explain it so I'll simply show you."

"What is that by the corner Philip?" Asked Mike as he slowly walks to the corner of the hall to see the live raptor standing by the wall and almost faints at the sight of the dinosaur then Mike feels two some things poke him in the back and slowly turns around to see the triceratops and that did it as the leader of the team faints to the floor of the living room.

"You're not imagining things. Those are two, live dinosaurs." Philip says calmly.

"Is he ok human?" Asked the two dinosaurs as they look down at the fainted Mike on the floor then the raptor carefully picks the leader up off the floor and takes Mike over to the couch and gently lays him down on it, then nuzzles the other young man's neck and licks Mike's face hoping he will wake up soon.

"Yes, he's ok. This is Mike my good friend." He says to the two dinosaurs. "Mike I'd like you to meet my two new friends. Mike?" He says to his stunned friend. "You there?"

Mike slowly comes to from the licking to his face and almost freaks that the hunter is not even eating his body then slowly reaches out to rub the raptor's muzzle finding it is scaly then gently feels the sharp fangs in the dinosaur's mouth but carefully.

"I still can't explain it. All I can think is that strange metal in the earth is responsible somehow." He explains. "Say hello to them. They're friendly. I don't know what else it could be."

"By all accounts I should have been ripped apart by this one Philip because he is a raptor and predator at that," said Mike as he recovers from the shock of seeing a real live hunter.

"He's actually quite friendly and intelligent. Both of them are." Philip explains.

"Introduce yourself to him."

"My name is Mike what is yours raptor?" Asked the leader of the team. "I have a name but you humans would not understand it so I will need a name you two can understand," said the raptor.

"I never thought to actually give them names." Philip admits. "What do you want to be called?" Philip asks the raptor. "You have any preference? We can call you Clyde if you want?" Philip says in a joking tone.

"What should we call them two Philip?" Asked Mike as he takes out a small pen light to check the raptor's slitted eyes then checks the hunter's nose and throat after Philip's friend has the meat eater to open his jaws widely. "You know I bet the curator at the museum would like to see these two Philip but not to keep there so the children would love to see two live dinosaurs for a week each month what do you think?" Asked Mike, as the raptor and triceratops shakes their heads no on that name.

"Raptors are known for their speed so how about Swift for you?" He says to the raptor.

"And for you," he says to the trike. "How about Conan?" Philip laughs.

Swift nods that the name suites him fine as Conan nods as he moves his large head around to show off the long horns that could kill a rex if the triceratops rams the big hunter with them.

"Both are cool names," Philip explains. "I like them and they seem to fit you."

The raptor grins and walks over to Philip to nuzzle then licks his pack mate's cheek as the hunter soon goes over to Conan to playfully bite at the trikes horns as they start a play fight for the two humans to watch.

"It seems we get some free entertainment! Don't hurt yourselves. I couldn't bare to see you hurt."

Mike walks over to the young man and asks what would it be like to mate with a dinosaur as the two stop the play as Conan and Swift smile at each other as the two look over at Philip and Mike in the living room.

"Why not find out?" Philip asks casually. "It'll be fun."

Mike nods and walks over to the trike then asks him if the triceratops would like to have some fun with the human in the other bed room, Conan nods and follows the young man's friend to that bed room while Swift walks over to Philip so they can play around some in the living room together.

Philip kisses the raptor on the muzzle tenderly.

The raptor lays down on the couch and rolls over onto his back then has the young man to climb on top of Swift's body after Philip had taken his clothes off for the fun with the hunter's body.

Philip carefully climbs up onto the dinosaur's body being sure to avoid the razor sharp claws. He caresses the raptor's sleek body tenderly.

Swift moans and purrs softly at the rubbing to his body as the raptor-cock starts to slide out of the hunter's cock slit while Swift gently runs his sharp claws over Philip's back in the living room, in the bed room Conan moans feeling Mike play with the trike's longer cock on the bed.

Philip arches his back as the claws gently trace down his back. He kisses and caresses the dinosaur's scaled body working his way down to Swift's love rod.

The hunter soon feels Philip reach his pointed raptor-

cock of a deed red in color making Swift moan more in the pleasure of the moment in the living room, then the raptor gently takes hold of the young man's neck in a mating bite that does not harm the mate's skin as Philip soon finds the dinosaur cock up inside his body in the living room.

Philip braces himself as the dinosaur's rod pushed into him bring the man a level of pleasure. Soon the dinosaur is thrusting hard and fast as the pleasure builds up into ecstasy and goes higher.

Swift purrs softly to his human mate on the couch as the two thrusts at each other in the living room while Mike and Conan play in the bed room with the human sucking and licking the trike's love rod in bed together.

Philip feels the ecstasy rising in him with each thrust of Swift's rod deep inside him. It builds to higher and higher levels like steam in a boiler till he can't stand it any more.

The raptor closes his cat like eyes to bare slits of pleasure then lets the young man's neck go that Swift is close to firing his load into Philip's body as the points of the hunter's claws dig in to the young man's back a little from the climax that is building between the two in the living room.

Philip feels the power of the dinosaur's thrusts into his flesh building up the pressure in him till he can't hold it any longer and he explodes with an orgasm that sends him over the top and shaking with ecstasy.

Swilf cries out and pumps his warm raptor seed into Philip's body as the hunter moans and purrs softly then licks his mate's face and neck and hold Philip closer to his scaly body, as they hold each other close together then Swift hears Conan's cries of pleasure as well as Mike's cries of surprise when he got his mouth flooded with triceratops seed.

Philip collapses onto the couch exhausted by the passion and the intensity of the ecstasy. He kisses Swift on the muzzle.

"It sounds like Mike got a surprise on how much seed a triceratops can give in each mating my mate," said Swilf as he lays under Philip's tired body in the living room on the couch.

Philip laughs. "So it seems. He shouldn't be surprised after all seeing how big Conan is."

Swilf chuckles and licks Philip's throat with some gently nibbles then purrs softly to his human mate in the living room.

Philip caresses the raptor's face softly and kisses him tenderly on the muzzle.

The hunter moans into the kiss with Philip as Swift lightly runs his claws through the young man's hair as they lay together in the living room on the couch, then the raptor has Philip to lay his head on the dinosaur's chest so the two can recover together from their climax.

Philip wraps his arms around the raptor. "That was incredible."

Swift closes his eyes to fall asleep with Philip laying on top of the raptor's body in the living room so the young man might as well join the hunter in sleep because Swift is not going to let Philip go just yet.

Philip snuggles up closer to Swift. "Having you come along was amazing enough but having you as a lover is incredible."

In the bed room Conan looks at the seed covered face of Mike and tries to smile at the young man with a beak as the triceratops gets up off the bed so they can go clean up in the bath room after their fun in the bed room.

In a house near Philips his neighbor Brian sees that Philip has company and hears the strange noise and moans coming from the home.

After a while Swift wakes from his sleep then hears some one out side then nuzzles Philip to wake up that they may have trouble coming over to spy on them, as the raptor struggles to get up off the couch so he can hide some where out of sight.

Brian quietly sneaks out of his house, thru the fence between their houses and into Philip's backyard. Philip wakes up. "What's wrong?"

"Philip get up please some body is out side and I hear them coming, get off me so I can hide some where," said Swift as he soon gets up and runs for the bath room but Brian sees the raptor's tail disappearing into the other room.

Philip gets up and moves towards the window where Brian is standing.

The hunter stays in the bath room while his human mate deals with the trespasser in the back yard as Swift fears the young man out side may pose a big problem for the two live dinosaurs living with Philip, while the young man looks at the nosey kid in his yard behind the Philip's home.

Philip looked to the window and saw his neighbor Brian looking at him. He raced to the window and dove thru it and onto young man. The two tumble to the ground amidst broken glass and wood. The two tumble and fight on the ground. Throwing punches and kicks.

Mike hears the sound of fighting out back and gets dressed then tells Conan to stay in the bed while he checks it out, as the leader of the team walks out of the bed room to see Philip fighting with the guy next door. "What is going on!" Asked Mike.

"This goon attacked me!" Brian shouts. "He was spying on us," Philip says as he pins Brian to the ground. Brian struggles but Philip has him pinned.

"You were trespassing young man this back yard belongs to Philip not you, now forget what you saw inside the house and don't even think of calling the police to come here," said Philip's friend standing there watching Brian begin pinned by Philip.

"What do we do with him? We can't just let him go... can we?"

Mike whispers in Philip's ear that he will have to move to a new place with no humans around so they will have to pack all of the young man's stuff up to, after they tell the police nothing went on in his home knowing Brian will call them.

"Where will we move to?" He asks in a whisper. "Once we pack and leave we could just let him go. Who'll believe him any way with no evidence."

Philip's friend tells him that Mike has an old family farm he was left to have after his grand ma and grand pa died that they wanted him to have it to use for himself and his friends to.

"Sounds good." He says and pulls Brian to his feet. "We'll stuff Brian here in a closet till we are ready to leave."

"Yeah it will take him a while to get out, now lets get started Philip," said Mike as they take Brian inside to stuff him in a closet and bar it to keep the spy in for a while as Philip and his friend pack up every thing then the young man's friend calls Swift and Conan to come out as well to. "Philip I will be right back because we are going to need a big truck to carry your stuff and the dinosaurs in," said Mike as he leaves to get a large moving truck for Philip to use.

"All right, be careful Mike." Philip says. He puts Brian into a closet. "Be quiet and behave and you'll be released in no time." he orders Brian.

Mike heads to a rider truck dealer and rents the biggest truck they have as Philip's friend is given the keys to the long yellow truck with a piece on the back to tow the young man's car after Mike puts his pick up on the back to bring with him back to the house.

Philip and the dinosaurs start to pack everything into boxes or pile it in the middle of the living room floor.

He stops once in a while to be sure Brian hasn't escaped or hurt himself.

Swift hears a pounding on the closet door as well as yelling to be let out but the raptor does not go near the door as he helps to pack all of his pack mate's things up to be ready to move to the new place, but they will need to wait for night fall in order to get the two dinosaurs in the big truck as well.

Philip raps on the door several times. "Be quiet or I'll let my raptor friend in there for a quick snack."

After a while Mike returns with the big truck as he gets out to walk back inside to help with the packing of Philip's stuff and takes the boxes out to the truck and puts them in close to the forward wall of the box truck.

"We need to work fast. No telling how long it is before someone notices that Brian is missing," Philip comments. He starts moving boxes and other items into the truck.

Mike nods and said they would need to wait for night fall to move the dinos to the truck as they move all of the stuff to the truck then leave enough room for Conan and Swift to lay down for the ride to the farm as the two men look at the raptor and triceratops in what used to be the living room of the house, as Swift walks over to Philip and nuzzles his mate's neck then purrs softly while Conan does the same with Mike.

Philip kisses the raptor on the muzzle. "How long till night fall? We have any time to relax?"

"Its almost dark out side Philip so I would say a few more minutes left so we can hold out for little while until we leave here," said Mike as he walks to the

front door and looks out side to see the night is coming while the sun goes down, then looks to see if there are any people around but sees none and calls Swift to the front door and has him to get into the truck now next calls Conan to get in as well, after they unbar the closet door with out making a sound then quietly close the front door and leave to head for the farm.

Philip waits till the dinosaurs are in the back of the truck and carefully closed the truck door. Then he goes to where Brian is still locked in the closet.

He unlocks the door softly so that Brian doesn't hear it and realize he is released. Then he tries to act nonchalant and unhurried as he walks to the truck.

"You want to drive?" He asks Mike.

"One of us will have to drive the car Philip and I will show you the way to the farm while I drive the truck so you stay close on my tail ok my friend," said Mike as he climbs back into the rider truck and starts the engine, leaves the empty house behind with Brian thinking Philip would send the hunter into the closet to kill him for food to eat.

"One moment," Philip says. He runs into the house and knocks on the door to the closet. "Wait till morning Brian then You are free to go."

Philip's friend waits for the young man to get in his car so they can head to the farm after telling Brian to wait for morning to leave the old place while the four leave to head for the farm.

Philip's friend waits for the young man to get in his car so they can head to the farm after telling Brian to wait for morning to leave the old place while the four leave to head for the farm.

Philip climbs into the car and starts the engine. "I'm ready!"

Mike nods and rolls out for the farm as they leave the house far behind heading to their new home so the raptor and triceratops will be well protected and safe from harm.

Philip follows behind the truck to keep close but not too close as to cause an accident.

After a very long ride Mike turn onto a dirt road heading towards the mountains away from the town as Philip's friend soon slows down and pulls in on the farm.

Philip pulls up beside the truck and parks next to it under a large tree in the shade.

Mike walks around to the back of the truck to let the two dinosaurs out so Swift and Conan can stretch their legs from begin stuck inside the box truck.

"Stay close," Philip orders and beware till we can fully explore the whole area."

"Don't worry there are no people around for miles Philip so we have the whole farm to ourselves and some time I work naked when it gets to hot out side," said Mike as the team leader rubs both raptor and triceratops while they all move the stuff inside the house with the two dinosaurs help.

"Great! With isolation like this we'll be safe from any prying eyes." Philip says as they unload the truck. "How far from civilization are we?"

"About ten miles so as I said we are safe here for a long time Philip," said Mike then Swift catches a scent on the wind and follows it to the barn as the raptor pulls the door open to see horses and other animals, then the hunter walks over to a stall and sniffs around and cries out for the two humans to come to the barn now.

Philip comes racing into the barn expecting trouble. "What's wrong? Someone attacking you?"

Swift points to the body in the stall like some one had slit the animal's throat and gutted it as well. "I smelled blood in the air and followed it here and saw this bloody mess," said Swift looking at the blood and body on the ground.

"Ak! Someone's done a nasty butchers job on the poor animal," Philip says to Mike as he comes into the barn. "This was no animal attack its throat was slit and it was gutted with a knife." He picks up a large piece of wood to use as a club.

"I did not do it I just got here and this animal has been dead for a few weeks now, so don't blame me Mike," said the raptor as he bends his head down in submission to Philip's friend as the hunter backs away from the stall.

Philip pats the raptor on the shoulder. "I know you didn't do it. But someone did. I wonder if they're still around here somewhere."

"I can sniff them out for you Mike," said Swift as the raptor puts his nose to the ground and starts to sniff for the one scent that does not belong on the owner's farm and runs off hunting for the one who had murdered one of Mike's animals.

"Be careful!" Philip calls out as he runs after the raptor. "There's no telling who or what you'll run into. Mike hurry up!"

The hunter nods and continues to hunt down the human for the murder then Swift soon stops that he lost the scent for now, but if the guy comes back the raptor will be ready and waiting for him. "I lost the scent but if he comes back I will be ready," said Swift.

Philip nods. "We'll have to make a through search of the entire farm." He says as they walk back. "But first we need to bury the poor creature."

As they walk he keeps looking around to be sure that no one is stalking them.

They nod and head back to the house as Mike rubs the raptor's head and muzzle while the trike watches them come back then asks what happened and why did they run off like that.

"Someone butchered one of your cows in the barn. The poor thing had it's throat slit and it was disemboweled it. Very bloody and nasty business. Take a look in the barn."

"What will we do in the mean time Philip?" Asked the hunter as Swift nuzzles his pack mate's belly then noses the young man's cock still under the cloth of Philip's pants that the raptor wants to play some more.

"First we bury the body and make a thorough search of the farm and buildings. If we don't find anything then we can settle in and relax for the night." He kisses the raptor on the nose.

The raptor licks the young man's neck as they look for any trespassers on Mike's farm while Conan helps with the search as well to see if they find the killer on the farm.

"Me and swift will look together while you and Conan look around too," Philip commented. Philip and Swift head off separately to explore the barn and corral from the other two.

Mike nods and has Conan to come with him so they can look around together while Swift looks up at the loft and uses the powerful muscle in his legs to jump up on to the second floor of the barn to look from up there while Philip checks the ground floor, then Swift catches movement in the last corner as the raptor goes into stalking mode to hunt prey.

Philip followed the raptor closely holding his stick up ready for trouble. "What do you see?" He asks. "Whoever is there you'd better come out right now."

Swift does not answer he is stalking the other human in the barn then the hunter soon sees the killer eyeing Philip and sees the bloody knife in the man's hand, then the raptor jumps out of the loft to land on the other guy's back then presses the points his large toe claws into the killer's back making him cry out in pain.

Philip rushes up to the man and knocks the blade out of his hand with the wooden stick. "Don't move or he'll rip you to pieces. Now I want answers. Who are you and why did you butcher that cow?"

"I needed meat to eat now get this thing off my back," said the killer as he winces at feeling the claw tips in his back with Swift standing on him.

"Stop squirming," Philip orders. "Who are you? What's your name? How long have you been living here? Talk or he WILL hurt you."

"Either you talk or I will bite your head off and you will no longer need to eat again." Swift lowers his jaws and slams the fangs deep into a piece of wood and pulls back to show a chunk taken out in the shape of the hunter's jaws as Swift spits the piece out on the floor to show teeth marks in it as well.

"I suggest you listen. He hasn't eaten in a while and you'd make a nice meal for him. We want to know who you are and why are you here?" He asks and lightly taps the man on the arm with his stick.

"I have no home and my family kicked me out and if he was to attack and kill me I would be happy to feed him my body but on one term sir," said the young boy pinned under the raptor's feet.

"You WANT to die?" Philip asks amazed. What's your one condition?" He asks suspiciously.

"I have always wanted to have some fun with a dinosaur but couldn't because they were all killed by that space rock, but now I have one chance to play with a dinosaur. "Said the young boy as he looks up at Philip as if pleading with him.

Philip looks at the man for a long time before speaking. "What do you think?" He asks Swift. "Can we trust him? I think we can."

The raptor thinks for a moment then steps off the young boy's back and grabs him to pick up off the floor as Swift takes hold of Scott's arm to walk out of the barn then calls Mike and Conan to them.

"Mike! Conan!" Philip calls. "We found our intruder." He calls as they walk towards the house.

The trike runs over with Mike on his back as they see the guy begin taken to the house as Philip's friend walks over to Scott to back hand the young boy across the face for killing one of Mike's cows. "Hold it Mike he has surrendered to me so in a few words he is my prey ok," said Swift.

"That's true Mike. He did give his word. Don't hurt him I want to find more about him. Besides he deserves a fair chance to explain himself."

"I was kicked out of my home a few months back and I was close to starving to death so when I saw your farm I had to get some thing to eat, I walked into the barn and tricked a cow to come over to me then slashed the cow's throat so the animal could be food for me to eat, I am sorry for that sir," said Scott as he looks down at the ground.

"It's a sad story. Do you believe him?" Philip asks. "I certainly do."

Mike looks closer at Scott's clothes and see the dirt and mud as Philip's friend nods that he to believes the young boy to. "Take him inside and get him cleaned up Philip and you to Swift," said Mike as he walks over to Conan and gently rubs the trike's beak.

"Fair enough. We'll get you and your clothes cleaned up and then we can all have some fun." Philip comments.

Swift decides to get a little playful with Philip as the raptor walks around his pack mate then grabs Philip's arms and neck but carefully as the hunter drags the young man inside the house like a piece of meat, but Swift won't kill the human in his jaws and claws.

"Ak!" He says in mock horror. "Don't put any holes in that arm! I'm still using it!" He follows the raptor into the house.

The raptor licks the young man's neck as Swift carries Philip to the bath room with Scott following the two in there to get washed up as the young boy watches the two and wonders just how good the raptor is with his claws.

"What are you planning Swift?" He says as they go into the shower and start to clean each other up.

Swift still has a hold of Philip's neck as the hunter reaches down to the pants and undoes them then slides them down along with the under ware as well next Swift undoes the young man's shirt to get Philip completely naked, then the raptor lifts up his mate's bottom half close to Swift's belly then Philip feels some thing hard and pointed press into his tail hole as the hunter starts to moan and thrust into Philip's body in the bath room while Scott watches the action in front of him.

Philip forgets all about anyone watching them and looses himself in the pleasure of sex with the raptor. He feels Swift's love rod penetrating him increasing the pleasure rushing thru his body with each passing moment.

"Wrap your arms and legs around my body Philip," said Swift as he continues to thrust into the young man's body as the hunter continues to mate with his human lover, then Swift feels a hand on his long tail and looks back to see Scott had already taken off his dirty clothes as well as the raptor looks down at the young boy's of 19 years old's cock to see it is hard as well.

Philip wraps his arms and legs around the dinosaur's strong, sleek body as Swift keeps thrusting into him. With each thrust he feels the ecstasy building up within him. He notices Scott and smiles. "Seems we have a new friend."

"I know and I am getting close to climax Philip," said the raptor as the climax continues to build for the two in the bath room then Swift starts to thrust faster and harder into the young man's body, as the hunter throws his head back and cries out in climax then after glow as Swift blasts his seed deep into Philip's body.

Philip feels the orgasm run thru Swift's body and into his as he explodes into an intense orgasm that makes him shake with the intense pleasure that fills him.

Swift slowly lifts Philip to the bath room floor from the bath tub so the two can rest together with the dino on top of the young man's body as the raptor nuzzles and licks Philip's neck then purrs softly.

Philip kisses the raptor's muzzle and caresses Swift's hard, strong body. "That was amazing! Even better then before."

Swift does his best to kiss Philip back but the raptor's muzzle was not shaped for kissing as the dinosaur purrs softly to his mate in the bath room, Conan walks up behind Mike and playfully presses his nose horn between the other man's thighs but gently so as not to hurt Mike any.

Philip kisses the dinosaur and starts to stroke Swift's love rod with his hands. He moves slowly at first but he increases his speed as he caresses and strokes it.

"Trying to get another round from me Philip I am tired my pack mate," said Swift tiredly on top of the young man's body in the bath room, as for Scott he is washing his body for the raptor to have soon after their fun if Philip does not mind the young boy plays with Swift.

"I guess I can't have everything. We're all tired. Been a long and exciting day."

"Yes so lets get cleaned up and get some sleep because I sure could use some sleep myself," said the hunter as Swift tiredly stands up to help Philip clean his body then in turn the young man can help Swift get cleaned up as well.

Philip stands up and quickly gets cleaned up as Swift cleans himself up in the shower. Stepping out of the shower he dries off using a large towel.

Swift shakes his body to dry off then walks to the bed room and crashed to the bed for the rest of the night while the dinosaur sleeps in the bed room waiting for Philip to join him so the two can cuddle close together in bed.

Philip finishes getting dry and quickly gets into the bed with Swift. He snuggles up close to the raptor and wraps both arms around him. "Good night!"

The raptor lays his head on Philip's chest as they sleep together in the bed room as for Scott he walks to were Mike and the trike are in the living room, the young boy walks up to Conan an gently rubs his side making the triceratops purr himself from the rub to.

"Conan likes you," Mike says cheerfully. "Why don't you join us in bed?"

"Well I did promise my body to Swift for his food and pleasuring to Mike and I don't want to disappoint him if I was to bed down with others sir," said Scott as he looks at the triceratops and Philip's friend in the living room.

"I'm sure he won't mind us sharing you." Mike says. "Why not join us and have some fun."

Scott nods and follows Mike to the other bed room as well as the triceratops walks in behind the young boy seeing that Scott is still naked from his bath as the trike walks up behind the young boy and put his nose horn between Scott's thighs and lifts him up to sit on Conan's large head for a ride to the bed room.

"Seems you've made a friend Scott," Mike says cheerfully. "Welcome to the family." He says as they head to the bedroom.

"I won't be here for long sir as I said before I gave my body to the raptor for him to have as pleasure and food," said Scott as they walk into the other bed room for some sleep to night, as the young boy crawls into bed after he got off Conan's head to lay down beside Mike and falls asleep as well.

"Good night!" Mike Says in a tired tone and starts to drift off to sleep.

Conan climbs into bed besides Scott and wraps his arms around Scott and Mike.

In the night a sound comes to the raptor's ear as Swift carefully gets up from the bed trying not to wake Philip from his sleep as the hunter walks out of the room to see what is going on out side, then sees someone messing around the barn so the raptor starts to stalk the new person.

Philip wakes up in the night and doesn't see Swift. Looking around he can't see the raptor. Swift? Are you here?"

Swift is already out side stalking the new threat to their farm as he soon closes in on the other human and grabs the man then presses a toe claw to the man's back over his spine. "Don't move or reach for a weapon because my toe claw is at your spine and if you move or reach for some thing I will paralyze your body," said Swift.

Philip hears a noise outside and moving to the window sees Swift over by the barn. "Swift? What are you doing out there? What's wrong?"

"I caught another trespasser Philip and he was about to set fire to the barn so come and help me with him," said the raptor as Swift puts his foot down but still holds the man's arm in a vice like grip, as Tempest turns to look back only to find the muzzle of a raptor looking back at him from behind in the night.

"MIKE! Conan! We've got trouble out by the barn." Philip shouts as he races out of the house to go help his friend. He pauses only long enough to pick up a large stick to use as a weapon. "I'm coming Swift!" Philip shouts.

Tempest struggles to get loose of Swift's clawed hands and soon gets a lucky shot by kicking the hunter's belly making Swift let go of the trespasser, but also making the raptor mad holding his stomach from the kick as the hunter recovers quickly and chases Tempest as Swift runs after the man then jumps on the trespasser's back and starts to tare the guy apart making Tempest scream in entrance pain then dies from the heavy damage done to him by the raptor.

Philip races up to the two but arrives to find Swift standing over the dead body of a man. "What happened? I heard a cry? Did he hurt you?" Philip bends over and examines the body. "He's dead alright. At least it was quick."

"He kicked me in the belly and that got me mad my pack mate," said Swift covered in the trespasser's blood as Mike and Conan run out of the house to find a bloody mess on the ground as well as the blood covered hunter making the triceratops shiver at the scene.

"What was he doing here?" Philip asks. "He wasn't here hunting deer I'll bet.

Where is Scott? Maybe he knows more about him?" Philip looks around for the man.

"He is asleep in bed Philip, and that is fire making supplies he wanted to burn some thing down most likely my barn," said Mike as he looks at the dead body on the ground."

"Why would he want to burn down the barn?" Philip asks. He searches through the man's clothes looking for any more clues. "Maybe there's something in the barn he wanted destroyed?"

"I heard a news report about a fire bug in the area that he likes burning barns down Philip," said Mike as he looks at Swift for doing a good job in stopping the fire bug.

"Looks like we've caught the fire bug," Philip comments. "Now what do we do with him? Do we call the police? And if we do how do we explain the claw wounds that killed him?"

"We can't call them Philip because if we do they will brand Swift here as a killer to be shot and killed on sight so we will let them think the guy is still out torching barns," said Mike as he walks to the barn to get some thing to dig a large hole for the body.

"We'll just have to dig a hole and bury him somewhere people won't find him. I'm sorry he's dead but he didn't leave us much choice did he?"

Philip's friend shakes his head that the man came to their farm to burn the barn down and Swift surprised him then the trespasser kicked the raptor in the belly so Swift killed Tempest for it.

"Let's get him buried before we have even more trouble." Philip says. "Lets get it done before dawn. In case someone is nearby watching."

Swift sniffs the air but picks up no other scent around and said it was clear of other humans.

"We'd best get him in the ground," Philip says and reaches for a shovel.

Mike nods then starts to dig a big hole in the ground so they can put the body in the hole and cover it with the dirt, after a long while they have the hole big enough and deep enough. "Ok lets move the body into the hole Philip," said Mike.

Philip gingerly takes hold of the man's legs and slowly pulls the body into the hole, then he slowly starts to refill the hole.

Philip's friend helps him move the body in and helps fill the hole back in covering up the body as well until the hole is filled back then Mike walks on it to pack the dirt down good and hard.

"What do we do now?" Philip asks.

"Shouldn't we say something over the body?"

"Go back to bed, if you want to say some thing that is your choice Philip but I for one am still sleepy," said Mike as he turns to head back to bed that the young man's friend is still tired and wants sleep.

Philip slowly heads back to the house. "Let's put this all behind us." He says.

"And forget it ever happened."

Swift nods and needs to get cleaned up again that the raptor is still covered in the jerk's blood he killed as they walk back to the house. "Philip do you mind helping me get washed up again?" Asked the hunter walking beside his human mate.

"Are you all right Swift?" He asks the raptor. "You've been through a lot."

Philip and Swift head into the bathroom and into the shower.

"I am fine I just need to wash up again to get his blood off my body Philip," said Swift as they head to the bath room so the dinosaur can wash the blood from his scales.

"We'll have you clean in no time." Swift steps into the shower and Philip turns on the water. He helps the raptor remove the blood and clean his body.

Swift nods and moans at how good it feels to have Philip clean his body again as the young man sees the mark on the raptor's belly were Tempest had kicked the dino in the stomach a few minutes ago.

"He kicked you pretty hard," Philip said as he examines Swift's stomach. "Did he hurt you?"

"Only my pride but I can't say what I hurt on his body my pack mate," said Swift as he nuzzles and nibbles the young man's neck with a few licks as well then purrs softly to Philip in the bath room with Swift.

Philip kisses the raptor on the muzzle. "You'll be fine. He's dead and all you have are a few bruises."

"I know my mate," said the raptor as Swift yawns at how tired he is and is in need of some sleep now.

"Lets get you to bed. A good night's rest will do you a world of good." Philip says and steers the raptor to the bedroom.

Swift weakly nods and lets the young man take him to the bed room as the raptor's eyes are half closed then the dinosaur falls onto the bed and is asleep in seconds upon contact with the sheet in the bed room.

Sleep doesn't come easily for Philip so he lays awake for a while thinking about everything that's happened. Finally he drifts off to sleep still worrying about what will happen tomorrow.

The raptor pushes back to press his back to Philip's side as Swift sleeps in bed with the young man while Philip thinks about their future tomorrow while the hunter sleeps with his mate in the bed room.

Philip wraps his arms around the raptor. "Sleep easily my love. I'll protect you."

A light purring comes from the dinosaur sleeping with Philip as Swift moves his head back to nuzzle the young man's shoulder in the bed room.

Philip drifts off to sleep with his arms wrapped around the dinosaur.

The next morning Swift remains asleep after the rough night last night as he lays with Philip in the bed room, Mike wakes up from his sleep to rub Scott and Conan's bodies to wake them from their sleep in the other bed room.

Philip wakes up slowly and finds himself still curled up with Swift. Slowly and carefully he untangles himself and stands up.

The raptor still sleeps in bed as the young man gets up, Conan comes into their bed room to check on Swift to see how the hunter is feeling this morning after the trouble last night with the fire bug. "How is he doing this morning Philip?" Asked Conan quietly to the young man.

"He'll be all right. He's had a very rough night. With some sleep and a good meal he'll feel a lot better." Philip explained. "I hope."

"How are you and Mike doing?"

"I hope so to for our sake Philip and he is fine and is out working on the farm now," said the triceratops as Conan walks over to the raptor and nuzzles Swift's neck and muzzle while the raptor sleeps in bed.

"Let him sleep Conan. He needs all the rest he can get."

"What has Scott been up to? He know anything about last night?"

"We have not asked him yet so we don't know," said Conan as he looks at the raptor laying in front of the triceratops as the trike watches Swift sleep. "I wish I know what he was dreaming of Philip?"

Philip shrugs. "No way to tell but he hasn't been screaming or crying in his sleep so they can't be too bad. Still I worry about him."

Conan sniffs the air around Swift body and starts to back up away from the raptor with a nervous look on the triceratops's muzzle then turns to Philip and tells the young man to move now that Conan is coming out of the room fast and to close the door soon after the trike gets out of the room.

Philip follows the trike out of the room and quickly closes the door behind him.

"What's wrong? Why are you nervous?" He asks.

"He is dangerous now Philip and if he gets out we are all dead because that kill last night did more to Swift then I thought he has his blood thirsty predatory side back and the raptor will not know us until it passes and is himself again," said Conan in a warning tone of voice.

"WHAT?" Philip says amazed and shocked. "How did that happen? How long till he regains his mind?" He checks the door again to be sure it's closed and locked tightly.

"The trespasser he killed last night brought it back into his mind so we will have to be on guard around Swift or he will attack us to," said Conan as he looks at the door they had locked then remembers the window in the room that has nothing covering them.

Philip mutters a curse under his breath. "How long till Swift's mind comes back to him? This won't last long will it?" Philip races out of the house and around to the window into the bed room, he hopes to get there before Swift wakes up.

"48 hours or more," said Conan as he to runs with the young man to the window out side the house to check as well and finds the hunter is still asleep, and they need to warn Mike as well so he can go into town for some hard ware to make the room into a cage like room.

Philip quietly closes the window and braces it closed with some wood. Philip races to the barn to where Mike is working. "MIKE! We've got a problem. Something is wrong with Swift."

Mike looks up from one of the stalls to see Philip race into the barn. "What is it Philip, what is wrong with Swift?" Asked Mike still working in the stall he was cleaning the dead body out of.

"The killing last night seems to have snapped his mind." Philip explains. "He's reverted to a rabid killer. He liable to go after anyone. Even US!"

"My god I hope you have him locked up and tied down Philip because I do not want to shoot him," said Philip's friend "You will need to go into town to get some hard ware to bar the window," said Conan.

"He's locked in the bedroom but that will only last till he wakes up. We need to secure the room better. Put bars on the windows and doors.

"We need to do it fast before he wakes up."

Mike nods and goes to get cleaned up as he runs to the house then tells Philip to get the some strong rope so he can hog tie the raptor in the bed room to keep Swift from starting up the place until Mike gets back with the needed stuff.

Philip looks around and grabs the longest and strongest rope he can find. Then he runs toward the house. "How are we going to tie him up without all of us getting hurt or killed?" He asks Mike.

Conan runs to the window and sees the raptor is still asleep in the bed then the triceratops runs over to tell Philip that Swift is asleep in the bed room, so they need to hurry now.

"I've got the rope but we need to do this fast and expertly or it could get bloody."

The triceratops nods as they quietly open the door to see the raptor sleeping in the bed. "Muzzle his mouth so he can't chew through the ropes then tie his clawed feet to his tail next tie his clawed hands to his body ok Philip," said Conan as the trike watches Swift's closed eyes while the young man ties up the hunter while the raptor sleeps in bed.

Philip moves slowly and gently so as to not wake up Swift. He muzzles the raptor and then starts to work on the feet and claws. He works without making a sound.

"Maybe a good mating will snap him back to the present Philip what do you think?" Asked the triceratops quietly as Conan keeps watch on the raptor's eyes in the bed room waiting for Mike to get back soon.

""You think that might work?" Philip asks.

"I am not sure but it might work on helping Swift get back to normal for this time Philip, but I just not sure at all?" Said Conan as he looks back at the sleeping raptor on the bed, then sees Swift start to wake up from his sleep as the two watch there is no light in the raptor's slitted eyes like the hunter does not know them at all as Swift growls and struggles to get loose so he can hunt some one for meat to eat.

"What do we do now? He's literally a ravenous killer. Can I even get close to him? I've heard of dangerous sex but this is ridiculous."

"Well he is tied up in there so you should be able to walk over slowly to the raptor Philip but be careful with his large toe claws and you may have to force him to mate with you as well as snap Swift back that he is not a blood thirsty hunter any more," said the triceratops as Conan looks at Swift laying on the bed still struggling to get loose.

Philip moves slowly towards the raptor trying not to disturb the reptile and keeping clear of his long, wicked claws.

Swift growls at Philip and chirps that the raptor is calling his pack in there to help the hunter out but does not know that they are all dead a long time ago as Swift continues to struggle to get loose in the bed room.

"Forget it Swift," He says softly. "All your pack are dead long ago." He softly caresses the raptor's leg just barely brushing the skin. "I'm no threat to you, we're friends. Lovers."

The look in the raptor's eyes say that he does not believe Philip and continues to growl and fight his bonds as the hunter chirps again and again hoping they will come to help him out of this fix Swift finds himself in. "You will have to force him to remember Philip now get on top of his body and take him again," said Conan from the door way.

Philip slowly climbs onto the hunter and starts to caress and stroke the raptor while trying to avoid Swift's claws. "Don't you remember doing this before?" He asks softly.

The hunter glares at the young man now on top of the raptor's body and since Swift's muzzle clawed hands and feet are tied down the hunter can't do any thing to get Philip off his body in the bed.

Philip starts to stroke and caress the raptor's love rod hoping to bring his friend's love and lust to the surface and replace the fear and anger. He strokes and licks tenderly at first but moving with more power and skill.

Swift moves his head back in the pleasure of the moment as Philip plays with the slit on the raptor's belly were the cock is held at then the head starts to slide out side into the young man's hands as he stokes the shaft as it slides out as well.

Philip laughs in delight. "You like that don't you?" He continues to pleasure his friend and the reptile's rod grows longer and harder under his ministrations. He watches the pleasure building up inside the dinosaur building up higher and higher.

Swift closes his slitted eyes as the passion builds from what the human is doing to the raptor's body as the hunter looks back at Philip on top as Swift's mate sees a flicker of light in the raptor's eyes.

Philip continues to bring pleasure to his lover caressing and licking the raptor's love rod. He watches the passion build up in the dinosaur as he sees his friend's return to him slowly.

The raptor starts to purr softly in the pleasure and passion as Swift's struggles soon stop as his body responds to what Philip is doing to the hunter, Conan slowly walks into the bed room to see that the raptor is slowly coming back, Mike soon returns with the window bars and door bars for the bed room.

Philip feels Swift's orgasm building and building to ever higher levels until the raptors body can't contain it any longer. With a shout Swift explodes into an orgasm his seed pumping and spraying everywhere. His whole body shaking with the ecstasy.

Swift lays on the bed panting through the muzzle holding his mouth shut as the raptor soon remembers were he is as the hunter looks up at Philip pleading with the young man to undo the bonds on Swift's mouth hands and feet that the raptor is back.

"It's good to have you back," Philip says and starts to remove the raptor's bonds.

"I've missed you. How are you feeling?"

"What happened to me Philip I don't remember a thing?" Said Swift as he lays on the bed to recover from the pleasure that triggered the raptor's memories back.

"I'm not sure. But the killing last night made you revert to a raving killer. We were lucky to bring you back."

"I guess I can't take Scott for food or it will push me back to that time Philip," said the raptor as Swift nuzzles the young man's neck and purrs softly to his pack mate in bed with the hunter.

"It seems so. The dividing line between consciousness and mindless beast is razor thin but even more so in your case."

"Deadly thin so I guess I will have to swear off humans for my food and only eat the mindless animals around here for meat Philip because I don't want to hurt or kill you for that meat," said Swift as he looks up at the young man still sitting on his body in the bed room.

"Killing is wrong but sometimes we just don't have a choice. We've got plenty of food to fill your stomach."

"I know but back then it was a way of life for me as a raptor I have hunted and killed a lot of other dinosaurs like him, I also had to defend my kills from the bigger meat eaters to," said the dinosaur as he licks Philip's neck then gently takes hold to have the young man to lay down on top of Swift's body so the two can rest together.

Philip nods. "I can understand that." He says and wraps his arms around the raptor. He kisses him on the muzzle.

Conan walks over to Swift and nuzzles the raptor's neck and purrs as well grateful not to have to slam his two ft horns into the hunter's body in order to stop Swift from hurting Philip and Mike as well as Scott.

"That's a fight I'd rather not see. You two fighting and trying to kill each other. I'm glad it didn't have to happen."

The triceratops nods and looks at Swift laying on the bed, Mike comes into the room to see raptor is back to normal. "Is he ok Philip?" Asked Mike from the door.

"Yes," Philip answers and kisses Swift on the muzzle. "Swift is back with us at long last."

"What caused it Philip and I got the window bars as well as the door bars as if it happens again we cage him until Swift gets back to normal on his own," said the young man's friend.

"I'm not sure but he was once a wild predator and was brought back from the dead, by methods we still don't understand."

"Were is that strange metal that you wanted me to look at?" Asked Mike as he looks at Swift in bed under Philip's body as the two snuggle close together.

"I stashed the package safely in a small box." He points to a small one in the corner of the bedroom. "It's still in there."

Mike walks over to the small box and opens it to see that the strange metal has formed a block inside the box. "Philip I think you may want to see this," said their friend.

Philip gets up and walks over to Mike. "What happened? It was a loose powder the last time I looked."

"I will take it to a lab in town to see what they can make of it," said Mike as he takes the box with him back out to the truck and drives off back to town to have the strange metal checked out.

"Be careful with it.. No telling what it can do."

Mike nods as he leaves heading back to town, Swift is feeling playful again so he has Conan to lay down on the floor and roll over onto his side so the raptor can play with some trike cock now.

"You're still horny?" Philip says in surprise. "You have a never ending appetite."

"Well I have never tried to pleasure the dinosaurs I kill for food Philip," said Swift as he takes Conan's cock to lick and deep throat as the triceratops moans and purrs in the pleasure of the moment with the raptor sucking Conan's love rod.

"Gives new meaning to the phrase 'Predator-Prey relationship' doesn't it," Philip says cheerfully as the two dinosaurs have passionate sex together.

Conan looks at Philip watching them play around with each other as the hunter continues to deep throat while Swift swallows bringing pleasure to the trike's body in the bed room.

Philip smiles at a wicked idea he suddenly gets. He joins the two dinosaurs on the floor. He takes the raptor's own rod into his hands.

Swift moan at feeling the young man playing with the raptor's love rod while Swift pleasures the triceratops in the bed room at the same time, Mike soon pulls up by the lab to get the strange metal tested to find out what it is.

Philip moves slowly and with great care stroking and licking Swift's rod as it gets longer and thicker with each passing moment.

Conan moves his large head around to be facing Philip's cock and licks it to get a taste of human precum as the triceratops moans and purrs in the growing pleasure the raptor is doing to Conan's body in the bed room on the floor.

Philips body stiffens for a moment as he feels the trike work his own cock. Then he returns to working Swift's rod. He feels the pleasure slowly building up within his own body as his cock stiffens.

Swift is not sure how much more he can take from what the young man is doing to the raptor's love rod as Swift closes his slitted eyes in the passion then gives a muffled cry of pleasure, as Conan cries out in climax and gives the hunter a throat full of trike seed as the triceratops lays on his side moaning and purring from the after glow.

Philip moves faster as he feel his own climax approaching swiftly. Soon he feels the raptor squirm as his climax approaches. He moves faster and with great tenderness as the orgasm build up inside of him with each lick of Conan's tongue until both he and Swift explode in orgasm at the same time sending them both into ecstasy.

The raptor slowly pulls off Conan's cock then licks it clean making the triceratops shiver as Swift turns to look back at Philip and said the young man could use the hunter's tail slit for pleasure as well that Philip does not need to hold back from pleasuring the raptor the other way.

"You're still hungry for more?" Philip says as he climbs behind the raptor and after a moment thrusts hard into Swift with his still stiff rod. He starts thrusting slowly at first but with great power.

"No just hungry down there Philip and my stomach is full now from the load of triceratops seed Conan pumped down my throat from his cock," said Swift as he moans more in the pleasure of the moment, as the young man starts to thrust into the hunter with slowly building speed and power.

"You're ALWAYS hungry." Philip keeps thrusting into the raptor moving faster, stronger and deeper as he feels the pleasure building up within himself as well as Swift.

"Well I am a growing raptor Philip." Moaned out the hunter as Swift moves with the young man in the bed room while the triceratops watches the two thrust at each other in front of the trike resting on the floor, the lab tech looks at the box Mike has and opens it to find a solid block of heavy metal and ask were the young man had found it at.

Philip moves faster as he feels the passion filling both of them more and more with each thrust building up in his body with the motion. He looses himself in the passion of the moment.

"We found on a dinosaur bone hunt a few days ago and since it was found with two sets of bones my friend said it was in a powder form and when I opened the box he put it in it turned into a block," said Mike. "I see any chance you can bring the two skeletons in for testing I would like to see if the strange metal is evident in the bone sir?" Said the lab tech. "That maybe a bit hard to do because for some odd reason they regrew new flesh and blood," said the young man, the lab tech looks at Mike as John's mouth drops at what he was just told.

Philip pushes faster and faster as the passion builds up within him until he can't stand it anymore and he explodes into orgasm. Ecstasy floods thru him overwhelming him with passion.

Swift clamps his tail slit on the young man's cock as he to cries out as well then the raptor lays down on the floor to snuggle up with Conan's large belly and has Philip to join them so all three can rest as well in the bed room.

Philip joins the two dinosaurs on the floor and snuggles up close to Swift.

As Swift and Conan sleep on the floor in the bed room some thing happens inside the two dinosaurs as the strange metal that was imbedded in the raptor and triceratops's bones causes the scaly skin to harden and take on a metallic shine as they sleep the same metal that Philip had found with the fossils has now turn both Swift and Conan into cybersauruses with powers that are unknown until now.

Philip sleeps for a while but he feels something change underneath him and he slowly opens his eyes and when he sees the 2 dinosaurs he lets out a shout of surprise. "What happened?"

Conan opens his eyes but they turn out to be blue that light up as he tries to get up only to find the raptor is still resting against his belly. Said the triceratops with a metallic sounding voice.

"You're..." Philip stutters. "You're metal! You're whole body is covered with it like some sort of metal skin."

Asked the cybertrike as Conan bumps the cyberraptor to wake Swift up from his sleep to.

"You're made of metal now Conan," Philip explains. "You must have tripled in weight."

Swift wakes up to find himself in the same fix as he looks at Conan then at Philip while the cyberraptor has trouble keeping his balance feeling his body is heavier as well, but Swift's eyes light up and are a deep red in color.

"I'm not sure what happened but you've both become cyborgs!" Philip exclaims.

"How do you feel?"

Philip. Said Swift as he lays back down heavily on the floor as the cyberraptor looks the triceratops and young man in the bed room with the hunter.

"It's amazing!" Philip says. "How do you feel. You feel any different?"

said the raptor as Swift tries to move back over to were Conan is laying on the floor.

"It will take some getting used to," Philip comments. Try walking around."

Floor under the two creak from the extra weight of the both as the triceratops and raptor try the walk around to get used to the extra armor covering their bodies."

"You two must weigh half a ton each!" Philip says amazed.

Said Swift as he and Conan walk heavily out of the room to go out side heading for the barn.

"Agreed. You'll need to move slowly when you're in here. If you're careful there shouldn't any real damage to the floor. Lets get you two to the barn just in case."

Swift sniffs the air to sense some thing is wrong as the raptor heads out first followed by Conan and Philip. "I don't like this some thing is wrong Philip I sense some thing in the air," said Swift in a warning tone.

"What's wrong?" Philip asks looking around? "We being attacked?" Philip moves to the window and looks out.

A team of lab workers had been sent out to capture the two dinosaurs and the young man with the two as one of them pulls out a bullhorn and commands they turn themselves over to the team sitting out side the farm house.

"Who are they?" Philip asks trying to remain calm. "Whoever they are this cannot be good." He leans out the window WHO ARE YOU?" he shouts. "And why should we listen to anything you demand?"

"We are here for the dinosaurs as well as you now have them over or we will take them by force!" Said the team commander into the bullhorn, Swift looks at Conan and Philip to make their plan on how to send the team packing with out their catch.

"Any idea on how we can stop them? I don't like the idea of trusting ourselves to their mercy." Philip asks. "We could simply rush them and hope we can beat them. Or we could try and sneak off."

"We don't even know how many there are out there. There could be only a few."

Said the raptor as Swift looks out side still covered in the protective shell over his body, then and idea comes to the hunter's mind that if Swift can take out the transports he can leave the team with out any means to return to home base.

"What transports do they have?" Philip asks. "With no vehicles to ride they can't hope to keep up with us and we can easily loose them. A vehicle has to run on gas. One lit match in the right place and it would explode. Or even just flattening the tires will stop them. One thing. We can't kill them. No matter who they are we can't be responsible for their deaths."

"They have a big truck out there big enough to hold all three of us as well as a few others but as strong as I feel I think I can tare them apart so get ready to get in your car while me and Conan take another way and join you as soon as we loose them in the forest," said the hunter as Swift gets ready to charge to team out side the house.

"Alright," Philip says. "You charge them and while they're busy I'll go to the car and get it started. I'll keep the motor running till you're done and then we can all take off down the road and leave them in the dust!"

"We are to heavy for your car Philip," said Swift as he runs out to charge the team's cars and plows through them like a knife through soft wood while they try to stop Swift with machinegun fire that only serve to anger the raptor.

"Then follow after me!" Philip says as they race out. He runs to his own car and quickly climbs in. without hesitating he starts the engine. It starts with a roar and he guns the engine and races down the road, "Stop because we have your friend at the lab so give up the dinos and yourself or he will die," said the team leader as he looks at the young man and the two dinosaurs with Philip.

Philip hesitates and looks towards the two dinosaurs to see what they want to do.

Swift walks over to his mate so they can talk quietly with out the others knowing what the two are cooking up for the lab techs in town.

"Who are you?" Philip says trying to stall them and gain time for the dinosaurs.

"How can we know you won't kill Mike?"

"I don't trust him Philip and we need to save Mike from them even if it means killing them to do so," said Swift quietly to his mate so the team does not over hear.

"Agreed. I don't trust them either, but what do we do? Killing these people would probably be a public service." He comments sarcastically.

"Lets let them think they have us for the time begin then we will break free and take them down after we get our friend out," said the hunter quietly to Philip.

Philip nods his head. "Sounds good. It will also give us the chance to find out more about these people. And find a way to stop them permanently."

Swift winks his left eye at the young man and flaps his scaled metal lips at Conan in a signal that the triceratops gets and winks back to the raptor, as Conan puts on a fake sad look then walks over to the other humans with Swift and Philip.

"Alright," Philip says trying to sound sad. "We give up." He raises his hands over his head. "Just don't shoot."

They all grin as the three friends surrender to the lab techs as the leader grabs the raptor's nose and mouth to keep air out of the hunter's lungs while the others grin and laugh not knowing it is a trick to get into their lab, for what Swift did to the truck and cars."

Philip looks at the people and has to bite his lip to keep from lashing out at them. "Now what are you going to do to us?"

"Let him go before you kill him?" Said Conan as he moves up to the leader and points one of his sharp horns at the older man's chest, as he lets Swift go the raptor collapses to the ground panting from having his air cut off for a while as the triceratops gently nuzzles the hunter's neck and helps Swift to stand again, while the dinosaur glares up at Jack for almost killing him then Swift thinks to himself that he will make Jack's death very painful for that."

"You're flirting with a painful death fool." Philip says calmly to the leader.

"One way or another you'll learn to regret that."

"From who this pin clawed dinosaur I hardly don't think so," said Jack as he kicks one of Swift's legs out from under him making the raptor fall on his side again as he growls at the leader for that as well but Swift holds back his rage that is slowly building.

"Easy Swift," Philip warns the raptor. "Killing a stupid fool is not a good thing to do. Even if he deserves it."

"Be careful Jack. You don't want to damage the merchandise."

"I will wait for the right moment to get him Philip," said Swift as his dark look is back on his muzzle, just bidding his time before the raptor tares Jack limb from limb.

"They're no good to you dead." He reminds the cruel leader.

They soon move out headed back to town on foot taking the two dinosaurs and young man with them back to the lab in town.

Philip tries not to laugh as they have to WALK back to town because their captor's trucks are all destroyed. "Where are we headed?"

"Back to town so we can get these two dinosaurs in cages to be studied then have samples taken as well," said one guard walking with Philip towards the town.

"Too bad we can't ride into town," Philip comments sarcastically.

"Keep your mouth shut," said Jack as they all head back to town on foot with the two dinosaurs.

"Yes Sir," Philip says coldly. He keeps his mouth shut but his eyes and ears open and examines the people who are holding them captive.

That guy is really pushing his luck with us thinks Swift to himself as he Conan and Philip walk with the team, after a while they get to the town causing quite a commotion with the town's people and children who ooohhed and aaawwed at the two dinosaurs begin escorted towards the lab building, but when the four are back together all hell will break loose.

Philip bids his time and keeps quiet but he tries to spot every single weakness in all of his captors. "These fools really don't know what they have." He thinks to himself.

They all soon get to the lab building to see Mike beaten and bloody after he dropped off the strange metal then the raptor clicks his toe claws as he gives the signal to strike, as Swift grabs the two beside him to kill and tells Conan to protect Mike and Philip with his body while Swift deals with the fools for all the trouble they have caused the four friends.

Philip doesn't hesitate but lashes out with his feet snapping the leg of the man closest to him. He turns and punches another in the face. A third guard gets a sharp kick in the groin.

Conan nods slams his horns into another two humans he does not know killing them to protect Mike while the raptor kills and slashes at the others in the room.

Philip grabs a gun from one of the guards and starts shooting at anyone who could be a threat. He steps close to Mike and bends over to examine him. "Mike are you alright?"

"They beat me to get my home address so they could go and capture you three to do what ever they liked to your bodies," said Mike as Philip sees how badly the others beat Mike in the chair, Swift sees the commander and follows through with his threat to kill the bastard in the most painful way possible as Jack screams loudly from the pain to his body the raptor is giving him now.

"Swift!" Philip calls to the raptor. "Don't be too sadistic. Just kill him and get it over with. Don't be a monster like he is."

After a while all the others lay dead on the floor as Swift nodded and finishes the job with the commander as he to lays dead on the floor, then the raptor walks back over to the others and sees Mike looks like a herd walked on his face and body. "How is he doing Philip?" Asked the still angry raptor standing with them."

"He's badly hurt but he'll live with help. We need to get him out of here and somewhere safe to rest." Philip answers. "I wonder what was in that silver metal to cause all this."

"We need transport out of here too. A truck large enough for all of us."

"I don't know they took one look at it and just went nuts saying some thing about the strongest metal they have ever seen," said Philip's friend as Swift walks up to Mike and nuzzles the young man gently.

"We need to retrieve the metal and get Mike to a hospital ASAP. One not connected with these jerks." He looks around trying to find the metal.

"I will put it were no one will ever find it," said Swift as he soon finds the box that has the strange metal in it and makes a cut line down the middle then the block comes apart into two pieces, as the raptor lifts one piece out to lay is on Conan's forehead then picks up the other piece to put it on his own head so the metal is absorbed into their bodies for good. "There that way we can keep it with us for all time Philip," said the raptor.

"That's one way to be sure it's never taken again. Now lets get Mike out of here," He says and helps Mike to his feet.

Swift nods and offers his back for Mike to lay since they worked him over badly as the four leave the scene together while Conan rams the doors to rip them off their hinges as well as breaking the glass with his long horns, to get Mike to the hospital.

"Where is the nearest hospital?" Philip asks looking up and down the street. "One can't be too far away."

Swift runs on ahead to get Mike to the hospital quickly while Philip and Conan hurry after the two, the children run after the triceratops and young man to find out more about the two dinosaurs.

"Hello!" Philip says as to the kids as they move down the street.

"It seems you've got a fan club," Philip says to the two dinosaurs. "Try and be friendly." He moves through the crowd heading to the hospital.

They soon make it to the hospital as the raptor roars to get attention for the hurt man on his back as the doctors and nurses back away the hunter in fear, as they think the dinosaur will attack them if the humans move close to Swift at the check in area. "What are you doctors standing around for this young man needs your help now move it before I shred some thing here!" Said the anger raptor as Swift clicks his large toe claws.

Philip rushes over to Swift and carefully lifts Mike off of the raptor's back. He points to a doctor. "GET YOU BUTT OVER HERE AND HELP MY FRIEND," He orders. "Or you will get hurt." He guides his friend onto a gurney and carefully places him on it.

One doctor walks slowly over to Mike and checks the young man then calls others over and they rush Mike off to get treatment for the beating the young man had gotten at the lab not to long ago.

"You can relax Swift and Conan won't hurt anyone as long as you don't hurt them." He says to the scared staff. "Can you help my friend Doc?" Philip watches the doctors rush Mike off into emergency.

"We will and he will be taken care of in a good way sir so relax and wait here with that animal of yours," said the doctor as he runs off to help Mike onto the road to recovery.

"Swift is not an animal." Philip calls to the retreating doctor. "He's my friend." He looks at the two metal covered dinosaurs. "He's in good hands. All we can do is wait. How are you two feeling? Either of you hurt?" He asks the dinosaurs.

Swift nods and lays down on the floor then shakes his head that he is not hurt because the armor protected them both.

"Conan are you ok?" He asks the trike. "I don't see any injuries on you." He looks his own body over. "I don't see any injuries on me. I don't feel hurt."

"I am fine Philip no wounds on my body either," said Conan as he to rests on the floor to relax from the hard day of fighting those bastards for what they did to Mike there.

Philip collapses into a chair. "I'm exhausted. We've been thru so much and now all we can do is stop and wait. And hope everything comes out fine."

"I am for that Philip because I am so tired after all that walking and fighting to," said Swift as he goes to sleep right there on the floor of the hospital while Conan follows the raptor into sleep as well.

Philip is bone tired but he doesn't sleep. Instead he watches and guards his friends and waits to hear about what happened to Mike.

Swift and Conan rest on the floor as the doctor returns to talk with Philip that Mike had his leg broken and arm as well so he will be confined to a wheel chair for a few months to recover from his wounds.

"That's great to hear!" Philip says. "I was afraid he was really badly hurt."

"The bruises were not as bad as we thought but he will be fine after a few months of bed rest so keep him in bed and don't let him walk around on his leg ok," said the doctor as he gives the young man a hard look in the eyes.

"Alright. I'll make sure he keeps off the leg for several months!" Philip promises. "When can he be released?"

"Soon but he needs rest and by tomorrow your friend should be ready to go home," said the doctor as he turns to go back to check on Mike to make sure he is alright in the room.

"Thanks doctor!" Philip calls after the doctor. "Can we see him? I'd feel a lot better if I did see him and know that he's safe." He follows after the doctor.

Swift smells some thing coming from out side the hospital as the raptor gets up to go out side to see police in front of the hospital, then Swift sees the one that is in charge of them. "I will talk to your leader and tell him what happened at the lab today, but only one on one I wish to talk with him," said Swift, as the captain talks to his men and tells them not to fire only if the dino makes a threatening move, they nod as the captain walks up to the hunter unarmed holding his hands so Swift can see them.

"You want me to come out with you Swift?" Philip asks. "Maybe we can work this out peacefully. These people seem more moderate then the ones at the lab."

"No stay Philip I will take care of this," said the raptor as he turns back to the captain and gently takes hold of his hand to show him to were Mike is resting in the room.

"That is what they did to him all because he brought some strange metal to the lab and they attacked and beat him to get his home address to capture us, then they threatened us with deadly force and forced me Conan and Philip to come with them after we gave up but only to a point because we wanted to help our friend then their commander almost killed me by keeping my mouth and nose closed so I could not breaths a bit until Conan helped me by pressing his horn at the commander's chest," said Swift as tears run down his muzzle as he looks back at Scott the police captain with him as the dinosaur cried for what happened to Mike all because of the metal that was found with their fossils.

Philip watches from a distance. He hopes that things go well but he watches for any sign of trouble from the police.

Finally he starts forward to where Swift and the police captain are talking.

"I see the reason why you three did that was to save him," said Scott. "They shoot at me to sir but thanks to this metal I was not hurt at all, lets go back to your pack before they get nervous," said Swift as he leads the captain back out side so the others can see the captain is unhurt and in one piece as well.

Philip feels relieved that the chief is sympathetic. "We need keep all the police calm. I don't want anyone getting shot. There's already been too much bloodshed."

The captain nods that he is on the victim's side meaning Mike's side after what they did to him today.

"We didn't ask to be attacked. We were just minding our own business and those greedy fools attacked us."

"I now know why you guys did what you did it was to help get him out of their hands so you took out that team that was sent to capture you three," said Scott as he rubs Swift's head as the raptor purrs and nuzzles the police captain's hip then licks Scott's hand, as the captain tells his men to leave that it was explained to him why they killed those others back at the lab.

"We didn't have a choice. They attacked us, took us captive and beat my friend almost to death."

"From what we found at the lab says that they did beat him up badly then you three were shown coming inside as well then all hell broke loose inside that lab, while the trike took two down then this raptor attacked and killed the others with his claws," said Scott.

"Sounds about right," Philip answers. "What will happen to us now?" He asks. "We were only defending ourselves and our friends. We can't spend our whole lives fighting greedy fools like them."

"Well we could put a guard to help keep these two relics safe from them, I know sir," said the captain.

"Swift and Conan aren't relics. They are living, breathing people even if they are covered with silver metal."

"Well think back then the dinosaurs died out a long time ago sir and what ever force brought them back to life was powerful to have done that, so by any other words they are relics of a bygone era," said Scott.

"True," Philip says. "We still don't understand what happened and how they came back but I'll bet it's connected to that silver metal that covers their bodies. I still wonder how it all happened."

"We do have a lab at the station maybe we could find out for you there," said Scott as he has the three to come with him to the station so they can find out what kind of metal that covers their bodies.

"Philip looks at Swift. "Would you mind them doing some tests on you and the metal on your skin?" He asks at the dinosaur. "I'll watch them carefully to be sure there is nothing nasty done to either of you."

"As long as they are careful with the sample Philip," said Swift as he lets a ball form on his head then the raptor takes hold of it and hands it to the captain so he can have it tested at the police lab.

"Go ahead and take it Chief. It should be safe. Just remember our deal." He looks at Swift. "That's cool! I didn't know you had that much control over the metal, what else can you do with it?"

Scott nods that he will uphold his part of the deal they made. "It seems to follow my thoughts Philip and I could probably make it form into any thing I want," said Swift.

"I think the last thing I did was. Wild. It's almost like a living thing," Philip comments. "There's no telling just what it's capable of."

The captain nods as he takes the sample Swift gave him for testing, "If it is alright with you could we get a ride back to our home in the mountains because I am not sure I have the energy to make it back home on my own?" Said Swift as he looks at the officer in the hall with them.

Philip nods his head. "It has been a long day. We could all use a good night's sleep. You're going to need a truck to get them home. They're too big for a car."

"I know sir," said Scott as he uses the mic on his shoulder to call for a large truck to take the two dinosaurs and their friend home for a good long night's rest.

"What about Mike? Does he come home or will he be spending the night in the hospital?" Philip asks. "I'd feel better with him home. I'm worried about someone coming after him again."

"Well if they do he has the right to defend himself from them sir even if he is a raptor," said the officer.

Philip nods. "I'm sure Mike will be safe in the hospital. Will he at least have a guard?" Philip and the dinosaurs wait as a truck comes to take them home.

"The doctors and nurses can take care of him as the police station is just a phone away should they need help, now lets get you three home because this raptor almost looks dead on his clawed feet," said Scott.

"Good! I can hardly wait to get home. A nice meal and a good night's rest will do us all a lot of good."

Scott nods as the truck pulls up in front of the hospital for the raptor and triceratops as well as their friend to take home for a night's rest after a meal.

Philip climbs into the back of the truck. "Come on up you two, the sooner we leave the sooner we get home."

Both Conan and Swift are tired and want to go to sleep when they get into the back with Philip as the two dinosaurs lay down in the back with the young man so Philip can keep the two companies. "Take them to their home driver they have been through a lot to today," said Scott.

Philip sits next to his friends. While they sleep he guards them, being sure no enemy can get close to them. "Rest easy," he says.

Swift nuzzles Philip's thigh while the three are taken back to their home after they were kidnapped by the team from the lab.

The truck arrives back at their house relatively quickly. Philip shakes the two dinosaurs. We're home! Wake up you two sleepy heads." Looking around he searched for any trouble but saw only the buildings. "Things look fairly quiet." Philip slips off of the truck and waits for the two dinosaurs to climb down.

Swift nuzzles Philip's thigh while the three are taken back to their home after they were kidnapped by the team from the lab.

The raptor and triceratops wake up and get off the truck to go inside so the two can get the sleep they need after a hard day with the other fools who had the nerve to capture Mike's friends.

Philip follows close behind the two dinosaurs. "Be careful. No telling who or what is here." He looks around the house making sure that nothing is wrong.

"The way I feel now they better not mess with me because I will gut them if they do Philip," said Swift as he heads to the bed room and crashes on the bed then is asleep in seconds, Conan lays down on the floor to sleep as well.

"The place feels clear." Philip comments. "I am ready for a good night's sleep."

He lays down on the bed.

Swift lays his head on the young man's chest and goes back to sleep with his human mate in bed, while Conan sleeps beside them on the floor.

Philip wraps his arms around Swift lightly and snuggles up closer to him. He gives the raptor a kiss on the muzzle and then drifts off to sleep.

The hunter purrs softly in his sleep from the kiss to his muzzle, Mike is still asleep in his bed at the hospital knowing his three friends are safe and free back at home on the farm.

The night slowly passes quietly for everyone as they rest and recover from their adventures.

Swift wakes from his sleep when a new scent come to his nose as he slowly gets up from the bed to go find the cause of that scent.

Philip feels Swift shift and stand up. "What's wrong?" He asks sleepily. "Is there trouble?" Philip looks for something to use as a weapon.

"No I smell some thing out side Philip go back to sleep," said Swift as he goes out the door to the out side.

"Are you sure it's safe?" He asks as he climbs back into bed. "What do you smell?"

Swift nods going out side and tracks the scent to find a wounded deer in the forest with and arrow in her side, so the raptor looks at the wound and sees she is hurt but not life threateningly as Swift gently picks the doe up and runs back to the farm with the wounded animal in his scaly arms.

Philip looks at Swift as he returns with the wounded doe. "Where did you find her?" He asks. "Put her down on the floor and we'll get that arrow out of her."

"I found her in the forest the scent was what brought me to her Philip," said the raptor as he gently lays the doe on the floor so the young man can carefully remove the arrow from the animal's side.

Philip goes to the kitchen and finds a knife and a few other tools he'll need. "Can you hold her still while I remove the arrow?" He asks as he examines the doe's wound.

Swift nods and holds the female deer down on the floor while gently holding her neck as well in the raptor's jaws but not to kill the animal only to restrain her so the young man can remove the arrow from the doe's side.

Philip works carefully but quickly to limit the doe's pain. He carefully removes the arrow. Then he cleans the open wound with some water. Then using a needle and thread he starts to sew up the wound being sure to leave nothing unfixed. After a long time he is finished and wraps the wound in a small bandage.

The deer lays still on the floor wincing every now and then but knows if she struggles the dangerous pred could kill her in one bite that the doe fears for her life, Swift removes his jaws from the doe's neck to ask how is she doing.

"The wound was fairly shallow thankfully. I was able to pull it out with no real problem. The bandage will have to stay on for a few days till the wound heals."

"Ok so she will stay here until her body has taken care of the damage done to it?" Asked Swift as he nuzzles the doe's neck gently and purrs softly.

Philip laughs. "She seems to like you. You've made a new friend. How can she trust you so easily?"

"Because I did not attack her Philip when I could have if I had my blood thirsty side back I would have torn her body apart my pack mate," said Swift as he looks at the doe on the floor with the bandage on her side.

Philip nods. "I see. One thought just occurred to me," He says as he picks up the arrow. "I wonder who fired this? And are they still around?"

"Well if they are I could hunt them down because no human alive can out hunt a raptor," said the hunter as Swift licks the young man's neck and throat still purring softly to Philip and the female deer.

"Hunting isn't a crime. I'm just worried that they're still around and might try hunting you! We might want to track them down and be sure they don't cause us any problems."

"Or make them think the forest is haunted by a white ghost in my body shape after I scare the shit out of them for hunting on Mike's land, what do you think Philip?" Said Swift as he grins at the idea.

Philip laughs. "I like that idea! It'll scare them silly and keep the forest empty for months! All we need is some white paint."

"Some white glowing paint and red eye covers to so I can see their body heat then scare them out of the forest for good to," said the raptor as Swift gives the young man a big fanged smile.

Philip nods and laughs. "The white paint we might have around here somewhere. Perhaps we might be able to find some red lights in the barn. Those will work well enough. Lets head out there and see what we can find."

"Just make sure I don't get sick from the paint Philip or I will bite you," said Swift as he runs after the young man and nips Philip's tail then runs into the barn to look for the things they will need.

"Ouch! No fair nipping me. Save the scaring for the hunters. I'm on your side remember?" Philip walks a little faster to keep ahead of the raptor.

"I know Philip now lets get my body covered so I can go scare those yokoies out of here," said the hunter as Swift waits for Philip to start painting him white from nose to tail tip.

Philip quickly finds the needed paint and a brush. He quickly starts to paint the raptor with the white paint. He moves the brush slowly across Swift's body being sure to cover every inch.

Swift giggles at feeling the young man paint his body white with the cold paint as Philip covers the green markings on the raptor's body white, then the dinosaur nuzzles his mate's neck and purrs softly to Philip.

Philip laughs, "Maybe we should try this with jello next time." He finishes the last part of skin. Then he looks around for something to use as a red light for the raptor's eyes.

Swift looks around to help Philip find some thing to cover the raptor's eyes so he will look like a bloody eyed ghost then Swift soon finds the last two pieces and shows them to the young man.

"Those will work!" He says. "I can rig these to fit over your eyes like a pair of glasses. Do you mind that?"

"Go ahead Philip and I hope I can see through them at night," said Swift as he holds his head still for the young man to fit the make shift glasses to the raptor's head.

Taking some wire he quickly fashions the red lenses into a set of glasses. Then he slowly fits them over Swift's face covering his eyes. "How does that feel?"

"A little strange for me to have these on my head Philip but I will get used to them for the time begin," said the dinosaur as Swift walks out of the barn to go hunting for the human hunters on Mike's land.

"Good luck!" Philip says. "And remember you want to SCARE them not kill them."

"I'll follow a ways behind to make sure things are ok."

Swift nods and runs off into the forest to hunt the hunters, as the raptor ghost soon picks up smoke coming from a campfire so he tracks it to the cause then sees four men there drinking heavily from a keg they have set up as Swift grins to himself and gives a raptor's cry of challenge to the hunters as they jump up in fright at the sound that came from the forest, then they see the white ghost with blood red eyes and the four humans freak out as the ghost raptor charges and jump over them onto the keg knocking it over into the camp fire were the flames will cause it to explode.

Philip watches the chaos in the hunter's camp as the men run around in panic at the sight of the 'Ghost raptor' that is attacking them.

They do all that they can to get the beer keg out of the fire but soon know it will explode so they turn tail and as the keg blows up sending a fire ball into the night sky while knocking the four hunters off their feet, then Swift scares the four again and they run for the truck then burn rubber getting the hell out of that area as fast as they can go.

Philip has a hard time keeping from bursting out laughing. He waits till the truck and hunters are long gone into the night and then slowly comes into the camp. "That was amazing!" He tells Swift.

Swift falls to the ground laughing and laughing at how funny they were when the keg exploded as he watches the truck tare up the road with the freaked hunters inside it screaming at each other to drive faster, then looks over to see Philip walk out of the forest to join him, then the raptor gets and idea to see if the young man would mind they mate under the stars tonight.

Philip smiles. "Now that would be fun," he says cheerfully and kisses the raptor on the muzzle.

The raptor licks Philip's neck as Swift rolls over onto his back for the young man to thrust his cock into the dinosaur's body under the stars after raptor scared the shit out of those human hunters for trespassing on Mike's land they are staying at.

Philip kisses the raptor on the muzzle and then slowly removes his pants. He positions himself behind swift and presses his love rod into the raptor softly, then he starts to thrust softly at first but with increasing power and speed.

Swift moans and purrs in pleasure at feeling Philip take the raptor again as Swift moves his head close to the young man's head and nuzzles his mate in the passion of the moment as the hunter tries to thrust back but can only do so much while laying on the ground under Philip's thrusting body while they mate under the stars tonight.

Philip thrusts faster and harder into the raptor as he feels the passion and ecstasy build up within him. He moans with pleasure as he keeps thrusting.

The dinosaur continues to moan and purr as Swift feels his climax build at the same time as Philip's while the raptor runs his claws up and down the young man's back but is careful not to hurt Philip as Swift closes his eyes in passion with his mate at the hunter's camp site.

Philip keeps thrusting faster and harder as the passion builds within them both. He feels Swifts claws lightly dance across his back adding to the sensations within him. He feels the ecstasy building and building as they both approach climax.

Swift soon throws his head back and gives a raptor's cry of climax then bites Philip's right shoulder to mark him as a permanent mate to the dinosaur as Swift lays panting and purring in the after glow of climax with the young man, the bite the raptor gave Philip is not life threatening it is to let the Philip know he is a full member to Swift's small pack.

The orgasm pulses thru them both until Philip collapses onto Swift in exhaustion. He carefully touches the small wound on his shoulder. "That gives new meaning to oral sex." He laughs.

"That felt great my mate now lets go back to the house before Conan scares the doe I found in the forest tonight," said Swift as he lets the young man go so the two of them can go back to the farm house.

"That was fantastic," Philip says as he gets dressed. "We'd best get back before he does scare the doe." He starts to walk away from the camp and toward the house.

The raptor tiredly walks with Philip to lean on the young man for support as the two walk back inside to see the doe is asleep on the floor while Swift lays down beside her to get his sleep as well.

Philip smiles. "It seems we were worried over nothing." He lays down next to Swift and the doe then tries to relax and get some sleep.

The next morning Swift wakes up to nuzzle the doe's neck as she wakes and licks the hunter's nose after his scaly skin took care of the white paint Philip had put on Swift's body to scare the hunters off last night and it was a funny sight to.

"That paint certainly helped do the job," he says cheerfully.

The raptor grins at the young man and licks Philip's neck with a gentle bite but carefully so as not to hurt his human mate and DNA donor for the hunter's new flesh and blood that the three of them are connected for life.

Philip enjoys the attention. He strokes the raptors head softly. "You're looking fine this morning."

"I feel good to after what I did to those hunters last night Philip and I hope they never return either," said Swift as he looks back at the doe to check her arrow wound then nuzzles her neck as well glad the female deer is going to make it.

"So do I we really scared them good! It will be a long time before they come back here."

Swift gives the young man a mean looking grin as the raptor chirps to Philip and playfully head butts the young man's chest to gently knock Philip on his but in the living room of the farm house.

"AK!" Philip says cheerfully. "That's a sneaky." And he laughs.

Conan wakes up from his sleep to see the young man and the hunter playing in the living room then sees the doe laying on her other side with a bandage that has a red spot in the middle, as he looks at Philip to ask what happened to her side.

Philip rushes to the doe and carefully removes the bandages and examines the wound underneath.

"I have and idea on how to help her to recover faster Philip," said Swift as he walks over to the doe and purrs to her showing the raptor means no harm to her.

"What do you have in mind?"

"The strange metal me and Conan carry inside our bodies, if I was to add a little to her it would help her to recover faster Philip even you to but you would need to be wounded a little to for it work," said the hunter as he looks down at the doe laying on her side looking up at them to help her.

"I am willing to take the risk and be wounded. The doe is already wounded. This won't hurt her much will it?" Philip comments calmly.

"No at least I don't think it will harm her," said Swift as the hunter has a small golden metal ball form on his clawed hand about the size of the small hole in the female deer's side, then Swift uses his other claws to pick the piece of metal off his clawed hand and places it right on the wound as the doe bleats in pain at the touch. "Now give it time to adapt to her body."

"What will happen to her now?" Philip asks. He extends his own arm to the hunter. "What do I do?"

Swift moves with lightening speed to slash the upper part of Philip's extended forearm as blood wells up from the slash cut then has another ball form on his clawed hand but shapes it to match the slash the hunter gave to the young man's forearm the lays the piece into the bleeding wound the seals it shut while adapting to Philip's DNA like it had for the doe laying on the floor of the farm house.

Philip watches as the silver metal slowly spreads out from his wounds. Slowly but surely it creeps across his skin and cover him from head to toe.

"You might want to lay down because you know how hard it was for me and Conan to stay standing when that strange metal was covering our bodies that day those bastard's came for us Philip," said Swift as watches the doe become in cased in the armor as well like the young man is now in the living room.

Philip lays down as he feel the metal cover his body and to sink in to be absorbed by every cell of his body. He feels exuberant as the change continues.

Conan watches as Philip under goes the change from normal human to super human as the metal soon covers his body completely on the floor.

Philip slowly sits up and examines his silver covered body. "Wow! This is amazing!"

Swift nods then take hold of Philip's improved arm and bites it as hard as the raptor can then lets go to show no fang marks what so ever on the stronger skin.

"Very cool! I didn't feel that. And not even a bruise! What else can this new body do?"

"See not even a scratch to show you were ever bitten by me Philip," said the hunter in the room then the phone rings as the raptor runs over to pick it to ask hello, then hands it to his mate to talk with the doctor.

"Hello Doc!" Philip says speaking into the phone. "How are things going?"

"Why did you call? Anything wrong?"

"Your friend is ready to go home he is well rested and recovered enough to leave," said the doctor on the other end of the line.

"That's great!" Philip answers. "We'll be right over to get him."

He hangs up the phone and looks at his silver skin. "The doctor is going to freak out when he sees me."

"Command it to pull back into your body Philip and you should appear normal again," said Swift as he looks at the young man in the living room with them.

"All right," he says. Closing his eyes he concentrates on his skin and he feels a sudden shiver. When he opens his eyes his skin has returned to it's normal flesh color.

Swift nods and nuzzles the young man's neck then purrs so Philip can leave to go pick Mike up to bring home to recover in the bed.

Philip dresses. He checks everyone one last time before he heads out to the door. "I we should be home soon."

The hunter nods as he walks over to the doe and nuzzles her neck as she licks his scaly muzzle in the living room together waiting for the young man and their friend to return from the hospital.

Philip drives his car carefully as he heads to the hospital to pick up his friend. Too long had he been cooped up there.

It takes Philip a while to get to the hospital so he can pick up Mike to bring their friend home to stay so Swift can do his job of protecting three of them better.

The trip was too long for him but Philip finally reaches the hospital. After carefully parking he heads to the entrance.

Mike stands up and walks over to his friend even thought Philip can see the bruises on the team leader's face from the beating Mike got from the bastards at the lab who wanted his home address so they could raid the place and capture the two dinosaurs as well as Philip to.

"How are you doing Mike?" Philip asks concerned. "I see you still have some bruises."

"I will be fine in a few weeks after bed rest and how are the dinos doing, did any one try to cause any more trouble with you three?" Asked Mike not knowing of the doe living there since that night the hunters made camp and Swift scared out of their skins that night.

"They're fine. We've had a few run ins with some hunters but we got thru them fine. Some people caused trouble but we handled the problem easily enough. We'll get you home and we'll all feel better."

"Who else did Swift kill this time Philip?" Asked the young man as the two leave for home together not knowing of the female deer on the farm now.

Philip just laughs in response. "Well, we didn't kill anyone although we might have scared one or two to death."

"We found a doe," he answers and we scared some hunters really good. I doubt they'll ever hunt again!"

"Was she hurt bad Philip and I hope the hunters did not harm our raptor friend on the farm," said Mike riding home beside his friend.

"The doe was hit by an arrow but luckily the wound wasn't bad. The two of you can rest up together and compare scars." he laughs.

Mike grins and elbows Philip in his ribs for that remark on their way home so Swift can act like and old mother hen for the young man's friend.

Philip laughs. "Now swift will have 2 people to worry about and hover over instead of one." he says as they leave the hospital and get into his car.

They soon make it home as both Swift and Conan run out of the farm house to see Mike and Philip have come back home to stay as the trike moves his back to let the hurt young man ride on Conan's back so Mike does not have to strain himself to much.

"Go easy, he's still hurt," he warns them as the help Mike.

The two dinos nod and help Mike inside on the triceratops's back as Conan carries Mike into the bed room so he can rest to recover some more.

"He'll be fine, he just needs some rest and tender loving care."

"I know Philip and I hope he gets well soon to," said Swift.

"Now that he's home I'm sure he will, there is no better place to recover then among family and friends."

The raptor nods and nuzzles the young man's neck as they to walk inside as the hunter is getting tired.

"I think we can all use a good night's sleep," he says.

Swift nods and heads for the bed room with his mate so the two can snuggle together in bed while Mike and Conan head for the other bed room so they can get so sleep as well.

He quickly climbs into bed and snuggles up close to share body warmth together.

The raptor licks Philip's neck and nuzzles his mate as they all sleep with a bright future as they live together now knowing the people in town know of the two dinos but are no longer afraid for Philip and Mike's safety as they live a long and happy life together.

**Bear in a Nudist Colony****Males with animals stories**

Story's fetishes: **zoophilia, ****bestiality****, ****malebeast****, ****bear sex**.

In a place called Mayfar, there lies a Nudist Colony. A haven for those who wish to truly get back to nature. The residents change almost as often as the seasons, the staff and some who prefer nakedness staying year-round. Being an open community with woods and field, there is the occasional report of molestation - Both of man and animal - but nothing so Serious as to warrant investigation...

A warm spring evening. Things are quiet, except for the sounds of insects and the occasional rustle from the wilder areas - Guests are asked to keep the shrieks to a minimum, and the 'bedroom' walls are well-insulated for privacy. A large shadow slides through the area, claws clicking softly on the tile floor. It moves with the confidence that says it has been here many times. A black nose can be seen in a moonbeam, sniffing around before moving again... Curiously the being ignores the kitchen area entirely, heading for the sleeping quarters. It disappears into open doorways, where pants and gasps and moans can be heard issuing forth... then it moves on, as if not finding what it is looking for..

Then it stops dead. A breeze stirs smells and fur alike as the nose, then the muzzle zeroes in on a stiff rod of male-meat standing from a well-scented thatch of hair. As it enters the room, light cascades over the furry body, showing a bruin of some size and weight... And long tongue as it licks it's lips then moves to the sleeping human. The bruin licked on the man-cock, broad tongue slurping over it. "Oh Oh Oh.." The man cried out softly, arching as thick rubbery lips take his shaft between them, causing the nuts to give up their load of salty cream which the bear sucked down, biting the flesh a little, wanting it all.

The big bear cock was now free of it's holder and swayed, dribbling pre-cum, wanting release itself. As he shifted to push into the open mouth, the human moved... turned in his grasp, presenting a pair of round fleshy pads and the little pucker between them. The bruin wasn't sure, but he licked the sweaty cheeks, saliva running down the crack. "Oh Yess. Oh Do Me... Please Lover, Do Me.." It became obvious what the male wanted and the bruin was happy to oblige.

Pulling the man's hips around, he moved himself, trying to find the spot... then gripping the man's hips and Pushing in when his meat pressed against it's target. There was a hesitation - Then a shriek buried in a pillow as the puckered ring opened for the intruder. The bear groaned also... Never had he felt Anything like this! Mounting the man he pushed in Hard, making the butt- cheeks clench, inches of bear-meat being forced in... A few more strong shoves and the bear started humping like a dog in rut, pounding the human under him, working every last bit of his 9-inches in and out forcefully.

The feeling proved too much for the horny bruin and long before he wanted to his balls tightened and he blew them out his dick into that tight, clinging hole. Panting like a steam-engine, his paws slipped, one going around the man and gripped the hard erection, reflexes squeezing it in the claws... A squeal and the feeling of throbbing movement, the smell of fresh semen made the animal cum again, hard enough he sank to his knees, burying the human in his fur, unable to move for some time... When he could see again, soft snores were coming from his sex-partner. It took longer before he could slide himself out, and pushed the human back up, licking the spent seed from the smooth flesh, before ambling off and out to find someplace to rest.

Every night for a week the intruder makes his rounds, always ending up with the same sex-partner, not believing how hot and tight the man was... But all this activity didn't go unnoticed...

'Aha! so that's who... or should I say What has been fucking Larry.' Girio grinned and waited until the bear was well entrenched then sneaked in... Lube was all over the place so it took but a moment to get his dick slick. At the moment they both stopped moving he came up behind the bruin and Shoved his cock under the tail, sliding into the warm bear-ass. The animal had heard the human coming up behind him but he was too busy cumming to do much... And now - His claws gripped the bed, as the man-meat entered him, Feeling the Pain, Feeling the Pleasure... The big male was now caught between the ass that squeezed him and the cock that impaled him... Unable to do much he swayed, panting heavily, nerve-endings on Fire. Girio had never even Thought about humping an animal before but he was falling in love with this hot bruin's ass... His balls slapped the padded rump, cock so hard it was going to break off any minute...

Then it happened... The man on top arched up burying everything he had into the bear, and exploded, cannon hosing the bruin's insides with jets of hot, sticky semen. A megagasm rocked the animal in the middle, nuts curling in the effort to supply more seed to blast out the thick bear hose into the wailing human at the bottom of the pile... Nobody moved for a Very Long Time, Man rubbing bear, bear rubbing man... Girio moved first, sliding his still hard cock in and out of the animals butt... "Hey big guy... You up to doing it again?" He whispered, reaching down to play with the surprisingly smooth ball-sack. The bear grunted and didn't understand the words but the Meaning was clear and being young he started pushing in and out as well. The sex machine started up slowly but with 1500 pounds of rutting male in the middle, it didn't take long before it was in full slap/thump/grunt..

Larry could only Yawp, his ass being taken for a rough ride for the second time that night... The ex-virgin bruin was both stuffing the man in front and shoving against the man in back, neurons making memory channels that deepened with every thrust, every moan... The one on top buried his face in the sweaty fur, his only coherent thought - This was the Way to Fuck! This time Larry came first, squealing in that cute way that Made Girio love him so much. Then the other human, adding to the sticky, warm mess inside the bear... The animal fell on his side, collapsing, unsure who was humping Who anymore... His own cock dribbled what was left from his nuts into the tight passage then gave up and just lay hot and throbbing. They fell into an exhausted, but happy sleep that way.


	4. witch 4

Be Careful What You Witch For

byBacomicfan©

Meg O'Donnell was once the picture of sweetness and innocence. However, working in the cut-throat fashion industry for ten years does tend to tarnish one's halo a bit. Besides which, she came from a long line of witches. Surprisingly enough, the actual knack for witchery seems to be, to some extent, genetic, and in Meg's case actually skipped generations for the past several centuries. But never was that talent evident in the men of her ancestry. Only the women had the gift, and only every other generation at that. Her mother and great-grandmother seemed to have neither the inclination nor the talent to cast spells, invoke spirits or even read fortunes. It was just never in them. Her grandmother and great-great-grandmother, however, were proficient in the arts. Her great-great grandmother, Mary Boyne, even created her own coven, the members of which practiced the arts for decades under Mary's leadership until she took ill in her mid-eighties. It was only that illness which forced Mary to leave her beloved coven. Had she remained healthy, she'd have never left her friends and co-worshippers. She loved her dabblings in the arcane arts that much.

Meg's grandmother, Caitlin Murphy, was yet another follower of those beliefs, even more powerful than her own grandmother had been. She often pored over ancient tomes, searching for new discoveries and more ways to assure her family's happiness and prosperity. She rarely cast spells of black magic, but would not hesitate to do so if circumstances called for it. If her family was threatened in any way, the then matriarch would throw caution to the wind to protect those she loved. Thus, only rarely did she invoke dark forces, but most certainly did so without hesitation when she felt her family's well-being was in some sort of jeopardy. She, too, led a coven for decades. And when the time came, Caitlin - sensing her daughter's disinterest in such things, and feeling the power seething just beneath Meg's innocent exterior - began teaching her granddaughter all that she'd learned in her many long years as a witch. And little Meg was a quick study; she soaked up the arcane arts like a mystical sponge.

When Meg's grandmother passed away at the ripe old age of ninety-seven, she bequeathed to her granddaughter all her books and scrolls and potions - which Meg's mother would've objected to had she believed in them and known of their true power. Meg missed her grandma dearly, but accepted the dozens of mystical gifts with her heart full of awe and wonder. Over the years, she read the books and scrolls, dabbled with the potions and spells, all the while remembering her grandmother's warnings and urgings for caution. Meg learned all that she could, eager to explore this strange new world... eager to make her grandmother proud.

Now approaching her third decade of life, the twenty-eight year old Megan O'Donnell was nearly as well-versed in the arts as her grandmother was at her age. And, in keeping with a seeming trend from generation to generation, Meg was at least as powerful as her mentor, and in many ways much more powerful. But, alas, her choices of career and friendships and lovers had conspired to sour her on several aspects of life. Her years in the fashion field had indeed been cut-throat, and her most recent lover had secretly been laying his pipe in the loins of her supposedly best friend at work. She could've dealt with the pressures at her job, but the dual treachery from ex-friend and ex-lover was more than she could bear. Despite her grandmother's leanings toward discretion and caution, Meg's feelings of betrayal led her down a path that there would be no turning back from once she'd begun. Still seething with bitterness, she embarked on a journey that would have very surprising repercussions.

This story takes place a few months after Meg's discovery of her lover, Rob, and her best friend, Terry, entwined in steamy embrace upon her own bed, naked and heaving against one another like mindless animals in heat. It was the age-old story of lust and deceit. Almost as if playing out some badly written script, she arrived home unexpectedly one otherwise pleasant afternoon and opened her bedroom door to see their sweaty, rutting bodies pasted together in lust, and had nearly fainted from the shock and disbelief. And to make matters even more unbelievable, they - those salivating, groping, sweating fornicators - had the temerity to glare at HER as if SHE was the one who was guilty of some offence... presumably that of having had the AUDACITY to interrupt their illicit coupling! The gall of those cheating bastards! How could she not have seen it in them all along? How could she be THAT blind?

After recovering from her near-collapse, Meg had screamed and ranted and threatened, but in the end could do nothing but throw them both out of her apartment... and out of her heart. Her once gallant lover and her no longer trusted friend simply fixed upon her a stare of utter contempt as they got dressed and left the building... probably to continue their brainless humping at their earliest possible convenience. It took Meg days to get over that initial shock, and the deep feelings of betrayal. She'd lost both a lover and a best friend in one brief instant of time. It hurt - deeply. Only by diverting her mind to the dark arts could she ease that pain. Her magic gave her strength; it's dependable power gave her solace. Her grandmother's use of the arts to protect her family gave her hope, inspiration. And it gave her focus. Slowly, the pain was pushed back, replaced by her mind's workings on a course of action. "Let her have that pencil-dick," she thought, "They deserve each other." She grinned, her eyes sparkled... and she mapped out her plan. Twisted, yes... but it gave her such joy just to consider the delicious possibilities.

Almost three months to the day from the shocking spectacle of hormones raging out of control on her very own bed, Meg was ready for her seventh conjuring. This would be the best yet. She'd researched her grandmother's dusty old books for yet another candidate, a demon she could depend on, a demon who would do exactly what she wanted done. Her first summoning conjured a demon who had - under her direct orders - raped both her ex-lover and her ex-best friend, fucking them both repeatedly, and forcing them BOTH to blow him several times (Meg giggled at the mere thought of how embarrassing it must've been for the macho Rob to have demon penis erupting in his mouth in front of his skanky whore). This resulted in both of them acquiring simply exquisite cases of genital herpes and clap..and some wonderfully irritating hemorrhoids for her ex-stud, which had him clenching his cheeks tightly almost 24/7 from that night on. Oh, how absolutely precious! And, the icing on this vengeful cake was that when they'd actually been stupid enough to try reporting to the authorities that they'd been accosted by a demon, they very nearly ended up being committed. It was touch and go there for a few days until they recanted their true but unbelievable story. Meg had laughed hysterically when the demon reported back to her every detail of what he'd done to them. It was the first time she'd ever been proud of a demon. Oh, what perverse joy!

The second demon was even more fun, though not as far as Rob and Terry had been concerned. This second awful brute had again visited the now diseased couple at Meg's bidding, this time doing much more perverse things to them. Suffice it to say that it involved both of them being held captive, bound tightly together in their bathtub naked for hours... and copious amounts of the foulest of demonic bodily wastes. Well, at least they were in the bathtub, where they could clean up afterwards! Meg had howled for a week over that one. Lying in bed alone at night, she'd picture the entire disgusting scenario and laugh until she snorted. And this time, she noted, Rob and Terry had had the good sense not to involve the police. They'd have been put away for sure! That entire escapade had given Meg so much joy that she'd written down the demon's name for possible future use. Before sending him back home to the deep, dark depths of Hell, he'd agreed to "anoint" the treacherous duo anytime Meg called on him. A more amicable and cooperative fellow she could not have asked for, if a tad disgusting.

But that seemed ages ago. She'd enlisted the aid of four other demons since. Now she was on her seventh demonic summoning. She grinned widely at her expectations of how the evening might go. She couldn't wait to get started. All was in readiness. She experienced delicious tinglings as the time drew near. She was eager to begin.

As with her previous dabblings in demon conjuration, Meg moved all her bedroom furniture to the four walls. In the now open center of the room she drew a circle - exactly thirteen feet in diameter - with enchanted chalk that she'd spoken several mystical spells of power and protection over. Inside the circle, the inverted pentagram, the doorway to chaos - access to Hell and all its despicable minions - was carefully drawn. After all was completed, she again chanted a spell of protection over the entire area. At each of the five tips of the pentagram she then lit and placed one candle, again speaking the spell of protection over each one individually. This latest demon was a particularly powerful one, and she was taking no chances.

She walked over to her bedside table, which had been placed gainst the far wall next to her bed, which was pushed into the corner. On that table was a large, brittle-paged book, the binding of which crackled dryly as she opened it. She flipped the dusty pages until she came to the page she wanted. She read it several times to be sure it was exactly what she was looking for. Yes, this demon was perfect. Smiling, she licked her lips and made her final decision. Nodding to herself, her grin widened and she chuckled with anticipation. It was time. Everything was ready. Demon number seven, come on down! Meg lit two more candles, placing one on either side of the book of spells and incantations. She didn't bother to turn off the lights. She knew they'd go out on their own when her "guest" arrived. It was one of the ways - along with that oh so distinctive sulfurous odor - that she knew of both a demon's arrival and his departure. So, not turning off the lights was something that was helpful in discerning the beginning and the end of a summoning session. Especially so the end of a session. It told her that a demon had been properly and securely banished back to his dark domain. This she'd learned on her third summoning - or was it her fourth? It had proven very helpful indeed.

As a final precaution, Meg closed her eyes and cast a spell of protection over herself and her apartment. She clutched the amulet around her neck as she spoke the words. "May the gods of olde protect and shelter me against any and all harm this day. Likewise protect my living space and all my earthly possessions. No matter what transpires, protect me from the forces of evil in all their incarnations. Protect me, both physically and mentally, from any and all repercussions as a result of contact with this demon. Let no evil of any kind threaten me or treat me in any way I do not wish. If I do not desire it to be, then it cannot be. So do I request on this night of my seventh summoning. Praise be the gods of olde." Nearly word for word the way her grandmother had taught her. She instantly felt calm and safe. It was a strong spell, and she knew deep inside that nothing could now jeopardize her safety or well-being. If she didn't want it to happen, it couldn't possibly happen. And that spell of protection was a very important thing. From experience, she knew that when you yanked a demon out of his little slice of Hell, he was usually very, very pissed off.

Now she was ready to bring a very unsavory character into her very own bedroom. She was quite calm, even more relaxed than last time. It seemed that she became stronger and more confident with each summoning. She was becoming a pro at transporting demons into her home. She learned from each one, and by now she was so proficient at it that she knew nothing could possibly go wrong. Her fourth and fifth summonings had had little glitches, but she'd overcome the problems with ease and learned from them. And, to date, her grandmother's powerful spells of protection had kept her completely free from any major harm whatsoever. Her last summoning, in fact, was absolutely clean, devoid of even the tiniest mishap. This one would undoubtedly be the same. She was certain of it.

She again shivered with anticipation. She looked down at the yellowed page before her, feeling a surge of power at what she was about to do. According to her grandmother's book, this was a particularly vile demon, and her plans for him had her almost tittering with nervous glee. She couldn't wait to see if this particular demon was as despicable as his reputation made him out to be. She hoped he was. It would be much more delicious that way.

Raising one hand high over each candle, Meg kept her eyes on the grandfather clock in the corner. At exactly the first stroke of midnight, she lowered her eyes to the dusty tome on the desk before her, reading from it's brown-edged pages and raising her face toward the ceiling, chanting each line loudly toward the midnight sky:

Vin Scrotorum, et Zubinum Fral! Bal-Soggothum, Lustium banal!"

The flames of the candles on either side of the book sputtered and sparked, though those sparks that touched Meg's skin did not burn her. The flames of the candles at the five points of the pentagram fluttered and then rotated counterclockwise. The room lights flickered and dimmed slightly. Meg continued:

"I seek the foul demon called The Great Fornicus. He of Mount Priapus, beyond the Sea of Misery. Hear me and do my bidding. Come to me at once. Obey my command! You cannot refuse me! SHOW YOURSELF NOW!"

One by one the candles of the pentagram puffed out in sequence, then relit themselves in that same order, from that moment on burning ten times as brightly as before. The candles beneath Meg's hands burned a blood red color, made all the more eerie and foreboding when the room lights flickered rapidly and then finally winked out. Yellow and red glowed throughout the room, and Meg held her breath. After waiting a few seconds, she sniffed the air. There it was. Sulfur. Pungent and clinging. The noxious smog of Hell.

She could feel resistance. This was indeed a strong demon. But he was no match for her. Gritting her teeth, she continued with the spell, again shouting at the ceiling:

"Do not try to resist me, spawn of Hell. To do so will have dire consequences for you. Come here at once or suffer my wrath!"

The sulfur smell increased. Glowing blue smoke rose from the pentagram, like a reeking marshland fog. Except for the candles and the glow of the underworld haze, the room was in darkness. An electrical charge permeated the air. Something should've happened inside the circle. But the demon was still resisting. Meg would have none of it.

"Bring your foul carcass to me, demon! Do not risk my anger further! VIN SCROTORUM, ET ZUBINUM FRAL! BAL-SOGGOTHUM, LUSTIUM BANAL! COME AT ONCE OR SUFFER!"

The blue fog roiled and swirled within the circle. Then it turned a blood red color, matching the two candles on the table. The stench of sulfur was almost palpable. An inhuman growl seemed to be rising from the wooden floorboards of Meg's room. She knew the demon was near. The hideous bellow from below rose in volume. It snarled and spat and cursed. It was incoherent with rage, unintelligible and fearsomely ominous. The rantings and ravings of this obviously unhappy being heralded its imminent arrival. Meg wasn't worried. She'd seen it all before. Theatrics, nothing more.

Flames leapt up from the border of the protective circle. Foul black smoke billowed up to the ceiling, where it disappeared as if never having existed. The entire room smelled of sulfur and glowed an eerie yellow-brown hue. Meg heard the words from The Great Fornicus' lips long before she actually saw that foul, curse-belching mouth.

"What the FUCK do YOU want, BITCH!" The words boomed from the circle, causing the window panes to rattle in their frames.

The flames died, the smoke cleared, but the stench remained, as did the sickly mustard glow that filled the room. In the center of the pentagram stood The Great Fornicus. And he was not happy. He searched the room with blazing eyes, snarling when they located Meg. "You little earth bitch, what do you want with Fornicus?" His snarl alone would've caused Meg to pass out had she not felt protected. Still, she did shiver a bit, even encased as she was in her silken, ceremonial robe.

Before answering him, she allowed her eyes to examine his naked form. He appeared pretty much human in physical structure - except for the tiny horns on his head, one just above each ear, and the tiny nub of a tail just above his granite-like buttocks. He towered over Meg at at least seven feet in height. His brown body glistened with sweat. He was muscular in the extreme. That was a common theme among demons, it seemed. Life in Hell was hard, and its denizens invariably had finely sculpted bodies, in a rough, angry sort of way. His chest was massive and strong, even his large, dark nipples dripping demon sweat. His stomach stretched flat and hard from his rib cage to his pubic carpet. His thighs were so muscled that Meg figured he must be able to leap large distances with ease... perhaps something that came in handy in the smoldering terrain of Hell. He had no hooves, but regular, human-appearing feet - something that, for some unknown reason, made Meg feel more at ease. But it was the large slab of demon meat between his legs that wrested her wandering eyes from all else. At first, because of its formidable length, Meg thought Fornicus had a boner, but then she realized that it wasn't fully erect. But, even in its semi-flaccid state it was a good twelve inches in length. Meg shuddered to think of it's total length and girth at full engorgement. A fearsome thought, yes... but, then, why did she get such a guilty tingling between her thighs? Why did she suddenly find it hard to breath? Why was her heart racing where it hadn't been before?

"Answer me, bitch," he groused, "why the fuck am I here? And talk fast, or I'll put that pretty mouth to a much more pleasant use instead."

"Don't you DARE threaten me, demon," she snapped, her voice cracking but trying to maintain an authoritative tone. "I have need of your services. I need you to do something for me." Her eyes met his, and didn't back down.

"You stupid cunt," he growled, "I was having my way with not one, not two, but THREE of Hell's finest sluts. How dare YOU interrupt my fuck time! If you don't send me back right this second, I'll fuck YOU as many times as I'd planned on fucking all three of them! Am I making myself clear?" He was, but Meg didn't even flinch. She had faith in her powers, and in the teachings of her grandmother.

"You are in no position to make demands, demon. You didn't have the power to resist my summoning, and you don't have any powers that can resist any other commands I give you, either. You are here to do MY bidding, as I see fit. So, stop your growling and posturing and prepare to do as you're told!"

This did not sit well with the irritated Fornicus. His skyward roar rattled more than just the windows. The very walls and floor vibrated with that bellowed anger. When he looked back down at Meg, his eyes were like burning coals. "You fucking earth bitch. You simpy little spell-chanting slut. You're too young to have much power. I could step out of this puny circle and rip your heart out... and then laugh as I forced you to eat it. I could..."

"Do it then," she interrupted. "Go on, rip my heart out... if you can."

Another growl, even more rage. But, there was also a note of resignation in that howl. Old Fornicus was accepting his fate. He continued to fret and fume, posturing for effect, but he realized he was trapped. "All right," he sneered, "so what chore does the little earth slut want me to do?"

"That's better," she said, which rankled him even further. "now stop growling and listen. If you do this for me as soon as I finish giving you the order, then when you complete your task you can come back here and I'll send you right back to your three whores. Agreed?"

A long, slow growl rose from his gut. Clearly he didn't enjoy being ordered about. And he was looking at Meg in a way which suggested that he might get even greater pleasure from plundering HER charms than those of the willing concubines of Hell. Still, he relented, "All right, bitch... what do you need done?" Another guttural growl, this one lasting nearly a full minute, rolled from his throat.

"I need you to visit some people, some ex-friends of mine. Once you're there, I want you to get revenge on them for me."

"Revenge? In what way? Give me specifics, girl. I don't want to come back and then have you keep me in this rotten place just because you say I botched the job. What should I do to these poor, unlucky humans? Do give me details, please, my powerful Mistress." Sarcasm dripped from every snarled word, and his exaggerated, flamboyant bow of humility looked ludicrous in the extreme.

"Well," Meg sounded flustered, "whatever it is you demons do to people. I don't know... rip out their eyes, break their bones, use them as punching bags, take a leak on them, rip out their hearts - you seem fond of that one. Hang them up by their genitals, yank out their fingernails and toenails. Whatever! Be creative. Just make them miserable. But don't kill them. I want to be able to torture them again and again and again."

Fornicus' eyes grew very wide. He stood up tall, even arching his back. His arms went out wide to his sides and he bent his neck back, aiming those wide eyes at the ceiling. It started out soft at first, but then grew in force. Fornicus was laughing. It reached a window-rattling crescendo as he bellowed his laughter to the sky. His entire body shook with the force of it. To Meg, it sounded about as foul as anything she'd heard in years. And it grew louder by the second, it's cacophonous rumbling clawing savagely at her ear canals. Fornicus laughed long and hard before looking back down at the astonished Meg, his wide eyes now filled with tears of laughter.

"Are you fucking stupid?" he asked at length. "Don't you have a clue what kind of demon you've summoned?" He seemed amused beyond words.

"Why, a demon's a demon," she stammered, "You all rape and maim and kill, right?" Her bewildered look sent Fornicus into another bout of raucous laughter.

"You stupid, earthbound cunt," he said finally, "not all demons rip hearts out and gouge out eyeballs. There are different types of demons, you vacuous little harlot. You didn't know that? Well, maybe you should go back to your books and get some knowledge in that sieve-like brain of yours before you summon a demon again. Oh, you really are too much!" More laughter, escalating to the point where Fornicus doubled over, racked by peels of hideous laughter.

"Don't you DARE laugh at ME, demon! You're MY prisoner... and you do as you're TOLD! You obey MY commands!" Meg trembled with her anger.

"Listen to ME, you moronic bitch!" he hissed back at her, his laughter instantly gone, "I'm what's known as a LUST demon. I don't break bones or yank out fingernails. What I do is FUCK people to death. Yes, that's right. You see this incredible cock?" He fondled his huge member, which got Meg's attention immediately. "This fat,.juicy dick can fuck someone to the point where they just curl up and die. THAT'S what I do. I can come a thousand times and never even get winded. Each orgasm just makes me want another. That's my curse. I'm never satisfied for more than a few minutes. So, if you want me to FUCK your ex-friends to death, I can do that. But, the point is... I fuck them TO DEATH. I can't stop fucking until my partner is dead, or until I have a new partner. Sometimes I even keep fucking the dead carcass. But my fuck-buddies, be they male or female, never survive. And you seem to want to leave your victims still breathing. I'm not your demon, you brainless whore. So, send me back to my Hell bitches. They're the only ones who can survive carnal pleasures with me. C'mon, now, I'm tired of this stupidity. I'm hornier than Hell itself, and if I don't fuck something soon, I'm going to take it out on you."

"Oh, really? And just how do you plan on doing that, oh Great Fornicus?" Meg seemed irritated herself now, matching the demon's sarcasm with her own. "You talk a good story, but you actually expect me to believe that you FUCK people to death? Give me a break! You don't look so 'great' to me. 'Great' Fornicus, indeed! Your dick is only slightly bigger than my ex-boyfriend's was, and I called HIM pencil-dick! Of all the legitimate demons I could've conjured, how could I have picked such a goddam useless loser like you?"

Fornicus roared, his entire brown body trembling with rage and glowing a menacing amber color. His eyes again became red coals, fiery slits of hate. He snarled incoherently, crouching in an obvious attack stance, but, alas, he had nowhere to go. He was trapped within the protective circle. Flames leapt up around him, foul smoke filled the room before dissipating as it had done before. And throughout the pyrotechnic display, Fornicus ranted and bellowed, snarled and raged. His eyes were lethal daggers, his body taut and ready to pounce as he paced about the tiny circle. He was frustrated and angry, and he wanted so badly to get his hands on Megan. He glared at her vilely, his lips curled back in a malicious snarl. How he wanted to feel her soft, yielding flesh. How he wanted to do what he does best... fuck this insolent little bitch to an agonizingly orgasmic death.

Meg shivered when she saw what appeared to be a disturbing by-product of his demonic rage. His semi-flaccid penis was no more. In it's place was a screaming, throbbing demon hardon. His swollen demonhood was easily a foot and a half long and as thick as a cucumber, bobbing impatiently above a scrotal sack that looked like it housed twin baseballs. As that angry penis enlarged by the second, so, too, did that hairy bag of testes. Clearly, his needs were urgent. It was imperative that Meg send his rotting, rutting soul back to Hell. But, her eyes couldn't force themselves from the sight of that oversized demon dick and the juicy danglers below it. She eyed them almost with awe. Again her pulse quickened. Again her breathing apparatus nearly failed her. Again she marveled at Fornicus' formidable member.

And that delay proved to be her undoing.

Fornicus was like a caged animal, pacing and eyeing Meg as if she were his next meal. As he paced and drooled and tried desperately to think of some way to shove his cock into this meddling earth whore, his eyes searched the room vainly for something - anything - to help him break free of the damned circle and fuck Meg until she collapsed dead on the floor. His raging cock bobbed up and down as he moved to and fro in the circle, it's lack of release irritating and angering him more by the second. He grabbed that throbbing muscle and began stroking it, such was the extent of his frustration. But it was when he actually looked down at his miserably neglected penis that his mind rejoiced. He didn't believe his eyes at first, squinting them to get a closer look, hope rising within him ever so tentatively. But then he realized with a sick laugh that it was true. His torture was over! Freedom was just one quick move away.

Yes, there it was! His cock's salvation! His escape! His release from carnal torment! His means of getting his pounding erection into Meg's every orifice, over and over again, filling her to the point of bloating with his vile, demonic semen. His laughter again echoed throughout the room as he looked at the floor, at the fatal flaw in Meg's plan. Drool dangled from his lower lip as he eyed the protective circle with astonished disbelief - followed by twisted joy. He leered at Meg, whose face was awash in curiosity - and then returned his ecstatic gaze back to the floor. With the back of his hand, he wiped that drool from the bottom of his malevolent grin. His lungs wheezed out a grotesque, barely audible, victorious chuckle.

Megan followed Fornicus' line of sight and saw what he was looking at. She looked back up into his smoldering eyes, and saw the victory that filled them. His depraved smile was beyond twisted, beyond sick. He smiled all the more wickedly, knowing that Meg could do nothing to stop him from escaping the circle. His grin was so vile that it left a greasy feeling on every inch of Meg's suddenly prickling skin. She looked at him and shivered. She knew that she was about to find out just how strong her spells of protection would be in keeping her safe from permanent harm.

Because, at that very moment, the leering, lecherously drooling Fornicus was calmly and confidently stepping out of the protective circle... Before Meg could move an inch, Fornicus stabbed out a long, muscular arm, his strong fingers wrapping around her throat so fast that she never even saw them approaching. The salivating demon growled from deep within his massive chest again, though this time it sounded more like a purr of satisfaction. The growl ebbed to a low gurgle in his throat as he took two more steps toward the now captive Meg, that gurgle rumbling out from between obscenely smiling lips.

"Hmmm... seems the little earth bitch fucked up, huh?" His fowl grin showed a mouthful of teeth, surprisingly straight and white for a demon.

Meg, of course, couldn't reply. She was barely able to get air into her lungs between the tightly clenched fingers of her captor, let alone use that air to form words.

"Poor little girl," the demon said softly and sarcastically, "seems you screwed up big time. Not very good at conjuring, are you, slut?"

Meg's eyes met his without flinching. But, inside, she was praying that her spell of protection would keep her from serious harm. Still, she refused to let this hulking beast from Hell know she was frightened out of her wits. That ruse was a very difficult one for her to manage, but, miraculously, she pulled it off.

"Let me show you something, you stupid cunt," Fornicus said in words that foreshadowed something ominous. By her throat, the bulky demon dragged Meg over to the encircled pentagram, in much the same manner as a child would carelessly drag a stuffed toy. She kicked and squirmed in his iron grip, clawing at his meaty paw as he pulled her easily across the wooden floor. When he finally stopped, he pointed at the circle, a gurgling laugh rising from his diaphragm as he said with twisted glee, "The circle has to be complete, bitch, or the spell of entrapment won't work. Look here, my soon to be concubine, and see where you fucked up. See this missing spot right here, this tiny little break in the circle? What happened, did your weak little above-world fingers get tired? Did they drop the chalk before you completed the circle? Or did you just stupidly walk across the chalk with your clumsy little witch feet and break the circle? Are you just a weakling, or some kinda gimp who can't walk worth a shit?" He laughed loudly. "Doesn't matter to me, of course, because I'm free. But," he leered, lifting her off the floor so that her face was mere inches from his own, "it's gonna matter a LOT to you in a few minutes, sweet cheeks. Cuz ya see, I'm gonna fuck every hole you have until you're a quaking, drooling mess on the floor. I'm gonna rip you open with my cock and leave your cum-covered carcass for your friends or family to find. You, my sweet, are going to pay for dragging me away from my whores... and for every order you barked at me... and for the very INSULT of thinking yourself my better. You, you retarded bitch, are going to be fucked all the way to your grave I hope your little revenge gambit was worth it."

He opened his hand, releasing her reddened neck. Meg fell heavily to the floor. But before she could recover her wits, Fornicus again seized her, this time by her flowing red hair. He dragged her to him as if she were weightless. When she was directly in front of him, he yanked her hair upward, lifting her grimacing face from the floor, but only by a few feet. He held her head at a most advantageous altitude, waiting for her to realize what was in store for her. What Meg's eyes saw throbbing before them made her shiver.

The leering Fornicus was stroking his huge, throbbing member. That already glistening helmet was less than a foot from Meg's face. She watched in fascination as the demon worked it into a pulsating frenzy before her eyes. Chuckling wickedly, the evil creature then wrapped Meg's long hair around his hand, thereby pulling her forward even more. This brought Meg's flushed face within inches of that angry muscle. Her eyes widened. The slit in that bobbing helmet seemed to be close enough to tap the tip of her nose. Then, Fornicus again moved with the speed of light. Meg felt his free hand clamp tightly onto the back of her neck. It pulled her forward those last few centimeters. And she found that that swollen rod actually WAS tapping her nose.

"Smell good, bitch?" Fornicus chuckled softly. "Smell good enough to eat?" He laughed more wickedly still. "Because," he grinned maliciously, "that's exactly what you're gonna do." Pulling her head forward, he then braced her neck so that she couldn't move, circling long, vise-like fingers around her soft throat again, this time from behind. He then let go of her hair. But only so he could use his freed hand to do something more vile to her. He grabbed the shaft of his pulsating penis just below the engorged head and began rubbing it in Meg's face. He pushed the head and the underside of his shaft into the flesh of that sweet, young face and moved it all around, slowly, deliberately making sure every inch of her face was honored by its presence. Meg couldn't even squirm or wriggle her head into a slightly different position, so strong was his grip on her neck and head.

"Mmmm... doesn't that feel nice? Oh, you like my cock in your face, I can tell. Bet you can't wait for me to shove it in your mouth, huh? Bet you're eager for a taste of it, right? Yeah, sweet demon cock. Wanna taste it, like the cock-sucking blow whore you are?"

Meg continued to feel that hot, sweaty rod massaging her face. It's scent was pungent, like a man sweating after a long day's work, but it wasn't the foul underworld stench she'd expected. Even so, as he dragged its rough, veiny surface over her cheeks, chin and lips, the demonic pre-cum dribbling from its slit coated parts of her face. But she couldn't move to avoid any of it. Fornicus was toying with her, using her face as his personal cock toy. Astonishingly, Meg didn't close her eyes with revulsion. Rather, those mesmerized eyes continued to watch that huge penis as it had its way with her face. As the impudent dick dragged itself from cheek to chin to opposite cheek, the dribbling slit left a wet trail on her soft flesh. When Meg glanced up at the twisted Fornicus, she saw his eyes staring intently down at her, but his smiling lips were sighing loudly.

"Oh, yeah," the hell spawn grinned, "I can tell you want it in your mouth, don't you? Admit it, you want to give Fornicus a delicious blowjob, don't you? Well, go ahead, you can suck my cock. In fact," his grin became deadly, "I insist." He removed his cock from her face and aimed it directly at her lips. That guttural rumble rose from his insides again as he sneered, "C'mon, bitch... open up."

Meg clamped her lips tightly together, trying vainly to turn her head to one side. Fornicus mashed his dripping helmet against her pursed lips, trying to force it between them. Irritated at her resistance, he growled, "Suck my cock, bitch! Open your mouth NOW!"

When his verbal urgings had no effect on the trembling Meg, Fornicus decided a still more convincing approach was in order. Again like lightning, the hand that had been smearing his cock's pre-cum all over Meg's face let loose its grip on his penis and again grabbed fingers full of curly red hair. With a vengeance, Fornicus yanked on that hair, hard enough to jerk Meg's head to one side. When Meg's mouth opened in a wail of pain, his other hand pushed her head forward from behind, unerringly forcing her open mouth around his thick, rock hard cock. Instantly he let go of her tresses, using both hands to keep her head motionless as he thrust his throbbing member deep into her mouth. Meg's eyes widened like saucers. Fornicus sighed, licked his lips and began happily humping her face, his hips thrusting his cock ever deeper down her wide-stretched throat.

"Ahh, I KNEW you wanted to suck my cock," he laughed. "Admit it, whore, that's why you really summoned me, isn't it... so you could gobble up some fat, juicy demon dick!" He roared laughter, his strong thighs propelling his huge penis deep into Meg's face over and over again. His enormous sack slapped at her chin and neck, slamming into them like hairy twin sacks of potatoes. "Oh, yeah, bitch... suck my cock. And don't bother trying to bite it. I won't feel a thing. Demon cock is pretty tough. If anything, the extra stimulation will make me come even more." Then, laughing, he added, "Damn, I'm glad you summoned me after all. You give better hummers than some of the cunts in Hell!"

Meg was helpless on her knees before this hulking demon, his huge hands holding her face still so he could fuck it. Her eyes were still wide, if only from the strain of sucking such a huge member. Fornicus' strong fingers dug into her scalp as he joyfully humped her stretched out mouth. Even when Meg tried to pull back or roll onto her side, the thrusting demon had such a completely unbreakable hold on her head that even if her body changed position, her head wouldn't. And so the demon continued to sink his formidable cock into her mouth and enjoy the feeling of his balls slapping her defenseless chin and neck. Meg could only remain there on her knees, lips surrounding his plunging organ, waiting for the beast's sticky load to flow into her captive mouth.

But simply fucking Meg's mouth was apparently not enough for this vile creature. Not missing a thrusting beat, Fornicus, continuing to hump like the animal he was, looked around the room quickly. Spying the bed, he dragged Meg over to it. As he dragged her along the floor, he held her head in place in front of him and didn't stop thrusting his rod into her mouth for even a second. He maintained his dick's frenetic assault on her stuffed mouth all the while he dragged her to the bed, laughing as she slid along the floor, writhing and twisting and slapping uselessly at him.

Reaching the bed, he sat down on it heavily, sinking into the mattress. Meg was still on her scraped knees, her head between his legs, but now instead of thrusting his hips into her face, Fornicus was using his huge paws to force her head up and down on his penis, not even slowing the pace! "Oh... this is... so good... slut... I find... fucking... your face... to be very... pleasant... I could... drill it... all night...Your mouth... was made... for fucking... Oh yeah... suck cock... bitch!"

What Fornicus did next took Meg by surprise. She'd simply assumed he'd fuck her mouth until he came. But obviously, this sick demon wanted more pleasure than just that. It seemed more than just his cock desired the warmth of Meg's mouth. The removal of that huge, throat-clogging cock from her mouth came as a complete surprise to Meg, who thoroughly expected a cascade of demon cum down her throat at any moment. Instead, Fornicus, still holding her head firmly in his hands, said, "Lick my balls, bitch. Lick them good. The whole damn sack. Suck them, too. Pop them in your mouth and really enjoy them. Yeah, bitch... give my balls some lips and tongue. Yeah, there's a good little suck whore."

Removing his hands from Meg's scalp and neck, he then propped himself up on one elbow on the bed, his other momentarily free fingers twisting yet again into another handful of Meg's hair, yanking her head forward as he spread his legs, keeping one foot on the floor, but bringing the other up onto the mattress. Spreading his large, muscled thighs, he thrust his sweating crotch forward at her as he pushed her face down into it. His entire genital area was spread out before Meg, like the three course dinner he thoroughly expected her to eat.

"Lick!" he repeated, twisting his fingers in her hair for emphasis. Meg howled again, but this time Fornicus' penis had no intention of filling that tempting opening. Instead, he thrust her face further down between his legs and pointed at his sack. He continued twisting her hair until her tongue came out of her mouth. Then he loosened his grip on her locks, pending her tongue's cooperation. When the tongue was not forthcoming with its humble service, he again twisted her hair, and pulled hard on it. Meg thought she could HEAR the roots straining, shouting vehemently their threat to let loose of her scalp. She whimpered, thought about resisting, but in the end extended her tongue and submissively brought it into contact with his waiting testicles. "Ahhhhhh... lovely," the demon sighed. "Give them a nice, wet bath. Lick them like a good little girl."

Slowly, her compliant tongue dragged itself across the hairy contours of his bloated sack. Lick after lick, Meg gave in to Fornicus' depraved demands. She licked his balls while he alternately sighed and chuckled. All the way back she licked, to the very rear of his sweat moistened sack. He leaned back to give her access to every inch of his cum-filled testicles. He watched with vengeful joy as the woman who'd had the audacity to summon him and BELITTLE him was forced to lick his scrotum. Oh, how he was going to enjoy cumming in that bossy mouth.

"Suck them," he said, "take them in your mouth one at a time and suck them. Lick each one as you suck it." He tittered as she complied, sucking his balls humbly, knowing she had no choice. Fornicus felt compelled to berate her, as she had berated him. "That's right, you arrogant bitch, suck my balls. Bet you can't get enough, huh? Fornicus' fat, juicy balls are tasty, no? Well, I'm a true gentleman, so I'll let you savor their flavor all night.. or, at least, until I need to cum in your mouth. I DO have to have my priorities." Laughing, he sat back and watched Meg's busy mouth between his legs, careful to keep a grip on those lovely red tresses. It simply wouldn't do for that bossy mouth to stray too far from his genitals. That was one way to shut her up, he thought, by shoving his genitals directly into that smart mouth, thereby killing two birds with one stone... not only would he receive simply lovely orgasms, but the only sound that impudent mouth could possibly make was those simply musical slurping and sucking noises on his cock and balls.

After some thirty minutes of having his scrotum licked and sucked, Fornicus again wanted his cock in Meg's mouth. His orgasm was approaching, and he wanted to make sure he filled her stomach with it. Yanking on Meg's hair again, he tugged her lapping mouth away from his spit-drenched testicles. Meg's face was sweating - some of it from extended exertion and some imparted to her flesh care of the demon's sweating crotch - and she was panting. "Time to suck cock again, bitch," he snarled. "Open up."

Exhausted and defeated, Meg opened her mouth. Fornicus quickly filled it with throbbing cock meat. But, not wanting to have to use his arms to move her face up and down his shaft, he shoved his cock into her mouth and then stood up again, this time turning Meg around so that her back was against the side of the bed. Bracing the back of her head against the bed, he found he could hump her face as heartily as before, and yet save energy, thereby allowing for a longer face-humping marathon. So, that he did. Meg sat with her back forcibly pressed against the bed, accepting Fornicus' insistent cock down her throat and his hips' constant movements shoving it down ever deeper. The demon growled with intense pleasure as his fat member repeatedly drilled into the witch's mouth like an oil drill seeking oil in the deepest depths of the Earth's crust - except that it would be his burrowing drill which erupted, and not Meg's yielding throat.

This time, Fornicus didn't stop thrusting his meat into her face until he came. It happened while he was thrusting madly against her, his jackhammer hips slamming into her face hard and fast as he grunted and snorted his foul desire. All Meg could see was his muscled belly and his groin's thick, black mane as they slapped painfully into her sucking face repetitively, hard flesh and irritating pubes conspiring to maul her delicate nose and cheeks. Her mouth was stretched insanely wide to accommodate that enormous penis as it invaded all the way to her throat. Her head slammed back over and over again, her neck screaming with each of Fornicus' bestial thrusts. All she could do was wait for his eruption... and hope she could swallow fast enough to keep from drowning.

Suddenly, she felt ten fingers stab into her scalp and lock in place. Fornicus snarled and shook and bellowed. His groin attacked Meg's face with a vengeance, slamming her back and back and back. Her breathing through her nose was erratic at best, as she awaited her liquid meal. Fornicus growled over and over, loudly and from deep inside his heaving chest. His eyes alternately burned down at Meg and shut in ecstasy as his open-mouthed demon's face pivoted up and down, in almost the same rhythm as his pounding hips. He panted like a wild animal, snorting and grunting over and over. His neck muscles became taut and he screamed at the ceiling. His crotch began slamming into Meg's face so hard that she thought she'd get whiplash. With each thrust she slammed back into the bed and her tender bottom lifted from the floor. But she was powerless to even push him back a few comforting inches, so she was trapped beneath that grunting, rutting, mouth-fucking animal.

At last the demon came. A hot rush of cum blasted into the back of Meg's throat. Volley after volley of hot demon juice pelted the soft flesh of the inside of her objectified mouth. It was indeed hot... hotter than any cum she'd ever tasted. A molten sperm dining experience. And it seemed unending. Her mouth literally FILLED with cum. With wide, worried eyes, she swallowed as fast as she could. But still the cum kept blasting into her mouth. Fornicus' cock was stretching her mouth so far, so impossibly wide, that there wasn't even room for his semen to leak out around it. ALL of it... every single drop... accumulated in Meg's mouth, threatening to fill it to the point of suffocation. But Meg swallowed and swallowed, her neck muscles getting tired and sore from the unending workout.

Finally, long, long minutes later, the deluge ended. Fornicus' penis, though still incredibly engorged, stopped spurting. Growling again, this time with more contentment than need, his huge demon body slumped on top of the still swallowing Meg. His even then mostly erect muscle still filled her mouth, and his incredible bulk squashed her flat and unable to move beneath him, but at least his dribbling penis had ceased its incessant flooding of her mouth! Meg lay there beneath the demon, gasping for air through flaring nostrils, while Fornicus simply rested on top of her, content to keep his cock in her mouth while he regained his strength for pleasures yet to come. And though his body weighed down on her heavily and breathing came at a premium, Meg was happy to still be breathing at all, and she, likewise understandably exhausted, was also content to lay beneath Fornicus and rest, even if his suffocating, wetly dribbling penis was still wedged into her mouth, like some fat, fleshy feeding tube.

At length, Fornicus stirred atop the weary Meg. His sweat had drenched her skin almost as much as his semen had saturated the tissues of her mouth and throat. She was dripping from head to foot when he finally removed his sated bulk from atop her. He took sick pleasure in slowly sliding his dribbling penis from that wide-stretched mouth, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of one last squeezing of his shaft by those stuffed, tightly encircling lips. He sighed contentedly as the very act of removing his cock from her mouth squeezed out the last few drops of his orgasm. For her part, Meg ignored that last act of depravity, happy just to be gasping in as much air as her tortured lungs could stand. As the demon rose, she only had the strength to raise her head and look at him. Nothing more.

Fornicus stood tall, stretching, obviously satisfied. He posed arrogantly before Meg, grinning down at her. "You see," he said, "I knew you wanted to suck my cock. And you really licked my balls with gusto, slut. I've made a note to make sure I invade that mouth of yours a lot before you die. Oh," he tapped his chin with a long, chubby finger, pretending to contemplate something, "I should think you could blow me another eight to ten times before you give out. What do you think, bitch? A dozen more blow jobs for the Great Fornicus before you twitch and die?" He laughed, and then bent down to bring his face close to Meg's. "Wonder why you never gagged on my big cock, bitch?" His grin was foul and sick. It was almost as if he'd read her mind. Because, she had to admit, she did wonder at that. Maybe if she'd gagged, Fornicus would've taken his cock out of her mouth much sooner... though she doubted it. Knowing how depraved Fornicus was, even if she'd begun retching, he wouldn't have removed his cock from her mouth until his balls had emptied themselves down her heaving throat.

Grinning, he answered his own question. "You see, slut, we lust demons have a special gift. We want to kill our victims with SEX, not with gagging and retching. This lovely, delicious cock," he fondled himself again, "has the lovely knack of anesthetizing whatever I stick it into, whether it be a mouth, a pussy or an asshole. How else could a lust demon's victim live long enough to get him off?" He laughed again, looking at Meg with no pity whatsoever. "So," he continued, "if you were hoping to puke and turn me off, well... little cock-sucking bitch... it ain't gonna happen. I can fuck your mouth over and over again, and your throat will just keep swallowing and swallowing and swallowing for me, keep accepting anything I shove into it. Isn't that lovely?" He stood up and reared back his head, belting out another chorus of his demented laughter.

Finally, when his laughing fit ended, Fornicus leered down at Meg with renewed interest. She shuddered. Staring up at his salacious expression, she realized that her ordeal had only just begun. The evil demon had much more in store for her. After all, if he was intending to fuck her to death, he had a long way to go. And that leering face, the slavering lips, the foul stench of lust all over him, said that he intended to do just that... no matter how long it took. Meg shivered again. He again brought his wicked face close to hers.

"Well, now," Fornicus drooled, "that certainly was a pleasant beginning to the festivities, wasn't it? Having my cock sucked by some arrogant little slut is always a good thing. But, you, whore, have so, so much more ahead of you. Ahh... where to begin? You have so much to atone for... so much delicious revenge pleasure to give your handsome Fornicus. Are you ready to begin?" With flaring nostrils and supremely evil eyes, he added with a soft grunt, "Are you ready to dance with the demon of your dreams, you pathetic little fuck-whore?" Up until that moment, Meg had never realized that any pair of eyes could convey both lust and hatred simultaneously, but there it was, both emotions clearly lighting Fornicus' evil eyes from behind.

Shivering, Meg stiffened against the bed. Chills danced along her spine. Phase two had begun. Fornicus was horny again, and she was his plaything. She bit her lip and awaited his decision as to how he would next ravage and abuse her for his pleasure. She didn't have long to wait.

"I think," the looming demon said to her, whispering into her face, "that it's time you remove your annoying clothing, my dear. You have other openings that Fornicus wants to fill. My cock is hungry for them all. So, you don't mind removing that useless, flimsy little robe - and any underthings you may be wearing underneath - do you? After all, a slut can't please her Master if she's stubbornly covering up the very things he most covets, now, can she? Of course not. Whores and sluts are meant to be naked and available at all times."

Their eyes met for a time, Meg still refusing to show fear. But, Fornicus merely laughed. Then, more horny than amused, he glared at her menacingly and growled, "Get your fucking clothes off, earth tramp, or I'll rip them off for you."

Meg resisted for a moment, then realized it would do no good. Slowly, her fingers began to fiddle with the robe's belt still tied about her waist.

"Wait," Fornicus snickered, the phrase 'rip them off' suddenly striking a chord in his evil brain, "I think I'd rather do this myself, after all."

Before Meg could react, the demon again had her around the neck. He lifted her off the floor, his eyes blazing with lust as he dangled her high in the air. His eyes scanned her helpless body, his mind trying to decide where to tear at her robe first. Meg struggled and squirmed in his grasp, but her feet weren't even touching the floor. Even if she could've gotten such a foothold, what good could it possibly have done? She was no match for his strength and ferocity. For the moment, she was his sex toy, helpless to do anything but comply with his most disgusting wishes. She gritted her teeth for the inevitable.

And that was when The Great Fornicus reached out with one huge hand and began tearing the clothes from her trembling body. Holding Meg in the air effortlessly, the drooling demon grabbed her robe at the overlap which crossed over her breasts. Knowing full well that he could've just as easily removed it by tugging at the belt tied loosely around her waist, he thought it would be much more fun - and make more of a statement - to grab that "v" at her cleavage and tear the robe free from there. It would impress upon the mouthy bitch just exactly how helpless she truly was. Such a giggle it would be to watch her quake with fear during such a forced disrobement, her reeling mind realizing at last that she was about to be raped and sodomized repeatedly for hours on end. And, oh, how he would enjoy ogling those soft, jiggling tits as they bounced their way to freedom - that is, of course, until his mouth captured them and sucked them dry. All of this convinced the demon that he did indeed need to rend that bothersome robe, so, chuckling obscenely, that's exactly what he did. His clawing fingers grasped the flimsy material at Meg's heaving cleavage and yanked with more force than was necessary to rip it from her soft, pink flesh - the better to set those fleshy globes to jiggling for his pleasure. Meg jerked only once as he ripped the top half of her robe away from her body with just a single pull. She wore no bra beneath her robe, and Fornicus took great joy in watching her now naked breasts dance from the force of his tug, exactly as he'd imagined it would be. He licked his lips at the sight of those ripe, succulent melons and their oh, so tasty looking nipples.

But breasts alone would never be enough to satisfy a lust demon's hunger. Hence, Fornicus still eyed the shattered robe with displeasure. Though those lovely breasts were his for the taking, still Meg's lower half - which held the remaining two orifices he had yet to savage - was still coyly hidden beneath the stubborn remains of the robe. That would not do.

What remained of the destroyed top half of the robe drooped lazily over Meg's midsection, still held somewhat in place by the silk belt around her waist. It seemed Fornicus would have to remove the bothersome strip after all. But, he realized with a sly grin, that belt could most certainly have some lovely uses down the road. So, while he ripped it out of its guides as a matter of necessity, he took care not to destroy the belt itself. Not so the rest of the robe. Once the belt was tossed aside for future use, the bottom half of that shredded robe was history. Even thought with the belt and its top half missing the bottom half would've easily fallen from Meg's body, Fornicus wanted to tear if off of her, just because. This meddling trollop had interfered with a simply wonderful fornication marathon with three of Hell's premiere bitch-whores, not to mention ordering him about as if he were her private chattel. She needed to be taught a lesson. So, letting that robe simply fall was out of the question. The message was everything. As was instilling fear in his prey. Frightened women were just so delicious to fuck. Fear always makes them so compliant, not that it would matter if they weren't. Ah, yes, that stink of fear... so titillating... so delightfully arousing.

Before that robe could slip off the trembling Meg of its own accord, Fornicus again snatched it up in one eager paw, this time ripping it free from the curve of her hips and her fine, tender bottom. He snarled with glee as the last of the robe atomized in his hand. Yet, still, his view of earth pussy was obstructed. Meg wasn't wearing a bra, but she had worn panties beneath her robe. No matter, they would not be there for long.

Just to make Meg squirm, the lecherous demon didn't yank off her panties right away. Instead, he slipped his hand into them, first fondling Meg's ass, squeezing her warm cheeks with impunity, slipping his fingers between her legs without fear of reprisal. In short, as Meg dangled in the air before him, he brazenly felt up her ass and pussy. Meg could do nothing to stop him, except try vainly to squeeze her thighs together. That only turned out to infuriate the proud witch when Fornicus laughed at her feeble attempts to keep his hand out of her most intimate parts.

Laughing, the vile creature, still with his hand in Meg's panties, carried her over to the wall farthest from her bed. He held her up against the thankfully smooth surface, still holding her throat tightly, and continued fingering her soft, yielding flower. Meg squirmed and tried to break free... to no avail. Fornicus worked his fingers into her pussy, wiggling them inside her as he sneered and licked his lips, keeping direct eye contact with her the entire time, his powerful, in control eyes humbling and shaming her completely powerless ones. He shoved three fingers deep inside her, then drove them roughly up and down within the sweet, tight confines of that invaded cavern. The captive witch squirmed around his plundering fingers, which only made him finger it all the more. Faster and faster he finger-fucked her vagina, his cruel eyes never letting go of hers. Still she squirmed and tried to kick him, but even her most telling blows were insignificant to him. He felt none of them. His eyes gleamed with sadistic joy. He was letting her know in no uncertain terms that he'd begun the process of dehumanizing her, of humiliating her for sport, of taking sole possession of her body for his many and varied perverse pleasures. His eyes and actions conveyed this very clearly to Meg. She had ceased to be a human being anymore... and had instead become the demon's personal fuck toy.

"Oh, come now, slut," the demon gloated, "all I'm doing is loosening you up for my huge, lovely cock. You don't want me to fuck you and have you split in half now, do you? That would be so disappointing for BOTH of us, don't you think? You'd be dead much too quickly, and I'd miss out on a really good fuck. So, relax, and let Fornicus stretch your pussy so his cock will fit more easily, and maybe it won't hurt you so much. Though, in truth, a little screaming on your part would add to the proceedings nicely." His laughter was crude beyond words, and it only became more disgusting as he inserted a fourth finger into her. When that fourth finger entered and began probing with the others, the demon ended his eye contact and leaned forward, so that his mouth could finally enjoy those tempting tits. His domineering eyes had made their point. It was now time to give them their reward, and allow them to ogle and savor the squirming little slut.


	5. dragfon little b

A little boy's fascination...an older brother's teachings. _by __HornyGayCockSlut_  
>True Story ,<p>

Posted: 2010-09-22  
>11:05:19<p>

Report

**Author's infos**  
>Gender: Male Age: Secret Location: Virginia When I was young, my brother lived with his mom in Arizona. He'd come in every summer to visit us, and he used to torment the hell out of me. The summer I turned 8 years old, he came in to visit.<p>

One day while our dad was at work, he was babysitting me, and he left me in front of the TV and went back to our dad's room where the computer was. I remember walking back there to see what he was doing, and I walked in and he had his huge (to me at the time) 6 inch cock in his hand, watching a porn video on the computer.

"Jason, what are you doing with your willie in your hand?" I asked innocently. I had no idea what masturbation was at the time. He quickly closed the browser window and tried to stuff his cock back in his pants, but I had already seen too much. I repeated my question.

"I was trying to make myself feel good." He told me. I asked him how holding his willie made him feel good, and he went on to tell me about masturbation, and how, when you masturbated, your dick got hard and it felt amazing. I asked him to show me how to do it, and at first, he was reluctant, but, even then, I was very persuasive. He pulled his cock back out of his pants and turned on another porno. His dick, which had gone soft while he was telling me about masturbation, quickly sprang back to life. I walked over to get a closer look, and pulled my small cock out of my pants. My dad had a king sized bed and a laptop, so, we moved over to the bed.

He took my little dick in his hand and started jerking up and down, and I had to admit, he was right, it felt amazing. Small moans were coming from the back of my throat, and he chuckled.

"That feels good Jason!" I said excitedly.  
>"Haha, I told you. Why don't you do me?" I reached over and took his cock in my hand. IT WAS HUGE! I couldn't even fit my hand all the way around it! I saw the girl on the porno start sucking the guy's cock, and I asked Jason why she was doing that.<p>

"Cuz, Kevin, having your willie sucked feels even better than masturbation." He explained to me.  
>"I wanna try that!" I didn't really have a concept of homosexuality back then, but, even now, I don't look at what we were doing as gay. It was just a brother teaching his little bro about sex.<p>

He chuckled again and told me that he would suck my cock for a few minutes to show me how to do it, and then he'd let me do him. I stopped stroking his cock and he moved down between my legs and took my little cock in his mouth. I was in heaven. He bobbed up and down a little, sucking like crazy, and I had my first orgasm. Nothing came out, but it was the best sensation I've ever felt.

I switched positions with him, and his huge cock was staring me in the face. It was leaking pre-cum, and I tentatively licked the tip. It tasted better than I thought it would. I put the tip in my mouth and licked around it a little. He moaned in pleasure, so, I figured I was doing it right. I lowered my mouth further down on his cock applying suction like I'd felt him do. I took as much of him in my mouth until I felt the tip of his cock at the back of my throat. Then I bobbed up and down on his cock like a wild man. After a few minutes, I heard him say something about he was gonna come, but, I didn't know what he meant, so, I kept sucking. Suddenly, I felt his cock contract in my mouth, and jets of warm liquid hit the back of my throat. I didn't know what else to do, so, I swallowed...and swallowed...and swallowed. After about 30 seconds, he finished cumming, and I let his cock fall from my mouth. I looked up at him, and he looked at me with such a look of love in his eyes, I practically glowed.

A few days later, I went back to my dad's room while he was at work and Jason was on the computer again. This time, he had a porno with two guys sucking each other's cocks on it. I walked up to him and started jacking him off and watching the porno, feeling my dick get hard in my pants. The guys in the video switched to fucking each other, and I asked him why the one guy had his weenie in the other guy's butt, and Jason told me that sometimes, guy's put their cocks in girl's butts or other guy's butts. I asked him if he liked to do that too, and he told me he had never tried it. I asked him if he wanted to try it on me, and he said only if I wanted to. I agreed, and he took me in the bathroom and gave me an enema to clean me out. Once he was sure I was clean, he took me back in our dad's room and reached in dad's bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube he had found the day before. He put the lube on his finger and slowly put it in my butt. I whimpered, and he kissed my back, telling me that it would be okay. He started moving his finger in and out, and added another. He scissored his fingers, stretching my ass for something much bigger. Once he thought I was properly stretched, he lubed up his cock and slowly pushed it in me.

"OH, Kevin! It feels so good!" He practically yelled in pleasure.

Once I got used to the feeling, it sterted to feel pretty good to me too. I pushed my butt back towards him, and he started fucking me hard. He sped up his thrusts, and reached around and started jacking my little dick off. After about ten minutes, he grunted, and thrust in hard before I felt his warm cum filling my little hole. About two seconds later, I had another dry orgasm. He pulled out, and turned me over. He kissed me on the cheek, and told me he loved me. I gave him a hug, and we both curled up and fell asleep.

This happened several times that summer, and the summer after. I'll never forget my brother introducing me to masturbation, and sex.

The Dragon _by __The-Guardian-Of-Blah_  
>Fantasy , Anal, BDSM, Bestiality, Blowjob, Bondage and restriction, Boy, Cum Swallowing, Dominationsubmission, Exhibitionism, Extreme, Gay, Hardcore, Monster, Oral Sex, Spanking, Voyeurism, Ass to mouth

Posted: 2011-01-05  
>07:25:09<p>

Report

**Author's infos**  
>Gender: Male Age: 18 Location: Wisconsin, USA <strong>Introduction: <strong>Chapter 1 They led me through town towards the cave, stripped naked with my hands chained behind my back, legs with a loose chain between them being exhibited as the sacrifice to the Dark Dragon. I tried to enjoy my last moments being marched through the town; the Dragon always ate its captor alive. I let the cool breeze dance across my skin, knowing that all eyes were on me; trying to get my last voyeuristic thrill.  
>We were close to the cave; you could see a thin trail of smoke fluttering out of its entrance; the air warming the closer we got. My ears detected some mix of a growl and a purr emanating from the cave as well that sent a strong tingle fluttering down my spine making my muscles clench; I knew I was being watched.<br>"Send him in…" the deep voice rumbled; more tingles and not just in my spine…  
>They took off my chains and got me just out of site into the darkness; and left me for dead. Or so they thought.<br>"Come closer…" the Dragon growled. Did I sense some sort of excitement from the voice? Or was it just that it made all of the lower regions of my body light up with a fire that might be fiercer than the one in the belly of the beast somewhere in the cave.  
>"I… I can't… s… see you…" I managed to stutter; the fear finally setting in.<br>A single golden eye appeared in the dark, and I thought I may have seen a glint of teeth in a smile?  
>"Walk towards my eye…" The deep voice boomed; my legs actually shaking in the mix of pure terror, but still that familiar twinge of desire. I walked clumsily toward the light of that golden piercing eye.<br>"Finally." I barely heard him murmur before he shot of a jet of flame that I seemed certain was destined to leave me a raw hunk of medium rare, but instead hit a torch slight to the side of me, and subsequently lit all of the torches in a circle revealing the Dark Dragon.  
>He wasn't as enormous as legends had said, but he still was a sight to behold. Shimmering black scales that looked sensuously smooth but solid at the same time covered him, with slightly grayer ones on his belly that seemed to lead the eyes to what laid between those two powerful black legs. But he growlpurred again which lead my eyes up from his webbed wings to the chiseled muzzle with those piercing glowing eyes of molten gold that made those incessant tingles flare up even more powerfully as I watched a forked tongue flutter out of his mouth"  
>His lip curled up in an obvious grin showing those ivory knives of terror at me and gave me a satisfied look. "So, they finally send me a MALE sacrifice…"<br>I shook in terror and fell to my knees; sure that I was just being toyed with before being gobbled up. "Please don't eat me!"  
>The Dragon cocked his head in an unusual way. "Eat you eh? Well, I may have if you were a woman… I guess I will be eating you sort of…" He chuckled; a thin bit of smoke escaping his lips as he did.<br>"W… What do you mean? I managed to choke out; in spite of my circumstances, I was curious. I was the first male sacrifice… well… ever as far as history was concerned.  
>His tongue flicked out, the fork scratching up right around my nipple before returning to his mouth; his tongue slightly rough like a cats. I couldn't help but let a small excited noise escape from my mouth.<br>"And a willing participant none the less!" He roared making the cave shake slightly. "I don't plan on eating you for supper boy… Being stuck in this cave for so many years, I find myself… lacking certain pleasures in life…" He looked at me quizzically; trying to see if I understood or if he would have to make it clearer.  
>"What pleasures sir?" I asked, trying to sound not too curious, but failing miserably; I had a feeling they were along the same lines as that heart exploding lick, and I thought an enormous dragon would like me to play dumb; it might be a turn on.<br>"Oh?" he said in a way that let me know I was right, before flicking out his tongue again on the other nipple. I moaned audibly. "Your body says otherwise… I've needed a good bitch boy for years now. I have never, to use your human phrases 'swung the right side of the fence' if you understand."  
>"So, I'm the first of what you truly needed in centuries sir?" I said putting emphasis on the sir. I could tell he liked it.<br>He growl/purred approvingly. "I believe that you are finally getting the drift bitch boy… You will be mine and used for my pleasure only, do you understand?"  
>"Yes master sir." I offered, trying the act the part of the fuck toy I had always wanted to play. (The village wasn't such fans of my sexuality and thus I had never been able to afford such pleasures.)<br>He grinned again, the teeth igniting just the right amount of fear to add to the ultimate excitement. "But even that being so, I am not so cruel a master as to deny you of all pleasures… Besides, you will need to be warmed up for what is to come. Now lay on the ground on your back bitch boy." He growled the last two words with intense ferocity.  
>"Yes master." I replied, and complied; laying flat on my back against the cold stone floor of the cave.<br>"What a specimen indeed… You want my tongue again bitch boy?" he growled fluttering it against an earlobe.  
>"Oh yes master…" I half moaned, half whimpered.<br>"Beg for it…"  
>"Oh please master! I'll do anything!"<br>"Anything? So if I give you your pleasure, you shall let me take mine from you fuck toy?"  
>"Yes master please!" I truly was getting desperate with that coarse flickering against my earlobe.<br>"So be it." He rumbled in the most sexual way and plunged that tongue deep into my ear flickering it around as if he desperately needed the taste of me. I wriggled slightly as he got his body a little more over me, not wanting to disturb the bliss I was being sent to by upsetting my new master. He quickly pulled out his tongue making me cry out at how rough a treatment it was before he shoved it even deeper into the ear on the other side, eliciting another moan from deep in my throat.  
>"Do you like that bitch! Do you!" he roared, the cave shaking again as my body exploded in what seemed impossible bliss.<br>"Oh yes master! More master more!" I cried out, my hips bumping up and down now slightly; I was that excited.  
>He took two razor sharp claws on his front to legs and carefully started rolling my nipple in between them; careful not to cut open his new fuck toy as he quickly pulled out of my ear and sunk his tongue into my mouth; his muzzle pressed directly against my face as he kissed me; tongue wrapping around mine in a dance of sexual excitement. He then pulled up and I just had barely enough time to breath before he pressed his muzzle so hard against my face I could feel his teeth as he plunge his tongue deep into my throat so that I let out a small gagging sound.<br>"That's right, gag for me bitch boy!" he rumbled into my mouth, making my throat shake with it as he fluttered around ever deeper; ignoring the gags and whimpers from the very throat he was attacking vigorously. My eyes started to water up and he grinned at how much he liked my helpless figure and finally pulled up and let me gasp for breath.  
>"I want to see my goods fuck toy." He growled before rolling me onto my stomach with a strong slap of a front paw. I could tell the strike would bruise; and I loved it. He took those front paws and gripped tightly with one on each ass cheek; claws sinking in slightly. I cried in with mingled pleasure and pain as he forced them apart; eyeing my open with a deep hunger. "It's not ready for huge cock is it bitch boy?"<br>"No master! Please prepare your fuck toy!"  
>"You'll do the same for me later…" He growled before gripping in even deeper with his claws and lifting me into the air by my ass alone and then forcing me back onto the cold floor in doggy position with my ass straight up and my face pressed against the floor. He removed his claws; I could feel the slight trickles of blood; ten in all running down my ass. He started to lap it up; seeming to groan with how good it tasted as I grinded my ass to his muzzle.<br>"Naughty slut! Shake that whore ass for me!"  
>I complied; shaking it in the most sexual way I could trying to convince my master it was worthy of his attentions.<br>After I felt my arms suddenly pinned to the floor by two giant paws and a muzzle right on the crack of my ass I knew it was worthy; but I still was in for a shock when that tongue plunged deep into my ass.  
>It was so good that I screamed; cumming the very instant he penetrated me moaning and rocking my ass back and forth. When I had finally calmed down the dragon laughed; tongue still in my ass so I could feel the rumble through it and into my trembling body, "Last a little longer this time bitch boy…" He wriggled his tongue then with extreme fury as I writhed helpless underneath him in such ecstasy I almost couldn't stand it giving him orgasm after orgasm. He then stopped, tongue still in ass, and started to press against the open inside me; trying to press into regions that were supposed to be impossible to explore.<br>"Master! No master no!" I shrieked; I truly felt scared; but he grinned more wildly feeding of the fear.  
>"You know you want it you slut! Now take it filthy whore!" And he forced his tongue past my inner opening. I became incredibly dizzy and started to cum hard as I felt the roughness slide up slightly in an intestine; my dick leaking out precum more than it had the whole time he had played with me. His tongue never seemed to end; he kept forcing and forcing as I yelped and squealed for him to stop, that it was to much; but he wouldn't stop until he was satisfied and tasted his fill of my insides. He finally withdrew his tongue as slowly as he could through the entirety of my intestines; stopping every time I plunged into another orgasm.<br>After he finally got the very last rough elation inducing forked tip out of my throbbing rectum, he licked his chops and growled right next to my ear, "Did I pleasure my fuck toy?"  
>"Y… yes…" I managed while gasping desperately.<br>"Is that ass ready for the biggest cock in existence?"  
>"I'll do m… my best master."<br>"You'll be taking it no matter what whore!" He roared getting himself on top of me; I could already feel his dick getting hard against my crack; unsheathing its glory.  
>"Oh fuck me master please!" I begged wanting, no NEEDING it.<br>"It's nice to have an eager slut to take this monster little bitch boy. Can you even take the tip?"  
>He started to force against my opening as I moaned, groaned and grunted in helpless desperation; he only barely managed to fit his tip in. I realize I still had many inches to go before he could fully use me and that he wouldn't stop until he could.<br>He kept forcing in inch after inch ignoring my cries and pleas for him to stop; he knew how much it hurt me, but also how much I needed it and he thrived off that.  
>With a hard thrust he broke past my inner opening again; finally overcoming my pain and plunging me into the brutal orgasm of my life. He took advantage and slide the final inched in; probably fifteen in all with a width of four inches around. Thought it was impossible that my body was able to house such a monstrosity.<br>The Dragon licked his rough tongue all the way up my spine; the tingles making me shudder around his cock and grunt and cry as I did so; my body not able to move with excruciating pain and joy. The Dragon grinned at my vulnerability and licked again and again forcing me to orgasm all over his huge slab of meat.  
>"Now bitch boy, take this fucking cock!"<br>He pulled out giving my body all the relief it had been begging for before he slammed back in; my body going into shock and his huge heavy balls smacked against mine hard enough to sting in the best way as I was again skewered my the monstrosity. He then bit down on my shoulder to hold me in place; giving my marks on half of my chest and back; the pain arousing me further. My throat was completely hoarse from screaming and my body hurt so badly it could take more, but couldn't resist taking more either. He kept on pounding into me mercilessly destroying my insides in the best of ways; the orgasms to many to count; balls leaving scale marks on my ass.  
>He rolled over onto his back, holding me on his cock and getting my feet rested<br>on his gray scales ordered me to ride his monster dick in that gruff rumble. I pressed down; doing my best to try and make the motions up and down screaming my throat into even worse condition the entire time as my body struggled to stay moving; I was sure I had gone into shock. The Dragon just smiled up at me watching me do the work and taking all the pleasure; groaning at the extreme tightness of his puny human fuck toy.  
>He saw my dick covered in the juices it had been leaking and that had been forced out by the intense pressure on my prostate and laughed, "What a sexy piece of candy" before lapping it all up; my dick rock solid as it had been from the start unable to resist exploding all over my body.<br>He lapped up the rest of the cum and seemed to have been set of by my  
>cumming because he started to pump into me as I rode him making me take his cock too deep for any body to take but still entering. He spun me so I faced him and forced down in missionary, pinning my arms down so he could keep pounding into me; my eyes rolling into the back of my head; it seemed my brain could take so much pleasure, but it loved being forced to.<br>Then smoke started drifting out of the Dragon nostrils and he started to groan and roar so hard the entire cave shook hard enough for rocks to fall down from the walls and knew it was about to happen; the Dragon's climax but I didn't know how intense it was to be.  
>His dick widened another inch as those perfect luscious balls pumped the semen through his outrageously colossal dick before it flooded my body; I could feel it forced through my intestines and into my stomach, filling me up to the point it would burst from my throat before the Dragon pulled out and gushed the rest all over my body; marking me as his with his glistening coat, and even rolling me over to be sure he got it all over my back as well; sighing in his relief from years up built up pressure.<br>We both panted desperately, me unable to move at all in my dizzy state, but I was improving; it seemed the semen pumped into me got my body running again.  
>"You'll be able to get around soon." The Dragon gasped. "Interesting magical property of my seed; it helps you recover so you can do it again…"<br>I looked up with almost horrified eyes; do that all again? Now? In the same day?  
>He let out a rumbling laugh. "Don't worry," he said, "my little bitch boy. It's your turn to finally let your slab of meat have its proper fun…"<br>I gaped at him; I knew what he was implying but I couldn't believe it, even as he turned his body around and lifted his tail for me.  
>I walked towards him; my stomach almost no longer expanded (it was strange how much I missed having my body so full of cum I couldn't move).<br>"Now fair IS fair bitch boy; you have to taste my ass before you get in…"  
>I got close enough to finally see his opening; it was actually rather small for such a large creature; I wasn't the hugest man on earth, but this was small enough I knew I could make it feel amazing.<br>I forced my face up against his opening; flickering my tongue over it as I placed my hands on his haunches and pushed up. His tail flicked around in the air and I could see the smoke escaping his nostrils again as he watched me; growling out things like, "Yeah, lick that ass." "You like that don't you dirty slut?" "Fucking whore lick my ass!"  
>I finally forced my tongue deep inside and felt that velvety softness, tasted the glorious taste of a Dragon. I tongue fucked him the best I could, lack of experience made up for with enthusiasm. His head arched up as he released a streak of flame; his tail slapping against my ass leaving scale marks as he came all over my tongue.<br>"More bitch boy more!" He roared in the closest thing a Dragon can come to of a desperate whimper.  
>I kept eating out my master as he slapped my ass with that huge tail whenever I wasn't going good enough for him; I enjoyed it so much I started to slow down from time to time just to feel the slap and I think he knew how much I loved it too and smacked my ass all the harder.<br>I eventually started to notice his back legs move uneasily, and slowly he began to backpedal exactly like a cat in heat would. Knowing how dangerous those huge legs would be, and realizing what I needed to do next, I finally stood up, grabbed a groove in his haunches, and forced my throbbing cock into that tight little hole.  
>A full on roar with flames ensued as he pushed his scaled ass onto my cock burying me as deep as possible. I pounded into him as hard as I could, my tiny balls aching from all of the abuse they took earlier slapping against his enormous ones. I felt his ass spasm around my cock and could hear the sounds of him cumming and couldn't hold myself back; I blew my load deep into his tight ass. After I finally managed to stop panting and could slide out my over sensitive dick, I proved what a slut I was to my master by massaging those soft scaly balls ass I drank my cum right out of his ass, hearing his groan all the way.<br>I could see that his dick was again hard and throbbing and how he looked back at me desperate and needing more, so I got around under him, my face right under his balls, and started to rub on his cock as I buried my face into those enough delicious balls; sucking on one then the other, doing my best to get them into my mouth.  
>The Dragon was releasing more smoke from his mouth, and I felt his dick start to throb harder, so I swung around and did the best I could to fit his meat into my mouth, only getting a few inches but licking and sucking as hard as I could, playing with his tip that seemed to be barbed like a cats. I took my feet and rubbed on his balls with them; a fact that seemed to be very kinky for the dragon as he growled his approval.<br>I could just tell when it was time; the Dragon roared louder and louder as I brought him to the verge of his second climax, I pressed my tongue into his urethra, and flickered it around which finally set him off.  
>He blasted my throat full of delicious cum (it has the smoky taste of a barbeque) that forced it's way deep into my stomach, and I held his oversensitive cock tightly so he couldn't pull away this time, and felt the cum slither down my intestines and explode out of my ass, giving me the anal orgasm of a lifetime as I slurped up the cum the fell from my mouth, not wanting to loose a single precious drop, even though I was gagging, and waddling with the cum sloshing in my belly the entire time.<br>I kept then kept licking at his twitching cock as my belly started to un-swell as it got smaller and smaller until it finally rested in its sheath, which I licked all over and inside as well; my master groaning and loving this grooming he was receiving as a cool down.  
>I finally was done; my body absorbing all of the cum into its system; the Dragon laid on its side watching me before beckoning me towards him.<br>I stumbled forward; I was exhausted by this point, and he curled me up in his paws, pulling my so my neck was level with his muzzle and could feel his warm breath against my neck and body that sent a new round of tingles through me.  
>"We will play again tomorrow… What is your name anyways?" He asked, sounding… Embarrassed!<br>"Elric." I murmured, ready to fall asleep.  
>"Elric… the Dragon hummed, deciding he likes the name.<br>What a perfect human… He thought. I can't wait to show him to the others…  
>Then the Dragon fell asleep, cuddling his new human friend until the morning.<p>

Princess Peach X Bowser _by __DarkComposer_  
>Dark Fantasy , Anal, BDSM, Bestiality, Blowjob, Body modification, Bondage and restriction, Cheating, Coercion, Cruelty, Cum Swallowing, Dominationsubmission, Erotica, Extreme, Fisting, Hardcore, Humiliation, Monster, Oral Sex, Rape, Reluctance, Sado-Masochism, Slavery, Torture, Violence

Posted: 2010-01-08  
>22:06:13<p>

Report

**Author's infos**  
>Gender: Male Age: 18 Location: NA **Introduction: **This is a Role Play I did on another site that I decided to post on here :D tell me what you think, and PM me if you would like to Role Play something similar or even continue this story 3 Princess Peach awoke in a daze. Her head hurt as she tasseled her hair a little as the images before her eyes started to gain focus. That's when she realized, she had been kidnapped...again! This time seemed different though, she remembered faintly that they were a bit rougher with her and had stripped all of her clothes from her body as they threw her into the dungeon cell. Her leg was chained up against the wall, and within a few minutes Bowser came stomping in, with a big toothy grin on his face. He seemed even bigger, taller, yet slimmer and with more bulk and raw muscle. He suddenly undid a part of his lower shell as a huge fat meaty cock popped out. It must have been over two feet long and maybe half a foot wide! He growled and walked over to her, "This time, I'm gonna enjoy what I got..." he chuckled lowly.  
>Peach had started panicking already as she was carted off to Bowser's Castle. The rough treatment was bad enough, but it turned out to be a mere foreshadow of the horrors to come. She had passed out from the pain at one point, when she came to the only thing on her body was a strip of metal around her ankle. Why was this happening? She had no idea what was going on, or just how bad it was going to get.<p>

Her eyes widen as Bowser appears, then pure shock appears on her face as he exposes himself. So many things could be said about the disturbing appendage, but the shock of the situation was so great that all she can think about is how alarmingly big it is. As his words sink into her mind, shock gives way to horror as she realizes just how fucked she is... and just how fucked she is about to be.

Bowser then began to slap her face with his huge cock. It felt like as if a hand was slapping her across the face it was so big and full of power, and he seemed to only be softly tapping her with the huge appendage, "Mmnnn come on, open your mouth...or I'll have to force it open..." he chuckled, "I'm gonna make you suck my cock so I can milk my balls dry down your throat bitch!" One of his hands meanwhile was caressing her back, fondling her roughly and then began to squeeze her plump tits and bounce them around.  
>Her face already contorted in terror, she nearly screams as she feels the blow to the face from the enormous shaft. She feels her mouth rub up against it as she cries out in pain, which both repulses her and... in some bizarre way actually turns her on.<p>

"No... please..." she whimpers, her mind screaming out in both unhinged fear and cruel anticipation, slightly aware that her pleas were futile. The rough treatment adds another level of fear to her emotions, as well as despair and something else. As her mind frantically searched for some hint of hope, some glimmer of possibility that she may be freed from this situation, her body took a rather different approach to the problem... why the hell was she being aroused by all this! Bowser grabbed her cheeks then as her mouth was forced open for his massive dick then, making her jaw feel sore as the lewd flavor filled her mouth. It was huge and fleshy, but a little oddly pointed at the tip to show it was an animal dick. It felt so hot and she could feel his pulse though it in her mouth, just the tip was forced inside, making her slobber all over it as he slowly forces her face forward, while her little body was helpless against his huge muscles.  
>The taste and heat of Bowser's throbbing cock was so overwhelming that Peach swore in her mind that she could actually smell what she was tasting. Even though it was only the tip, her mouth was very near full from the dragonmeat, her throat was in danger of being penetrated. She had never felt this kind of power from anything before, and since she secretly has a strength fetish, one that she's partially unaware of, her innocent, naive mind has no defense against her body's natural reaction. Because of that, she actually whimpers as she feels her tight, untouched vagina start to drip in anticipation. She has no way to avoid being attracted to the 'vile fiend'.<p>

Bowser smirked then as he noticed the growing puddle on the floor between her legs, "Oh? You're getting wet, mmnnn it looks tasty..." He grins and then picked up her body. Her face was now half buried against his crotch as he forced her throat down on it as his snake like tongue then rammed up inside of her pussy, starting to eat her out roughly and suck up her juices as he held her on top and made his cock dive in and out of her tight hot throat. "F-Fuck, that's a good slut...mmnnn, I'm gonna make you my cock slave..."

The snake-like nature of Bowser's tongue made her feel like she was getting tentacle-raped, but on top of that, having that much meat go past her throat made her gag uncontrollably. She wasn't used to it. Despite the pain she was feeling, her nipples were getting hard, and her pussy was dripping even more, softening up and actually enjoying the rough, slimy tongue that had been jammed inside of it. Although her mind frantically searched for some form of escape, her body couldn't get enough of this bizarre fuckfest.

Bowser was groaning and growling against her pussy like crazy, her throat was so fucking tight around his huge fat cock! Even for his kind it was a little over sized as he was, and having it stuff her tiny throat was making him feel bliss. His tongue stirred around and licked like crazy through her insides, making her gush more juice as he forces her throat back and forth, feeling her gag makes his cock twitch with pleasure as he then stuffs a fat finger up her asshole.

The pleasure ripping through her body is so unexpected that Peach doesn't know what to think. However, feeling one of those meat slabs he calls fingers jam up her ass would make her scream if she wasn't too busy choking on his dick. Yet at the same time, much to her confusion, it adds to the pleasure as well. And the tonguing her sweet folds is receiving is winding her up more than she can stand as it is...

His big hands hold her ass cheeks firmly and squeezes them as his one finger dives in and out of her asshole and his tongue continues to violate her pussy deep and hard. His cock twitches in her mouth then as he lets out another groan and growl, "Mnnn..." he moans into her pussy, feeling his cock swell as his cum sack starts to as well.

Pain and pleasure overwhelm her mind in ways she has never even thought possible. Never before had she felt such things-she would be in bliss right now if she thought even for a second that Bowser was doing this out of love. However, holding on to the belief that he does this to spite her kingdom and all she holds dear maintain naught but despair, with only the slightest glimmers of hope to keep her torment fresh. But that is all in her mind. Her body, on the other hand, begins to play along with the rape, strangely desiring more of the same despite her weakened mind's pleas, despite the pain it causes her, pleasure ripples through every orifice, through every fiber of her being. Like it or not, she couldn't get enough.  
>Bowser licked the insides of her pussy much rougher then, letting her feel the pleasure as he pulls back for a second and lets his finger dive into her pussy for a moment, "Mmnnn, I can feel you becoming more of a horny slut, you love my cock don't you?" he chuckled, "Mnnn I wanna make you feel good Peach, so keep sucking my dick, and I'll rape you a lot with it and let your pussy scream!" He stuffed her face deeper as his face then plunged back between her thighs as he licked her pussy without mercy, it felt like her cunt was getting raped his tongue was so roughly sliding in and out.<p>

Peach couldn't take it anymore. It was far too late for anyone to save her from what was already going on, and she couldn't deny what her body was telling her any longer. Love or lust, she wanted his dick now and that was the only fact her mind could grasp at this point. She finally lets go, allowing her body to do what it wants. She begins stroking softly with her hands the section of cock that wasn't in her throat, her tongue rubbing against the shaft as her sweet folds quiver with desire and anticipation. Even the pain added to the moment, so there was no point in not enjoying it, right?

Bowser actually blushed a little as he felt her starting to lick and rub him off, "Mnnn fuck, that's a good girl! Y-You wanna taste my cum don't you ya hungry slut!" He groans and pumps her face a bit harder, his orgasm just a few more thrusts away as he starts to eat out her pussy and fuck it roughly with his tentacle like tongue deep and hard, letting her insides go crazy with pleasure as his finger in her ass started to pound back and forth as well.  
>Peach moans weakly, her pussy squirming with need and lust. The rest of her body wanted to do the same, but between the finger in her ass and the dick in her mouth, she was practically pinned down. The taste of Bowser's throbbing cock got better with each passing second as her mind's grasp continued to weaken, and she even started to wish he'd jam that massive thing into her needy twat. But then, the tentacle-rape tongue was driving her crazy already.<p>

Bowser finally couldn't take it as he forced his load into her belly then, feeding her a massive amount of cock cream before he pulls her back and flips her back over so he can rub out the rest of it all over her face and tits, making her look like five men just came on her as she felt like she drank 15 already, "Mmnnnn holy fuck that was nice...ready to fill your horny cunt?" He chuckled as he looked in her eyes, he thought he would see despair and disgust, but instead he saw...lust? His cock twitched with more excitement.

Her abdomen actually swells from the ocean of sperm that completely fills her stomach. She manages to keep from vomiting any of it, although her belly threatens to burst. The feeling of his hot seed on her too-quivering flesh heightens her libido, and although confusion and mental weariness flicker in her eyes along with the lust, she is only too ready for more. "Please..." is all she can say. Whether it is a plea of mercy or that of desire is hard to tell due to the fact that it comes out as little more than a whisper. Her own juices leak from her dick thirsty folds, however, hinting more toward the desire in her demeanor.

He then picked up her body and placed her against the wall doggy style, spreading her legs wide as he then spanked her ass a few times. Her butt cheeks soon began harshly red as he abused her and then he took his cock and teased it up against her pussy, "Mnnnn, time to get raped slut..." he chuckles against her ear and then thrusts forward. His huge hard dick rams up into her womb and further with one thrust, making her belly bulge outward with such a large appendage in her as the giant Koopa began to rape her.

Peach moans from both pain and pleasure from the beating, even the soreness afterward plays a part in her need. Her desire becomes readily apparent when his dick rubs against her sweet folds, which slide apart willingly on contact. Feeling his dick stuff up her womb does cause her to scream in pain, though, and she looks shock to see the bulge in her belly from it. The pain is great, yet still her body aches for more as her royal juices drip more readily onto his massive sack.

He lifts her body up and down then as he leans back, finding that fucking her against the wall isn't as comfortable with such a big dick as forcing her to ride him. His arms grab her sides as he lays on his shell, bouncing her up and down like a little fucktoy as he groans in pleasure, feeling her pussy squirt around his dick, "Mnnnn fuck yeah, damn your tight..."

The lack of support the wall offered make things difficult. She wants to double over in pain, but the dick in her belly would cause great damage if she tried that. Fortunately, his amazingly strong grip on her sides prevented her from being jolted around. Her hands cup her folds due to the pain, but secretly she moves her fingers slightly so that she's playing with the folds while he fucks her. Her plump, juicy breasts bounce up and down as she does, her hard, gumdrop nipples bouncing with the movement as well. She moans loudly, both in pain as well as pleasure, as she gets the fucking of her lifetime.

Bowser leans up and starts to suck on her nipples while he roughly shoves her body up and down, "You have such a slutty little body for a Princess, are you sure you're not just a whore?" He grins and licks her ear, "I'll make you mine then..." He groans and stuffs his dick all the way inside of her. He never felt such pleasure before from fucking, hell he didn't really get to fuck much of anything else because of his massive dick, raping her was the best sex Bowser would probably ever get in his lifetime because of how fat his cock was and how slutty and willing or at least forced to take it she was.

Any despair, torment, or hope she once had was long gone by now, all replaced by lust. In her mind, she was simply a different woman, a horny woman. Creating a different personality was the only defense mechanism her mind had left. "Yes..." Peach moans, openly playing with herself as Bowser fucks her. "Make me your sex slave for eternity..." Her moaning takes a higher pitch as she cums, spilling her juices all over the bottom half of Bowser's body.

Bowser actually blushes when she starts to squeal such lewd words as she cums, making him super horny and turned on as his cock cums prematurely in her cunt then as he groans from the effort, his cock swelling and then dumping his sperm up into her womb felt so heavenly that he was drooling a little, "Mnnn fuck that' good..." he groaned, feeling her still squirming...she couldn't get off of his dick anyways, she wasn't tall enough.

Peach moans as some of Bowser's seed spills out of her widened vagina, her womb not big enough to hold all of the white dragonsauce especially with so much meat in there already. Suddenly she finds the wherewithal to plant her feet on his thighs and use them to lift her body up, removing his cock from inside of her by standing. But instead of running, she sit down behind it, feeling her netherlips slightly kiss his nutsack as she hugs the colossal shaft, her arms, breasts, and legs holding it to her. She loves that feeling. "I'm so lucky to have such a needy master..." she whispers.

He groans deeply as she starts to hug his dick, making it perk up and drip a few more globs of cum that run over her breasts and onto her face, "Mnnn who said I was near done using you yet slut?" He groaned, "Get back on my dick and ride me yourself..." he commanded her with a toothy grin, if he knew she was such a cumhungry whore he would of tried this a long time ago. He moaned as she rubbed up against his dick and held it so close to her body, the cock embrace making him oh so horny for her again as she shows how much she loves his dick.

Without a word, she does as told and puts the dick back in her twat. She doesn't complain at all as it slides up past her womb and into her belly again, a look of enjoyment on her face as she slides on it.

He groans softly and humps up into her a bit, "F-Fuck, you really are being a good little whore, fuck I really should make you my fuck slave..." he pants some, his large tongue hanging out a little as she rides his dick firmly. The feeling of her bouncing up and down and forcing his cock up into her belly still feels so amazingly good.

Peach rides his dick forcefully, wanting to fuck him roughly so that he'll cum harder. She wipes a bit of his sperm off of her nipple and licks it off her finger. "Oh Bowsie, I already am your fuck slave!" she says lovingly as she jumps up and down on his dick.

Bowsie? The nickname was too much for him as he picked her up and held her down, spreading her legs above her head as his huge body began to give her the rough fucking of a lifetime, "O-OH fucking god Peach! Y-You're too damn sexy, I can't take it, and I've never been so turned on before. You're so loyal and hungry for me, I-I love you!" He groans and starts to kiss her feverishly, the passion of fucking her taking over as he really pounds her cunt like she desires.  
>"OH SHIT!" Peach moans as what feels like a hundred pounds of dick rams in and out of her slightly bruised folds. "Oh, shit! You're the best, Bowsie! I love you, too! FUCK this feels good! Aaaaaahh!" She kisses him as he kisses her, her legs spread as wide as they would go as she takes every inch of his dick continuously, loving the feel of it despite the pain.<p>

Bowser couldn't stop fucking her brains out then even though he came again up inside of her horny little twat. He pounded her hips without mercy, kissing her roughly as his tongue slid down her throat and she was forced to suck and deepthroat it. His fingers gripped her ass and held and squeezed it as he continued to pound her pussy over and over again, pulling her back against his thrusts as he groans, "Mnnnn I wanna make you pregnant now...I want you to be my queen and have my babies..."  
>She couldn't say much from deepthroating his slithery tongue, but with her new mindset she loved every idea he threw at her, wanting his seed now more than ever, which is exactly what she gets as her folds overflow from his seed. She bounces on his dick harder, wanting his massive cock more and more with each passing second.<p>

He continued to pound her as he cums a second time, making hot sticky sperm rush up inside of her as her belly swells from how much there is now, "Unnnngg...f-fuck Peach..." he spanks her ass, "You're such a naughty slut..." he pulls her off of his still rock hard dick and grins as he watches her juice sputter out, "How about you suck me clean and have a drink now slut?" He continued to degrade her and calling her names even though he loved her, knowing it just served to turn her on more and more.  
>Peach complies and licks her king's shaft clean, licking off every bit of seed on it.<br>He groans as she begins to lick his cock till she eats up all of the left over sperm on his dick, "Mnnnn that's a good girl..." he moans and pets her head, finding her whole body and personality irresistible and a total turn on.

Peach wraps her arms around the massive shaft, hugging it lovingly. She loved the feel of his dick now, no matter what part of her body it touched. The pain from having her twat ripped open and her belly filled to bursting from the sperm, none of that affected her, and all she wanted was more of the same. "Fuck me more, Bowsie? Please?"

He couldn't resist her charm and begging, the look of lust and need on her face. Sure he just wanted her to suck his dick, but her lust was too powerful to resist. He picked her back up and plunged her cunt back onto his fat cock, moaning harshly as he began to fuck her all over again, "G-God your pussy is still so tight, you love getting raped my horny princess?"  
>"Oh, fuck yes!" Peach nearly screams as her folds are stretched to their limits around Bowser's thick, swollen member. She proceeds to bounce on his cock, loving the way it seems to stick out of her belly when it pushes against the walls of her uterus. "Harder!" she screams, losing herself to the feeling of having him inside of her again.<p>

He grins as he squeezes her plush ass cheeks and then starts to stuff a fat finger up her asshole while she rides his cock with so much force. He lets his tongue snake up and dip between her hot lips drooling with pleasure, forcing her to deepthroat his nearly tentacle like tongue as he fucks her nice and rough. Just with his body, she felt like she was getting gangfucked.

Peach couldn't seem to get enough. She took everything she could from every orifice without a single complaint. Her juices burst forth from her over expanded twat as she screams in orgasm despite the tongue in her throat. To her, this was just the fun part.

She continued to get raped, or rather fucked by Bowser till eventually he was satisfied from raping her and then chuckled as he let the next part of his plan come to fruition, "Well, I've had my fill of you my little slutty princess...but my minions could use a boost in moral..." suddenly the room was filled with more Koopas, their shells popping off around their waist to reveal more fat dicks as they surrounded her and Bowser left.

Peach looks around at all the fat cocks and can only think of one thing to say: "Uh-oh..."

Under The Sea: Sex With a Sea Monster - Pt.1 _by __Blackdawn_  
>Dark Fantasy , Anal, Blowjob, Bondage and restriction, Cruelty, Monster, Rape<p>

Posted: 2010-07-25  
>14:57:22<p>

Report

**Author's infos**  
>Gender: Female Age: 27 Location: USA <strong>Introduction: <strong>A young woman finds herself in over her head, literally, and being raped by an octopus/man monster with warped mermaids that eat her pussy. _Suck on this Ariel! _

**Under The Sea: Sex With a Sea Monster - Pt.1****  
><strong>**By Blackdawn**

Mora was sleeping soundly, she had been dreaming the same dream since she could remember, since she knew what dreams were. She was swimming in an ocean as far as the eye could see, but there wasn't nothing around, nothing beyond, then suddenly a massive shadow appeared from below, it towered over her and she froze, there was something about this shadowy figure that yanked at the back of her brain, made her skin crawl and drove into her soul. The shadow moved forward, moved to encase itself around her that it always have done.

Since she turned 14, it had then always caused her orgasms. There were times she looked forward to this dream, when she looked forward to this aberration pleasing every part of her body until she exploded in ecstasy. Already aroused, yearning for it's touch, she felt it touch her naked body and moaned of it in pleasure. A noise alerted her suddenly, a siren, and she jumped out her bed.

Sitting upright and still not completely coherent on what was going on, her entire room was filled with red light from the alarm system going off. That's when it started to sink in that something aboard the cruise ship was wrong, but it couldn't be, she was on spring break, this was just a vacation from college with some friends.

Jumping to her feet, she was shocked to find herself ankle deep in freezing water. There was no way this was possible, how could there be water already in the ship, before the alarms went off? Spinning her head to her right, she noticed Elizabeth and Angie weren't in their beds, they must have gone up top while she was sleeping.

Still in her gown, the 20-year-old woman made a dash for the door opening it and was just about trampled by the crowd of people that were running for their life through the hallway screaming. A man stopped in front of her, it was one of the waiters from the onboard restaurants, his name was Oscar. The young man was still in his uniform, pale, scared out of his mind and soaked to the bone.

"Mora," He began to instruct loudly and quickly, fear carried in his voice. "Put your life vest on, it's under your bed."

But Mora didn't move, too shocked and scared by everything that was going on. She was still as a statue, her grip tightly fastened to the frame of the doorway.

"Mora, snap out of it. You have to get your life vest." Placing both hands on her shoulders and vigorously started shaking her.

The whole ship tipped to the side suddenly and everyone went falling backwards, it was tilting to the left, so Mora ended falling onto the frame of the door. Watching helplessly has Oscar fell down the hall and into the water below.

"Oscar!" She screamed out, clasping onto the frame off the door while the remains of her lower half was now hanging and watched in horror as his flailing form disappeared beneath he massive crowd of people that fell on top of him. A woman had grabbed on to the door frame, but a hit from someone else made her lose her grip and she went falling, then someone grabbing her blonde hair caused her to fall forward into the flow of falling people and flip completely over but still managed to keep a hold on the door. A hefty man struggled as he groped her thin delicate body, screaming in pain when he drove his nails into her flesh and proceeded in climbing upwards, using her body as a ladder.

He reached her shoulders when a loud, pain-filled shrill escaped his lips, one that sent shivers down her spine, then felt him being pulled. He had been ripped out off her and pulled the strap of her gown tearing it clean down the center revealing most of her round, heart shaped ass and C sized breasts.

Feeling her grip slipping, and not knowing what else to do, she screamed for help, screamed at the top of her lungs. That's when she began to notice the screams that were gradually leveling above her own, craning her neck around and looking down, she watched in horror as people began disappearing beneath the water, but they weren't drowning, something was pulling them under. She could tell because of how their arms flung up and torsos were tossed around like rag dolls.

Seeing movement from the corner of her eye, she shifted her attention and noticed Oscar steadily climbing the wall below her feet, he was using the light fixtures.

"Oscar," She called out again, now holding on by her fingertips. "I'm slipping!"

"Hold on Mora, I'm coming, just hold on!"

Something shot out of the water suddenly, it was long and thin, the tip of it curled then lunged at Oscar like a coiled snake. He couldn't even put up a fight and was helplessly dragged under the water like everyone else, leaving only her.

"Oscar!" Mora shouted through hot tears.

That's when it came up again and stretched for her. Gasping, she turned for the door and tried in pulling herself up but found she couldn't do it. Feeling it latch onto her ankle, she screeched a piercing cry that echoed through the halls. The thing then gradually began slithering its way up, slowly wrapping itself around her leg then right up between her legs and wedging itself between her butt cheeks where it came across her back, around to her front and to her breasts. There it stopped but was still tugging on her.

Daring, she looked down and froze when seeing what looked like a black tentacle wrapped around her, it looked exactly like the tentacle of an octopus. Looking to her chest, her green eyes went wide when seeing the tip of the wet and smooth tentacle began playing with her nipple, it poked and caressed her nipple making it hard, then flexed and tightened around her breast that traveled all the way down to her ass. Wincing and actually blushing when feeling it rub gently against her clit.

"Mora." A soothing voice whispered from thin air.

"Help!" She called out, called out to the voice.

"Have no fear Mora." It cooed in reply.

Tears streaming down her cheeks, she croaked through a tight throat. "Help me!"

"I will do just that." It replied.

Then the tentacle gave a hard yank and she was ripped right off the frame. Losing her breath, her heart stopped beating as she saw her life flash before her eyes, right before she hit the cold water and everything turned into a murky blur.

***

Mora groaned when she started coming around, feeling wet and like she had been sleeping on something hard then opened her eyes to the deck the ship but didn't know how she got there. Lying on her stomach, she slowly sat on her knees and gasped in shock with what she saw past the railing. It was the ocean, only that she was underneath it.

Looking up, quick to realize she was in some sort of small air pocket that was on top the deck of the ship, only there was no way this could happen, it was physically impossible. Newton's Law didn't allow such heresy, it would be possible for air pockets within the ship, parts that weren't flooded, but all this should have been washed over by the ocean. That's when she realized something else, despite being soaked, she wasn't cold.

Now looking behind, she screamed when seeing something large swim by and ran to the other side of the air pocket. Already starting to hyperventilate, arms crossing her bare chest, gown barely hanging from her waist, the boards below her feet wet and slick then slipped when she jumped from something else that moved.

"Be careful my dear, I don't want you getting hurt." A hard voice said sternly yet, soothingly.

Eyes already darting across the space of air that looked a diameter of 10 feet, but she saw no one. That's when a large shadow took up the space in front of her suddenly within the water then burst through the wall of ocean, its large form slammed down in front of her and came to a sliding stop at her feet.

Struck in fear and awe, Mora was looking up to a man by at least 10 feet in height, he was so big he was squeezing within the perimeter of the air pocket.

The being before her having black glossy eyes - small orbs, skin that was pale white yet carrying splotches of black all over, chin was square and thick and a bare upper torso that was finely chiseled and packed with muscle, but going on down was unbelievably scary, from his waist going on down was that of the body from an octopus, black. That's when she noticed the gills on his face, starting from under his ears and went down his neck, they looked just like a fish, she could hear his labored breathing through the slits.

Finding her voice, she screamed and was some how able to over come her fear that had previously kept her frozen and turned to run.

She didn't know where she was running to, but instincts told her to run and that's just what she did but didn't get very far when she was forced into an abrupt halt by a tentacle that grabbed her foot causing her to trip, yet before she could hit face first on to the floor board another tentacle wrapped around her right wrist followed by the other. Soon her other foot was taken a hold of and found herself held completely in the air and was turned around to face him.

Sucking in a breath, she screamed at the top of her lungs but even that was put to a stop as a suction pad laden tentacle forced slimly into her mouth shutting her up as another ripped her gown completely off, exposing her naked form.

"My dear," He said slowly. "I have been waiting so long for you, so long for my mate, my wife. The chosen one that can accept my sperm."

The monster leaned down to her and a long, wart looking tongue came wiggling out and licked the side of her face, he pulled back in a shiver then gasped in ecstasy and looked down to her, a yearning hunger carried in his eyes. "You are so fresh my dear Mora. Your body is so pure and clean." He groaned eagerly. "It makes me want to take you right now, at this very moment."

Mora screamed a muffled scream, her mind screaming "no" and fought at her fleshy restraints, fear steadily grasped her stability, fear for her virginity, for the idea she was about to be raped.

He leaned down even lower, tongue coming out and played across a breast, wondering onto her nipple licking it and playing with, suckling and nibbling on it. Then it licked across her breast going between and to the other one where he encased it within his mouth and sucked on it, his hands grasping her back and moaned in lust. Tentacles began wrapping around and slithering about her body, one having moved to right between her legs and started rubbing her clit making her mind scream in rejection when her body answered back by becoming wet.

It felt so good, just like her dreams. That's when it all came together, that's when she realized what was going on and couldn't believe it, she had always known she was different from other girls, even more special compared to them.

Her tormentor made contact with her stare, he looked pleased, gave a quirked smile and said. "So my dear, you finally realized it." Giving a deep chuckle, "You finally realized I am the chosen of your dreams." Then he closed the distance between them, placed his face in front of hers where they were touching nose to nose. "I am Odium, Mora, and I am to be your mate. Just as you will be mine. But first," He wiggled the tentacles across her form making her tense. "We must consummate our union my dear."

He paused for some moments before speaking again.

"This is your destiny my dear Mora, my mate. It is why you have had dreams about me, why I have had dreams you. I have been searching for you for so long. You, the one true mate that can produce my offspring."

Her gut knotted in fear when hearing that. What did he mean by producing his "offspring". She shook her head and screamed, she screamed as loud as she could but all that came out was gargled, barely an audible sound carried past Odium's ears. This was wrong, all of this was, it had to be a dream, there was no way it was real. This wasn't some fantasy, not a figment of her imagination. She watched as Odium wiggled and twisted in anticipated for things that was soon to come, then reality hit her like a truck - all of this was real.

Another tentacle wrapped around her back and worked its way to her breast where it instantly began caressing her mound, the little suction cups on the end gently latching onto her skin then releasing, Odium meanwhile licking and nibbling on her other nipple.

Mora couldn't help it, she let out her own moan of pleasure as the feeling between her legs intensified, the tip of the tentacle positioned into a tiny hook that would wrap around her clit, curl, then retract, and upon retraction would pull completely back rubbing its whole slick self completely across her pussy before repeating. Spreading her legs, she allowed the writhing tentacle more access to do its job and squirmed as it moved even faster, the tentacle in her mouth already having started with moving back and forth in a some what quick fluid motion..

Another tentacle had climbed up her leg and tickled part of her pussy, then moved further away, sliding between her butt cheeks and the tip completely penetrated her ass hole. It hurt and she screamed in pain of it against the tentacle still in her mouth, still moving back and forth. The tentacle in her ass drove in even deeper shooting pain all across her body making her start to cry of it and every muscle in her body to tense and pull.

Now he pulled back his torso back, all the tentacles still remaining in their spots, the rest merely wiggling about and arched his back with his arms outstretch, groaned and moaned until something slithered out from beneath him and presented itself right in front of her face. She gasped internally at the massive penis he was giving her, it was long as the tentacles but the tip was round with a bulbous end, it was already rock hard, veins protruding across its fleshy smooth surface and a clear liquid, the pre-cum already dripping out profusely.

The tentacle came out her mouth giving her chance to take one full breath before the dick was shoved in. The dick wasn't nothing like the tentacle, it was far more thicker, and its round end made it even harder for her to breathe as it was forcefully rammed down her throat and was soon gagging on it.

Her rapist scoffed bitterly and winced. "Suck it already."

The tentacle in her ass having gone faster with its movements and drove further on in sending absolute pain through her which sent a chain reaction straight to her mouth, she bit down.

Odium curled under the bite and screamed in pain, black orbs looking back to her, he scowled as he drove the dick completely down her throat choking her. "You fucking little bitch, that hurt!"

Every fiber in her body screamed for her to fight against him, to fight and make a run for it, but there was nothing she could do, despite her efforts in fighting with her restraints, she couldn't break the bond.

She heard a noise which made Odium stop his assault on her and turned to look at something to the side. "What?" He asked, but had been asking to no one since nobody was around except for her.

That's when Mora began hearing the noises, they were gargled moans, sounding like a mix between a dolphin and whale.

He then sent an eye to her and back toward the wall of water. "If you can do a better job, then so be it. But don't cause her orgasm. That's an order."

Odium removing his dick and tentacle out her ass was heavenly relief, then loosened his grip on her letting her fall straight for the floor, but before her sore ass could land on the wooden flooring the entire ocean wall cascaded and wrapped itself around her. She could feel its pressure pressing against her but wasn't nothing too serious and started floating as well as screaming, screaming for the water she was about to take into her lungs but was shocked when discovering she wasn't drinking any. Now she was completely submerged and floating, but the air bubble around her head kept the water from coming in.

Something than swam by her, she knew that because of feeling the current from something large pull her body slightly, and when looked was astonished to find what looked like a big fish floating in front of her, but when she focused, instead of seeing a fish had seen a human resembling face staring back.

The face looked a little different however. What looked like scales were scattered about here and there, held in-human solid white placid eyes - no pupils, long blue hair floating about every where with slits for gills just beneath the ears going down the neck - just like Odium, arms held fins growing out the forearms and elbows with claws for fingernails and webs between the fingers. Looking down, Mora noticed it to be naked, blue breasts floated about freely, covered only by what little blue scales that were over the nipples and other various parts of it's milk glands, and to top it off, a long and thick scaly tail that was leisurely kicking from side to side below its waist.

The thing, the being, the mythical creature before her was in a fact, a mermaid. Or at least something that looked liked it.

The demon king _by __jonah1210_  
>Fiction , Horror, MaleFemale, Monster, Pregnant, Rape, Slavery, Teen, Torture, Virginity, Young, massage

Posted: 2010-05-19  
>18:48:46<p>

Report

**Author's infos**  
>Gender: Male Age: 18 Location: VA Elaina woke on her back sore and tired. She had been taken from her home for what reason she did not know. The king's guard had thrown her in a cage and hulled her away to the woods. The forgotten wood's where a place to never venture to. It was said demons and Great evil dwelled there. The hard wood of the wagon cage was rough against his half naked body. They had taken her clothing and left he in her underwear. Simple white garments made of cotton, her family could not afford finer wear. She pulled herself to a sitting position, and hailed the guard outside the cage. Where are you taking me, her voice was horse from crying. The guard stared straight ahead; you are to be given as a gifts to Lucien to insure that he will fight for our country come time. What do you mean? Who is Lucien? The guard stops moving, they had brought her to the edge of a cave. Dark runes spread across the entrance. No sound was heard not even a the horses moved they where terrified. A man in appeared in there midst moving like smoke across the land. He touched the cage with long pale fingers. He was beautiful, more so than any man she had ever seen. You bring me one so young, his voice made the guards flinch. My dark lord Lucien, she is able and available will she suite you. Lucien closed his hand on the cage bars, and in a single movement ripped them free of the cart and sent them flying. Elaina made a move to escape but he grabbed her by the throat pulling her to him. He kissed her deep running his finger across her stomach to her back. She melted to his arms unable to resist this demon and her first kiss. He paused on the bruise the guard had left on her back. Lucien released her and she fell unable to support herself, desire running through her causing her panties to grow wet. Who touched my bride, his voice was steel. One of the younger guards answered. She was resisting me my lord I had no choice but to force her. Lucien smiled but it did not improve his features it darkened them. He moved forward faster then the eye could see plunging his hand into the man's chest. He dropped the dead guard. Leave me, me and my wife require alone time. He scooped up Elaina and carried her into his home. A Main room broke off in to three different areas. He took her down the south passage to an underground spring. In the water her underwear tightened around her hairless vagina, and small boobs. She had barley interred her teens and here she was with a demon in her underwear. Before she could protest she ripped of her set of undergarments pulling her against his bare body. He kissed her neck and lips with fierce passion. She moaned as new sensations flooded her body. Even if she wanted to fight she couldn't so she let him use her as he wanted. His hand touched pussy sending shocks through her body. He ripped off his pants pushing her against the back wall. He leaned to her ear, do you know why I need you. She shook her head. You will carry and birth my child. If this does not kill you I will set you go. His penis angled up it was a full foot long at full mast. She whimpered as his dick touched her lips wich where folded in still due to her age. Only a small smooth entrance, pink as a rose and unused. The thirteen year old, bucked her hips she wanted more she needed more. He smiled a beautiful smiled and plunged the tip in. she Screamed spreading her legs as far as they would go. It did little good he forced his massive cock up another four inches. Her lips ripped apart allowing the cock another 2 inches. Her legs where forced into the splits. Shelf held on to him for support as tears came form her eyes. blood leaked down the sides of his cock. He whispered I am sorry and thrust putting 8 inches into her, it speared through her pussy breaking her hymen. She passed out in his arms, his cock still buried eight inches in her. He pulled out spilling blood and body fluids. He cleaned her off in the water and took her to his bed. The first part was done. Her pussy was gaping hole. She slept for the rest of the night. Elaine woke to see the demon on the bed watching her. Her pussy was in screaming pain. she reached down and felt herself. Her lips where spread and wet, but it was not as open as it was last night. He handed her a tray of food. Eat you will need your strength, he watched her eat but did not touch it himself. What are you? I am of the sons of God, The hero's of old. Mentioned briefly in the Old Testament and forgotten, Half angel, half Man. He touched her hair, the red colors jumped out against his pale skin. She sat there naked being touched by and angel, is was ironic yet amazing. Are you able to continue? She looked worried but gave her approval. He kissed her sliding his hand down her stomach and to his vagina massaging her clit. She jumped as his fingers caressed it and began to moan. He dipped his finger in she screamed in pleasure. A warm waves spread from his finger into her pussy. She was soon having wave after wave of orgasmic pleasure. He deemed her ready and spread himself over her. She leaned up kissing his lips. He set his tip against her wet opening. He placed his hand in the lower of her back pushing her up onto him. His cock entering three inches in to her vaginal cavity. She moaned as the hard mast massaged her, her went in and out going slowly deeper. She felt something coming and arched her back as a massive orgasm came of her. He pushed deeper, this time pain and pleasure met her. He was at eight but was continuing to enter her. Oww, it hurts to much please stop, she begged as tears streamed down her face. He ignored her thrusting more of his monster cock into her tight teen pussy. He was up against her cervix, forcing it open with his inhuman strength. Her stomach swelled, you could see the tip of his cock, a bulge in her stomach. She screamed in pain as his cock entered her womb. She looked shocked and passed out for a few seconds. He continued to pound her bald pink pussy. She felt his cock constrict and release a large glob of sperm in her womb. He pulled out her cervix shut sealing his warm sperm inside. It remained hot inside her warming her up. He laid her down, she was to tired to move. He went to the dresser and pulled out red underwear, bra and a crimson dress. You will wear these tonight. He walked out, it would be a while before she could move. She placed a hand over her bulging stomach, was she caring the child on an angel? Sperm leaked from her as she contemplated what would happen now.<p>

That night Lucien came, he was dressed in black with a blade at his side. Elaine joined him as he lead her out of the mountain house. They walked through the trees, at night it was quite beautiful, and next to him what could hurt her. He was silent as the walked, contemplating something his face looked like stone. The couple arrived at stone circle surrounded by trees. There was a black mist near the center surrounding a cloaked figure. Lucien, about time is this winch for the impregnation. Yes my lord she was brought yesterday. His face was unreadable; she stared trying to figure out what was going on. Come forward girl, she was lifted off her feat by magic and flew toward her she screamed and it laughed high and cruel. The creature ripped at her dress leaving her in the red underwear. He swung his hand and she flew over a dark pit in the center of the ring. Prepare the fun begins, he cackled madly and Elaina screamed unable to do anything. A dark tentacle rose from the black liquid, moving toward the young girl. She screamed kicking out. Four more rose and restrained her from moving. The tentacle moved up pushing around her panties entering her body. It moved fast, it was the size of Lucien's without any end in length. She screamed as blood and fluid from her body and the tentacle flooded to the pit. It moved deeper into her causing massive pain. would she be ripped apart. It forced its way through he vaginal canal, and crashed against her cervix. No amount of begging stopped it. It broke through entering her womb. She floated there, her legs forced into splits, and a tentacle in her womb. A lump the size of a base ball rose through the tentacle in her. It reached her pussy stretching the already stretched to tight hole. She screamed like a banshee, as it made its way through her and final in her womb. She felt in leave the tentacle. It was warm and felt like hot sperm but it never grew cold. The tentacle left her body but the four held her there. She felt bloated, and to her horror her stomach began to move. She soon looked to be six months pregnant. Within the hour she was at nine months and ready to give birth. The red braw was tight against her now large pregnant breasts. Pain wrenched her body. The thing inside was coming out. Its slide down her, she pushed and cried. Slowly coming out, and after 40 excruciating minutes it finally it came free. It fell in too the pit. Her stomach went back to normal but her pussy was bleeding a wet. The tentacles let go and she flew back to the evil wizard. Let me think you for you hard labor, he sneered. He turned her so her anus face him, he plunger his cock into her ass crack the seal and making her cry in pain. Soon the pain was gone and his cock sent pleasure through her. he pounded her tight ass, and released a load in her but. She orgasmed as the warm liquid flooded from her anus. He threw her back to Lucien. Her job is done take her home and use her for as long as she will last.

Draconic Transformations. _by __sjpratt1038_  
>Fantasy , Bestiality, Blowjob, Body modification, Cum Swallowing, Dominationsubmission, First Time, Teen Male / Female, Teen Male Solo, Ass to mouth

Posted: 2011-02-11  
>20:31:56<p>

Report

**Author's infos**  
>Gender: Male Age: Secret Location: NA The, "thud…thud," of galloping horses were approaching from behind me. In less than ten minutes they would over take me. I had to escape. I re-doubled my pace. I had to get away. I was panting. I could not last much longer but my destination was less than 25 meters away. However I had to get there before the king's men got here or they would just follow me in. "Thud…Thud." I was getting closer. There was only 5 meters left, when I tripped. I lay sprawled on the ground. I looked back. They would soon be able to see me. I crawled as fast as I could in the direction of the tree that marked the entrance to the tunnel. "Thud…Thud." I grabbed the branch that hid the opening and pulled it aside to reveal a fissure in the cliff side. I crawled into the fissure and stayed there and waited for the men. Not thirty seconds after I got into the cave the horses galloped passed.  
>I stayed there for ten minutes after they left, not wanting to make a sound and alert them to my location. When the sound of galloping horses died away to nothing I turned and started heading up to the tunnel that lead to the cave at the top of the mountain.<br>My best friend lived in that cave. She had been my best friend since I had first met her 6 years ago.  
>I was ten then. Before that night my family had lived in the warrens on the outskirts of town, however we were of no means desolate. My father had run a small restaurant there. We had enough to get by. Although we had some tough times I was happy. I was free. My parents we so busy running the restaurant that they didn't pay me that much attention allowing me to go and do as I pleased.<br>Then one day one of the upper nobility attended my father's restaurant. This was such an unexpected occurrence that none of the other patrons knew what to do. They just sat there and watched him. Despite that the noble man thoroughly enjoyed the meal. He bought my father larger premises in the main part of town. Where this made my family better off and more respectable it meant the end of my freedom. My parents made me act all "good and proper". I hated it.  
>One day I was so sick of it that I sneaked out of my room in the dead of night and slipped out of the city all together and into the woods that surrounded the city. Even when I lived in the warrens I never went into the forest. This was the first time I had ever left city, and I was planning on never going back. I wanted to live off the land and become one of those hermits the bards were always telling stories about.<br>I headed north. 8 kilometers north of the city was a mountain range. My plan was to find a cave and stay there for a while. It didn't look too far from the city but since I did not know my landscape and I had to stumble my way through the dark to get there, it took me over three hours to get to the mountains.  
>I then began to search for a cave to sleep in. I searched for an hour and did not find anything. The only caves that could be seen were kilometers into the air. I traveled further into the mountain range looking for a cave. I was beginning to feel desperate and would have settled for any from of shelter to rest in.<br>Then all of a sudden I turned a corner and found a cave that opened at ground level. Relieved I rushed recklessly into the cave. It was not that deep only about 20 meters. I lay down in the back corner exhausted. I had nearly fallen asleep when I heard a low growl coming from cave's entrance. I looked up and saw a large she-wolf standing at the only entrance to the cave.  
>I was trapped.<br>I didn't know what to do. I stood there a small ten year old boy, weaponless and trapped. I had no way out. I knew I was going to die then.  
>The wolf growled again and crouched ready to attack. It sprung. I closed my eyes waiting for the searing pain that signified the attack had hit home.<br>But it didn't come.  
>A loud thud filled cave.<br>I opened my eyes and saw the wolf was lying on the side of the cave. A huge gash stretching from the wolf's mouth all the way down the creature's groin tore 13cm into its flesh. It was dead.  
>Any relief from the wolf's demise was overshadowed by the fear at the claw that was reaching into the cave and grabbing me.<br>I struggled as hard as I cold but to no avail. Nothing could break its grip.  
>As I was pulled out I was able to see the creature that had control of me. It was a dragon.<br>Everyone in my city was terrified of dragons ever since a dragon had made its home in these mountains over fifty years ago. The current king was the one who finally killed the beast and one had not been seen here since, but still the city lived in fear of a day when another dragon would nest here.  
>It looked like that day had finally come. And that I was going to be its first victim.<br>I redouble my efforts to escape but that had as much of a result as it did the first time. I could not get out of the dragons grip.  
>It brought me up to its head level. I was sure that it was about to eat me, but no matter how hard I tried I could not break free. As his hand came to a stop it occurred to me that even if I did escape from its grip I would just fall to my death anyway.<br>The dragon held me up at face value for a while just looking at me. I looked at it terrified. It was huge, so large that its claw covered my neck to my feet. It had shiny emerald scales, pointed ears and slanted eyes. Its tail was the same length as the rest of its body about 5 meters.  
>Then suddenly it turned and took up. It flew higher and higher. I was terrified. I had no idea what it was planning to do.<br>It flew for a good half an hour. However it felt much longer to me. I was beginning to think it would never stop when it landed on one of the highest peaks near the end of the mountain range.  
>It put me down on the ground of the cave and just looked at me. I didn't know what to think. What was it going to do? Was it going to eat me or was it going to just stand there looking at me?<br>That was odd place to find one of your kind.  
>I was so startled by the noise that I jumped. However it wasn't really a noise. It was if I thought it, it came from within my own mind.<br>"Was that you?"  
>A sort smile stretched against the dragon's face. Figured that out did you, maybe there is hope for your species yet. The, or lack of a better word voice, was a kind female voice. It sounded compassionate<br>"You can talk?"  
>Well not exactly, I lack the ability to make human speech but I can project my thoughts into your head.<br>"You can get into my head?"  
>No not exactly but I can make you hear my thoughts in your head. Nothing more.<br>"Why did you save me?"  
>Well if you didn't want me to I can go and find another wolf and give you to it.<br>"No…no… I appreciate it but what are you planning now."  
>Planning…nothing. You are free to go whenever you wish.<br>"Really. But don't dragons eat human…?"  
>Oh god no. We are not monsters. My main diet consists mostly of mountain goat.<br>"Why have you come here?"  
>To live. I believe that is why the humans settled here.<br>"Well it is just that the last dragon that lived here terrorized our city, killing and burning."  
>Those were not dragons they are perversions, monstrosities that we have tried to blot out. However I am sorry to say that we have failed, at an apparent loss to you.<br>"Well thank you."  
>No problem, but may I ask why you were in that cave?<br>"I was running away."  
>Why?<br>"My parents are ruining my life"  
>I see<br>"My parents are suffocating me"

"Before my dad got his new job I had almost unlimited freedom. But now I have none. I like being on my own, doing my own thing my own way."  
>The dragon laughed. You could be a dragon yourself. Still that is no reason to run away. Your family still loves you. They are just doing what they think is best for you. You should go back. And whenever things get too much you can always come out here and visit me. But you have to make sure that nobody sees you it would be disastrous for both of us if your people knew you have seen me.<br>"Really I can thank you."  
>You should head back before anyone knows you are gone.<br>"But how do I find my way back?"  
>She showed me a small hole in the wall in the back of the cave. This will lean you through a tunnel that will take you out of the mountains. Then you will be able to go south to your city.<br>"Thank you, but what should I call you?"  
>You can call me Emeral.<br>"And I am Jack."  
>It is nice to meet you jack.<br>"You to Emeral, oh and thanks again for saving me."  
>Anytime<br>I left Emeral's cave and headed back. I made it back into my room just before sunrise and managed to get some sleep before my parents got me to start on their daily regulating.  
>So things continued for six years. My parents controlling my life but every so often, usually once or twice a week I slipped up to see Emeral. She became my best friend. We had so much in common. My time with her was the best time in my life.<br>Then one day the worse happened. Somebody saw Emeral flying. The city went up into an uproar. They wanted her gone. They were forming a special squat out of the army to kill her. I could not let that happen. At the first chance I got I ran to her cave. Although I had grown very fit over the years with my travel to and climbing on the mountains, I was runny so fast that but the end of the trip I was exhausted, I couldn't breath.  
>I laid there on the cave floor panting.<br>Jack what's wrong?  
>"They"…pant… "Saw"…pant… "You"…pant<br>What, how.  
>"I don't know, but everyone in the city was talking about it."<br>I must leave; I will be back in a couple of months. You need to go back to your city so nobody suspects you were here.  
>"No can't I go with you?"<br>No your place is with your people. Now go.  
>I stayed there for just a few more minutes catching my breath; I then made the trip back to the city. However about half way to the city I ran headlong into the soldiers sent out to kill Emeral.<br>"Boy what are you doing?" said the leader.  
>"He is coming from the mountains, he was warning the dragon." Said another<br>"No, no…" I protested. "I was just…"  
>"Traitor" said a third<br>"Boy is this true?" asked the leader.  
>"N…No" I stammered.<br>"Liar" exclaimed the second.  
>"Boy you better come with us to the city and we can sort it out there.<br>Terror spread through him. They knew his secret. He would be sentenced to hanging for this. I had to get back to Emeral; she had to take away now. If she didn't I would die. I turned and fled.  
>I had the advantage of a brief head start and knowing the territory. They had the advantage of horses. I knew I could not outrun them for ever so I picked paths that horses would have trouble going down. It bought me some time, however not much. The soldiers were always right on my tail.<br>When I finally reached the cave I saw Emeral was just about to leave.  
>What are you doing here I told you to go back to your city.<br>"I couldn't. They found me out, I had to flee."  
>Fine, get on my back, and hold on tight.<br>She knelt down so I was able to climb on her back; however once I got there I saw there was nowhere to hold on to.  
>She jumped out of her cave. I wrapped my arms around her neck and held on to dear life. I felt her wing flapping just behind me. She was gaining altitude. It began to get colder but I was too afraid to think about that. Even knowing her for six years I had never ridden on her back before now.<br>Once we were a few kilometers away from the city she slowed down a bit. We continued flying though. We flew throughout the rest of the day and all of the night. Although I was terrified at first I soon began to enjoy myself.  
>Now this is freedom. I thought. The ability to go anywhere whenever you want is amazing, oh how I wish I could fly.<br>When dawn the next day cam we stopped at another mountain range. There was not a single city around this one. She stopped in a cave at the top of one of them in the middle of the range.  
>There this should keep us safe for a while. She turned to face me. That was very dangerous coming to see me.<br>"They wanted to kill you, I couldn't let that happen."  
>I can take care of myself. It was you that you should have been thinking about.<br>"I am sorry I just didn't want anything to happen to you."  
>Well what is done is done. We need to figure out what to do with you.<br>"I cannot go back to another city; everywhere in the kingdom I will be considered a dragon lover and a traitor."  
>Yes I had thought of that. We must think of something else, some way of hiding you. Let me think. Well maybe…but no. I can't.<br>"What?"  
>Well there might be a way to turn you into a dragon.<br>"What…how…is that really possible."  
>It is an old myth among dragons. Certain people close to a dragon with draconic spirits themselves can be turned into a dragon.<br>"But how is it done."  
>It is done by the dragon and the human mating.<br>"Mating, but…"  
>You see why I was reluctant to suggest it. We must think of another way to hide you.<br>Sex with dragon, was it possible. But becoming a dragon would be wonderful. I began picturing myself flying but this time without Emeral's help. Then Emeral herself came into the picture and I began to suck my dragon cock. I began to feel myself get hard. Sex with a dragon cannot be that bad, it might even be fun.  
>"I want to do it."<br>Really are you sure…  
>"Yes definitely"<br>She looked at me with a weird look in her eye. She then lashed out at me. Unbidden I cringed. She grabbed my pants and my tunic with her massive jaws then through her head back tearing the clothes from my body.  
>I stood there in the nude, a cold breeze wafted into the cave. I shivered.<br>Oh are you cold… A new playfulness that had not been there before had enter her thought-voice. I can take care of that.  
>She wrapped her tail around me. It was very warm. If felt good. She leaned her had head into mine, although hers was three time the size of mine, and kissed me. I was taken aback for just the briefest moment then began to kiss her back. She opened her mouth to me and I began to explore the inside of her mouth with my tongue. It was hot, even hotter than a human's. Her tongue was soft and leathery.<br>I was beginning to get hard again, my erection pushing against her tail. She broke our kiss and looked me into the eyes. Is this your first time with a woman? I nodded, she smiled. She then began to move her tail around me, rubbing it against my cock. It felt so good. She looked me in the eyes again then began to kiss me again, this time sticking her tongue into my mouth. Her tongue was much longer than could fit into my mouth so she only put the tip of it into my mouth. It had a two pronged shape. She rubbed it all around my mouth. The combine experience of the tail on my body and her tongue in my mouth was almost too much for me. I almost came right there. But I didn't want to end so soon. Our kiss stretched on. Time seemed to stretch on. It felt like we could have been kissing for only a few seconds or several days.  
>When I could not hold it any more her tail released me. I began to thrust my hips forward to try to keep my cock in contact with her tail to get the final stimulation to cum. She began to laugh. Not yet. I groaned.<br>She lowered her head and began to rub her tongue against my body, going lower and lower. She stopped at my nipples and began to kiss them. God it felt good. I began to moan in pleasure. Emeral then began to lower her head again. This time she stopped right over my cock. I groaned. I wanted her to suck it. I needed her to. She pulled her head back and lined it up with my cock. She opened her mouth and began to close in on it. But she stopped just before it entered her mouth. "Oh please, I cannot take it anymore." She laughed again. Then without warning she grabbed me around the waist with her tail and pulled me off my feet.  
>"Whoa…" But before I was able to get out more than that she pounced on me, taking my cock into her mouth. It felt so good. She rapped her tongue around my cock. Its leathery warmth was heaven on my cock. She then began to use the two prongs of her tongue play with my balls. I began to moan more often and more audibly. She started to tighten and loosen her tongue on my shaft and she continued to play with my balls. The sensations were too much and before long came into her mouth.<br>I had masturbated before but I never had an orgasm like that. I came over 6 times into her mouth and she swallowed every drop.  
>When I was done she lifted her head from my cock. I looked down at my self. I was still fully human. "Hey I thought you said I would turn into a dragon if we did that."<br>You will but it takes more than one orgasm. Dragon magic has just entered you and is even now beginning to affect you, it will act as an aphrodisiac at first, then as we continue the more you feel the more you will change.  
>It was true that it was working as an aphrodisiac. I was already getting hard again.<br>She leaned down and kissed me again. I kissed her back. A tingling sensation began in my mouth. She broke our kiss and pulled her head away from mine. I, not wanting it to end leaned my head forward and stuck my tongue out, however it went out farther than it had ever gone out before, almost 50cm. Shocked I let it drop down, it hung limp across my chest.  
>And so it begins. Emeral then leaned back exposing her wet pussy. It was so large, a dinner plate could fit in it like a coin, and it was dripping wet. My cock twinged.<br>My body seemed to move of it own accord. I stuck my new longer tongue out and licked her pussy. It tasted amazing. I licked it again and again. Emeral started to grumble with a weird growl. I needed more of that taste. I pushed my tongue into her pussy. It was so hot. Emeral's weird growl grew louder. My tongue began to tingle again. It felt so good I shuddered causing my tongue to squirm in her pussy.  
>Oh Jack, that feels so good don't stop.<br>I knew then what that growl was, it was a moan. Smiling I continued my ministrations with my tongue putting in a shake with my tongue every so often. I also began to rub her pussy with my hands.  
>Oh, oh that is so nice.<br>As I rubbed her pussy my palms also started to tingle. I pulled them away for a moment…Oh Jack please, do not stop…and saw that scales had started to form on my hands. They were a dark mossy green.  
>I began to rub her pussy again. More and more of her fluid began to run from it, liters of it. I started to move my tongue in and out of her pussy quickly. Her moan-growls intensified.<br>Oh…oh Jack… I…am cum…cuming.  
>I quickly retracted my tongue and removed both of my hands from her pussy.<br>Jack why did you do that?  
>Without answering I put my right hand, palm first against her pussy and started to rub. She began to moan-growl again. I then without warning plunged my hand into her pussy. I pushed my arm all the way up to they elbow. I pulled it out to the wrist and then plunged it into her again, this time getting all the way up to the elbow. I began to pump my arm in and out of her, slowly at first but then doubling in speed. My whole arm began to tingle. Large amount of her fluid was coming out of her completely coating my arm and flowing out of her. I began to lap up as much as I could.<br>Jack…oh Jack…I am cumming…please let me cum…  
>I did not say anything just quickened the pace of my pumping. Then almost without warning her vaginal muscles clamped down on my arm making it impossible to move and even more of her juice came out. It overwhelmed me.<br>When finally she let go of me I fell out of her and lay down in a puddle of her cum.  
>Oh Jack that was wonderful.<br>"I am glad you enjoyed it."  
>I got up and took a moment to examine my changes. The fronts of both of my hands and my entire right arm are completely covered by the small green scales. Also the ends of my fingers have lengthened and sharpened the beginning of my claws. My tongue now forked at the end and was over a meter and a half long. Also my teeth sharpened, all my teeth began to resemble my canines.<br>Emeral brought her head down and kissed me again. I kissed her back letting my new longer tongue explore the inside of her mouth like I was not able to before. She broke our kiss and began to move her head down along my body sucking her cum off of me. She started with my neck sucking all around it. It felt so good that I began to moan but as I did my moan turned into a growl, slightly lower than Emeral's. As she got lower on my body I began to see scales emerge from wherever she licked and sucked. When she got to my nipples I began to growl-moan even harder. She stayed there for a moment. I looked down and extended my tongue and started to play with hers even as she sucked and played with my nipples.  
>She continued down on my body, and I through back my head as I moaned-growled. It felt so good and the tingling covered my entire torso. Then she got down to my cock. I let out my loudest moan-growl yet. It felt so good.<br>I tried to say, "Emeral, oh Emeral, please…don't stop it feels so good." However all that came out were more growls.  
>Think it at me.<br>So I did, I was amazed at how it was so easy to get her to understand me.  
>She continued sucking my cock for almost ten minutes until I could not help it anymore.<br>Emeral…oh…Em…Emeral…I am…going to…cum…  
>However just as I thought that she let go of my cock.<br>No  
>Payback is a bitch.<br>I let out a growl, however not one of pleasure. I extended my tongue down to my cock but just before it got there Emeral intercepted it. I don't think so. I glared at her.  
>She then lifted me onto my feet by her tail. She then lowered her head back down to my cock and began to suck. I had just begun to moan-growl again when I felt something I did not expect. Her tail began rubbing against my crack. It felt surprisingly good. I shut my eyes and stood there growling in pleasure. Then I felt something wet on my asshole. I turned and looked. Emeral's tongue was licking it. Her long tongue continued past my cock and is now licking my hole. I was surprised at how good it felt. I then felt her tongue lick something I didn't even have. I looked back and saw that I was growing a tail. She was wrapping her tongue around it as it grew out of me. I closed my eyes again. I was getting close to cumming again when I felt her tongue on my asshole again but this time it did not stop at the entrance but continued to into my hole.<br>At first all I felt was pain but it soon went away and was replaced by pleasure. The combine sensations of her sucking my rock hard cock, and her tongue in my ass brought me over the edge. I let out a roar unlike any I had ever heard. It echoed for a full minute but my orgasm lasted even longer than that. A stream after stream of cum shot from my cock. I lost count of how many came out of me. However no matter how much cam out she caught it all and swallowed it.  
>I was now taller, almost four and a half meters. Every part of my body was proportionately bigger. She came up and kissed me. I tasted my salty cum on her tongue. It did not taste bad. She reached out and grabbed the side of my head and began to do the same. I began to rub the sides of her neck. She did the same with her left hand rubbed the top of my head with the other. My whole head began to tingle. My neck began to lengthen. I was not able to reach her head without her lowering it for me.<br>Jack please. I need your cock in me now.  
>I smiled. It would be my pleasure.<br>She leaned back exposing her pussy to me again. I quickly inserted my tongue in and out to get the wonderful taste of her pussy on it then went up and kissed her. She kissed me back. I then lined up my cock with her pussy. I let the tip of it touch her pussy then rest there.  
>Oh please…please I need it.<br>I smiled again and began to rub my cock up and down on her pussy. He moan-growling increased.  
>Jack please no more playing, stick your wonderful cock into me.<br>I ignored her and continued rubbing my cock against her. She broke our kiss and gave a roar. She then rapped my body with her tail again and pulled me towards her shoving my cock into her.  
>I expected it to be loose because of her size but I had grown to almost the same size and it was so tight. I began to pump in and out of her. Out moan-growls growing in both volume and frequency becoming a chorus of our moans. As I pumped my body, now fully covered in scales began to alter its shape. My bones rearranged and I grew. My arms lengthened and thickened. My tail grew even longer. My neck thickened. My ears became pointed and my eyes slanted. All of my senses increase 100 fold. I felt the heat of her body even more than before. I began to feel even more pleasure with the changes.<br>I brought my tail around and up it up against Emeral's asshole, and then quickly before she could say anything I jammed it into her. She let out a roar of pleasure. I began to pump my cock and tail in an out of her at opposite intervals. I was speeding up. I knew I was close to cumming but I did not want it to end.  
>We continued for over an hour kissing and fucking.<br>Jack…oh…Ja…ack. I can not help…it. I am about to…cum…  
>I too could not hold it anymore. So I leaned into her as far as I could go and at the same time pushed my tail in as far as I could and came into her. With all that stimulation it pushed her over the edge. We came together. We let out a roar that could be heard for miles around.<br>Oh Jack. That was wonderful.  
>Thanks same for you.<br>I was now fully a dragon but I did not want to stop. I pulled out of Emeral and brought my new mussel down to her pussy and extended my tongue into it and began to suck as much of our combined juices as I could. I did not swallow any of it but kept it all in my mouth. I then leaned up and kissed her. I let our combined juices flow into her mouth. We kissed until all of it was gone.  
>I then went back to her pussy and collected more of our juice. We continued this pattern until I got as much as I could out of her pussy.<br>You may look like a dragon but you still have one step left before you are fully a dragon.  
>What?<br>We had sex like humans. Now we need to mate like dragons.  
>She then turned on the spot and lifted her tail showing me her pussy. My cock sprang up and became hard immediately at the thought. I wasted no more time and mounted her shoving my cock into her. I pumped my cock in and out of her as fast as I could. Our moans reached record level. I brought my head down and began to kiss her. She kissed me right back. I kept pumping in and out of her. However I could not hold it long. I came in her.<br>After all I had already came, I would have been surprised if any came out at all. However more came out this time then in then any of the other three times combined. So much came out of me that it pushed Emeral over the edge as well. He pussy clamped down on my new dragon cock holding me there. Our orgasms lasted for a long time, longer than I can count.  
>When we finished I pulled out of her and lay down. She laid down right next to me.<br>Emeral, that was amazing  
>I know Jack<br>Emeral…  
>Yah Jack<br>Thanks for making me a dragon.  
>No problem.<br>Then we slept.

This is my first story but still grade harshly.


	6. day for bike ride

A nice day for a bike ride _by __cindylane1_  
>True Story , Exhibitionism, Masturbation, Voyeurism, Young<p>

Posted: 2007-04-05  
>06:46:04<p>

Report

**Author's infos**  
>Gender: Female Age: Secret Location: NA **Introduction: **It was a very warm late autumn day, a nice day for a bike ride. This is a true story that took place about a year and a half ago. It was a very warm late fall day. We were having a very warm streak, almost record highs. Some years we could have had snow on the ground during this time of year, but it was in the 70's this year.

It was a weekday. Working only part time, I had the day off. My husband of two years owns his own business and takes time off whenever he wants. He took this day off so we could take advantage of the unusual warm weather together.

First, I must tell you that my husband and I have a very open and sexual marriage. We love to have sex with other people, in groups and whenever and wherever we can. We try to keep our sex lives very spicy. It seems like the both of us are always horny.

We decided to take a bike ride on the bike paths around town. Our town has a very extensive network of bike paths that criss-cross the town, passing through several parks and along waterways. The paths are nice to ride since you don't have to put up with too much car traffic.

We had been riding for about an hour when we came to a park near downtown. The park encircles a small lake. We decided to take a break and got off our bikes and sit on a bench looking out over the lake. Being a late fall weekday, the park was very quiet. In fact, we didn't see any people at all. It was very peaceful sitting there next to my husband looking over the lake on a very warm afternoon.

Jake, my husband, started to get frisky with me as he many time does. He was basically teasing me, knowing that we couldn't do anything out in public in broad daylight. He must have been very horny that day (which isn't very unusual for him). He was getting very risky, rubbing his hands all over me (and I mean ALL over).

Jake was making me very horny as well. I looked around and couldn't see anyone in the park but I knew someone could be watching us since the park is surrounded by homes. I told him he better stop but he didn't seem to listen. I then got the idea of going to the restroom. There is a picnic shelter in the middle of the park (only a few hundred feet from where we were) that had restrooms on each end.

I suggested the restroom idea to Jake and he immediately got a flirty smile on his face. He got up and started to walk his bike over to the shelter. I followed with my bike.

I first went into the ladies restroom to scope it out. There were no doors on the stalls so I told Jake to scope out the men's room. They didn't have any doors either but we decided to take a chance. We looked around the park again and still no signs of anybody at all.

We went into the men's side and went to the back stall. The only way someone would catch us were to pass by the sinks, the urinals and all the other stalls to the back of the room.

Jake pulled down his bike shorts and sat down on the toilet. He was already hard. I knew he must have been very horny. I then removed my shorts and sat down on his lap, with my back towards him. I started to grind my crotch into his, rubbing my wet pussy over his cock. He reached his arms around me and started to rub my breasts through my bike shirt. I was getting very excited and turned on. Jake slipped my shirt off over my head and removed my bra. I was completely naked except for my bike shoes.

We continued to rub our crotches together until I felt Jake lift me up and slide his cock inside me. I reached down and started to pinch my clit as he started to pump his cock in and out of me, slowly at first and then picking up the pace. It felt so good having him pump my wet pussy and playing with my nipples at the same time. I think the fact that we were in a public restroom just added to the level of excitement.

After several minutes, I felt my orgasm coming on. But before I could cum, we heard some voices coming from outside the restroom. Jake and I immediately froze, hoping to God they wouldn't come in. I was thinking that we should get dressed, but before we could do anything, the voices entered the men's room…oh shit!

Two boys walked down to the end of the stalls and walked right into our little fun. You can imagine the look on their faces when the saw us. Here I am sitting on my husbands lap with his cock inside me, wearing only my bike shoes. They immediately backed away out of site from us, I'm sure they were more frightened than we were. I guessed the two boys were about 13 or 14. I know there is a Junior High School (middle school) only a few blocks away. They were probably skipping school and were just looking to have some fun.

I didn't know what to do. My husband wasn't giving me any help either. He was hiding behind me, not saying a word. They probably didn't even see him, except for his legs and of course his cock inside me. I'm not sure why I decided to do what I did but I decided to try to act cool and talk to them. I called to them and told them to come back; they didn't have to be embarrassed. One boy slowly eased himself back into view, looking very curious to what we were doing. I could tell by the look on his face that he was very embarrassed for walking in on us but was also very curious.

When he came into view, I asked him if he liked what he sees. He didn't speak but just nodded his head "yes". His friend then moved in so he could see us as well. Jake and I started to fuck again slowly. Both boys had their eyes glued on Jake's cock sliding in and out of my pussy. Just to be on the safe side, I asked if anyone was with them, they said "no".

I then asked them what they liked about what they were looking at. Again they acted very shy and simply pointed at Jakes cock and my pussy. I asked them if they had ever done this. They both replied "no". I asked if they had ever touched a girls pussy before, again two "no" nods. I reached out my hand towards them and asked if they wanted to feel mine. You should have seen the look on their faces, totally petrified.

I was starting to relax by this time and decided to have some fun with them. I reached for their hands and told them to come closer. I took one of the boy's hands in mine and told him not to be afraid, I wasn't going to bite. I took his hand and laid it over my pussy, rubbing it over my clit. The excitement was really turning me on and the look on his face was to die for. He ran his hand up and down my pussy as well as Jake's cock. I asked him if he liked it and he got a big smile on his face. I then took the hand of the other boy and did the same.

I then decided to get more daring and asked the boys if they jerk off. They were totally embarrassed but admitted that they did. I then told them to drop their pants and let me see them do it. A look of shear fear came over their faces as they looked at each other and then back to me. I told them again not to be embarrassed; it is totally natural to do it. I told them that Jake and I do it all the time.

After a little more coaxing from me and Jake (yes he finally started to talk), the two boys slowly started to unzip their pants and pull them down. Two very cute little cocks were pointing right at us, very very hard. I told them to start jerking off. All this time Jack continued to fuck me, a little faster.

We watched for a little while without saying anything. I could tell that both boys were getting very excited by their moans. I then told one boy to come closer to me. He moved closed and I reached out and pulled him even closer. I put my hands around his ass and pulled him to me and took his cock into me mouth. It was such a small cock, allowing me to easily take it all in my mouth.

I sucked on his cock and jerked on the bottom of his shaft with my thumb and two fingers. In no time at all, he was cumming inside my mouth. Again he seemed to be embarrassed but I assured him it was ok. I told him his cum tasted very good.

I looked at the other boy and told him it was his turn. I couldn't believe what he said to me. This shy little boy asked if he could do what he was doing. He was pointing at Jake, he wanted to fuck me. Without hesitation, I removed Jake's cock, stood up, turned around and leaned over Jake so that my ass was pointing towards the two boys. I spread my legs so they had a clear shot to my pussy. I told him to go ahead, fuck me from behind. I think he was a little surprised I went for it. He slowly moved himself behind me and tried to slide his cock between my legs. Jake reached between my legs and guided his cock into my waiting pussy. His cock was so short that he couldn't enter me very far but it still felt really good. I pushed my pelvis back and forth to fuck his cock the best I could. It wasn't too long that he said he was going to cum. I told him to cum inside me, I wanted his sperm inside my pussy. Just as soon as I got those words out of my mouth, I felt his cock explode inside me, his cum shooting inside my pussy.

After he was done, he removed his cock and quickly pulled his pants up and buttoned them. His friend already has his pants back on. They quickly said "thanks" and in a flash left the restroom. I couldn't believe what had just happened but it such was a turn on.

I went back and started to fuck Jake again. This time we were going at it like two wild dogs in heat. After several minutes, we both came at the same time. Our bodies were totally spent, panting furiously.

After we could pull ourselves together, we put our clothes back on and went outside to continue our bike ride. What a wonderful day for a nice bike ride and a very nice fuck!

At School _by __taloncat_  
>Fiction , Exhibitionism, Male Solo, School, Teen, Young<p>

Posted: 2010-05-25  
>20:11:16<p>

Report

**Author's infos**  
>Gender: Male Age: Secret Location: NA **Introduction: **My Day At School When I was younger my parents worked at the school that I went to. I had access to it almost all the time. So I took that to my advantages and used it for more times to expos myself in public.

After school I would just hang out around the school and would walk down to the gym and the way the gym was is there is the stage with a door to the hallway at the back and then beside the stage was the main stairs to come in .there was a door to the playground at the back side of the gym but it was never used until track and field time so I never had to worry about that one.

I would come into the gym and make sure no one was out in the hallway before I cam in. I would go to the far side of the stage so there was about 20 meters from me to the main stairs and there I would pull my pants down to my ankles so it would have to make me walk slow. I would start walking across the front of the stage. The stage is raised so it would hide my lower half from view if anyone came out on the stage when I was walking across in front.

As I walked slowly across the stage I would hear people walk down the hallway because there where still some kids here and some teachers as it was just after school. When I get to the main stairs I would wait and listen to the hallway and make sure I could not here anyone and I would walk out into the main stairs and stand there and count to 10 with my hands over my head so it would lift my shirt up and my dick was in plain view if someone walked by and then I would make my way back to the other side where I started. I would pull my pants up and then go out and walk around a bit to get my nerves back down.

Next I thought I needed to make it little more dangerous so I picked a number out of a hat from 10sec to 60 sec in 10 sec increments. I got 30 so then I would have to count to 30 before I could hide again and if I didn't I would have to punish myself. So I got to my starting point and got my pants down and walked to the main stairs again and this time when I got out there and the middle of the stairs I closed my eyes and started to count I had the biggest hard on thinking that someone could be there watching me and I would not know tell I open my eyes. I got to 30secs and open my eyes and got back be hide cover and no one seen me but it was such a rush to think someone could be there and I wouldn't even have known.

It was getting later in the evening now and all the kids and the teachers are gone and it is just me and my parents that are around cleaning fore about and hour and a half before the girls volley ball team comes back fore practice. So being young and full of come I needed to jack-off and I new the best place to do it. I would look though the girl's lockers and find there gym close and jack-off in there shorts. Off I went to the lockers and I know who's lockers is who's because they were in my class so I looked in one girls locker but she had taken all her close home that night, the next one I looked in left her close there and I knew she was on the volley ball team and would be putting them on in and hour. I started looking though the gym bag and I almost blow my load in my pants her little shirt and shorts here there and her panties she must change them for gym class every time. I could blow a load right into her panties and she would be putting them on like right after. I was thinking maybe I could get her pregnant with the come I left in there I don't know if it would work that way or not but I sure what going to try.

I pull my pants down and take the panties and rap it around my dick so the spot there her cunt will be is right and the end of my dick and I start to jack off I got my eyes closed thinking about getting this girl I like pregnant and it don't take long for me to put a load of cum in this girls panties. After I'm all done Cumming I look at my work and there is lots in there and they are really wet. I start to panic a little think about when she grabs them out of her bag and they are that wet so I think if I get another girl shorts and put some cum on there shorts too she may still put the panties on to play tonight, so I start looking though the other girls lockers and tell I find one with there close still here and grab there shorts and wipe some cum fro the first girls panties on the second girls shorts and then put them all back where I got them from.

After about 20 more mins its time for the volleyball players to show up and I'm just watching the volleyball thinking about the girl with my cum in her shorts and the other one with my cum running right into her cunt every time she moves. Just thinking about it I got a hard on and needed to jack off again you know us young kids and the cum we have so I went back to my class room and looked though the teachers desk because my teacher was one hot bitch. I found some stuff she used all the time and jacked off on to them and then put them back into the desk. After that it was getting to the time that my parents were getting done and ready to go home so I got my stuff and headed home myself.

After I ate supper at home I would head back to the school and go play on the playground. I would undo my button on my pants and leave the zipper up and start across the monkey bars and every bar I crossed my zipper would go down a little father tell my pants were totally undo and I would have to be spreading my legs to keep my pants up or they would fall right down. Even doing that my cock would still be out just my pants would be right under so it still looked like I had pants on.

After I get across I would go to the big slide, it was a tube slide. I would pull my pants right down to my ankles and hop into the slide and stop myself halfway down and just sit in there holding myself up inside the slide for like 2 mins and then I would have to let myself down the rest of the way not knowing if anyone was walking down the street or even came to the playground .

Band camp _by __chattysf_  
>True Story , Exhibitionism, Voyeurism, Young, Written by women<p>

Posted: 2010-02-11  
>20:59:25<p>

Report

**Author's infos**  
>Gender: Female Age: 37 Location: South Dakota <strong>Introduction: <strong>One of my earliest experiences OK, so I never went to band camp. I just liked the title and doesn't bible camp count? Either way the camps teach kids more than what they were intended. Now I lost my virginity when I was 14, and I was 12 when this story happened, so obviously I am not getting laid in this one. It was still and erotic and exciting summer for me.

Every summer since I could remember I had gone to the same bible camp by the lake. This was actually the last year I could go to this one since it was only through sixth grade. It is around this age that most people notice their bodies changing. Even more important is boys notice your body changing and you notice theirs! This was the first year that I really started looking at boys, and girls for that matter, as sexual beings.

The camp started off as usual. You know, check in, ice breakers, cabin assignments. We stayed in four person cabins and I was excited to see that my assigned roommates were good friends. Shelly, Pam, Stacy, and I were roommates last year too and had a ton of fun. This year all of our conversations centered on boys. Who was cute, who was mean, and who has had their first kiss. Of the four of us only Stacy had kissed a boy, and I mean a real kiss not just a pack. Of course we all wanted to know what it was like. The gossip and chatter continued until the camp counselor made us turn out the lights.

We did the usual camp stuff for a couple of days. Summer camp routines are pretty standard. Things got interesting about the third day when a group of us was swimming. We were rough housing in the water when suddenly I felt my bikini bottoms drop to my knees! One of the boys, Jared, had de-pants me! It was lake water so it was murky enough that nobody saw anything, but I was embarrassed. Strangely though I was also a little excited. OK, a lot excited.

I was still a scrawny pre-teen. I was cute, about 4'8 and 80lbs. I had brown sun lightened hair and blue eyes. I was still wearing the training bra as my budding tits were not quite an A cup yet and was just starting to get a little peach fuzz between my legs. Like most girls my age I was very self conscious about my body, so when my bikini bottoms came off I was conflicted with thoughts of someone might see me contrasted with someone thought I was attractive enough they wanted to see me. As I am now older and wiser I see how ridiculous those thoughts were because since I was wearing a bikini there was not much more of me people could see.

That night in our cabin all we talked about was what happened at the lake. We debated what it meant and why Jared would do it. Pam suggested that maybe Jared though I was cute. Then Shelly stood up and said if that was the case why didn't he try it with me? She was not being conceited; everyone thought Shelly was destined to be a model. The most developed of the four of us she was almost 5' tall 95 lbs with perfect skin and blond hair. She had sparkling blue eyes. She was also developing nice tits as she was already wearing a real bra, A cup. As she stood in front of us in her panties and t-shirt showing off her long legs, we all agreed that my being cute was not the only reason. Finally Stacy suggested that we just ask Jared. Plans were made to do just that the next day.

Plan A did not work since we couldn't get him alone. Plan B did not fare any better so we went to plan C, desperation. Pam and Stacy snuck out after lights out and went to Jared's cabin. After about ten minutes they came back, and so did Jared with his best friend Brian. Trying not to draw the attention of any counselors that might still be up, we whispered in the dark cabin our question, why did he do it? With a devilish grin on his face Jared told up they wanted to see a naked girl, and I was the easiest one to get to.  
>Pam then surprised us when she piped in that she wanted to see a naked boy but that didn't mean she was going to embarrass anyone. We all kind of went silent for a second before Brian stated the obvious. They wanted to see a naked girl, we were curious about naked boys, why didn't we just show each other what we wanted? We were quiet again for a minute before Stacy broke the silence with "I'm in." Stacy was the least developed of the four of us. She was 4'6 65 lbs. She still looked like a little girls with brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a training bra, not out of necessity but to fit in. I backed her up a second later with "me too." Shelly and Pam the followed suit. The boys were very excited.<p>

Stacy and I started since we agreed first. I pulled off my sweat pants while Stacy took off her shirt. I took a deep breath and pulled off my shirt, I wasn't wearing a bra for bed so now everybody could see my tits. Stacy was wearing her bra so she pulled off her shorts next. Shelly started stripping then too, pulling off her sweatpants. I pulled my panties down so I was the first one naked. Stacy was next when she pulled hers down and Shelly was naked very soon after. We had to encourage Pam to start. She was the chubby one of the group. Having brown hair and brown eyes she was the same height as me, 4'8. She also weighed 105 and had very developed A cup tits. Finally she did strip revealing a tuft of brown hair around her pussy.

We all stood there self consciously as the two boys checked us out. That was until Shelly reminded them it was their turn. They tried to run out the door, but I stood in front of it. Jared ran into me and pressed my naked body tight against the door. It was only a second but I had a rush of feeling from it. Finally the guys relented and stood in the middle of the room ready to strip. Brian started by taking off his shirt and Jared followed. They both then pulled off their shorts so they were standing there in their briefs. When they hesitated to go further they had four naked girls heckling them until they finished.

At that age I would not be able to estimate the size of the boys, but they were both hard and it was obvious that Jared was bigger. We were all quiet as we just stared at each other's bodies. Finally Pam told us we better get dressed and get to bed. We all started grabbing our clothes and dressing as quickly as possible. I was the last one dressed because I could not find my panties. Finally I just put everything else on as the boys were long gone.

The next morning at breakfast when I sat down I noticed the four boys from Jared's cabin looking at me. They would whisper a bit then stare at me some more. That's when I put two and two together, Jared had taken my missing panties and shown everyone in his cabin. Who knows what he told them about how he got them. I couldn't even look over there, I was too embarrassed.

After breakfast I caught up to Jared and told him I wanted them back. He grinned and told me to get them back I would need to come to his cabin after lights out and get them. When I told my cabin mates they were shocked. First they told me not to go, then after further discussion we decided I should go, but take Stacy for back up.

When we got to his cabin all four guys were watching us. In addition to Jared and Brian, Marcus, one of the black kids at camp, and Joe were there. We stood just inside the door and asked where my panties were at. Jared held them up and said I would have to earn them back. Stacy asked what I needed to do. Jared said that Marcus and Joe had not seen a naked girl before and to get my panties back I would need to strip.  
>Stacy told me not to, it wasn't worth it. I took a deep breath and told them I would just to end it. I took my shirt off and handed it to Stacy. I then took off my pajama pants and did the same. The guys couldn't believe their plan worked as I stood in my bra and panties. I let my boobs free next with Stacy grabbing my bra from me and then stepped out of my panties. Naked with my hands on my hips I demanded my panties back. Jared laughed and told me not yet as the other guys looked at him confused.<p>

Jared said I could get them back after I kissed all of them. I told them fine and walked over to Brian. I couldn't believe my first kiss was like this, but I dealt with it. Kissing Brian was nothing special, just a long pack on the lips. He thought it was great though. Joe was next, he kissed about the same and had a big grin on his face when he was done. Marcus was different. He opened his mouth a little and slid his tongue into my mouth. He then grabbed my bare ass with both hands and pulled me close. I pretended to try to pull away to keep up appearances, but I was liking it. I could feel my pussy swelling and moisture developing between my legs. I also felt his cock pressing through his pants and pushing against be stomach. I finally pushed away and pretended to be offended, but I think that kiss was the source of my longtime fantasy to fuck a black guy.

Jared was last, if he had been first the others would have had a hard time matching it, but since he was after Marcus, it was a letdown. Jared also slipped me his tongue but the passion wasn't there. I broke it off as soon as he reached up to grab my tit. He gave me my panties back, but before I could get dressed Joe yells out counselor. Stacy and I hid in the closet, my naked body pressed against her clothed one. In such a small space it was only seconds before the only thing I noticed was the musky smell of my wet pussy. Marcus had really gotten to me. Stacy noticed it too, but thankfully did not say anything. After listening to several yes sirs and no sirs, the counselor left and Stacy and I poured out of the closet.

I put my clothes on as quick as possible, grabbed my extra panties, then Stacy and I raced back to our cabin. Of course the other two wanted to know what happened so we told them. Of course I fielded the questions of what was it like and the "you slut" jokes before we went to bed for the night. I did not sleep well that night; I kept thinking about what happened and started thinking maybe I was a slut. I eventually decided that if I was a slut, at least it was fun. While nothing more happened until the end of camp, those two nights were on all of our minds. I know because in my cabin we talked about them every night.  
>When the last night of camp rolled around we were about to go to sleep when we heard a knock at the window. It was Jared and Brian. We let them in and asked what they wanted. They told us they wanted to apologize for the way they treated me when they stole my panties. I accepted their apology and told them it wasn't all bad. They stuck around and talked with us for a bit before Pam suggested a game of truth or dare. We all thought that would be fun for the last night there.<p>

It started innocent enough, mostly truths. Of course I was asked who was the best kisser, (I lied and said Jared) and the guys were asked who had the best body naked (Shelly hands down.) Then the dares started. I was dared to take my clothes off. I figured everyone in there had seen me naked before, so I did it. That started a trend and soon everyone was naked. Then things got interesting, the two guys ended up kissing all four girls. We were daring the guys to feel each other's tits, the guys were daring us to feel each other's tits. We dared the guys to measure their cocks, but couldn't find a ruler so that one was passed. Then we were sucking tits. Hormones were out of control.

It all came to a head when Jared grabbed a giant tootsie roll off Pam's bed. Not the huge ones that are as big as your arm, but the ones that are like five of the smaller ones. He then dared me to put it in my pussy and leave it there for a round. I took the unwrapped tootsie roll. I had never put anything in me before, not even a tampon. Everyone was quiet waiting to see what I would do. Finally I did it, I spread my legs and pushed the tootsie roll between my lips. I really can't describe what it felt like. As soon as my body realized something wanted in my pussy was slimy wet. It felt weird and foreign as it spread me open. I left one section out so I could pull it out when it was time. Brian then dared Pam to be the one to pull it out when it was time.

Shelly, then got evil. She dared Stacy to give Brian a hand job. Stacy did it, becoming the first to actually feel a cock. Pam just took a truth, while Stacy got revenge daring Shelly to give Jared a hand job. All of this took awhile and I was sitting there with my legs spread and a tootsie roll up my twat. When it was finally my turn I dared Jared to eat the tootsie.

Pam pulled it from me, leaving me with an odd empty feeling. The tootsie roll itself was misshapen as my body heat had partly melted it inside me (never again by the way, I was leaking chocolate for a week and it didn't really stop until I had my period.) It was slimy from being melted and covered in my juices. Jared took it and slowly took a bite. He pretended not to like it, but the next bite he licked my juices off the rest before eating the tootsie roll.

After that we decided it was late and the boys had to get back. Shelly and Stacy volunteered to walk them back. I thought that was odd but didn't say anything. Shelly was back in about five minutes, but didn't know where Stacy was. About a half an hour later Stacy came back crying. Her and Brian had slipped off behind the cabin. It started as just kissing but then she wanted to know what it would feel like with something inside of her. She had sex with Brian outside the cabin. Of course we wanted to know what it was like and she told us it hurt at first but Brian she let him thrust into her a couple of times before making him stop. He told her she needed to finish what she started so she sucked him until he came. While it was not glamorous, Stacy became the first one of my friends to get fucked.

We all saw each other at school that fall. While we were a little tense around each other, I kept picturing the guys naked and I am sure they were doing the same with us, we got over it quick. Life went on.

Brandi and Her Step Dad: Freaky Friday _by __fetishVamp_  
>Fiction , Cum Swallowing, Exhibitionism, Masturbation, Young, Written by women<p>

Posted: 2010-05-21  
>18:42:19<p>

Report

**Author's infos**  
>Gender: Female Age: 23 Location: NA **Introduction: **The story of how this dirty little girl started a nasty affair with her step dad **Brandi and Her Step-Dad: Freaky Friday**

It hadn't taken very long. Just three months after her new stepfather had moved in,  
>and Brandi was having an illicit affair with him, and all right under her pretentious<br>mother's nose. She would have never imagined such a thing possibe; For one, she had despised the  
>intrusion Jason and his young daughter Stephanie had brought to her home. Her mother was a<br>workaholic, rarely at home, and that had suited the dirty-minded preteen just fine. It gave her all the free time she needed  
>to explore her tight young body, look up any nasty thing she wanted on her computer, and then finger-fuck herself to<br>oblivion, spending hours cumming without interruption or fear of getting caught.

And two, the things she and Jason did...they went far beyond anything her young mind would have imagined on its own. When she  
>thought about what she was now capable of, her tiny pussy leaked like crazy.<p>

Jason had changed everything by marrying her mother and moving into their home. At first it was annoying; there was always  
>someone around, and Brandi had had to start sneaking her fingers into her ever-dripping cunt late at night or just before<br>school. For one, there was only one computer, so her acces to the porn she loved to watch as she worked herself over was limited.  
>Her new step-dad always seemed to be hovering around, or hogging the thing himself; yet another reason she used to despise him for living here. Then there<br>was little Stephanie. She was a sweet, very cute little 4 year old, always so full of energy, which annoyed her to no end. She never left  
>Brandi alone; always wanting to play dress up whenever she got home from school, or asking irritating questions, or sneaking into her<br>room as a game, just as she was about to make herself cum grinding against her hand under her covers. There had been moments Stephie  
>drove her so crazy, she had wished she could just slap her or abuse her in some way, to really show her which girl ran this house.<p>

Needless to say, it had been a very frustrating first 3 months.

Then, 3 weeks ago, it had all changed. Brandi had been up late on a Friday night, waiting impatiently for everyone to go to bed, trying  
>to ignore the "itch" between her legs. School had sucked that week, and at home, there hadn't been a whole lot of oppurtunities for her to get in<br>some "quality" time on her computer. During that long week, Brandi remembered how her mind had spun up constant fantasies, driving her crazy,  
>until she was ready to explode. She had been so desperate to watch a cock plunging into some wet juicy pussy, to see it throbbing in a<br>grown mans hand as he pushed it into some innocent looking teenager's mouth...The urge to finger herself had been overwhelming, but she  
>had stayed determined and waited until everyone had gone to bed that night.<p>

She sat alone on the couch, wearing only a tight blue Abercrombie and Fitch t-shirt that only came down to her belly button, leaving her smooth, flat stomach exposed,  
>and a pair of flimsy pink pajama bottoms. When she was sure everyone had gone to bed, finally, she found a ppv adult film that sounded filthy on the satellite,<br>and after confirming the purchase, excitedly pushed play. Her mother would never know; she was always in such a rush, she usually just wrote the checks  
>and paid the bills, never bothering to really look at any of them.<p>

The film began with a young 18-year-old redhead with light freckles, dressed in a cheerleader uniform, wearing no panties, fingering herslef on a playground swing.  
>Brandi's small cunt was instantly wet, as she imagined what the scene had in store for her. She stood and peeled off her pajama bottoms, revealing her own naked,<br>bald slit underneath. As she watched a large man with a huge, engorged cock enter the scene on the screen, Brandi sat back on the couch and spread her legs wide.  
>With her eyes never leaving the screen, she felt underneath the couch cushions where she had hidden her favorite hair brush. All week, Brandi had been teasing and<br>driving herself crazy, horny as fuck, waiting for the moment she could let loose. She glanced briefly at the fat handle of her brush, and smiled wickedly to  
>herself. "This is gonna be fun", she anxiously moaned, tapping the handle against her swollen clit.<p>

Turning her attention back to the screen, she watched as the little teen stopped fingering her very small, very pink gash and reached out with one hand, grabbing hold  
>of the muscular man's cock. Brandi slowly pushed the end of her hairbrush past her pussy lips just as the girl on screen smiled and brought the fat cock to her mouth.<br>Brandi shivered as she watched, thinking to herself "There's no way that thing will fit," but knowing it would. The man wasted no time, as he groaned and, grabbing hold  
>of a clump of the girl's red hair, began forcefully face-fucking into the teen's small mouth. The pink lip gloss that had been so carefully placed onto the teen's lips<br>smeared and came off, as the thick dick in her mouth pushed in and out, over and over, stretching the young teen's lips to the maximum. Brandi lost all control, pushing  
>her toy into her pussy a little more, before pulling<br>it back out again, then plunging it back inside a few inches, listening to the wet sloshing sound it made as it re-entered her cunt. On the screen, the young girl was gagging  
>and slobbering spit all over her juicy meat stick. It dribbled in long strings down onto her red and white uniform top.<p>

Just as Brandi started to feel her first cum creeping up her thighs, her eyes widened as another man with an even larger cock came up behind the girl as she sat on  
>the swing, gobbling the first man's dick as if it were her last meal. He pulled gently on the girl's waist, until her cute little ass hung over the swing, and the<br>camera switched angles to show her pert little butt and small pink slit exposed and slightly stretched open from the way she was sitting. Brandi's first orgasm  
>overtook her, and she ground the brush against her wet clit, her pussy drooling her cum all over her hand. She bit her lip, and kept her hand steady, until the<br>amazing spasms subsided and the sparks cleared from her eyes.

But as was always the case, her first cum was just the beginning. Brandi had discovered, over the course of her short but extensive experimenting, that  
>the first orgasm was just a warmup for the many more she could bring on. She looked towards the wide screen of the television again, just as the camera focused on<br>the second man's fat cock pushing slowly onto the young teen's tight, barely exposed gash. He tugged back on the swing, pulling her up and back so that he could  
>get a good angle on her as he fucked into her, and she groaned, still bent over at the waist, her mouth stretched wide around the pistoning cock of the first guy.<p>

Brandi wasted no time, plunging the hairbrush handle roughly back into her sopping wet slit, grunting almost too loud at the intensely pleasureable intrusion.  
>On screen, the men were hammering away at the freckled-face redhead, slamming her back and forth on the swing as she moaned and screamed between breaths, whenever<br>the first cock was pulled from her drooling mouth for a breif second. Brandi began thrusting her hips up to meet her hand, ramming the brush handle into her cunt  
>again and again, so excited and horny now she didn't care if anyone heard her gasps and moans. She had never been so turned on; but the combination of prolonging this<br>moment of ecstacy all week, and the hot movie on her televsion ( and maybe even the slight possibility that she might get caught, fucking her teenage pussy in the family  
>living room ) was proving too much for her young body to take. Her pussy clenched tightly onto the handle again, soaking her fingers and palm with more sticky<br>juices, making wet splattering sounds when they squeezed out from around the fat black handle stuffed snugly into her small vagina.

Her climax continued for what seemed liked minutes, and her spasms were so great she almost fell to the floor. Looking up, just as the screen went black for a moment, she  
>thought she saw the reflection of her stepfather Jason in the kitchen dining room, looking in. But then the screen was again filled with images of the small redheaded teen,<br>now straddling the first guy's cock as he sat on a park bench. Brandi froze for a moment, wondering if she had seen what she thought she saw. Too afraid to turn and look, she  
>crawled back against the back of the couch, closing her legs, feeling her creamy juices puddling between her smooth thighs.<p>

She reached around with her right hand, searching for the remote in a vain attempt to maybe stop the movie and possibly hide what she had been doing. But the remote was  
>nowhere to be found, having slipped between the cushions or under the couch during her frantic movements. So Brandi sat there, not sure what to do, as the scene on her<br>television continued to play out. The redheaded young girl had removed her top, and her small but firm tits moved up and down with the motion of her riding the first man's  
>cock. His dick looked enormous at this angle, and despite herself and the fear that maybe her stepfather had seen her ( and was possibly still watching ), she felt<br>herself getting worked up again, and slowly let her hand fall between her legs. The brush had disappeared, probably to the same place as the remote control, but at  
>this point, Brandi was so worked up, her fingers would do just fine.<p>

She slipped first one, then two long fingers completely into her tight preteen pussy. Without thinking about it, she again spread her legs, just a little at first, but then  
>all the way as she began to work her fingeres in and out faster and faster, deeper and deeper, just as the teen on screen slowed down and, looking behind her, motioned for<br>the second guy to come over. Raising her red and white cheerleading skirt, she told the second guy to put his cock in her tight teenage ass. Stroking it furiously, the man  
>wasted no time fulfilling her request, and without even so much as a spit-lube, shoved his fat dick into her small brown star, filling both of the teen's tight holes<br>at the same time. The men then proceeded to double fuck her small body roughly, grunting obscenties at her, calling her "a little whore", "a cum slut", and "a cunt who was  
>addicted to cocks".<p>

Brandi had never seen or heard anything like this. Her mind went crazy with lust, and she lost control, no longer caring where she was or if she got caught. "Fuck her stepfather,"  
>she thought,even if he was still watching. This had been her house first, and if he was such a perv that he was standing around watching his 12 year-old step-daughter finger-fuck her pussy,<br>then she would really give him a show. She pulled her t-shirt above her small, B-Cup breasts, then spread her legs on the couch as wide as she could get them. As she watched the men in  
>the movie pound their teenage fucktoy furiously, sliding their cocks alternately in and out of her tiny asshole and tight, wet, pink gash, she plunged three of her fingers roughly<br>into her slobbering cunt, slamming her fingers just as hard as the men on screen were slamming into their little whore. She bit down on her lip again, hard, as the intense  
>pleasure coursed through her body, heightened by a sense of fear and determination, and the dirty scene playing out before her on the screen. The men continued calling the girl<br>names, and she was almost sobbing, begging for them to fuck her harder and harder, her voice high pitched and full of ecstacy.

Then the scene went black again, and Brandi glanced up quickly, trying to see if her stepfather was really there, hiding in the dining room, spying on her actions.  
>But the screen filled again, a closeup now of the redheaded teen's gorgeous, freckled face, her mouth opened in a small 'O' shape, her little pink tongue slightly out and<br>over her full pink lips. Brandi could hear the wet 'slap, whack, slap' of cocks offscreen, and the men grunting as they jerked themselves off. Occassionally one of their  
>bloated, purple cockheads would slip onto the screen and touch the little teen's cheek, and the girl would smile and look over at it.<p>

Brandi's legs quivered, and she felt a huge orgasm racing through her pussy, up through her thighs and down her spine. She had never been so turned on, so absolutely  
>overcome with lust, and she knew this was going to be an amazing cum. She rammed her fingers ruthlessly into her snatch again and again, her hand covered in cream, watching<br>the screen intently, curious on how it would end. Without warning, her orgasm exploded, just as the two men on screen grunted and began to blow their cum onto the teen's  
>cute little face. Ribbons of white, snotty cum rained down over the teen's forehead, then the freckles on her cheeks. Brandi almost screamed, except that the intensity<br>of her cum kept the scream caught in her throat, and she watched with wide-open eyes as her orgasm racked her young body like nothing else she had ever experienced. The men  
>on screen continued their deluge of their young fucktoy's face, spraying sticky load after sticky load of sloppy cum onto the bridge of her pert little nose, over her lips<br>and onto her outstretched tongue. They finished by aiming into her mouth, firing off a few small gobs, filling her mouth with goo.

Suddenly, as if in a dream, Brandi felt a hand on her forehead, and her head was snapped backwards until she was looking up at her naked-at-the-waist step dad. He was  
>furiously jerking on his fat, long cock, and even though none of it made sense through the fog of her still ongoing orgasm, Brandi couldn't take her eyes off of his<br>wet, slippery cockmeat. Totally without warning, the slit at the tip of the huge, purple headed cock being jerked just inches from her face opened up, and before Brandi had a  
>chance to register what was happening, belched forth two successive and thick ribbons of sperm that splattered against her forehead and eyes as if she were being slapped.<br>Brandi reflexively closed her eyes, and without even thinking about it first, opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, just like the girl in the movie. She heard Jason  
>grunt deeply and say "Yes, you fucking little preteen cum whore!" and then felt more thick cum hit her face, nose, and chin. She could feel it as it ran down in small<br>rivers over her cheeks, down her nose, only to be replaced with more gobs of warm, snotty jizz. Her eyes were glued shut with the stuff, and she could now taste the salty-sweet  
>mixture as it rolled down into her open mouth, mixing with the strings that had landed on her tongue and stuck to her braces.<p>

Then it stopped. The hand that had had a hold of her strawberry blond hair let go, and her head hung down in exhasution as she struggled to get her breath. She swallowed  
>the cum in her mouth, wincing at the strange taste, then waited to see if Jason would say or do anything. After a long moment, she slowly wiped cummy globs from her eye sockets, then<br>cautiously opened her eyes, only to find that she was alone again in the living room, her t-shirt splattered with sperm, her small tits covered as well. In that moment,  
>Brandi felt changed, like she had just been used as a cum dump. In the back of her mind she was screaming "My step dad just used me like a piece of meat!", but her pussy<br>tingled and creamed at those words, at the thought of how much she had turned him on, the power her small body had on a grown man.

As she sat there, a sloppy, wrecked mess on her mother's living room floor, cum dripping from her so-innocent looking face, she couldn't help but think about how  
>much she liked the feeling, and the nastiness of the entire situation. And she smiled...<p>

Bus ride to sex _by __A-Nice18x7_  
>True Story , Consensual Sex, Exhibitionism, Hardcore, JobPlace-of-work, Male/Female, Oral Sex

Posted: 2008-05-24  
>12:08:50<p>

Report

**Author's infos**  
>Gender: Male Age: Secret Location: NA **Introduction: **An incident similiar to this happened to me a few yaers ago then a hot online friend and I exchanged some private messages and the following story resulted. I travel quite a bit for business purposes. As I step onto the crowded bus she immediately catches my eye. She is "displaying" her superb breasts, albiet unintentionally, becuase she has to hold onto the overhead bar for stability.

Fortunately there is space for me to move in behind her. I take up a position very close to her. How much can I get by with? How much can I blame on the crowded condition of the bus, the swaying of the bus as we stop, take off, turn?

I have no idea how long she will be on the bus so I decide to be rather bold, rather quick!

I have a very nice view of her succulent 36C breasts as they are pushed up and are pushing against the restraint of her v-neck blouse as she stretches her arm up to grasp the handrail.

At the first stop I allow my body to contact hers slightly. She seems not to notice. As the bus accelerates I sway back but keep the gap between us smaller than it was originally.

At the next stop a repeat performance. This happens 3 more times. I feel a stirring in my loins, a heat emanating from my core and spreading through my entire body. My cock stirs and becomes semi-rigid.

A sudden braking by the bus to avoid a car catches me off guard and causes me to press my groin against her hip! I feel the warmth of her body through the material that separates us! Did she feel me I wonder?

At the next stop the person in the seat next to me gets off. I offer the seat to her and she accepts. More people get on so it is not unreasonable for me to keep my current position which is right next to her, my groin at shoulder height to her.

As she squeezed past me to get to the seat I felt an incredible amount of heat radiating from her. I seemed to detect a bit of color in her cheeks, a slight flush maybe?

This emboldens me, my member is now rock hard! I throw caution to the wind and let my contact with her shoulder linger, well beyond anything that could be blamed on the crowded condition of the bus or its erratic movements. She does not object, seems to like it.

I now maintain a steady contact - my groin rubbing her shoulder, just two pieces of cloth keeping my hot member from touching her creamy, pale flesh!

I move my hips in time with the movements of the bus, keeping contact with her all the while! This is her stop!

When she stands to disembark she looks me in the eye and whispers "if you want to continue, follow me".

My heart immediately jumps into overdrive, my respiration increases and a flood of heat courses through my body as I follow her off the bus!

I step down from the bus and look around. For a moment I don't see her and I wonder if she ran off. But there she is, leaning against the nearby mail box. She barely meets my gaze; a quick glance of her dark brown eyes, absorbing my features and my build.

The slightest hint of a smile crosses her lips, but then she turns away and starts walking. I follow. Her jeans cling to her hips, riding a little low, exposing her lower back. She is wearing a green woollen jacket that's modest, pulled tight around her frame. As she walks, I can see her move to unzip it a little before sliding her hands into her pockets.

It's a leisurely stroll, keeping her almost within reach, but she steps it up every time she hears my footsteps behind her, so that I am kept behind her, watching her hips sway, appreciating the curve of her thighs, the way her jeans flare slightly over her calves, and how her heeled boots make her legs look longer, drawing attention to her ass.

I follow her to a quieter lane. Dusk is beginning to set in. The odd cyclist whizzes past, but otherwise no pedestrians venture here. She pauses, her heart pounding, leaning against the rough brick wall. Her pussy is aching in her panties, clenching and unclenching the way it does every time she has the urge to be fucked hard. She looks over at me, a perfect stranger and she is suddenly conscious about the way my eyes travel over the thin camisole beneath her jacket, travelling low over her breasts.

Her nipples harden unconsciously at the thrill of being eyed by me and at my mercy. She stays very still. It's my move.

The time on the bus, the teasing walk, the occasional seductive glance back at me have all combined to flood my body with hormones giving me a raging erection. This taking a bit longer than I had hoped and I am feeling a little trepidation. Just as my hopes are in jeopardy she stops and leans up against the brik wall! A shot of adrenaline shoots through my body.

I stride up to her and place my hands on the wall just above her shoulders, pausing to drink in her beauty with my blue eyes, filling myself with her sensual aura. I feel the heat rising from her body, see the rise and fall of her breasts with each heavy breath she takes.

I see no one around and know if I continue I will not be able to stop! I lean in and kiss her passionately, firmly, my tounge parting her lips, intertwining with hers as I let my weight press against her, pinning her against the brick wall.

She feels my hard cock pressing urgently against her, the heat of it setting her afire!  
>I feel her erect nipples pressing into my chest concentrating sensations of pleasure as they press into me, branding me with their heat.<p>

As we continue this heated embrace I begin to rotate my hips, grinding my cock against her, pressing her tighter against the wall. Her hands begin to wander over my body checking out what her eyes have not yet been able to see. I pull back from our kiss and begin to kiss her cheek, her neck, her ear lobe. I nip her earlobe, flick it lightly with my tounge, nip it again.

I brush aside her silky brown hair and bury my face in her neck where I begin to kiss her smooth, hot flesh! I move my left hand down, slide it between us, to her breast. I roughly massage it, pinching her nipple through the thin material of her top. My other hand drops to her pussy.

The heat is incredible! I cup her mound in my hand, feeling a hint of moistness through her jeans. There is no stopping now!

I glance around, still no one in the area. I notice an alcove just a few feet away. The dusk has cast a deep shadow in it, leaving just enough light for us to see each other well, but subdued enough that a passing cyclist would likely not notice.

I grab her by the shoulders and move her to the alcove and urgently push her back against the bricks. I hurriedly unzip her woolen jacket and peel it off. I see her erect nipples protruding through her camisole, see the sweet skin on the swell of her breasts as they rise and fall with each breath. God what a wonderful sight!

I pull the delicate material of her camisole up, bunching it up above her breasts. I totally expose those succulent orbs! Her hands move to my cock, urgently stroking and squeezing it through the material of my pants. Precum is beginning to soak the material.

I drop down and take one of her nipples into my hot mouth, sucking firmly and rapidly flicking my tounge across the tip of it! She sucks in a deep breath through clenched teeth, an electric jolt courses through her body, her pussy spasms with anticipation of the good, hard fuck to come!

I reach down and unfasten her jeans. She begins to open my pants and unleash my engorged cock.

Just as she is about to get it out I drop down. Using both hands I unfasten her pants, grabbing them along with her panties and with one quick, urgent motion I pull them down to her ankles.

I stand back up, pausing along the way to quickly stroke my talented tounge across her clit. The intoxicating, sweet aroma of her pussy inflames me further. Her neatly trimmed brown hair frames those succulent pussy lips perfectly. The dim light glistens off the sweet nectar seeping from her pussy. The nub of her excited clit barely protudes from those puffy lips.

As I stand I drop my pants exposing my cock to the cooling air. She gasps with delight and desire and drops down. The rough stones of the walk grabbing at the flesh of her knees and she takes the head of my cock between those perfect lips, swirling her tounge around and tasting my sweet precum, lapping up the copious amount that has slicked my cock head.

This is outstanding, but not what I so urgently want at the moment! I reach down under her arms to pull her up. As she feels the pressure of my hands pulling her up she quickly runs my 7.5" cock deep into her mouth, sucking hard and tonguing it as I pull her up and off of my cock!

I quickly turn her around and bend her over. The rough bricks bite into the palms of her hands as she braces herself, preparing for and wanting a hard fucking.

I spread her legs as much as the jeans around her ankles will allow. I grasp my cock and slide the head of it up and down between her magnificent ass cheeks. She quivers with delight and anticipation.

The friction of her cheeks on my saliva and precum slicked cock head send waves of intense pleasure from the sensitive head of my cock to the core of my being! I press my cock harder against her and continue rubbing it up and down from her asshole to her clit. Her pussy is on fire!

The sensation of my cock sliding across her asshole, parting those succulent pussy lips, gliding past her entrance and across her clit makes her tingle, like a thousand bees are buzzing inside of her!

I tap the head of my rampant member agsinst her clit, making her jump slightly with each tap! What a comely sight - her beautiful ass moving in reaction to my cock tapping her clit!

Her sweet nectar is trickling down her thighs. Precum is leaking from my cock. I stroke it once again up to her asshole, pausing slightly, rubbing the head of it over and around her nether entrance, pushing slightly! But that is not what I want right now, hopefully another time!

I must have that hot pussy now! I aim my cock at the entrance to her hot pussy and slide it between her swollen lips! I grab her waist and push my cock deep into her! She sucks in a deep breath and arches her back as she feels that hot flesh spear her inflamed pussy! God that is so hot, so wet, so tight! My balls rest against her lips. As I pause slightly she feels my cock twitching with each beat of my heart, so deep inside of her.

I begin to urgently fuck that hot pussy. With each stroke she feels my crown rub against her outer lips then feels my balls slam against her clit. We both know it will not be long now, the anticipation, the teasing leading up to this has had us hovering on the verge of orgasm!

What a sight - my cock plunging in and out of those succulent lips! The sound of my stomach slapping against her ass echos within the walls of our little area.

She begins to moan loudly with each powerful thrust, a familiar sensation building deep within her loins, spreading through her body! I sense this and it drives my passion higher.

I smack one of those lovely ass cheeks as I continue to fuck her pussy hard! The sound of the smacks echoing off the walls of our enclave and crashing into the echos of my stomach slapping her ass! I wet my middle finger and slide it deeply into her asshole. This puts her into overdrive! I feel the cum building, getting ready to spurt out of my cock! I sense her orgasm nearing. I bend over enough to reach under and grab one of those magnificent tits. I pull on it, massage it, pinch the nipple as I pull on it in unison with my cock slamming her pussy and my finger sawing in and out of her ass!

She screams, muffles it, and groans loudly as her orgasm racks her body! I pound her pussy harder, seemingly trying to drive my balls into her pussy also! I feel that hot cunt clenching my cock and - OMG - I erupt! I bite my tounge to keep from crying out, every muscle in my body contracts as I pump three hot spurts of cum inside of her pussy! I feel it begin to leak out around my cock, along with her cunt juice! Our orgasm ebbs, then subsides!

I slide my cock out of her well used cunt and stand her up, turn her around, wrap my arms around her and kiss her warmly.

I whisper in her ear - "that was fantastic" - and nestle my face against her neck!

She runs her fingers through my hair, breathless, feeling my warm cum still trickling down her thighs, making a wet trail down her legs. She realizes she does not know my name, nor do I know hers. A perfect stranger has just buried his warm, hard cock into her throbbingly wet pussy.

She shivers at the thought, half in fearful disbelief and half in pleasure, and reaches down to scoop the cum off her skin with her finger before it cools in the evening air. Leaning back a bit, stroking her thumb over her cheek, she makes sure I look straight into her eyes as her tongue slips out, wet and pink, and licks my creamy jism right off her finger.

She swallows and licks her glistening lips clean before smiling at me in a rather shy yet playfully naughty manner.

Driven by the taste of my cum she drops back down and takes my semi-rigid cock balls deep into her mouth. She sucks hard and slowly slides her lips up the shaft. She wraps her soft fingers around it and milks tha last bit of cum out as her tongue bathes the head of my cock.

Then with a quick wriggle she pulls her jeans back up while I shield her from the gaze of passers-by with my body. She re-arranges her camisole. Her heavy breasts still heave from the excitement of being roughly fucked. I can see them rise and fall, hear her breath quicken and slow, feel the warmth of her thrilled body against mine.

She reaches into her purse and retrieves a piece of paper and a pen. Scribbling something down, she slides the paper into my back pocket, taking a moment to teasingly grope my ass. Then she ducks under my arm and hastens off with rapid strides.


	7. mix n match

**Mix And Match:**

Flame sighed. He was laying in bed next to Ember, staring at the grey granite that made the caves walls, every crack and bump was noticed by his eyes but his mind registered none of it. He was fidgety and restless lying there, he had sexual cravings but he was unwilling to try anything with Ember. He loved her but they had a problem. They had become bored of each other in bed. They were both very sexually motivated during the early times of their relationship; of course at the time it had been a wonderful experience but now they knew each other's moves and had become bored of them, their bodies were so resistant that it wasn't worth trying anymore. Being faithful to the other, neither of them had anywhere to learn new things, and so it was that they spent their nights pent up and unable to sleep well.

Flame sat up in bed and looked over his mate, desperately wishing for some way to bring spice back into their relationship and release their tensions. He watched the gentle rise and fall of her steady breathing, the small wriggles she did as she acted her dreams and the way the morning sun lit up her rose pink scales. He sighed again and slowly got up.

Leaving the cave, he headed outwards, taking a short stroll in the mellow morning light, listening to the calm collective chorus from the early rising birds and feeling the slightest moist breeze trickle in through the trees. He shut his eyes and stood still, allowing for calm and happiness to settle over him like a warm duvet on a wintery afternoon. Nothing was around to disturb him. No stresses. No agitations. Not a care in the world.

"Hey buddy." Came a cheery voice from behind. Flame did not have to look to know who had accompanied him this morning.

"Hey Spyro." Flame turned to see the purple and golden glisten of the legend dragon's scales. He smiled in natural response to his friend and slowly padded over to his side.

"What's got you up so early, couldn't sleep?" asked the purple dragon.

"Yeah, something like that. And you?" Flame answered nonchalantly.

"Nothing much, just out and about and thought I might see if you were awake." Spyro replied looking more at his paws than at Flame. Flame knew something was troubling his friend but was unsure how to go about asking him about it.

"So, everything ok with you lately?" Flame asked.

"Yeah, no complaints over here." came the awkward response followed by the nervous laugh that Flame knew all too well.

He lifted his paw and softly patted Spyro on the shoulder reassuringly, looking him in the eyes and smiling softly at him. "Well, I'm here if you ever need me Spyro."

Flame's paw was soon joined by Spyro's in a comforting touch of their lifelong friendship and a gentle smile sealed the deal. It was a picturesque moment in the brisk romance of night and day, to the sound of frost thawing and the witness of the stirring woodland creatures, their friendship was strengthened.

Flame sighed, he knew Ember would wake soon and would worry about the gap at her side. He looked at Spyro one last time, and removed his paw.

"Ember will probably wake any minute and wonder where I am so I'd better head back home." he told Spyro. He could tell Spyro still had something on his mind that he was not letting on.

"You sure your ok buddy?" Flame asked, his voice rich with concern for his pal.  
>Spyro paused for a moment not looking directly at Flame. "Yeah, you know, it's just...a thing."<p>

"A thing? What thing?"

"Well it's not so much as a thing as 'the' thing." Spyro looked at the red dragon as he answered before looking back to the patch of dirt under his claw.

"The thing?" Flame was starting to wonder what exactly could put the legendary dragon in the thick like this, a dragon who fought off many foes and that the world that he lived in would have been very different without.

"Well...it's like this...Cynder and I have reached a point in our relationship where we want to take it a step further but we aren't sure how."

Flame looked at his friend, quite clearly confused at the comment. "You mean sex? You don't know what sex is?"

Spyro recoiled at the response and quickly stopped the accusation "Nonononono, we know what sex is, we just aren't experienced at it and have no idea how to make the best of it for ourselves and each other. And since you and Ember seem to know more than anyone else I know, I thought maybe, you could teach us? If you're ok with that." Spyro was now looking everywhere but at his friend, feeling silly and childish for making such a comment about something so adult.

There was a pause. A deep resounding silence that filled the atmosphere with stomach gripping tension. It seemed as though the animals and the elements themselves had stopped to see the reaction.

Spyro felt a soft paw rest on his shoulder and he looked up, expectant but afraid too of the answer he would receive.

"Sure thing buddy. I got your back." Flame said and strolled of into the bushes towards his cave.

Flame, blissfully unaware of the visitor just inside the cave, strolled slowly towards his home. He was still off with his head in the clouds and his mind far away with the tree-tops when he was abruptly woken from his daydream by a sleek black dragoness leaving his cave.

"Cynder? What are you doing here so early?"  
>Cynder stopped; caught red handed at the scene of the crime left her no choice of escape.<p>

"Oh nothing, just came by to chat to Ember. I have to be off now though so bye." With that she scrambled off into the bushes and away a bit too quickly for an innocent departure.

Flame smelt a rat, and he didn't like rats. He wandered inside the cave; stealthily and gradually he scanned every surface of the cave, making sure nothing strange or out of place was there. He couldn't see anything suspicious so he walked further into the cave, scouring ahead so as not to be caught surprised by anything. He felt a grab at his shoulder and he jumped quickly round, squealing unusually high for a male his age.

"Geez, you nearly gave me a heart attack." He huffed at the familiar set of pink scales that stood beside him.

"Well I'm sorry if you didn't expect to find me in my home." Ember fired back.

"It's not my fault, Cynder put me on edge, did you know she was here?"

"Yes she and I had a chat and a drink and then she left to go see Spyro."

"What were you talking about?"

"None of your business yet, but I'll tell you what is your business, catching us some breakfast, I'm starving this morning." Flame sighed; he should learn not to open his mouth sometimes.

Ember purred and leaned onto Flame, her day had been mostly uneventful and now, as the sun lay low in the sky, she and her lover was watching the last few rays of pitiful light fade before the moon awoke. She felt Flame sigh deeply looking lost in the distance.

"What's wrong honey?" her voice rich with concern.

"Well, I've been meaning to tell you something," he sighed; he knew he couldn't hold it up for long. He sat straight and looked her square in the eyes, "When I was out this morning on a walk I bumped into Spyro. And he said that he and Cynder were looking to learn how to get the best out of their sex life, but neither of them are very experienced so I sorta said that we could teach them. You know, I wanted to see if we could add a little spice into our relationship and maybe learn some new things." By now his eyes had dropped to his paws that were nervously playing around in the dirt below him.

He heard a small giggle emit from Ember before she lost control and burst into fits of laughter. Flame sat still, unsure of what he had said that was so amusing to Ember. He was sure it was a serious matter and was surprised how more unnerved he felt by Ember's almost manic laugh.

She finally caught her breath and wiped a small tear from her eye, patting Flame's arm softly. "I know you had best intentions honey, but what did you think Cynder was doing round here earlier?"

"I don't know, you told me it wasn't my business." muttered Flame feeling rather embarrassed now.

"Awww, don't be that way honey." she leaned against him softly, hugging his torso affectionately. "I just assumed you'd put two and two together. Anyway seeing as we are both onboard for this then how about we go find Spyro and Cynder and have ourselves a little fun tonight" She giggled and pulled him gently.

He smiled at her and nodded, he stood up and they both took off together, banking east towards Spyro and Cynder.

Flame and Ember hurried into the cave finding Spyro and Cynder waiting for them. They all exchanged pleasantries and began to make plans for the night.

"Well," said Spyro "I think the best way would be for me to go with ember and learn how to give as much pleasure as I can to Cynder, and Flame go with Cynder to learn how to pleasure me."

They all nodded in agreement finding that it was most likely their best option.

"One question. How far are we going with this? Is it just talking or is it going to be a sorta full on sex?" Cynder asked, looking Flame up and down slyly. Flame saw this and tried to move his legs nonchalantly to hide his slightly swollen sheath causing a knowing smile from Cynder and an elbow from Ember.

"Well as long as everyone is ok with it, I'd prefer to go the whole way because I think we could all learn some new moves so to speak." Spyro said giving a nervous chuckle at the end.

Again they all nodded eager to explore each other's fiancées closer and quite happy with the idea of sex after long last. Soon after they split off into separate rooms to begin their night of wondrous and relieving sex.

Cynder was the first to make her move, slowly strolling her way towards Flame and **rubbing her paw gently over his stomach, circling it low on his belly, gradually nearing his crotch**.

She had a **playful and sly grin** on her face, doing her best to turn on Flame. It was evident that it was working as Flame's paw lowered and blocked his crotch as he tried to hide his obvious arousal. She smiled gently at him and placed her paw on his.

"You've no need to hide that from me. Tonight I will hopefully see a lot of it and I hope I can please it as much as I'm sure you will do me." She giggled and **rubbed his paw up and down, forcing his paw against his bulging sheath making him pant slightly in lust**. He heeded her words and removed his paw and **stretched his legs wide showing her his limp cock **starting to rise from his sheath.

**Cynder's smile grew as she saw the hardening rod of dragon meat** protruding from the end of his yellow sheath. She looked at Flame's almost desperate face and leaned in towards him. **Her paw gripped his cock and slowly squeezed it, feeling the hot shaft harden in her grasp.** She looked at him innocently.

"Is this how I should go about pleasing Spyro?"

Flame leaned his head back and murred to himself, nodding slowly because in his current state he didn't trust his tongue to do the work, at least not yet. **His cock slowly hardened to its full length, causing Cynder to move her hands a lot more to cover all of it as she played with it.**

"And what else should I do to keep him happy?" She asked playfully. Flame couldn't respond, he was too caught up in arousal that he had desperately been begging for, for a long time. "Very well, I shall play it by ear."

She lowered her muzzle towards the** tasty meat shaft **that hung in front of her, her hot breath sent waves of unimaginable pleasure through Flame. He had no idea why but the fact that he knew it was not the same person who he had been with so many times just **made him so needy to cum and to play**. Her **soft moist tongue darted out, flickering across the tip of his needy cock**.

**She teasingly ran her lips all the way down the underside of his thick cock, never opening her lips or licking at his cock. She felt him buck and moan above her**, sensing his libido and desperation.

She smiled to herself and began to push him, slowly **taking small licks and placing gentle kisses on his cock**, edging him ever slowly towards his orgasm, but she would not let him cum yet. She was just getting started. Her teasing and stalling was getting to Flame, getting inside his head. He wanted nothing more than to just **thrust deep into her muzzle **but he couldn't, not with Spyro next door and he wouldn't risk hurting his friend. Instead he sat whimpering and moaning, taken down by the simple pleasure he had nothing left to do but beg.

"Please," he whimpered through gritted teeth "I can't bear it anymore."

Cynder smiled she was going to have a lot of fun tonight if it was this easy.

Spyro took charge in the other room, hearing low moans through the walls, letting him know that all seemed to be well in the other room. He looked over the pink dragoness. He hadn't noticed much about her before, his eyes often drawn to Cynder but now as they were alone and exposed to each other, he couldn't help but notice every little detail. The smooth bumps that seemed purposeless but seemed to change her physique so much, the way her scales changed from a deep pink into a rosy pink as the light reflected from her scales. He also noticed how coy she seemed without Flame at her side, sitting silently and slightly covering herself. Spyro smiled and walked over to her.

Despite knowing tonight was not supposed to be about love or intimacy, Spyro leaned in and placed a soft calming kiss on Ember's lips. The surprised dragoness soon calmed and began to push back with her tongue figuring that leading by example was the best way to go. After a long passionate minute of tongue lashing, Ember lay Spyro down on his back. She leaned in close to his ear and whispered in it "You'd better hold on tight, because I teach quickly"

With the words still ringing in his ears Spyro was forced down roughly onto his back as Ember reared up, and began to slowly grind her soft under scales against Spyro's sheath. It quickly bulged with the satisfied murr from Spyro, a small dribble of clear liquid emerging as the first signs of his shaft began to poke through. Ember smiled slyly as she placed her paw on the top of his sheath and pushed down on it, making Spyro experience a lot of pleasure but his long dragon meat was unable to escape his sheath due to the pressure at its exit.

He wriggled and whimpered, helpless to the pleasure but desperate for release. Ember grinded her paw around the area, never letting off of Spyro's sheath in the slightest until he gave in and couldn't hold back any more. **He humped up into Ember's paw, urging at her for release** and finally she granted him it, gently relieving the pressure and watching the pink shaft slide effortlessly from its prison. She smiled and rubbed it gently with her paw, making him twitch and murr in response to her playful and loving hand.  
>She let him go and lay down on her back, spreading herself and beckoning him in with her finger. Spyro didn't need any more encouragement and was close behind, rubbing his muzzle gently up the inside of her leg, the hot breath sending a resounding wave of pleasure in her. She purred deeply and scratched softly at the back of his head. "Good boy, now the reason you are here is to learn how to please Cynder, so I suggest you make good use of that tongue."<p>

She giggled as she saw him blush slightly as he took the hint. She laid her head back and reached down with one of her paws, spreading herself wide for Spyro to get a good look at the dripping pink flesh that lay before him. He licked his lips and leaned his muzzle in, brushing his nose gently against her fold, the scent of the female staining his mind and playing havoc with his control over himself.

His tongue snaked ever so slowly from his mouth and began its **eager dance over the outer lips of her pussy. **As he lapped franticly and happily at **the sopping wet cunt**, Ember was moaning, her head thrown back in lust as she was eaten out by the dragon of legend. Spyro could hear Flame's rose dragoness moaning in ecstasy above him, **his tongue wriggling and inside her tight opening, feeling the tight moist walls clamp around it** and try to squeeze it out. Playfully he pushes against it, **wiggling his way further** in and hearing his mentor cry out.

He felt her soft and caressing paw come down to settle on his head and apply pressure to it, forcing his muzzle tight against her cunny lips, **making his tongue dive deeper into her **tasty cavern and her scratch relentlessly at the floor. His tongue found the jackpot as it wiggled around in her, hearing a loud burst of moans he figured he had found her G-spot. Concentrating hard on this area he lapped back and forth over it, ravishing at it with his unrelenting tongue feeling the pressure on his head grow.

**She cried out and shoved his face hard into her cunny, her inner walls contracting around his tongue and dripping her juices onto his muzzle and into his expectant and willing open mouth.** She lay panting and slowly let his muzzle go, tired from such a fierce and needed orgasm. **Spyro lifted his head from his meal** and looked Ember in the eye. Feeling her **cunny juices drip off of his muzzle** he began to scoop them up **with his tongue and empty it into his mouth**, happy to clean himself up. They both looked at each other and smiled.

In the other room **Cynder had stopped her incessant teasing and had started to pleasure Flame like he had been desperate for**.

**Her tongue** was now out of her mouth and was **wrapped around Flame's long rod of meat**. She dragged it up and down **his full length** feeling the male shudder underneath her, occasionally she would bring her head down further **taking the head inside her mouth **as she toyed with his libido. She giggled at his moans and whimpers and small purrs at her tongues fluent movements.

She rearranged herself and placed **two paws either side of Flame's hips and readied herself. **She removed her tongue to the accompaniment of a sad whimper from Flame before lining herself up and **lowering her mouth slowly over his pulsating tip.**

**She took around half of the length directly into her mouth**, suckling it gently and letting her throat adjust before she lowered herself even further, **almost reaching the bottom of his cock.** While she was down she took the time **to wet his cock**, lubing it so that **it would slide easier into her throat** and hopefully not gag her. Her tongue swivelled madly against Flame's hard on, sparking a long droning moan to pass Flame's lips.

Cynder **closed her mouth **tightly **around the shaft** and **slowly brought her muzzle back off of the cock **with a loud slurping noise. Flame bit into his lip as he knew he would not last long, Cynder's pace was quickening as **she bobbed her beautiful dark muzzle up and down over his soaking cock.**

His cock was **already spurting madly inside of Cynder's mouth, the rich salty pre-cum being lapped instantly from his cocks tip and swallowed.** Once again, Flame was helpless to resist. He passed into a trance as he felt **Cynder's head bobbing up and down on his shaft**, his hips moving with her and **gently humping her muzzle**, not even the moans next door could stir them.

What did wake Flame from his trance was Cynder's claw which had found its way down to his tailhole and was beginning to prod at it and slowly poke inside. Flame gasped as he felt his desperation to cum shoot up, he growled slightly under his breath and whimpered out to Cynder "Cynder...I'm going to cum." He held back as much as he could but he was unable to buy himself any time and as **Cynder went down on him one more time, taking his cock to new depths in her muzzle, he spewed his thick seed into her.**

**She sucked and swallowed franticly to keep up with his powerful and plentiful spurts of cum as it fired into the back of her throat and oozed into her stomach with the rest of the spurts of semen.**

Flame lay exhausted on the bed, feeling **Cynder pull off of him and lick his sensitive cock clean.** He sighed happily and felt the curvaceous body of the dragoness slide up on top of him.

He giggles as he felt her slide over his penis and felt her breath on his chest.

"Did I do good?" she asked slyly

He murred and kissed her softly. "You did excellent."

She purred happily and rubbed herself against him more, causing his deflated cock to resurrect. "Then how about we move on to the next lesson."

He looked at her with wide eyes, his cock was still only half erect and he wasn't sure if he had fully recovered, still it seemed Cynder was not deterred. **She used her saliva slicked paw to grind his cock slowly bringing it slowly back to full hardness. She smirked as she played with it, carefully caressing its hot sides as her damp paw massaged the now hardened tip.**

She turned back to face him and **pointed his cock at her wet cunny**. She lay on top of him and **rubbed her pussy lips against his cock head**, teasing him, daring him to enter her. Watching the expression of his face turn and set in one of pleasure and lust, made her slide back slightly, pushing him slowly to no other option.

**He grabbed her hips and humped upwards**, **driving his cock in deep to her wet folds **with a loud sloppy squelch. **He drove himself deep, nearly hilting in her** first time, this made **her squeal and moan in pleasure** as **he ravaged her body and slammed himself into her**. The soft slapping sound was the only sound that could be heard above their symphony of moans and gasps, their grunts and whimpers.** Flame had his paws glued onto Cynder's hips and was slamming himself home to the hilt **now with each hump. His pace was fierce and steady, regularly slapping his balls against Cynder's thighs.

She had her arms wrapped around the back of Flame holding on tight in fear of being rocked about roughly, not that she minded too much at that moment. She had never thought she would experience sex like this, she never thought it would feel so good, but **she couldn't want anything else at the moment then for that cock to slam deeper and harder into her**. And so far she was getting it.

**Flame had tremendous power in his hip and was able to get deep into the folds of Cynder**, rubbing all the pleasure points she wanted, all she had to do was lean slightly in one direction or another and he'd slam his way past another pleasure point in her pussy. **It was a moment of pure ecstasy for her whenever the long shaft dug its way through her folds and slid all the way back out.**

She gripped onto Flame tighter, feeling her loins start to heat up and her orgasm loom over her.

**She moaned one last time and dug her fingers roughly into Flame's back before slamming herself deep onto Flame and spewing her runny juices down his cock** onto his thighs.

Her tight cunny walls clamped and contracted tight around Flame's rod and forced him over the edge too, **holding tight onto Cynder he shot six long strands of dragon semen straight into her.** Together they rode out their orgasm and lie on top of each other, panting and gasping for air, but relieved. All the pent up stress and sexual energy had been shot out of them that night.

They left the room and headed to the showers, turning it on they heard two others enter. It was clear by the look on their faces, they too had had a very good night.  
>Ember walked over to Flame happily and cooed at him "I hope you've learned some new moves honey, because I have and I'm dying to try them out on someone."<p>

Flame smiled as he felt the old vigour he had return to him, but he knew that it was a new vigour, a new lust, to see how many noises he could now make from his dragoness.


End file.
